Tragicamente Enamorado
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: ... Yo, Uchiha Sasuke… les voy a contar lo que me pasó uno de tantos días de mi miserable vida. Fue ese día… el que conocí a la mujer que me haría ver las cosas diferentes. Fue ahí… cuando mi triste historia de amor empezaría.
1. Chapter 1

**Las cosas que una escribe suelen ser muy raras, eh... sí, de eso no hay duda. Aqui, con una nueva produccion; que por cierto espero les guste, ya que el prologo es pequeño, pero los capitulos seran más largos que esto, de veras. Lo prometo. **

**Aclaracion: **Naruto y sus peronajes no son mios, que lastima, pero asi son las cosas.

**Summary:**... Yo, Uchiha Sasuke… les voy a contar lo que me pasó uno de tantos días de mi miserable vida. Fue ese día… el que conocí a la mujer que me haría ver las cosas diferentes. Fue ahí… cuando mi triste historia de amor empezaría.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna de las que deban preocupaerse... Aún. XD.

**Tragicamente Enamorado. **

**Prologo. **

_Amor._

_Hn. Siempre creí que la palabra amor sólo era una excusa para ser más valido la palabra: "Acepto". Ja, nunca me pude imaginar a mi mismo enamorado. _

_Mi vida siempre fue una triste tragedia, nunca en paz y siempre en caos. _

_Cuando yo era pequeño, de aproximadamente diez años, mis padres murieron en un cruel accidente automovilístico. Después de eso la única familia que me quedó era mi hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi. Pero por azar del destino Itachi desapareció cuando yo tenía trece años de edad. Nunca supe nada de su desaparición, algunos decían que fue secuestrado, otros que traía problemas con una especia de banda y que lo mandaron matar, en fin, una larga lista de feas creencias sobre mi hermano. Yo no les creía, yo sabía en el fondo de mí, que mi hermano no me estaba muerto, no me permitía creer que Itachi me había abandonado para jamás volver. _

_Pero así son las cosas, Itachi no apareció nunca a pesar de las investigaciones. Así, poco a poco perdí la esperanza. Quede solo. _

_Siendo sólo un niño de trece años no me quedaba más remedio que irme a un orfanato y reclamar mi herencia hasta la mayoría de edad. Por que, se me olvidaba agregar que en mi familia éramos asquerosamente ricos, bueno, sí, admito que teníamos dinero, mucho; muchas veces eso me llevó a pensar que la muerte y desapariciones de mis familiares había sido ocasionadas por esa riqueza que poseímos los Uchihas. _

_Antes que otra cosa pasara, llegó él. Un hombre del cual siempre sostuve una especia de asco hacia su persona. Debo agregar que nunca me agradó. Y todo por que esa mirada no era una de cariño o de buena obra, no. Era por que su mirada era de ambición y hambre de poder. El nombre de ese hombre era… Orochimaru. _

_Rumbo fui creciendo, comencé a perder mi franca inocencia infantil. Mis sentimientos se solidificaron y se convirtieron en hielo puro. Mi mirada se hizo fría y seria, siempre en un perfil de sombras. Mis ojos, negros por nacimiento, se hicieron cada vez más vacíos y sin luz. La amargura era una emoción que conocía muy bien; y no era para menos. _

_Orochimaru me mandó a las mejores escuelas. Estudie muchas cosas, las que me garantizarían llevar a flote el negocio que hizo rica a mi familia, la industria sin duda. Yo estaba tranquilo, por que una vez me había dicho el abogado de mis padres que no importaba si Orochimaru era mi tutor, jamás podría tocar ni un solo centavo que me perteneciera. Yo confié en el abogado de la familia, después de todo, Hatake Kakashi siempre había sido un buen amigo de un difunto tío mío, Uchiha Obito. _

_La vida me dio muchas cosas, pronto me volví el hombre de negocios perfecto. Debo admitir y sin presumir que el crecer me favoreció en lo grande. Ya que siempre me vi rodeado de mujeres; en las cuales no tenía interés. Siempre me dediqué al trabajo. Y entre todo el alboroto de esto que es el trabajo aproveche para decirle a Orochimaru que ya era un hombre independiente, que no necesitaba de una niñera, que podía marcharse y nunca volver. _

_Hn, debieron verlo, la cara de ese bastardo se torno de todos los colores conocidos; y que decir de su vocabulario. Comenzó a gritar muchos insultos al aire, cosas como: "Eres un ingrato, yo que hice tanto por ti…" "Te vas a arrepentir" "Merezco más que esto." Bah, sea lo que sea ese idiota no obtuvo nada. Kakashi se encargó del juicio y por fin logramos sacarlo fuera de mi vida. _

_Ahora, yo… el último Uchiha, el heredero del gran legado de los Uchihas, yo, Uchiha Sasuke… les voy a contar lo que me pasó uno de tantos días de mi miserable vida. _

_Fue ese día… el que conocí a la mujer que me haría ver las cosas diferentes. Fue ahí… cuando mi triste historia de amor empezaría. _

**Continuara...**

**Sé que es corto, pero lo demás será intrigador. Asi que les hare la pregunta que siempre hago: ¿Merece un comentario?**


	2. Te conocí

**Gracias por los reviews que mandaron antes, es satisfacotorio. Ahora, voy a dar a conocer como iniciara esta historia, espero que les guste. **

**Y pues respecto a la simbología y el summary ya lo han leido antes, por lo que no creo que sea necesario ponerle ahora. bien, procigamos.**

**Empecemos...**

* * *

**2 - Te conocí.**

Calor y sofocamiento.

Esas eran las palabras que podía describir como se sentía Uchiha Sasuke en estos momentos. Sí, era medio día y Sasuke no había comido, ni desayudado al menos, sólo por que tenía que atender a unas personas extranjeras que investirían en su compañía.

Se había pasado toda la santa mañana esperando a esos desgraciados que hicieron el buen gesto de aparecer hasta el medio día. Pero ya… ya habían llegado y eso era lo importante.

De un lujoso jet descendió un muchacho de aspecto rubio, ojos azules y piel bronceada. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro tan alegre que era un poco contagiosa. Se acercó a Sasuke y levantó la mano efusivamente.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo! – gritó el muchacho rubio con la clara intención de quitarle el animo de perros a Sasuke.

— Hola, Naruto… - fue la única respuesta de Sasuke. — Al fin llegas… creo que tu estadía en Alemania te hizo un impuntual.

— ¡Ah, vamos, Sasuke! – se le acercó y le tomó la mano estrechándola en un saludo muy contento. — Eres un amargado. Vive un poco… - la gente que estaba alrededor de Sasuke estaba que se moría. Nadie, jamás en esta vida tenía las agallas de llamar a Sasuke así. Nunca. Si se atrevían… era posible a que el día siguiente no fuera a trabajar, y el día siguiente y el día que le seguía hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Qué es lo que le daba la autoridad a este hombre de hablarle así al jefe de unas de las compañías más ricas de todo Japón?

Pero, ante todo lo esperado, Sasuke sólo sonrió.

— También sigues siendo el dobe de siempre. – esa era su forma de decirle a su mejor amigo "Hola".

— Bah, tú eres un teme. – la gente miraba curiosa las reacciones de ambos magnates. Era como si dos muchacho comunes y corrientes de encontraran casualmente una tarde.

— Pero ahora no tengo tiempo de platicar de tus aventurillas por Alemania o cualquier otra cosa, ahora tenemos cosas de negocios de las cuales debemos conversar.

— Ya, ya va… - dijo fastidiado Naruto, él siempre había sido un muchacho de emociones vivas y entusiastas.

Los dos jóvenes subieron a la limusina y comenzaron su travesía hasta las empresas de Sasuke. Recorriendo el camino Naruto se puso a platicar de sus actividades en Alemania, pero sobre todo de que pronto se casaría. Cosa que no le interesó del todo a Sasuke.

— Te lo digo, teme, Hinata-chan es realmente la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

— No exageres, no existe el ser perfecto. – dijo pesimista, como siempre había sido Sasuke.

— Uff, con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nunca novia.

— No necesito una novia. – argumentó.

— Pues deberías ponerte a pensar mejor las cosas, ¿De veras no eres gay?

— Naruto…

— ¿Umm?

— Cierra ya la boca.

Las horas pasaron rápido y los negocios fueron hechos con la eficacia con la cual Sasuke negociaba. Ya era un poco tarde y Naruto le había dicho que se iría a su residencia a descansar que el último pendiente que les quedaba podía esperar para mañana. Así que Sasuke no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar y salir un poco más temprano de lo que solía.

En remediadas cuentas, salio de la oficina a las 11:30 y no a las 2:00 de la noche, como acostumbraba.

Algo renuente en llegar a su casa decidió ir por un café, así que se desvió de su camino y llegó directamente a una cafetería a la cual solía ir de niño.

Llegó y estacionó su auto, sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que la cafetería no había cambiado mucho, sí, habían una de otras remodelaciones, pero lo demás seguía intacto. Entró por aquella puerta en la cual se marcaba un letrero de 24 horas. Llegó directo con la muchacha que atendía la cafetería; y como era de esperarse la joven quedó completamente embobaba mirándolo.

— Buenas noches, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? – dijo de manera sensual y un poco provocadora una muchacha rubia de ojos azules, sin embargo Sasuke no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, dándole a entender que él sólo estaba de paso y que no quería más que un simple café.

— Quisiera un expresso. – dijo fríamente y sin intenciones de intercambiar más conversaciones.

— De inmediato.- la chica se encaminó a la maquina de café y comenzó a servirlo. Una vez que terminó de prepararlo se lo dio a Sasuke. — Son 25.90.

— Aquí tiene. – sin preámbulos sacó el dinero indicado y tomó su café, dispuesto a salir de una vez de ahí, antes de que la chica de pelo rubio se lo comiera entero con los ojos.

Tal vez sonase muy presuntuoso, vanidoso y hasta arrogante, pero lo creyeran o no esta era la vida de Sasuke Uchiha con las mujeres.

Una vez afuera se detuvo un momento para buscar sus llaves, tan expectante estaba buscando sus llaves que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de él y fue prácticamente arrollado en la acera. Cayó para atrás con medio café botando por encima de él. Logró caer ileso; y justo cuando recuperó la certeza de lo que había pasado se reincorporó para darle la lección de su vida al estúpido que lo había atropellado.

— Lo siento, ¿Se encuentra bien? – escuchó la voz apresurada de una mujer justamente enfrente de él. Sasuke volteo lentamente hacía la persona que le había hablado, para toparse con una chica un tanto extraña.

Su cabello era… ¿Rosa? Y sus ojos tan grandes y verdes, así como el jade. Tenía una piel blanca y a juzgar por su aspecto terso y delicado podía apostar a que era de su misma edad o por lo menos un año menor que él. La observó con más detalle y se encontró con que tenía la ropa un tanto húmeda, posiblemente le había caído un poco del café que traía. Miró que a su alrededor habían algunos libros de Biología, Anatomía Humana y Ciencias Medicas en general. Posiblemente una estudiante de universidad que atendía a la carrera de medicina, sí, era lo más probable. Y por ultimo se encontró con que tenía presionada su muñeca derecha con un poco de fuerza… ¿Se habría lastimado con la caída?

— Disculpe, ¿Está bien? – volvió a hablarle, ya que él no hacía señas de vida.

— Sí… - respondió con voz grave. La volteo a mirar y sus ojos se toparon. Negros y verdes. — ¿Y usted?

— Oh, sí, estoy bien. – le sonrió como quitándole importancia al asunto.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. La chica giró la mirada hacía sus libros que estaban en el suelo. Hizo un gesto de fastidio y se arrodilló para recogerlos.

— Déjeme ayudarla. – Sasuke se arrodilló para poder coger sus libros, ya que podía ver como ella se frotaba la muñeca con síntomas de dolor. — ¿Se lastimó la muñeca? – preguntó cortes y sin ningún tipo de tacto.

— Oh, no… no es nada. – rápidamente se llevó la mano derecha a la espalda, ocultándola de él. La chica y Sasuke se levantaron del suelo, ya con los libros en brazos. — Lamento mucho lo de su café, si gusta puedo comprarle otro.

— No se preocupe por eso. – fue muy educado pero frío, no quería hacer más ruido del que ya había hecho esta noche.

— Lamento lo de su traje también. – dijo, mientras le señalaba la mancha de café que tenía en el saco. Sasuke miró desconcertado la enorme mancha, a lo que la joven captó de inmediato. — Amm, si quiere puedo…

— No se preocupe por eso. – interrumpió Sasuke. — Creo que ambos hemos tenido una noche muy agitada.

— Ya lo creo. – volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez Sasuke prestó mayor atención a su rostro.

— Veo que estudia medicina.

— Sí, estoy cursando ya el ultimo año en la universidad de Tokio.

— ¿Con que doctora, eh? Supongo que es una carrera buena. - ¿Qué demonios…? Él nunca se detenía a platicar con extraños; y menos con una chica de cabello exótico que lo había atropellado y tirado su café.

— Sí, es algo que quise hacer desde niña. – sonrió. — Me llamo Haruno Sakura, es un placer conocerle. – le extendió la mano izquierda. Sasuke le miró por un momento. La muchacha al no ver reacción por su parte comenzó a retirar algo decepcionada la mano, mas no contó que él se la tomara en pleno acto de retirada.

— Uchiha Sasuke. – dijo él sin más por delante. Algo le sorprendió por sus adentros. Esa joven no parecía saber quien era él en realidad, es más, parecía ignorar por completo qué significaba su nombre. Sin duda alguna una joven muy singular.

— Emm, Uchiha-san… ¿Me regresa mi mano? – Sasuke escuchó la vocecita de una persona, cuando regreso de ese tren de pensamientos se topó con la mirada apenada de Sakura.

— Disculpa. – la soltó y miró una vez más. Realmente una mujer muy singular. — ¿No es un poco tarde para que este en la calle, _Haruno-san_?

— ¿Umm? – miró su reloj. — ¡Oh, maldición! – gritó sin consideración de quien estaba con ella. — Dios mío, ya es muy tarde… - hizo una mueca lastimera.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme. – aferró bien sus libros, aún frotándose la muñeca. — Fue un placer conocerlo, Uchiha-san; y lamento lo de su café. – comenzó a encaminarse en la dirección contraria mientras le dirigía una ultima sonrisa.

Sasuke la miró atentamente mientras se alejaba. Miró como la chica cruzaba la calle y pasaba justo por enfrente de un callejón oscuro y desolado. Algo en sí no le permitió seguir viendo eso. No tenía la certeza de por que, pero sentía que no era correcto dejar que una joven se adentrara por la ciudad de Tokio a esas horas de la noche. Miró su reloj y ya era media noche. Miró la silueta de la joven que cada vez se alejaba más; y de la nada tomó una decisión. Corrió a su auto y se subió rápidamente, comenzó a marchar y se fue en la misma dirección de la chica.

Mientras avanzaba se encontró con que ella caminaba más despacio, como no queriendo avanzar mucho, dirigió su vista a más al frente y se encontró con dos hombre de mal agüero que la miraban descaradamente.

Inmediatamente aceleró el auto y paró justo a su lado. Sakura miró algo asustaba la ventanilla polarizada de su auto. La ventana se bajó mostrando el rostro pálido de Sasuke.

— Venga, la llevare a su casa. – ofreció. — No creo que se quiera encontrar con esos tipos. – señaló con la vista a los dos hombres enfrente de ellos a unos cuantos metros. Sakura se mordió el labio inferir y al final aceptó.

Se subió en el asiento del copiloto y se ajustó bien el cinturón de seguridad. Sasuke miró como seguía sosteniéndose la muñeca con pequeños gestos de dolor.

— ¿Dónde vives? – preguntó más directamente.

— A dos manzanas de aquí.

— ¿Pensabas irte sola dos manzanas más? – no pudo evitar sonar algo incrédulo.

— Emm, sí. – dijo ella.

— Mmm… debes ser una chica muy valiente. – dijo él, mientras notaba como Sakura se sonrojaba.

El auto comenzó a andar y casi todo el camino estuvo en silencio. Nadie comentaba nada. Tal vez por el hecho de que se acababan de conocer.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó un poco interesando Uchiha.

— Veinte. ¿Y usted?

— También. – sonrió de lado… Un momento… ¿Sonrió? ¡¿Cuándo en su pobre vida Sasuke había sonreído tan… no sé… de repente?! Nunca, algo estaba raro aquí…

— ¿Estudias todavía?

— No… - fue una respuesta un poco abierta. — Ya me gradué.

— Oh, eso es increíble… ¿En que se graduó?

— Administraciones, comercio… ese tipo de cosas. – habló abiertamente. Ok, algo no estaba bien, ¿Desde cuando los desconocidos le inspiraban tanta confianza?

— Debe ser interesante. – dijo ella como un halago, mientras le sonreía.

— Es un poco pesado. – dijo para si mismo. — Pero satisfactorio.

Sakura sólo le sonrió.

— Aquí es donde vivo. – apuntó a una casa un tanto pequeña. No era tan lujosa como su mansión, pero podía ver que era habitable. Bueno, desde su punto de vista.

Observó que las luces aún estaban encendidas, así que le entró curiosidad.

— ¿Alguien te espera en casa? – fue una pregunta con doble sentido. Sakura lo sabía.

— Sí, mi padre. – respondió ella. Alargó la mano y abrió la puerta de auto. Salio y se pasó hasta el lado de su puerta. — Muchas gracias, Uchiha-san.

— Llámame Sasuke. No estamos en negocios o algo así. – sonrió de lado por su propio comentario.

— Oh, está bien, Sasuke-san.

— De acuerdo, Haruno-san.

— Y usted puede llamarme Sakura. – arregló ella.

— Entendido, Sakura-san. – ella rió por su comentario.

— Muchas gracias por traerme, le agradezco. – sonrió como ultimo y se dirigió a su puerta. Sacó una llave y poco a poco entró. Sasuke se quedó mirando el lugar en donde ella le había dirigió las ultimas palabras antes de entrar a su morada. Sonrió para si mismo y comenzó a moverse hasta su casa. No sabía por que… pero le había quedado deseos de verla.

* * *

— ¡Hey, teme! – Naruto tenía cerca de diez minutos tratando de hacer volver en sí su mejor amigo. — ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

— ¡Presente, profesor!

— ¡Sasuke, vuelve en sí! – volvió a gritarle. A lo que Sasuke reaccionó de una vez por todas.

— Emm, ¿Qué dijiste? – miró a Naruto algo desconcertado.

— Sasuke, tengo como diez minutos intentando regresarte de "No sé donde". Estás algo distraído. – Naruto se recargó en el respaldo de la silla de conferencias en donde estaban teniendo una "Importante" junta de negocios. Sólo los dos, bueno, a excepción de dos mayordomos que estaban ahí por si se les ofrecía algo.

— Ah, perdona… estaba pensando en otra cosa. – dijo indiferente.

— Pues ojala sea de negocios, por que para eso vine. – se sirvió un poco de café y comenzó a agregarle azúcar.

— Naruto, ¿Tengo una pregunta para ti?- replicó de la nada el pelinegro.

— ¿Es sobre los negocios con Alemania? – le fue indiferente mientras disfrutaba de su café.

— No.

— ¿Ah no? – dejó su taza por un lado y prestó atención. Vamos, digo, si Sasuke no estaba hablando de negocios era por que podía ser algo de relativa importancia. — ¿Entonces de que es? – se entrelazó las manos y recargó la cara en ella. Esas eran las señas de que estaba interesando en el tema.

— Amm… bueno… - ladeo el rostro un poco incrédulo de su misma conducta. — ¿Cuándo es tu boda con Hyuuga Hinata? – bien, realmente no era su intención preguntar sobre eso, pero de alguna manera tuvo que hacerlo.

— Ah, era eso. – se volvió a recargar en su silla quitándole seriedad al asunto. — Bueno, en unos seis meses… ¿Por qué, quieres ser el padrino? – preguntó con algo de sorna.

— No, no era eso, sólo tenía curiosidad. – se justificó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Oh, ok… pero ciertamente necesitare un padrino, y casualmente quería preguntártelo; ¿Quieres ser mi padrino? – preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos. Sasuke miró algo avergonzado a su amigo. Al parecer le quería prácticamente como a un hermano, tanto que llegaba a consultarle para las cosas importantes; en este caso su boda. — ¿Y bien, que dices? – ahora lo miraba con ojos de cachorro.

— Sí… ya sabes que sí. – dijo reacio de su respuesta. Pero todos los ahí presentes sabían que lo decía en verdad.

— ¡Oh, teme, eres el mejor! – se le fue encima y lo abrazó efusivamente, cosa que Sasuke repudio un poco. Después de todo, no gustaba mucho de las muestras de afecto.

Y así pasó el día, Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron platicando sobre otras cosas, Sasuke de negocios y Naruto de sus futuros planes. El medio día llegó y después la tarde. Los negocios y el trabajo estuvieron ligeros nuevamente. Tanto que esta vez Sasuke salio más temprano de lo que había salido ayer.

De nuevo subió a su auto y antes de empezar a andar miró su reloj. Sonrió de lado. Eran las 9:00 de la noche, quizás… un café no le vendría mal.

Tomó la misma calle que ayer y comenzó a hacer cálculos mentales. Una vez concluido se detuvo en el lugar al que se dirigía. Bajó del auto y entró en la misma cafetería que ayer. Sólo que esta vez no estaba la chica rubia atendiendo, sino una muchacha de cabellera rosa y ojos grades y verdes.

Entró curioso y silencioso, se sentó justo en una mesita para los clientes y tomó una carta para ver el menú. La chica al sentir la presencia de otra persona más en el área observó todo hasta toparse con alguien que leía la carta y cubría su cara con esta. Se levantó rápidamente y se le acercó.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar? – preguntó gentilmente.

— Mmm… no sé. – bajó la carta revelando su cara. — ¿Qué me recomiendas, Sakura? – esta vez preguntó sin el sufijo San.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-san! – exclamó un poco sorprendida. — Me alegra verlo por aquí.

— Vine por un café. ¿Qué es lo que me recomiendas?

— Bueno, todo depende de los gustos. – dijo sonriéndolo y Sasuke, increíblemente le regresó la sonrisa.

— No me gusta el dulce, sin embargo creo que ahora haré una excepción.

— En ese caso permítame recomendarle el capuchino. Tiene una consistencia entre dulce y amarga, es muy bueno.

— Entonces uno de esos será. – sonrió, después de tantos años; y ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

— En un momento te lo daré. – se metió a una cocina que no daba vista al exterior. Cuando no pudo verla más Sasuke soltó un sonoro suspiro.

— Diablos… - maldijo en voz baja.

* * *

— ¡Vaya, Sakura! – la chica se sorprendió en pleno acto de mezclar el café por la voz de su compañera de trabajo. — Acabó de llegar y vi sentado en espera a ese bombón de ayer. – le guiñó un ojo, a lo que ella se sonrojo.

— ¿Y que? – preguntó disimuladamente.

— ¡¿Cómo que "Y que"?! Es todo un hot-boy. Además, por la forma en la que viste creo que es rico.

— Ino, siempre has sido muy interesada. – Sakura la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de pena ajena.

— Vamos, Sakura, ¿No es el mismo con el que chocaste ayer?

— Sí. – comenzó a servir la orden en una taza.

— Pues al parecer le agradaste. – le pegó en las costillas con el codo.

— Ino, no digas disparates, si apenas sé su nombre. – intentaba quitarse de encima a la sanguijuela de su amiga, aunque eso fuera prácticamente imposible.

— Bah, antes las personas se casaban sin siquiera conocerse. – encogió los hombros.

— ¡Ino, por favor, no me voy a casar con él! – le gritó indignada. Su amiga sí que tiene una fuerte imaginación.

— Eso lo dices ahora. – sonrió con complicidad. — Pero anda, ve que se puede desesperar por que no le llevas lo que ordenó. -. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

Sakura sólo suspiró por las ocurrencias de su amiga y llegó con Sasuke.

Vio como él dejaba una revista que estaba leyendo para atenderla.

— Cuidado por que está algo caliente. – dijo precavidamente.

— De acuerdo. – sólo dijo Sasuke. Él vio como la chica le servía, pero entre todo observó una venda en su muñeca derecha, en el mismo lugar que la vio frotarse la noche anterior. Sakura pareció percatarse de ella y alejó la mano rápidamente. Lo que menos quería era que él se sintiera culpable de su torpeza.

— Disfrútalo. – retrocedió y se fue detrás de la caja registradora.

— ¿Estudias por las mañanas y trabajas por las tardes? – preguntó de la nada Sasuke mientras se tomaba su bebida.

— Emm, sí. – contestó de improviso Sakura, mientras veía cómo de lejos Ino le hacía señas raras.

— Ah, ya veo. – volvió a tomar un sorbo. — Medicina, ¿No?

— Sí, ya me falta poco para graduarme. – le respondió ella.

— Ya veo. – Sasuke se tomó más rápido de lo que tenía planeado su café. — Estuvo delicioso. – se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba ella. — ¿Cuánto te debo?

De la nada la cara de Sakura se tornó rosa. ¿Se había sonrojado por la cercanía?

— Des-descuida. - ¿Iba a hacerlo? ¡Oh, por favor dime que no! — No hay de qué. Es cortesía de la casa. – tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un ligero temblor. Sasuke sólo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí, de veras. – está vez sonó más segura.

— Umm, está bien. – dio un pasó hacía atrás. Con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. — ¿Puedes darme tu numero? O por ese sí tengo que pagar. – tenía una mirada de autosuficiencia. Cosa que Sakura no notó. Aunque sí pareció pensarlo un poco. Se mordió el labio y luego respondió.

— Tranquilo, también es por cortesía. – sacó un bolígrafo y en una servilleta anotó su numero de teléfono. Después se lo dio al muchacho.

— Gracias… nos veremos luego, Sakura. – y salio de la cafetería sonriendo. Una vez que no estuvo Ino brinco literalmente sobre Sakura.

— ¡Frentuda, temía que no entendieras las señales!

— Ino… eres una cerda. – musitó la chica de apellido Haruno.

— Ay, vamos, sí se te nota que te gustó ese muchacho. ¡Además sabe tu nombre! – le mostró el meñique de una forma muy graciosa.

— Pero, Ino, yo…

— ¡Sakura, no seas mojigata! – le dio unas palmadas. Sakura se sonrojó.

— No creo que tenga interés en mí. – le derrumbó la sonrisa de perversión a Ino. — Sasuke-san parece ser una persona importante, no creo que se fije en una chica que está cursando su último año en la universidad. Se ve que él es de familia rica, no creo que…

— ¡No sea pesimista mujer! – Ino fue más suspicaz. — Por eso no has tenido novio.

— ¡Ino!

— Oh, vamos, no es malo hacerte ilusiones, ¿Cierto? Y si está interesado o no, no es problema nuestro. Venga, vive un poco y relájate. Te lo tomas muy enserio.

— Mmm, ok. – suspiró.

— Aunque, en ningún momento te señalé que le dieras tu numero. Sólo te dije que le dieras gratis el capuchino. – la miró con picardía.

— Ya lo dije, fue cortesía de la casa. – Sakura sonrió con humor mientras veía la cara incrédula de Ino.

* * *

Sasuke en su auto silencioso. Llegó a su mansión y como era habitual estacionó su auto y entró a su casa. Cenó algo y luego se duchó. Se dirigió a su cama y se recostó en la enorme cama suya.

Suspiró sonoramente y luego volteo el rostro hacia la almohada de junto. Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en su rostro.

— Me preguntó… ¿Qué será tener una noche con ella? – inmediatamente un sonrojo inundó su cara y cubrió su rostro con la sabana. — Dios, esto no me puede estar pasando… ¿Desde cuando fantaseo como un adolescente? – se recriminó. Volvió a suspirar, recordando un dicho que su hermano una vez le dijo cuando era todavía un niño. — "Un suspiró es un beso no dado" – repitió las palabras de su hermano en voz alta. Y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con algo de malicia. Cerró los ojos y se durmió con un fugaz pensamiento.

Pero el dormir sólo lo hizo empeorar. Pues, en la mañana siguiente despertó con un bulto en la entrepierna. Dios, había tenido un sueño en donde practicaba más que una posición con esa chica de la cafetería. Cosa que no le agradó mucho al principio.

…

El día pasó comúnmente, o por lo menos eso creyó, cuando en el almuerzo fue interrumpido por un pensamiento algo indecente. El recuerdo de ese sueño erótico. Se puso algo rojo al principio, pero el sonrojo se le pasó cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo a su oído.

— ¡Sasuke! – saludo enérgico y se sentó en la misma mesa que él.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? – preguntó algo molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirlo en el mejor momento de su recuerdo?

— Es que, tienes una cara de pervertido que se te alcanza a ver de lejos. – dijo serenamente y con una sonrisa. — ¿En que estabas pensando, eh? – dijo mientras lo miraba con una cara de perversión.

— En nada. – contestó con frialdad.

— ¡Vamos, teme, dime, dime! – se levantó de su asiento y se abalanzó contra él por encima de la mesa. — ¡Dímelo! ¿En que estabas pensando?

Mas ante la mirada imprudente de Naruto, Sasuke sólo atinó a mover su mano dentro de su bolsillo, donde se percató que tenía un papel ahí. Lo sacó con cuidado y miró el número de un teléfono.

Sonrió.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó algo extrañado el rubio.

— Naruto… ¿Conoces algún restaurante con clase? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía una servilleta que estaba en su mano.

-

-

_Fue ahí, donde me di cuenta que me había agradado conocerla… y que quería conocerla aún más._

**Continuara…**

**Pues se lo dejare a ustedes, me dicen que les parecio. Y como es costumbre en mí... ¿Merece un comentario?**

**Recuerden, Doble Filo casi llega a su fin y Lo que una chica quiere se pondra interesante, asi que hasta aqui les dejare la promo...**

**¡¡Muchas gracias!!**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	3. El primer intento

**Despues de haber esperado tanto por ese fic, que les prometí sería bueno, creo que lo justo aqui es que cumpla mi palabra, ¿No? asi que creo que lo mejor sera ponernos a leer. **

**Por otro lado les quiero agradecer plenamente a las personas que en este momento esten leyendo este humilde fic... ¡Ah, que cosas! **

**Bueno, creo que sera mejor empezar de una vez.**

**3 – El primer intento. **

Las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando se lo dijo a Naruto. El rubio quedó un poco confundido por lo que acababa de decirle Sasuke. ¿Un restaurante con clase? ¿Qué acaso era tan amargado que pensaba comer solo en un restaurante lujoso?

— Amm, ¿Quieres comer con alguien o… solo? – esa pregunta era totalmente justificable si se trataba de Sasuke.

— Claro que acompañado, dobe. – frunció el ceño por el comentario de su amigo. ¿Qué lo creía tan amargado como para comer solo en un restaurante de lujo?

— Bueno… es que… - Oh, sí lo creía.

— No iré solo. – dijo mientras metía la servilleta a su bolsillo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Naruto era muy suspicaz y era capaz de sorprender a la gente en el momento más inesperado.

— No es nada. – Sasuke detectó el peligro, así que se levantó rápidamente. — Sabes, tengo que irme, casi se acaba el almuerzo… ¿Me dirás el nombre de algún restaurante? – no podía irse sin antes averiguar un buen lugar, vamos, no es un tonto.

— Mmm… - Naruto llevó su mano a la barbilla. — Mmm… ¡No hasta que me digas que es lo que tienes en el bolsillo! – se levantó y se paró a un lado de Sasuke. — ¡Vamos, dime! – podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

— ¿Me dirás el nombre de un restaurante?

— No hasta que me digas que era lo que traías en tu bolsillo.

— Entonces adiós. – Jo, jo, jo… tenía orgullo.

— ¡Sasuke!

— Nos vemos. – y se perdió entre el pasillo.

— ¡Maldito, teme! Debo averiguar que es lo que se trae entre manos. – muy espichado y sin que nadie pudiera verlo, se adentró en la oficina de Sasuke. Comprobó que el pelinegro no estaba ahí y que seguramente estaría en el baño. Se sentó en su escritorio y lo primero que vio fue una servilleta doblada por la mitad con algo remarcado adentro. Rápidamente lo tomó y leyó lo que estaba dentro…

— Naruto, qué… - Sasuke quedó mudo cuando vio la enorme sonrisa macabra que tenía el rubio en la cara. — Tú… leíste…

— ¡Ah! – gritó como una colegiala. Sí, han leído bien, Naruto gritó como una colegiala.

— Hmp, creo que sí lo leíste.

— Warum nicht, dass mir sagte, ich hatte einen Termin?! _(¡¿Por que no me dijiste que tenías una cita?¡) – _Naruto le gritó en alemán, con una sonrisita llena de sorna.

— Es ist nicht etwas, das Sie Betrag oder tun Sie? (_No es algo que te importe, ¿O si?) _- Sasuke le contestó en le mismo idioma. Después de todo no quería que supieran los demás de qué estaban hablando. Ya que Naruto lo gritaba a todo pulmón.

— Ja! Damit meine ich bestätigen, dass Sie nicht "Raritan" _(¡Claro que sí! Con esto me confirmas que no eres "rarito")_

— Du bist ein Idiot _(Eres un idiota)_

— Hey! (_¡Oye!)_

— Lassen Sie uns sprechen Deutsch, willst du? _(Dejemos de hablar alemán, ¿Quieres?)_

— Nach… (_De acuerdo)._

:000

* * *

Respiró profundamente mientras observaba el pizarrón que tenía enfrente. Hacía ya cinco segundo que había tocado la campana de salida y ella seguía sentada ahí en su butaca, sin nadie más a su alrededor. Una vez más suspiró.

— ¿Qué hace una chica como usted aquí sola? – la voz de un hombre se pudo escuchar claramente detrás de ella. Sakura volteo su rostro para encarar a quien le hablaba.

— Oh, Kabuto-san. – sonrió obligatoriamente, por que si no fuera por que él era maestro de la institución donde estudiaba…

— Señorita Sakura, ¿Algún motivo por el cual esté rondando por los salones como un alma en pena? – era muy lista para ser sólo cinco años mayor que ella.

— Lo siento, estaba… tomando algunos apuntes.

— El pizarrón está en blanco. – dijo él mientras se encaminaba a donde estaba ella. Y Sakura por instinto se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida esquivamente.

— Perdone, Kabuto-san, pero tengo que irme. – intentó escapar lo más rápidamente posible que pudo de él hasta que sintió como la tomaban por el brazo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo de manera seductora y con una sonrisa cínica. — Tú no te irás a ningún lado. – le dijo otra vez con esa prepotencia.

— Déjeme ir, por favor. – se le notaba en la voz que se estaba enojando, pero Kabuto, por ignorancia no cedió.

— ¿Sabes? – se acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo, intentando quedar lo más pegado a ella que pudiera. — Tengo algo importante que decirte… - asquerosamente pasó su nariz por la curvatura del cuello de ella. — Es algo sobre… nosotros… - acaricio su cabello y respiró el suave aroma que emanaba de su piel. Comenzó a acercar una mano al escote de la blusa que estaba usando Sakura, quería hacer algo… — ¿Qué te parece si…? – la voz de Kabuto fue interrumpida drásticamente.

Kabuto retrocedió atónito y rápidamente se llevó la mano a la cara. Sakura le miraba furiosa y agitada. Le había abofeteado duramente y eso sólo provocó que Kabuto enrojeciera por la indignación.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – quiso acercársele una vez más pero Sakura volvió a pegarle otra cachetada. Su bolso se resbaló hasta llegar a su antebrazo.

— ¡No sé que es lo que cree! – le dijo totalmente enojada. — ¡Pero yo no soy nada suyo! ¡Déjame en paz, degenerado! – y sin esperar nada más salio de ahí lo más rápido que pudo para que no ocurriera nada más.

Su cara estaba roja de la indignación y enojo y en sus ojos se podían divisar lágrimas contenidas. Quizás por la adrenalina.

Kabuto al verla huir sólo sonrió para sí mismo. Ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle lo que se le antojase. Después de todo… ella sería su mujer.

:000

* * *

— Oh… - la cara de Naruto estaba totalmente relajada y algo incrédula. Sasuke no podía estar peor. — Así que… ¿Quieres invitar a salir a una chica que prácticamente conociste hace dos días y que es estudiante de medicina, y que tiene la misma edad que tú, y que es bonita, y que trabaja en un café?

Sasuke hubiera preferido que eso lo dijera en alemán.

— Hn.

— ¡Teme, es…! – Naruto se calló al momento. ¿Qué se supone que era eso? — Pero… Nee, Sasuke… ¿No sería demasiado para ella? Es decir, tú y ella… Mmm… - se llevó la mano a la barbilla haciendo ademanes de que pensaba.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo con que estudie y trabaje? – Sasuke estaba algo irritado. ¿Qué no se supone que el mejor amigo te ayuda en este tipo de situaciones?

— No, no hay nada de malo… pero es que tú… - Sasuke frunció el ceño. — Tú eres tan arisco…

— ¿Tienes problemas con que invite a una chica a salir?

— No tengo inconveniente, pero la verdad no creo que la chica te aguante. Por que si es verdad que es tan simpática como la describiste… tú, como que no… Es decir, ¿Arena y aceite? ¿Miel y vinagre?

— ¡Deja de balbucear! ¿Insinúas que no soy alegre?

— Oh, Sasuke… hasta un ciego… - se calló al ver el aura negra que rodeaba a su amigo. — Buena suerte. – se levantó. — Este es el nombre de un buen café, llévala ahí y luego la invitas a comer a este. – le dio otro papel. — Adiós amigo. – y salio de ahí.

Los ojos de Sasuke se quedaron tapados con su cabello, para luego asomar una sonrisa autosuficiente. Siempre era bueno fingir que iba a tener un ataque de histeria; aunque en su vida haya tenido uno.

:000

* * *

Bajó casi corriendo del autobús, entró a su casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto, una vez ahí… se tumbó en la cama sin mucho animó y comenzó a hacer sus deberes escolares.

Una vez que los terminó de hacer respiró hondamente y se recostó en la almohada boca abajó.

- Rayos… - tragó un poco de saliva. — Kabuto-san… está completamente loco. – musitó por lo bajo, sin embargo su conversación individual no era alegre, sino llena de rencor, ira y hasta un cierto temor por que ese degenerado la encontrara sola en la escuela una vez más.

Era por eso que no se quedaba más tiempo en la escuela que lo necesario. Se sentía segura durante las clases; e incluso en el almuerzo, pues conversaba con sus amigas lejos de ese maniático, pero ahora…

— ¡Sakura! – escuchó la voz de su padre abajó. Ella se levantó como resorte y vio el reloj. ¡Dios mío, eran las 4:30 de la tarde! Su padre seguro llegó de trabajar y ella no había preparado la comida. Oh, pobre de su padre.

Bajó rápidamente y se presentó ante su padre, quien tenía claramente unas ojeras terribles en sus parpados.

— Hola, papá… - saludo intentando no parecer tensa.

— ¿Te has quedado dormida? – preguntó el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala. Una sala pequeña, pero en fin una sala.

— Perdona, papá, es que estaba haciendo mis tareas. – se sentó junto a él y comenzó a ayudarle a quitarse su chaleco anti-balas, por que han de saber que su padre era policía de la ciudad de Tokio. Un trabajo, aunque no lo crean peligroso y duro.

— No te angusties, hija. – suspiró profundamente y se levantó directo a una pequeña alacena, lugar donde guardaba unas botellas de licor.

— Te preparare algo de comer, pero no bebas. – a Sakura le desesperaba que su padre bebiera. Él era desde joven un policía muy bueno, había participado en muchas ocasiones en misiones de las cueles se aseguraba que no saldría con vida. Se había casado con una joven que era doctora y aparentemente la madre de Sakura; e de ahí la afición de Sakura por la medicina. Habían tenido sólo una hija, es decir, Sakura era hija única.

Un día, en el que Sakura sólo tenía 15 años su madre murió en un extraño accidente automovilístico. Su padre y ella sufrieron mucho con la perdida de su madre. Sakura, tuvo que comenzar a trabajar y juntar dinero para poder empezar a ayudar en los gastos de la casa.

Su padre por otro lado, cayó en una extraña depresión, completamente aguda y duró tres días acostado en la cama, sin comer y bebiendo alcohol sin consideración por su salud.

Sakura estuvo igual de deprimida que su padre, pero a cambio de él, ella se puso activa y trato de todos los medios animar a su papá. Logró hacerlo, pero ahora el ánimo de su padre era mucho más sombrío y muy pocas veces reía y era feliz como anteriormente lo había sido.

Sakura suspiraba todas las noches antes de dormirse, siempre, antes de dormir, pensaba en su difunta madre, en el día en el que murió, el día en el que entró a la universidad y el día en el que conoció…

— Sakura… - su padre, que yacía impaciente enfrente de ella la miraba. — ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó un poco neutral.

— Ah… ¡Sí! – reaccionó a tiempo. — Te preparare algo de comer, comeremos juntos. – se encaminó a la cocina.

— ¿No habías comido todavía? – su padre le alzó una ceja ante el comentario de su hija.

— No… yo... esperaba que comiéramos juntos.

— Oh. – se recostó en el respaldo del sillón. — De acuerdo.

Sakura suspiró y se metió a la cocina. Sacó unas cuantas verduras para lavar y cocinar, cosió carne y preparo unas bebidas para ella y su papá. Puso la mesa y sirvió la comida, cuando fue a ver a su padre lo descubrió que estaba casi dormido, con una foto de su madre en su mano derecha y una botella de sake de la otra. Sakura miró a su padre con algo de asentimiento.

Tenía la corazonada de que su padre se embriagaba siempre por que se echaba la culpa de la muerte de su madre.

— Padre… - movió su hombro intentando volverlo en si.

— ¿Qué pasa… _Hana_? – Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándosela por lo que acababa de oír. Su padre llamaba a su madre en sueños.

— Papá… Soy yo… tu hija, Sakura. – intentó despertarlo.

— Ha… na… - se cambio de posición y cayó en sueños.

— Padre, despierta, tienes que comer. – esta vez lo movió con más fuerza y su padre al fin reaccionó.

— Sakura, ¿Qué pasa? – bostezó. — ¿Me quedé dormido?

— Sí, ven, vamos a comer. – haló de una de su muñeca y lo motivó a levantarse.

— ¿Qué comeremos hoy? – preguntó el adormilado hombre.

— Tu favorito. – le sonrió.

:000

* * *

Las puertas de una casa grande y a las afueras de Tokio se abrieron por mandato del residente.

Un auto plateado entró en la residencia, siguiendo el extenso jardín botánico que había ahí. Pudo contemplar como había algunas rejas en partes del jardín; no era sorpresa ver serpientes en ese lugar, después de todo, el propietario era un amante obseso de las serpientes.

Una vez que llegó a la entrada principal, un sirviente le abrió la puerta educadamente. Salio de su auto y dio las llaves de este al muchacho encargado de estacionarlo.

— Trátalo con cuidado. – le ordenó al joven valet el tipo que había descendido de ese auto.

— Sí, señor. – se llevó el auto.

— Señor, lo están esperando. – un hombre grande y delgado, con ojos verdes y cabellos plateados, vestido de mayordomo estaba en la entrada de la casona.

— Kimimaru, ¿Cómo sigues? – le preguntó el aludido, caminando hasta la entrada de la casa y siguiéndolo por el largo pasillo.

— Mejor, señor. – llegaron al fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba una puerta robusta de roble.

— Recuerda que tienes que comer sano. – era más un sarcasmo que una sugerencia.

— Lo tendré en mente, señor.

— Eso espero. – no dijo nada más y entró en la habitación que estaba frente a él.

Una vez adentró contempló el bello estudio al cual había entrado. Tenía muebles finos y algunos adornos de porcelana. Se podía ver unos sillones en los cuales en medio de ellos descasaba una mesita con un juego de té de plata. Volteo hacia una ventana que estaba cerrada por las persianas, dejando apenas pasar unos pequeños rayos del crepúsculo de ese día. Se fijó enfrente de él en un escritorio que tenía una enorme silla giratoria volteando hacia un enorme librero con libros y enciclopedias muy gruesas.

— Si ya terminaste de ver mi estudio… Puedes decirme a que has venido. – una voz áspera y con matices contraltos provino de la silla que apuntaba al librero.

— Lamento importunarlo. – dijo el visitante.

— Descuidad, Kabuto. – la silla se giró, mostrando a un hombre de piel pálida, ojos serpentinos y cabello largo. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Quiero… toda la universidad de Tokio para mí. – fue directo y sin nada de temor.

— Ya eres maestro de alto rango de la especialización de Medicina… ¿Qué no te basta con eso? – bostezó. Se levantó de su silla y tocó una campanita que estaba en la mesita.

La puerta se abrió en cuestión de un minuto. Kimimaru entró dispuesto a servir.

— ¿En que puedo servirle?

— Trae té. – volteo a ver a Kabuto. — ¿Quieres té o café?

— Té está bien.

— De inmediato, Orochimaru-sama. - tomó el juego de té de plata y salio de la habitación.

— Tienes sirvientes muy eficientes. – Kabuto se sentó en uno de los sillones. — ¿Cómo sigue, Kimimaru?

— Ah, nada bueno… tiene un cáncer en la garganta. – Orochimaru lo acompañó y se sentó también.

— ¿Lo considera peligroso?

— Para mí no, pero los análisis dicen que perderá la voz en unos cuantos meses.

— ¿Tiene el tiempo contado?

— Sí, tiene sólo un año más de vida. – fue la sentencia.

— Pobre Kimimaru.

Sólo al terminó de su nombre Kimimaru entró al estudio con sigilo, callado y sin prisa. Sirvió el té y salio de ahí.

— ¿Crees que nos haya escuchado?

— Para estas alturas está totalmente resignado. – Orochimaru bebió de su té. — Ahora… ¿Qué era lo que decías acerca de la universidad?

— Que la quiero para mí. Quiero ser su dueño.

— Bromeas, cierto… - Orochimaru volvió a tomar de su té.

— No, señor.

— ¿Y para que la quieres?

— Pues…

Orochimaru sonrió maliciosamente antes de que Kabuto respondiera algo.

— Tienes una marca en la cara. – anuncio Orochimaru. — ¿Te abofeteo alguien?

— La chica. – Kabuto se posó la mano en el rostro.

— Y por lo que veo te dio en ambas mejillas. – rió por la incompetencia de Kabuto. — ¿Sabe ya que ella será tu esposa?

— No, no lo sabe.

— Supongo que ese tonto de Kanji no le ha dicho. – Kanji era el nombre del padre de Sakura.

— No hay apuros. – replicó Kabuto.

— Pues parece que mientes… - Orochimaru se sirvió más té, disfrutando del ridículo que había hecho Kabuto. — Seguramente intentaste propasarte con ella, por eso te golpeo.

— Mmm, puede ser. – tenía que darle el crédito a Orochimaru si quería quedar bien con él.

— ¿Es por eso que quieres la universidad para ti solo? – se burló de él, Kabuto lo sabía muy bien. — Es patético.

— ¿Me ayudara?

— Umm… - se recostó en el sillón y suspiró sonoramente. — ¿Qué obtendré a cambio? – miró de reojo a Kabuto.

— El 50 de los ingresos de la Universidad serán para usted.

— El 75 por ciento.

— El 60.

— 65.

— Hecho. – Kabuto sonrió, lograba siempre lo que quería.

— Bien Kabuto, pero te no te aseguro que sea rápido. Hay muchas cosas que hacer si quiero conseguirla. ¿Esperaras?

— ¿Cuánto tardara?

— Un año.

— ¿Un año? – estaba incrédulo.

— Hay muchos hilos en influencias que mover, por eso no te garantizo las cosas rápidas.

— De acuerdo. – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. — Nos veremos, Orochimaru-sama. – hizo una reverencia salio de la habitación.

:000

* * *

Suspiró mientras el agua de la ducha limpiaba su níveo cuerpo. Su padre se había quedado dormido en el sillón de nuevo. Con esa clara expresión de culpa en su rostro de la cual ella jamás se atrevería a preguntar.

Una vez que terminó de bañarse, salio de su habitación y comenzó a vestirse. Como se quedaría en casa no era necesario ponerse nada elegante o bueno, bastaba sólo con un pantalón de mezclilla y una de otra blusa. ¿A dónde podía ir a las 6:00 de la tarde? No tenía nada que hacer. Y además, su padre era un poco sobre protector y celoso. Estaba segura que si quería irse por ahí de su cuenta, su padre movilizaría una patrulla entera de policías sólo para buscarla.

En su cara se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de resignación. Entonces escuchó el teléfono… era el teléfono de la planta baja.

— _¿Hola? _– alcanzó a escuchar la voz adormilada de su padre. Ya después no le prestó atención a la conversación y se metió a su habitación.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando unos documentos los cuales tenía que fotocopiar por triplicado y firmarlos.

Uff, que flojera.

Se levantó de su silla y se aproximo a una pequeña cafetera que tenía en su oficina. Se sirvió un poco de café en su taza para el trabajo (XD) y luego se sentó detrás del escritorio, volviendo a apreciar los documentos.

Meramente por casualidad, cuando tomó el primer sorbo de café, Sasuke recordó a cierta chica que trabajaba en una cafetería. Sin perder tiempo metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó la servilleta en donde tenía el número de cierta joven y… una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

Se sonrojó levemente el sólo pensarse a si mismo invitándola a ella a tomar un café. Rápidamente sus ojos lo guiaron hasta el teléfono. Sasuke volvió a sentirse tonto. ¡Vamos, no estaba desesperado ni nada por el estilo!

Apartó su mirada del teléfono y regresó a lo documentos. Estuvo leyendo por cinco minutos cuando su vista regresó a la servilleta y al teléfono. Un impulso no común en él lo hizo tomar el teléfono.

— Creo que necesito ver un poco de televisión. – dijo antes de que sus dedos marcaran el numero que estaba frente a él. Y empezó a sonar…

2, 3, 4… ¿Qué nadie le iba a contestar?

Iba a desistir pero escuchó como alguien levantaba la bocina.

— _¿Hola?_ – era la voz de un hombre y por lo visto estaba adormilado. Sasuke se sintió morir de vergüenza, ¿Acaso había irrumpido en algo… privado? Pero, ante todas sus penas respondió.

— Disculpe lo moleste, ¿Estoy hablando a la residencia Haruno? – Sasuke tuvo que aplicar algo de diplomacia al asunto para no parecer inoportuno.

— _Sí… ¿Con quien desea hablar?_ – la postura en la voz del hombre había cambiado a una posesiva y cautelosa.

— Con… - mierda, no podía creérselo ni él mismo. — Sakura…

— _¿Sakura? – _La voz del hombre mostró un poco de emoción. — _¿Quién habla?_

Ok, ese señor era muy cauteloso.

— Soy un amigo. ¿Usted quien es? – por que no responderle con la misma moneda.

— _Su padre… - _fuerte y claro mi general. —_ ¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

— Yo… - pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina más allá de la del tipo.

— _¿Quién es, papá?_

— _Es un sujeto que dice que es tu amigo… _

— _¿Eh? _

Escuchó un poco de movimiento y al final como alguien posaba su oreja en la bocina.

— _¿Diga? _– Era Sakura.

— ¿Sakura? – Sasuke se sorprendió de lo melodiosa que era su voz por el teléfono.

— _¿Sasuke…? – _Lo había reconocido.

— Sí, soy yo. – de alguna manera no podía dejar de sudar.

— _Oh, hola… emm, ¿Sucede algo? _

— Nada, quería invitarte a… - la voz se le ahogó en la garganta.

Sakura estaba muy callada.

— _¿Pasa algo?_

— No, es sólo que… me gustaría invitarte a ir por ahí a tomar un café. – fue una invitación rápida y concisa.

Puso sentir la mandíbula de la chica apretarse fuertemente, y como su respiración se aceleró levemente. El silencian en la otra línea lo desconcertó.

— ¿Te parece si pasó por ti a…?

— _No, no hace falta. – _lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir. —_ Yo iré… ¿Dónde es?_

— En el café Boulao.

— _¿El café Boulao? – _Pareció sorprendida.

— ¿Tienes inconveniente? – fue una pregunta suave y sutil, no brusca y mandataria.

— _No, para nada… - _rió estúpidamente por lo su pregunta anterior.

— De acuerdo, te esperaré ahí a las 7:00 p.m.

— _De acuerdo. _

— Entonces adiós. – y Sasuke colgó. Una vez que dejó el teléfono en su lugar de siempre se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con las manos en la nuca en una posición de descanso y dominación.

Definitivamente él lograba lo que quería; y al parecer el primer intento no fue en vano.

Sonrió de lado y miró su reloj de pulsera. ¡Oh, diablos, sólo tenía media hora para estar allá! Y él con todo ese trabajo.

:000

* * *

Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por tal invitación. Nunca en su vida se esperó eso, mas sin embargo hela ahí. Tragó saliva y volteo con parsimonia al reloj que estaba sobre el teléfono.

¡Quiso morirse!

Eran las 6:35; con eso no alcanzaría, al menos que lo hiciera a máxima velocidad. Corrió escaleras abajó y tomó la primera ropa "elegante" que tenía. Digo, Sasuke parecía ser un chico refinado y de buena billetera, ella no quería parecer una pobretona al frente de sus ojos… Es cuestión de honor chicas, toda mujer tiene que ser deseable, ¿No?

Se alistó en sólo cinco minutos, tomó su bolso, se maquilló adecuadamente y cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta de salida…

— Sakura… - la voz de su padre la sorprendió en plena acto. — ¿A dónde vas?

— Ah, yo… iba a un café, me invitó Sasuke, el amigo que acaba de hablarme.

— ¿Sasuke? – su padre masculló silenciosamente. — Parecía un muchacho educado por teléfono, pero arrogante… Umm… - se rascó la barbilla. — ¿Y piensas ir?

— Emm, sí…

— ¿Sin mi permiso? – su papá masculló amigablemente y con cara juguetona. Sakura se relajó.

— Ya estoy grande papá. – ella quería dárselo a entender.

— Hai, Hai, lo sé. – se acercó a ella y suspiró resignado. — Ve, pero ten cuidado y no tarde mucho. – y con esto se dirigió a la alacena y sacó una botella de Sake.

— Padre… - Sakura le quitó la botella delicadamente. — No debas.

— Sólo será un poco, al cabo tengo que regresar al trabajo en una hora.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— Está bien… - suspiró resignada ella también, realmente en ese aspecto se parecía a su padre. — Pero no bebas mucho.

— De acuerdo, hija… ahora ve, que creo que se te hace tarde.

— ¡Oh, es cierto! – salio disparada por la puerta hasta llegar a la calle y tomar camino. Su padre cerró la puerta tras si después de encaminarla con la vista un rarito.

Sakura sólo cruzó la esquina vio como un auto Mercedes negro se le acercaba con algo de confianza. Ella quedó distanciada, ese auto era el de…

— Perdona la tardanza.

**-**

**-**

_Supongo que fue el destino o sólo suerte el que ella haya aceptado esa invitacion... He aqui la verdadera interrogante... ¿Por que lo hice yo? _

**Continuara...**

**¿Y, que tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si, y pues si quieren saber el desenlace o por lo menos si no tienen nada mejor que hacer... ¡Digan sus comentarios!**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	4. Más claro ni el agua

**Buenas y con pena. Lo sé, tarde mucho... pero pues, ya no se preocupen... he aqui el siguiente capitulo. **

**Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que... Cuiden el medio ambiente y no sean malos con... ¿El progimo? Ah, bah, que más da, hagan lo que quieran. **

**

* * *

****4 – Más claro ni el agua.**

Las piernas le temblaron en ansiedad cuando vio la figura masculina del otro lado de la ventana del auto. Tenía claramente una expresión de cierta emoción en su rostro, sin embargo, lo podía disimular muy bien, o por lo menos eso creía.

— Ven, sube. – le llamó aquel hombre de ojos negro y piel blanca. Sasuke.

Sakura miró un poco recelosa el auto, pero más temprano que tarde aceptó la invitación a subir al auto.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Colocó su pequeño bolso en su regazo y lo sujeto tímidamente con sus manos.

Sasuke por su lado guardaba el silencio más profundo que podía. No era un hombre de muchas palabras y no tenía la costumbre de comenzar conversaciones, sin embargo, había algo en la atmosfera que lo incitó a preguntar algo.

— Parece ser… que tu padre es un tipo de perfil. – Bueno, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Sí, él… es policía.

— Oh, que encantador. – era más sarcasmo que otra cosa. ¿Cuándo se imaginó que estaría en este momento con la hija de un policía?

— ¿No te agradan los policías? – Sakura alzó una ceja por tal comentario. ¿Qué significaba ese sarcasmo? ¿Es que acaso era un delincuente o algo así?

— No tengo nada contra ellos, es sólo que pienso que ser policía puede ser un poco peligroso. Hay muchas mafias aquí en Japón.

— Lo sé.- con el comentario de Sasuke se tranquilizó un poco. Bien, Sasuke no parecía ser un empresario mafioso.

— Es aquí. – se estacionó y se apresuró a bajarse. Sakura observó cómo Sasuke le abría la puerta con caballerosidad. Las clases de modales daban sus frutos.

— Gracias. – agradeció un poco sonrojada, nunca nadie le había hecho semejante acto de caballerosidad y eso era muy difícil ver.

— Ven, pasemos, hará frío. – hizo que la chica le envolviera el brazo con su mano, como si fuera la presentación de una corte real.

Una vez que entraron a la presenta cafetería, Sakura se sintió realmente fascinada. Ese lugar era lo suficientemente privado y elegante como para una reunión romántica o quizás de negocios. Miró los vitrales de la estantería, junto con una barra y una gran cantidad de bebidas etílicas al fondo. Observó algunos vitrales de buen porte y cómo un joven se les acercaba con educación para asignarles una mesa.

Sakura se sintió apenada de una forma u otra, ya que sentía que no venía lo suficientemente elegante cómo para estar en ese lugar.

— Será una mesa para dos. – la voz de Sasuke la sacaron de sus pensamientos. — Vamos. – la llamó suavemente para que lo siguiera.

Una vez que encontraron la mesa el mesero pidió sus órdenes. Sakura se sorprendió un poco al ver que ese lugar no sólo era una cafetería sino también un restaurante y bar. Diablos y ella que decía que la cafetería donde trabajaba era de clase.

— ¿Señorita?

— Un café capuchino estará bien.

— En seguida. – salio de ahí apresurado. Dejando a la pareja sola.

El silencio se instaló rápidamente en la mesa. Ambos se quedaron completamente mudos, viendo sólo las servilletas y los cubiertos cómo si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Y… que tal tu día? – fue lo primero que habló Sasuke. Sakura no contestó en seguida, tomándose su tiempo y pensando seriamente en lo que le había pasado.

_Horrible._

— Me ha ido mejor. – fue sincera.

— Mmm…

— ¿Y que tal tú? – Sakura decidió preguntar antes de que Sasuke preguntara algo más que la hiciera recordar su día de hoy.

— Mucho trabajo. – uff, esa era la más pura verdad.

— Debe ser complicado ser un… emm… - Bueno, Sasuke nunca le especificó en donde trabajaba.

— Sí, lo es. – respondió antes de la frase formulada de la chica.

— Disculpen, sus órdenes. – el mismo muchacho de antes regresó con los respectivos cafés de ambos. Tan pronto como llegó se fue.

Sasuke dio el primer sorbo al su bebida y al momento torció un poco la boca en forma de disgusto. Observó a Sakura quien lo miraba con una sonrisa leve.

— No me gustan los dulces.- argumentó Sasuke. — Parece que el mesero se equivocó. – estiró su mano para poder darle a la chica su café y en el acto ambas manos se rozaron. El simple toque hizo que se alejaran como si quemaran y ambos se sonrojaran.

La chica modio el rostro para que él no viera su sonrojo. Sasuke por otro lado sonrió con autosuficiencia. Todo aquello era muy divertido.

— Sabes, hay algo que quería preguntarte. – el rostro de la chica regresó su vista de nuevo.

— ¿Sí?

— Tú… ¿Tienes… pareja? – fue la pregunta más vergonzosa que en su vida había hecho. Y cómo respuesta instantánea Sakura se sonrojó y le sonrió.

— No. – fue simplemente un no. Y Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros y orgullo.

Esa chica era muy linda; y no tenía novio.

¿Un momento?

¿Era linda?

La mirada de Sasuke vagó por la silueta de la muchacha y comenzó a evaluar la situación.

Veamos:

Cabellos rozados y ojos jade tan vivos que lo hacer no querer apartar la vista de ellos. Tiene un cuerpo bastante "Bueno" y me refiero en todo los sentidos. Su sonrisa era completamente encantadora y aunque no lo pareciera aún, parecía que por dentro era una chica fuerte.

— Sakura… ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? – y ella se sonrojó.

— ¿Perdón? – ¿Había escuchado mal?

— Que si te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo. – fue una propuesta no muy casual.

— Amm…- tragó saliva. — Claro, me encantaría… es sólo que ¿Cuándo sería? Por que se acercan los exámenes y…

— Hoy mismo. – la interrumpió.

— ¿Hoy? – rápidamente se miró su ropa. — Pe-pero hoy no puedo, es decir, no estoy vestida para la ocasión y además… - Diablos, ¿Desde cuando balbuceaba?

— Te ves muy _linda. _– Esa palabra había escapado involuntariamente de los labios de Sasuke. Sakura se sonrojó una vez más en la noche.

— Gracias, pero yo…

— ¡Joven! – Sasuke se dirigió al mesero. El muchacho llegó de inmediato.

— ¿Dígame señor?

— Traiga la cuenta por favor.

— De inmediato. – el joven cumplió con su palabra, ya estaba de vuelta los pocos segundos.

Sasuke pagó sin siquiera dejar que Sakura sacara su dinero e inmediatamente se levantó y extendió la mano para que la tomara.

— Vamos. – Sakura tomó su mano y ambos salieron hacia el carro de Sasuke. Sasuke abrió la puerta del auto con caballerosidad, de alguna manera la chica le inspiraba tal acto. Y Sakura… esta se sentía en otra dimensión. Sentía que quizás soñaba por que nunca en su vida se imaginó algo así.

— ¿Sakura?- Sasuke estaba sentado detrás del volante, observando lo pensativa que estaba.

— Ah, perdona… me he quedado pensando. – sonrió para aligerarse.

Y Sasuke, como el único acto de agrado le sonrió de la misma forma. Encendió el auto y siguió hasta llegar a un elegante restaurante. La chica quiso irse para atrás. ¡Mierda, el restaurante era muy elegante!

De esos a los que no entras si no haces reservación.

— ¿Vienes?

— Creo que no. – tenía vergüenza.

— ¿Y por que no? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

— Es que… yo… no creo que…

— Ven, vamos. – abrió la puerta del auto y ella tuvo que salir. Hizo de nuevo que lo tomara por el brazo y los dos entraron en aquel restaurante.

Sólo al cruzar la puerta un hombre miró atentamente a Sakura, de una manera descarada y sin respeto. Sasuke pareció notarlo, por que meramente envolvió la cintura de la chica con su brazo. Sakura reaccionó al sentir el agarre del pelinegro y lo volteo a mirar pidiendo una explicación. Sasuke la soltó más no le dijo nada. No estaba en su comportamiento decir explicaciones. Tomaron una mesa y luego Sakura se sintió observada. Alcanzó a ver de reojo a un hombre que la veía con descaro. Regresó su vista a Sasuke y encontró que él también veía al hombre, pero con el ceño fruncido.

— Disculpe. – llamó a un encargado. — Hay un hombre que mira de manera mal educada a mi acompañante… - musitaba de manera que Sakura no escuchaba nada. — No me gusta la manera en la que la ve.

— Oh, entiendo… lamentamos las molestias a usted y su _novia. _– Sasuke prestó atención a la última palabra y después de que el encargado se fuera dirigió su vista a Sakura. Quien se dedicaba a ver los cubiertos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

¿Novia?

Él nunca había tenido una novia. Sí, bueno, había tenido "Amigas", pero no novias. ¿Qué se sentiría tener una?

— ¿Qué van a ordenar? – le mesero llegó irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. Sasuke miró como Sakura pedía su orden. Se entretuvo mirando sus labios moverse mientras ella decía las palabras. Inconscientemente se relamió los suyos. ¡Que diablos! Esa mujer empezaba a tonarse un poco más atractiva para su gusto… tenía una personalidad dulce y al parecer un poco ruda, tenía una resplandeciente mirada que le llamaba mucho la atención y además un…

De alguna manera tenía la certeza de que esta no sería la primera y ultima cena que tendrían.

— ¿Señor? – el mesero tenía unos cuantos segundos hablándole y Sasuke seguía en su tierra feliz.

— El numero cuatro. – dijo dirigiéndose al platillo en la carta.

— ¿Algún vino en especial? – Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura.

— No, gracias, no me gusta.- dijo educadamente.

— Entonces no. – Sasuke confirmó.

— De acuerdo, en un momento les traemos su comida.

* * *

Un fuerte suspiró de cansancio llenó la oficina en donde estaba trabajando el padre de Sakura. Estaba llenando unos informes de trabajo, en donde siempre había que poner las cosas en orden por que si no se tenían que repetir y ese tipo de cosas.

Aunque no malinterpreten, a veces estar haciendo esos informes de oficina pueden ser un buen banquete para los chismosos, ya que, muchas veces se mencionan los delitos del día.

— Kanji, te traigo más. – un hombre con traje de oficial y aspecto cansado al igual que el señor Haruno se le acercó con más papeles.

— Sí, ponlos por ahí, Iruka. – dijo mientras firmaba.

— Ser jefe de la sección de delitos debe ser muy agotador, ¿Eh? – Iruka y el padre de Sakura se conocían desde hace ya algunos años.

— Sí, pero el trabajo vale la pena al final de cada quincena. – se rió un poco por el comentario.

— Je, ese es el espíritu. – dejó los papeles en la mesa de enseguida y comenzó a irse. — Si necesitas algo estoy en la oficina del al lado. – salio.

El padre de Sakura continúo con lo suyo. Si tenía suerte terminaría de trabajar para las doce y tendría todo listo para mañana. Generalmente ese era su trabajo, él se encargaba de organizar y cuidar que la justicia e informes de los oficiales estuvieran en orden. Por ende, tenía que quedarse hasta muy tarde en la oficina, teniendo sólo unas horas para ir a su casa, comer y luego regresarse para irse de nuevo a su casa a las 12 de la noche.

— Es un trabajo duro. – se dio ánimos a él mismo.

En una de sus tantas revisiones pasó una que le llamó la atención. Al parecer la había pasado por alto y no la había revisado, así que mejor hacerlo hoy en vez de mañana.

Tomó las hojas de papel comenzó a leer el informe:

"Asesinato en el hotel Houko la noche de ayer a las 22:14 horas en la habitación 59, la suit presidencial. Las victimas del siniestro correspondían al nombre de Sarutobi Asuma y Yuhi Kurenai, ambos, parientes del gobernador de Tokio: Sarutobi-sama. Alias Sandaime. Al parecer la pareja de recién casados pasaba su luna de miel en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Tokio. Fueron asesinados con técnicas inusuales, una de ellas muestra las marcas de armas grandes y al parecer el uso de la fuerza física. Las cámaras de seguridad encontraron sólo a dos figuras que huían rápidamente antes de que una de ellas destrozara la cámara con lo que al parecer era una navaja. Sus descripciones: Sujeto A) Alto y delgado. No hay más datos. Sujeto B) Alto, fornido y con los atuendos de capas negras y mascaras…"

El informe seguía dando datos, pero el señor Haruno prefirió no seguir leyendo. No le agradaba en nada esa noticia. ¿Y que si esos asesinos se presentaban y tenía que enfrentarlos? No le gustaba mucho la idea de morir en pleno acto heroico y dejar sola a su hija, en especial por que…

— Kanji, estás pálido. – Iruka acababa de entrar a la oficina de él.

— ¿Eh? – reaccionó. — ¿Iruka? - lo miró de pies a cabeza, mientras se espabilaba. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Venía a ofrecerte una taza de café, pero veo que estás muy metido en tus cosas. – el oficial sostenía lo que precisamente era una taza de café.

— Ah, sí, si quiero. – se pasó una mano por la frente y luego respiró profundamente. — ¿Ya has leído esto? – le acercó el informe a Iruka mientras Umino se acercaba dejándole la taza por un lado.

— ¿De que es?

— Sobre el asesinato en el Hotel Houko. Parecer haber sido muy cruel.

— Ah, cierto. Salio en los periódicos ayer. Creo que el departamento le mando sus condolencias al gobernador. Mataron a su hijo y nuera.

— ¿No se te ocurre por qué?

— Pues, era el hijo del gobernador. Supongo que un blanco muy jugoso para los mafiosos o delincuentes. Que sé yo.

— Sí, pero aun así es muy feo.

— Lo sé. La verdad no me gustaría presenciar algo así. Nunca.

— Oh, mejor dejemos el tema por la paz. Tengo que seguir trabajando. – Por que, trabajar era la única manera de que no pensara en _aquello. _

* * *

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Ambos comieron y charlaron de algunas cosas: que tipo de películas les gustaban, cosas favoritas y que poco a poco fueron de punto común entre los dos.

Pocos minutos después ambos se retiraron del restaurante. Sasuke ofreció llevarla. A medida que se acercaban a la casa de la chica, Sasuke notó que ella se ponía inquieta, miraba constantemente el reloj de su muñeca y suspiraba con resignación.

— ¿Sucede algo? – Sasuke preguntó por que la curiosidad lo estaba picando.

— Oh, no, nada en realidad. – se mordió una uña.

— ¿Te cayó mal la comida? Te ves inquieta.

— Bueno, es que… mi padre se fue a trabajar y… parece que no ha llegado.

— ¿Quieres que lo vallamos a buscar?

— ¡No, no te molestes! – de un momento se apenó por su queja, al parecer había hecho que Sasuke se alterara un poco. — No debe tardar.

— Mmm… - gruñó. — De acuerdo… - a lo cerca alcanzaron a ver la casa de la chica. Como era de esperarse estaba en oscuridad.

Sasuke estacionó su auto y bajaron.

La chica se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a buscar la llave para abrir la puerta. Una vez que la tuvo sintió una respiración detrás de ella. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron y de un momento sintió escalofríos en su espalda.

Volteo poco a poco y se encontró con el rostro sereno de Sasuke a pocos centímetros de ella. Se puso nerviosa y Sasuke lo notó en seguida. Él era muy bueno para detectar el estado de una persona.

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Umm? – el muchacho parecía estar apreciando el aroma que desprendía de su piel.

— Emm, yo… Quisiera abrir mi puerta. – no había pensado muy bien lo que había dicho.

— Umm… Ah, sí. – retrocedió. Sakura encaró a Sasuke. Quedando ambos frente a frente. Mirándose, apreciando los ojos de cada uno.

Negro y verde.

— Yo… agradezco mucho la cena. Me he divertido mucho. – le sonrió con agrado.

— No hay nada de que agradecer. – le sonrió con una sonrisa conquistadora, que, por casualidad, Sakura recibió con algo de nerviosismo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y una linda sonrisa se le formó en la cara. — Te veré después… Sa-ku-ra. – se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. Con una aura posesiva.

Sakura pensó que la besaría en los labios, pero en vez de eso los labios de Sasuke se desviaron a su mejilla. Donde le dio un pequeño roce. Luego, se despidió con la mirada y avanzó hasta su auto.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Se sonrojó por lo anterior. Eso había sido muy dulce.

— Sasuke, espera… - tanto que la impulso a esto.

Sasuke se volteo expectante y vio como Sakura se le acercaba y de puntitas le dedicaba un casto beso en la mejilla.

Inmediatamente con el contacto Sasuke se sonrojó levemente. Sorprendido más que otra cosa. Una vez que Sakura se separó de él le sonrió mientras miraba el pequeño sonrojo de Sasuke.

— Gracias.- le susurró ella.

— ¡Ejem! – el carraspeo de alguien detrás de ellos los hizo voltear.

Sasuke miró con un poco de enojo a la persona que se había atrevido a molestarlo. Pero, su perfil cambio cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura.

— Papá.

— ¿Papá? – Sasuke musitó para si mismo.

— Sakura…- tenía la mirada reparada en Sasuke, con un gesto de disgusto. — Te esperare adentro. – y caminó hasta la puerta entrando dentro.

Sakura miró a Sasuke.

— Bueno, nos veremos. – se despidió con la mano y entró a la casa.

Sasuke sólo la siguió con la mirada. Una vez que entró a su casa él se subió a su auto. Y no les miento al decir que toda la noche la pasó con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

La chica entró con una sonrisa en la cara, si embargo se le borró cuando vio la mirada acusadora de su padre.

— Sakura. – era una especia de tono advertido. — ¿Quién era ese muchacho?

— Pues, es con quien salí.

— Ah, pensé que sería de pocas horas, no que regresarías tarde. – se levantó y se llevo las manos al agua que salía del fregadero. Sakura lo miró neutral.

— Bueno, me ofreció ir a cenar.

— Ah, ya veo. – la volvió a mirar de frente. — ¿Qué es ese muchacho tuyo?

— Pues… - Es verdad… ¿Qué era Sasuke de ella? — Es mi amigo.

— Mmm… - no dijo nada más, se adentró a su habitación y se fue directo a la cama.

Sakura sólo miró a su padre. De nuevo él tenía esa mirada y deje de culpa. Hizo un gesto de angustia, ¿Por qué padre tenía esa mirada?

Sin más, se adentró a su habitación también. Se cambio de ropa y se acostó en su cama. Estaba apunto de apagar la luz cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

— Sakura…

— ¿Sí?

— Nada… duerme. – y se fue misteriosamente.

* * *

La mañana regresó de nuevo y Sakura despertó muy atareada. Se había levantado tarde, muy tarde y tenía que apresurarse.

Oh, sólo un milagro la salvaría si quería llegar a tiempo a la universidad. Su padre ya no estaba, él se iba mucho más temprano que ella así que no podía pedirle a su padre que la llevara. Oh, si sólo Sasuke estuviera ahí, de seguro no tendría de que preocuparse.

Suspiró y miró su reloj…

¡Dios! Las 8:30, su clase comenzaba a las 9:00 y ella tenía que tomar un largo tramo para llegar.

Salio de la casa apurada, pero cuando salio se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Creo que se te hace tarde. – el muchacho estaba ahí.

— Pero como es que…

— Shh… - se le acercó y la tomó de la mano. Ella se sonrojó tremendamente. — Apresurémonos, por que si no llegaras tarde. – y con suavidad la llevó a su auto.

Sakura no sabía por que Sasuke estaba ahí, pero se lo agradecía.

— Te extrañe… - esa simple frase fue suficiente para que Sakura sintiera mariposas en el estomago.

— ¿Cómo? – ella apretó el asiento.

— ¿Me extrañaste? – le preguntó Sasuke de una manera tan sexy y tierna a la vez… que Sakura se sonrojó y contestó lo más honestamente posible.

—… _Sí… _

_-_

_-_

_Estaba más que claro que… nos gustábamos. Incluso, tal vez un poco más. _

**Continuara… **

**Ok, creo que es todo por hoy... amm, no sé, creo que para la siguiente ocasion actualizare Lo que una chica quiere, pero por ahora... **

**¡¡Gracias a toda la gente que me mando sus reviews!! Es muy buen incentivo un review, asi que gracias.**

**Ahora...**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	5. Nuestro primer beso

**Este día estoy con inspiracion al parecer, asi que he adelantado el Fic que ni yo me lo creo. **

**Les agradezco a la gente que me brindo su apoyo, Gracias. Se las debo.**

**Asi que he aqui el fic... ¡Distrutenlo!**

* * *

**5 – Nuestro primer beso. **

El auto se estacionó en la entrada de la universidad. Sasuke miró atentamente la entrada de aquel lugar, como si estuviera recordando algo. Quizás los días en el que era estudiante.

— Gracias… - la voz de Sakura lo despertó de su letargo.

— De nada. – la encaró.

— No tenías por que hacerlo…

— Supongo. – una sonrisa matadora y Sakura la recibió con otra más inocente.

—… Sí… supongo. – no había mucha coherencia. Se perdía en los ojos de Sasuke y Sasuke en los suyos, era simplemente uno de esos momentos en los que ocurren cuando menos lo piensas y que son los más hermosos.

— ¿No ibas tarde? – Sakura abrió los ojos repentinamente al acordarse de la situación.

— ¡Ah, cierto, cierto! – abrió la puerta e intento salir, pero algo se lo impidió. Claro, el citaron de seguridad seguía puesto.

— Déjame te ayudo. – Sasuke estiró el brazo hasta ella, Sakura escuchó un ruidito y su cinturón quedó libre.

— Gracias… - le musitó ella un poco apenada.

— No hay problema, pero te recomiendo que te apures. – le señaló con la mirada el plantel. — Vas a llegar tarde.

— Ah… - estaba como ida. — ¡Sí, sí, es cierto! – abrió la puerta y avanzó rápidamente. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada y vio como ella se volteaba, haciéndole señas de despedida con la mano. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y después se fue en su auto.

* * *

Llegó hasta su oficina y lo primero que vio al entrar fue…

— Naruto. – dijo con voz pesada.

— ¡Teme! – Naruto se le acercó corriendo. — ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Cómo te fue?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

— Cenamos. Bien. No le hice nada… malo. – contestó como un robot.

— ¡Aaahh! No te lo creo, ¿No te la tiraste? – Naruto recibió un golpe en la cabeza por Sasuke.

— Usuratonkachi. – susurró a la par que se dirigía a la silla detrás de su escritorio y se ponía a leer unos documentos. Naruto pareció comprender que había dicho algo ofensivo.

— Oi, Sasuke, emm, no era mi intención…

— Cállate, Naruto. Intento concentrarme. – estaba leyendo los documentos faltantes.

— Y… ¿Cómo es?

— ¿Quién? – Sasuke no prestó mucha atención.

— Ella, la desafortunada a la cual invitaste a cenar ayer.

Sasuke pareció encontrar el tono redimido de Naruto, por lo que respondió.

— Es… agradable. – Naruto alcanzó a apreciar el tono suave de Sasuke.

— ¿Es muy agradable?

— Sí, ella… es una buena persona. – no tenía ganas de platicar ahora.

— Oh, ya veo… - Naruto sonrió con complicidad. Sasuke notó la vocecita de Naruto y lo encaró. En efecto, Naruto tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? – preguntó con sequedad Sasuke.

— Bueno… nada… - se le acercó a Sasuke y le posó la mano sobre el hombro. — Te veo en el almuerzo, teme. – y salio d su oficina, con una sonrisita muy curiosa.

* * *

Para suerte suya las clases todavía no comenzaban. El maestro en turno había llegado tarde por culpe de una pierna fracturada, así que Sakura alcanzó a llegar a tiempo.

Se sentó en su butaca y respiró dándose ánimos. Sólo le faltaban unos meses y saldría de la universidad. Para suerte suya, a Sakura la había pre-contratado el hospital de Tokio por Tsunade, una de las doctoras más importantes y sobresalientes de Japón. Todos decían que, si Tsunade la había escogido a ella, era por que era un diamante en bruto para la medicina aún.

— ¡Muchachos, lamento el retrazo, pero parece que me he fracturado el fémur y me han dado algunas puntadas por que…!

— Profesor, no será necesario tanta explicación. – un joven que tenía la cara de asco levantó la mano. Su nombre era Kiba. Todos sabían que lo en verdad quería Kiba era ser veterinario, pero debido a la cadencia de esa materia en la universidad, decidió meterse a la medicina humana.

— Muy bien, Kiba, dejare el tema. – el maestro estaba en silla de ruedas. — Háganme el favor de repartir estos artículos, señorita Yamanaka, Haruno. – así es, Ino también estaba en la clase de medicina, además de que ambas trabajaban en el mismo café.

Ino y Sakura se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a repartir las hojas del maestro.

— Oye, Sakura, me dijeron por ahí que te vieron llegar con un sujeto muy guapo. – Ino podía ser una muy buena estudiante, pero tenía el pequeño problema de que era muy, muy chismosa. No es exagerado el decir que sabía hasta por que el maestro se había fracturado. "Problemas maritales" Vete a saber cómo lo supo.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— ¡¿Entonces es verdad?! – Ino pegó un saltito de emoción.

— ¡Señorita Yamanaka! – el maestro le llamó la atención. — Usted y la señorita Haruno pueden tomar asiento, gracias.

— Lo sentimos, profesor. – ambas se dirigieron a sus asientos, que casualmente estaban pegados.

— Oye, y cuenta quien…

— ¡Señorita Yamanaka, guarde silencio! – el maestro la había visto.

— Ah, gomen, profesor.

— Bien… - movió su silla y comenzó a leer de las hojas.

— Pss, Sakura… - ella la volteo a ver. Prestaba más atención a la clase que a Ino. — ¿El que te trajo era el mismo bombón que fue por café?

— ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?! – susurró sorprendida.

— ¡Aja, te sonrojaste! – mierda, mala jugada. — ¡¿Entonces si era… o era otro?!

— Ino, no creo que…

— Señorita Haruno, señorita Yamanaka, en un futuro espero que las clases no sean tan aburridas como para que se pongan a platicar en la sesión, pero mientras ese milagro pasa, quiero que permanezcan en silencio. Si escucho otro murmullo más quedaran en detención. ¿Está entendido?

— Sí, profesor. – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"_**Tienes que contármelo todo, después de clases"**_ – escribió Ino en su cuaderno a lo que Sakura asintió fastidiada. Diablos, el día sería largo.

* * *

— Kanji has llegado tarde. – Iruka lo estaba esperando como era de costumbre en la oficina. — Te llegaron otros papeles que necesitamos que firmes. Son órdenes de investigación.

— Ah… - fue una monosílaba que no complació mucho a Iruka. Kanji se sentó detrás del escritorio y empezó a leer.

— ¿Algún problema en casa? – eso pareció encender la mirada del señor Haruno, ya que volteo a ver a Iruka con algo de tristeza. — ¿Kanji?

— No, ninguno… es sólo que no dormí muy bien. – volteo la cara.

— Ah, ¿Tienes insomnio o algo así?

— No, no, es sólo que… - respiró. — Son cosas familiares, tú entiendes.

— ¿Le pasó algo a Sakura? – Iruka conocía a la chica.

— Bueno… ayer salio con un muchacho.

— Oh… - le sonrió con picardía. — No me digas que tienes celos de padre…

— ¿Celos de padre? – Kanji alzó una ceja.

— Sí, ya sabes… te dan celos que tu princesita se fije en un hombre y no quieres que se le acerquen por que piensas que le van a hacer daño.

— Vaya, sabes del tema para no tener hijos.

— Tengo una sobrina, así que con ella me basta. Sólo que lo mío son celos de tío.

— Eso es perturbador, Iruka.

— Ja, como sea. ¿Y como era el joven?

— Pues… apuesto. La verdad no era feo. Parece que tenía dinero por que venían en su auto. Aunque tenía una cara muy seria.

— ¿Crees que sea un pervertido?

— Mmm… no lo sé. Pero más le vale que no. – automáticamente se llevó la mano a la cintura, donde tenía el arma.

— Cálmate. ¿Intento propasarse o besarla? – el rostro de Kanji se puso rojo.

— Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Esa es mala señal?

— Mmm, no, yo diría que no. Más bien diría que fue como una recompensa. Por tener una linda noche.

— Sabes demasiados para no tener hijos. – lo miró extrañado.

— Bueno, tuve mis años de noviazgo, aun los recuerdo muy bien. – sonrió de nuevo con picardía.

— Ejem, sí… bueno, creo que tienes trabajo y yo también.

— Seguro. – se retiró. — Nos vemos. – salio de la oficina.

El padre de Sakura volteo a ver una foto de su hija, en la foto ella estaba más pequeña, de unos diez años. Claramente podía ver lo feliz que era en ese entonces.

El teléfono sonó.

— ¿Diga?

— _Hola, Kanji…_

— Usted… - la voz se le tensó.

* * *

— ¡¡Eres una frentuda con mucha, mucha suerte, maldición!! – Ino la zarandeaba de un lado a otro. Sakura tenía los ojos desorbitados de la fuerza de su amiga.

— ¡Ino, intento mantener mi desayuno en el estomago! – le gritó Sakura. Tanto forcejeo la estaba mareando.

— ¡Pero Sakura! – Ino gritó tan fuerte que todos los de la cafetería la voltearon a ver. — ¡¿Cómo es que no pasó nada?! ¡Por lo menos un beso de lengua, no puedo creer que…!

— ¡INO!- Sakura le cubrió la boca casi asustada. — Cállate, la gente nos mira.

— A la mierda la gente. ¡Tienes a un bombón rico de novio que además trabaja en no se donde!

— Emm, bueno, no es mi novio. – se sonrojó.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Ino, deja de gritar, toda la cafetería te está mirando. – la voz de un muchacho desganado se escuchó detrás de ella.

— Hola, Shikamaru. – Saludo Sakura.

— ¡Shikamaru, largo, es sólo para chicas! – Ino replicó.

— Ino. – Sakura trató de calmarla.

— ¡Sakura-san! – un muchacho de cejas anchas y traje verde llegó corriendo a donde ella. — ¡Sakura-san, mi hermosa flor de cerezo! – le tomó una mano con galantería y le sonrió con un destello en los dientes.

— Hola, Lee-san. – Dios, que día tan largo.

— ¿Son cierto los rumores de que mi bella flor de primavera tiene un pretendiente?

— Pues…

— ¡Claro que sí! – Ino abogó por Sakura. — Lo he visto, es todo un bombón. Tiene un culo que…

— ¡Ino!- Sakura se ponía cada vez más roja.

— ¡Sakura-san, no! – Ahora Lee le tomaba con ambas manos. — ¡No, sea mi novia por favor! ¡Yo soy mejor que todas las personas que están aquí!

— ¡Eso dilo por ti! – la voz indignada de Kiba apareció detrás de las demás voces.

— Hola, Kiba. – saludó Ino.

— Hey, que tal… ¿No tienen de casualidad unas monedas…? Estoy algo corto de presupuesto y…

— ¡Sakura-san! – Lee lo interrumpió.

— ¡Lee, deja de gritar! – Kiba le reclamó.

— ¡No mientras Sakura-san no corresponda a mis ardientes y juveniles sentimientos!

— ¡¿Qué?! – Sakura enrojeció.

— ¡Sakura no puede corresponderte, ella ya tiene novio!- volvió a replicar Ino.

— ¡Ino, ya basta! – estaba avergonzada.

— ¡Sakura-san!

— Lee-san, deja de gritar. – ahora fue a Lee.

— Oigan, ¿No me van a prestar dinero?

— ¡No, vete! – Ino y Sakura le gritaron.

— Bien, sólo tenían que decir eso… - se fue. — Tal vez Shino tenga.

— ¿Qué nos contabas, Sakura? – Shikamaru habló calmadamente.

— ¡Que Sakura tiene novio!

— Ino, por última vez. No es mi novio. Sólo salimos una vez, es todo.

— ¿Y eso que? No me digas que el idiota no se te declaró.

— ¡Ino, por dios, acabo de conocerlo!

— Oh, el amor no tiene horarios ni presentaciones.

— Tal vez exageras, Ino. – Shikamaru abogó por Sakura.

— Por cierto, Shikamaru, ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de Informática? – Ino se dignó a cambiar el tema.

— Amm… era muy sencillo. – se encogió los hombros.

— Seguro… ¿Es cierto que tienes un IQ de 200? – Sakura preguntó intrigada.

— Eso dicen los maestros. – bostezó sin gracia. Esas cosas le eran indiferentes a Shikamaru.

— Eres tan… aburrido. – Ino lo miró con pena. — No se cómo te aguanta Temari. – Ino y Shikamaru eran amigos desde que se conocían. Siempre demostraron una amistad muy fuerte. Tanto, que en secundaría ella se hicieron novios. Sin embargo, por una cosa u otra el amor juvenil que ambos se tenía fue perdiendo vigor. Llegó el momento en el que ambos sólo sentían cariño y amistad, pero no amor. Ahí supieron que tal vez no estaban preparados para estar juntos y que su noviazgo no era relevante. Así que dejaron de ser novios, mas no amigos. Siguieron viéndose y cuando Shikamaru le presentó su nueva novia a Ino. Ella le sonrió y le presentó a la par a Sai, alegando que tal vez ya había encontrado a su hombre. Shikamaru e Ino no dijeron nada, era amigos desde la infancia, casi hermanos, así que sólo sintieron gusto por el otro.

— Ella es una chica de carácter. – Lee apoyó.

— Sai es un artista. – dijo sonriente Ino.

— Para mí que Sai es rarito. – Sakura replicó extrañada.

— Es un artista. – lo defendió Ino.

— ¡Lee! – la voz de un hombre los sorprendió a todos.

— ¡Gai-sensei! – Gai era el maestro de actividades físicas en la universidad. Algunos decía que él había entrenado a los campeones olímpicos.

Rock Lee era un muchacho con mucho potencial para ser deportista y por esa y otras razones se había convertido en el alumno favorito de Gai. Se admiraban tanto que los de la universidad decían que era padre e hijo, siendo que sólo eran maestro y pupilo.

— ¡Lee, que haces ahí! Anda, ve y dale veinte vueltas a la escuela. Después continuaremos con el entrenamiento de atletismo.

— ¡Sí, Gai-sensei! – se volteo a ver a Sakura. — Lo siento Sakura-san, nos veremos después. – y salio corriendo a toda prisa.

— ¿Segura que Lee no tiene una relación con Gai-sensei? – preguntó Shikamaru a Ino.

— No lo sé, las cosas no son lo que parecen.

— Shikamaru. – la voz de una chica lo llamó. Era Temari.

— Hola. – saludo el Nara.

— Hola, Ino, Sakura. – saludo educada Temari. Puede ser que Shikamaru le haya especificado que Ino y él sólo eran viejos amigos, pero Temari siempre guardaba su distancia a ella y era como decir… una rival.

— Bueno, nos veremos chicas, ya empiezan las clases. – y él y Temari se fueron dejando a Sakura e Ino solas.

— Bueno, Ino, será mejor que nosotras también nos vayamos.

— Sí, será mejor.

Ambas tomaron el camino de vuelta al salón.

* * *

Sasuke estaba por echarse su segunda cucharada de fruta a la boca (XD), pero había algo que lo incomodaba. Sí, como no saberlo, era la insistente mirada de Naruto.

Ambos estaban almorzando en un restaurante. Naruto había invitado a Sasuke diciéndole que quería tratar unas cosas con él, después de todo Sasuke sería el padrino de la boda del Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? – preguntó hastiado Sasuke.

— Te noto más… sociable.

— ¿Qué significa eso? – alzó una ceja.

— Antes me hubieras rechazado la invitación. – se recargó en la mesa mirando a Sasuke. — Ahora hasta parece que estás de buen humor.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo. – y volvió a comer.

— Quiero conocerla.

_Silencio_.

— ¿Qué? – Sasuke lo miró intrigado.

— A la chica… la chica que hizo que dejaras de ver el mundo como un amargado.

— ¿Bromeas, no? – tomó un poco de su bebida.

— Tú sabes que no. – la mirada de Naruto cambio a una seria. — Teme, eres mi mejor amigo, debo estar al pendiente de lo que te pasa.

— Eso me suena a importuna.

— Bah, no le hagas caso a lo que dice la gente. – hizo ojitos tiernos. — ¿Me la vas a presentar?

— No.

— No se vale, ni siquiera lo pensaste.

— No hay que pensarlo.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te la quite? – le sonrió arrogantemente.

— Estás comprometido, Naruto.

— Pero no casado aún.

— Vaya, era un lado que no te conocía. – Sasuke lo miró con sorna a lo que Naruto rió levemente.

— Ni pensarlo. Le seré fiel a mi Hinata siempre y para siempre.

— Vaya que tierno. – era sarcasmo, pero Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios de Sasuke.

— Aún así me gustaría conocerla.

— No tenemos nada Naruto. Sólo salimos una vez.

— ¿Y? El amor es impredecible. Yo nunca pensé que me enamoraría de Hinata y al final pasó.

— Seguramente… - rodó los ojos. — No conozco el amor. Es sólo atracción. – sus propias palabras le hicieron un nudo en la garganta, Sasuke se llevó la mano a la garganta, frotándose un poco. Tomó agua y el nudo desapareció. ¿Qué había sido eso?

— ¿Te sientes bien? – Naruto lo miró intrigado.

— Sí… me ahogue con la comida.

— Dirás las palabras.

— Tu estancia en Alemania te hizo ver cosas.

— O quizás no.

— Como sea. – Sasuke miró su reloj. Iban a ser las 2:00 de la tarde.

— ¿Qué es? – Naruto le llamó.

— Se hace tarde.

— ¿Para que? ¿No me digas que vas a regresar a trabajar? Sasuke, vive un poco, tomate unas vacaciones. ¿Hace cuando que no te tomas unas vacaciones?

— No es eso, Naruto. – se levantó. — Tengo que irme. Pagas por mí, ¿Si?

— Pero, Sasuke… - era tarde ya se había ido. — Mmm… es un teme. – en eso su celular sonó. — ¿Diga?

— _Naruto, soy yo, Neji. _

— Neji, hola, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Hinata? ¡¿Esta bien?!

— _Sí, cálmate… es sólo que… Veras, te la pasare. – _Naruto escuchó como otra persona tomaba el teléfono.

— _¿Hola, Naruto-kun?_

— Hinata, ¿Pasa algo? – estaba empezando a preocuparse. Ellos nunca le hablaban amenos que fuera importante.

— _No… bueno, sí… Naruto-kun… - _hubo un silencio_. — Vas a ser papá… _

* * *

La campana de salida había sonado. Sakura tomó rápidamente sus libros y esta vez se engancho del brazo de Ino.

— Sakura, ¿Qué pasa? – su comportamiento la había desconcertado.

— Nada, es sólo que… quería irme contigo.

— Ah… pero es que Sai iba a…

— Sakura. – una voz grave, aterciopelada y extremadamente sensual se escuchó detrás de las muchachas.

— Sasuke. – su nombre salio involuntariamente de sus labios. Ino quedó completamente petrificada. ¡Dios, ese era…! Uff, ahora que lo veía más de cerca era endiabladamente guapo. Ósea, estaba como quería.

— ¡Ah, Sakura, Sai me está esperando! – se soltó del agarre de la muchacha. — ¡Adiós! – la había dejado.

— Pe-…

— ¡Adiós! – y salio casi corriendo. Sasuke sólo vio la escena sin mucha importancia.

— Hola, Sakura. – volvió a hablarle.

Sakura sintió una sensación de mariposas en el estomago cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke. Los vellos de su cuerpo se le habían erizado y su corazón latía como loco.

— Ho-Hola, Sasuke-_kun… _

¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Desde cuando le llamaba así?

— ¿Sasuke-kun? – sonrió complacido.

— Amm, si quieres te digo sólo Sasuke.

— No, está bien. – se le acercó y Sakura se sonrojó inevitablemente.

— Emm… ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿De que? – Sasuke se le había acercado más.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? – fue más directa esta vez.

— Vine por ti. – estaba enfrente de ella. — ¿O acaso irrumpí en algo?

— N-No, para nada… - negó con la cabeza.

— Bien. – la tomó de la mano y Sakura sintió de plomo los pies. — Vamos. Te llevare a tu casa.

— Aja…

Sasuke la guió hasta su auto. Ella se subió en él y comenzaron a andar. Todo el viaje fue en silencio. Poco a poco las calles de la casa de Sakura fueron apareciendo, por lo que la despedida se acercaba.

Sasuke se bajó del auto y le abrió caballerosamente la puerta a la chica. Sakura se sintió como una princesa.

— Adelante, señorita.

— Gracias, buen hombre. – ¿Por que no ponerle un poco de humor al asunto?

Sasuke le sonrió. Y Sakura le correspondió.

Estuvieron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Sakura habló.

— ¿No quieres algo de agua? – era una invitación para entrar a casa.

— Estaría bien un vaso. – Sakura abrió la puerta y Sasuke entró detrás de ella.

Entró a su casa y se percató que la casa de la chica era muy ordenada. Tenía todo limpio y ordenado. Podía ver algunos adornos masculinos y otros femeninos por los lugares de la casa. Se lo atribuyó al padre de la chica.

— Toma. – Sakura le había servido un vaso de agua.

Sasuke lo tomó en silencio. Pudo sentir la mirada de Sakura en su cuello y eso sólo le hizo inflar su ego. Bajó el vaso y miró a la chica. Sakura le sostuvo la mirada. Así estuvieron, mirándose. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se toparon con las piedras negras de Sasuke. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban, pero sorpresivamente no había molestia en ninguno de los dos. Sasuke avanzó un paso hacía delante y Sakura retrocedió instintivamente. Uchiha mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. La ponía nerviosa. Poco a poco la fue acorralando hasta que la espalda de la chica dio en la pared.

El silencio era tremendo.

Poco a poco la cara de Sasuke fue llegando a la de Sakura hasta que…

Un roce.

Sólo eso, le había rozado los labios con los suyos. Le había dado la oportunidad de que se alejara si no quería seguir. Pero sólo como respuesta obtuvo la mirada intensa de Sakura y vio como ella se relamía los labios. Y entonces no hubo marcha atrás. Los labios de Sasuke cubrieron completamente a los de Sakura y en un movimiento rápido sus manos bajaron a la cintura de la chica. Y notó como Sakura subía tímidamente sus manos a su pecho, reteniéndose y apoyándose en él.

Sakura sintió cómo Sasuke pedía más acceso y sorpresivamente ella se lo dio. Abrió un poco la boca para que la lengua de Sasuke entrara a la de ella. El beso se hacía cada vez más apasionado. Diablos, y no se retenía iba a hacerla suya ahí mismo.

Pronto el aire les hizo falta y tuvieron que separarse. Ambos estaban sonrosados y los labios de la chica estaban hinchados por el contacto anterior. Sakura se dio cuenta que apretaba con sus puños la camisa de Sasuke. Sintió pena y comenzó a soltarlas poco a poco.

— Lo siento. – salio de los labios de la chica. Y Sasuke sonrió.

— Descuida. – acercó su boca al oído de Sakura. — No pasa nada. – suspiró calmadamente. Y pudo oír el corazón de la muchacha.

Y cómo si dios estuviera celoso de ese momento el teléfono celular de Sasuke sonó. Sasuke se separó de la chica a regañadientes y contestó.

Sakura notó como Sasuke fruncía el ceño en algunos momentos. Luego se dirigió a ella.

— Perdóname, tengo que irme.

— No te preocupes.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de que saliera sintió cómo alguien le tocaba el hombro. Volteo y se encontró con los labios de Sakura en un casto beso.

Las mejillas de Sasuke se tornaron rosas.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?

— Por haberme traído a casa.

Sasuke sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Me regalas otro?

Ahora Sakura sonreía con picardía.

— ¿Y si no te lo doy que harías?

Sasuke sintió un piquete en las mejillas y una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y picardía se asomó en él. En un movimiento rápido tomó a Sakura de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y juntó sus labios con los de la chica en un beso posesivo. Sakura se confundió por eso, no se lo esperaba… pero de un momento a otro no le importó y le correspondió.

Sasuke dejó los exquisitos labios de Sakura y la miró con sorna.

— Entonces te robaría un beso. – dijo, cosa que Sakura respondió con un sonrojo.

— Entonces no te daré besos nunca. – ella y Sasuke rieron al unísono con tranquilidad. Luego el silencio llenó la habitación y Sasuke dio su brazo a toser.

— Tengo que irme… nos veremos, _Sakura... – _Dios, Sasuke tenía esa facilidad verbal de decir las cosas con tanto sensualismo. Antes de irse se le acercó y le tomó la mano. Le deposito un suave beso y salio por la puerta. Que, aunque Sakura no lo viera tenía una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

Sakura lo vio subiéndose a su auto y luego cómo se perdía por las calles.

Miró su mano, la que había sido besada y sonrió… Quería volver a verlo.

-

-

_Había escuchado su corazón latir y había probado la miel de sus labios… así descubrí que me había hecho adicto a ella… Y eso que sólo la había besado dos veces. _

**Continuara…**

**Amm, en lo personal este capitulo me gustó. Espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado... Asi que preguntare...**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	6. Dos enamorados

**Ah, hola, gente bonita... !!Le quiero agradecer por sus comentarios¡¡ Son lo maximo... asi que para agradecerles les he hecho este capitulo con todo mi amor.. (Amm, bueno... no con amor, pero si dedicacion) Lean y por favor disfruten...**

**GRACIAS!!**

* * *

**6 – Dos enamorados.**

Era un manojo de nervios. Tenía el corazón en la mano por no decir que casi podía sentirlo en su garganta. Entró a la casa con rapidez y buscó a su prometida por todos lados. Lo primero que vio fue a la sirvienta limpiando con un plumero un mueble.

— Kaede, ¿Esta aquí Hinata? – le preguntó sin siquiera saludarla.

— Oh, Naruto-sama. – la señora de unos treinta años lo volteo a ver. — Sí, está en su habitación, acaba de irse el señor Neji-sama.

— Bien. – se apresuró y subió las escaleras de esa lujosa mansión. Buscó la habitación de la chica y entró sin ceremonia. Sólo con ver dentro se llevó las manos a los labios para acallar cualquier sonido.

Sobre la cama de la habitación se hallaba Hinata recostada y posiblemente dormida. Estaba placidamente dormida. Se veía en su respiración. Naruto se le acercó con cuidado y la cubrió con una frazada. Sonrió al verla descansar tan tranquilamente. Decidió que mejor hablaría con ella cuando despertara, se dirigió a la puerta y…

— ¿Naruto-kun? – el llamado de su prometida lo hizo volver.

— ¿Hinata? – se le acercó cuidadosamente y le toco una mejilla. La chica tomó cuidadosamente la mano de Naruto entre una de las suyas. Suspiró y se volteo para encararlo.

— Hola… - todavía estaba adormilada.

— Duérmete. – se iba a retirar pero Hinata le sostuvo más fuerte la mano.

— No, no hace falta. – logró espabilarse lo suficiente. — Ya estoy bien.

— Insisto. – le sonrió tiernamente y ella como respuesta se sonrojó.

— Naruto-kun… - lo miró inquieta y con insistencia.

— Ah, de acuerdo. – el chico se recostó a un lado de ella y entrelazó sus manos. — Dispara.

* * *

Se estaba mirando en el espejo. Tenía una sonrisa completamente iluminada. A pesar de que la palabra "Sonrisa" y "Sasuke" no pudieran ir juntas en una oración.

Su cara tenía una clara muera de satisfacción y por lo visto en los ojos había una chispa de no sé qué.

— Uchiha-san. – un muchacho llegó a su oficina. Era uno de los empleados de la compañía.

— Qué. – la fría mirada de Sasuke regresó.

— Necesitamos que firme estos documentos.

Sasuke volteo a verlo directamente y su cara se posó más sería todavía.

— De acuerdo, déjalos por ahí. – indicó con el dedo.

— Me mandaron avisarle que los Hyuuga vendrán aquí con el señor Uzumaki para su junta, ¿Quiere que le avise cuando sea el momento?

Sasuke, quien ya empezaba a leer los documentos volteo la mirada al joven asistente que tenía trabajando.

— ¿Hace cuantos que trabajas aquí? – la pregunta sonó más seca que lo que Sasuke tenía planeado.

— Cerca de cinco años, Uchiha-sama.

— No es mucho… pero tampoco insuficiente.

— ¿Señor? – el joven no entendía.

— Quiero que me hagas un favor. – Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y guió sus pasos hacia la cafetera. — ¿Hoy que estamos?

— Viernes, Uchiha-sama.

— Quiero que vayas a una florería cercana y hagas lo que te pida, ¿Puedes?

— Sí, claro, señor. – Sasuke sabía que el muchacho lo hacía más por su empleo que por otra cosa.

— Toma. – le dio un papel con algunos datos. — Ve.

Y el joven salio de la oficina, dejando solo a Sasuke. Sasuke se sentó en su silla y comenzó a leer los documentos. Todo era rutina… bueno, sería rutina si no a de ser por lo que acababa de hacer.

— Cerezos… - se dijo. — Creo que sería la flor ideal.

Y dicho esto se cerró en su mundo de papeleo y trabajo.

* * *

— Oye, Sakura… - Uff, justo cuando pensó que la clase no se podía poner más enfadosa, ahí estaba Ino, de seguro para chismear lo de ayer. — ¿Qué pasó ayer?

— ¿Umm?

— ¡No te hagas la que no sabe! Ese muchacho era el de antes, ¿Cierto?... ¡Oh, espera…! – la cara de Ino se pudo pícara, con una muestra de perversión. — ¡Estás saliendo con él y no me habías dicho! ¡Eres una mala amiga!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Señorita Haruno, Yamanaka! – el maestro, el mismo de ayer les volvió a llamar la atención. — Hagan el favor de quedarse en la sala de detención al final de la clase.

— Sí, profesor. – Sakura bufó con fastidio. ¿Qué Ino no se podía poner a chismear en otro momento? Siempre tenían que hacerlo en esa misma clase, la mala amiga era Ino, no ella.

Como era de esperarse la clase terminó y para karma de ellas, era su última clase en el día. Sakura e Ino andaban caminando por el pasillo hacía la sala de detención.

— ¡Sakura, vamos, dímelo! – Ino insistía.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Sakura estaba harta de la insistencia de Ino. ¿Qué quería que le contara? ¿Qué se había besado con aquel muchacho al cual ella llamaba "Bombón"? No, claro que no, su corazón no lo resistiría.

— Sakura, no seas arisca… ¿Qué relación tienes con ese muchacho?

— Ninguna…

— Sakura, es la 1:20 de la tarde, puedo durar así hasta las 2:00 del día siguiente o más. – Ino apuntó desafiante a su reloj de muñeca.

— Adelante… - Sakura iba a dar otro paso e Ino la haló de un brazo.

— ¡Dímelo, dímelo, sí!

— Ino, por última vez, no tengo nada especial con Sasuke-kun…

— Así que se llama Sasuke. – sonrió con perversión.

— Bueno, sí, pero…

— ¡Tontería! – Ino la interrumpió. — Son dos enamorados que no saben como expresarse su amor. ¡Es tan romántico! – tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

— Cálmate… - Sakura tenía una gotita en la cabeza.

— Disculpe… - la voz de un joven interrumpió a las jóvenes. — ¿Usted es Sakura Haruno?

— Sí… Yo soy… - la voz se le estancó en la garganta. ¡Mierda! ¡¡Ese era un arreglo de flores muy hermoso!!

Detrás de ellas estaba un joven con un arreglo de flores ostentoso. Sakura miró a Ino e Ino pegó un saltito de alegría.

— Es para usted. – le dio a la chica las flores. Sakura estaba totalmente pálida.

— Pe-pero…

— ¡Sakura, son preciosas! – Ino no la dejaría arruinar el momento con su habitual síndrome de despistada.

— Sí, pero es que…

— Uchiha Sasuke, mi jefe se las manda señorita. – los colores se le subieron al rostro a Sakura. — Que tenga buenas tardes. – el joven sólo avanzó dos metros, Ino gritó completamente eufórica.

— ¡Oh, frentuda! ¡¡Tu enamorado es muy detallista!!

— ¡Ino, baja la voz! – se sonrojó. — Ven, vamos… - la tomó de una muñeca y la guió hasta la salida de la escuela.

— Oye y la detención.

— A la mierda con ellos. – Sí, a la mierda, tenía que salir de ahí si no quería que alguien más la viera y se soltara preguntando.

* * *

—… Por eso hemos tratado de implementar el… - las palabras salían de la boca de aquel empresario frente a Sasuke. No le importaba lo que decía. Para ser más claros, Sasuke no tenía ni la más mínima intención de estar en una junta ese día. Pensaba en "Otras cosas", por ejemplo unas vacaciones o quizás un día libre. Sí, ¿Por qué no tener un día libre? Y más en compañía de cierta persona que por alguna razón había comenzado a calarle en los huesos.

¡Maldición! El sólo pensar en su frágil figura, debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre y halando de sus cabellos con la más pura pasión… ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuado Sasuke se había vuelto "Esa" clase de persona?

Sí, me refiero a que… ¿Desde cuando soñaba despierto? Él no tenía por que… ¿O si? Bah. Pero, simplemente con el hecho de recordar ese beso… Arrg, podía sentir como se le erizaba la piel y su cuerpo reaccionaba con la imagen viva de ayer. Diablos, sus labios tan perfectos, sonrosados y coloreados por su intromisión anterior. Y luego, cómo ella se aferraba a él… era como si… como si…

— ¿Qué piensa, Sasuke-san? – el muchacho había terminado de hablar y Sasuke despertó de su pequeña retroalimentación al ser llamado.

— Hn.

— Le preguntaba que si qué era lo que pensaba. – los directivos lo voltearon a ver con curiosidad.

Sasuke echó la mirada rápidamente a los presentes. A ver: Estaban Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hiashi, los directivos de su compañía, los directivos de la compañía Hyuuga y Uzumaki y…

— Digo que… No debimos haber empezado sin Uzumaki Naruto.

Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar cosas entre si. Todos volteándose a ver los unos a los otros, intentando saber el paradero de Naruto.

— Uzumaki Naruto tardará en llegar. – dijo Neji, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver, en especial el padre de Hinata.

Por que no creo que reste decir que Hiashi no sabía de la llegada de su nieto. Sólo Neji, Hinata y ahora Naruto lo sabían. Hay que decir que Hinata le tenía mucha confianza a su primo y Neji a ella.

— ¿Ah si? – Hiashi levantó una ceja. No toleraría la ineficacia en su futuro yerno. — ¿Y cuando va a llegar?

— Justo ahora señor. – Naruto entró por la puerta de la sala de conferencia justamente cuando el mayor de los Hyuuga había hablado. — Lamento la tardanza. – sin decir más se dirigió a la silla que estaba a la derecha de Sasuke. Sasuke lo miró con una ceja alzada.

Naruto sonrió inocentemente y Sasuke suspiró.

— Así que decidiste unírtelos en esta junta. – musitó Sasuke.

— Je, es que tenía unos asuntillos pendientes por ahí. – le respondió y se sentó.

— Eres un descuidado.

Naruto sólo le sonrió quitándole importancia al comentario de su amigo.

— Por favor… ¿Podía repetir el discurso de nuevo? – pidió Sasuke. Ya que, para ser sinceros él tampoco lo había escuchado.

* * *

Todas las personas que estaban alrededor de ella en el autobús la miraban como si tuviera dos pares de brazos adicionales. Sakura escondía su rostro entre el arreglo de flores y su flequillo, envidando que la gente viera su sonrojo.

Ino sonreía socarronamente, ese era el momento más interesante que se había llevado en todo el día. Le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Sakura y le sonrió con carrilla.

— Ay, Sakura, anímate, le gustas a ese chico. – su sonrisa aumento a una oportunista. — Y por lo que veo tiene mucho dinero. Ese arreglo es precioso.

— Ino… - era una llamada de atención.

Diablos… ¿Acaso la situación de ayer había sido tan buena cómo para que Sasuke le mandara flores?

Bueno, hay que pensar sobre esto.

Sakura y Sasuke se habían besado, pero no fue un beso simple, más bien era un beso…

—… Lleno de amor… - dijo ella bajito sumergida en su propio mundo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? – Ino le llamó.

Ella negó silenciosamente. Luego volvió a su mundo.

Él y ella… ambos jóvenes y dueños de sus vidas. Ella había permitido que él la besara y él la había besado con su consentimiento. Todo aquello había sido un beso lleno de sensualismo, pasión, pero sobre todo… tenía una cosita que la hacía rectificar las cosas.

Amor. Cariño.

Sasuke le había besado cariñosamente y sin prisa, la había hecho disfruta de ese beso.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que estaba pensado en él. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que dijo Ino? Podría ser que… ¿Estaba _enamorada_? Por que últimamente se la había pasando pensando en él. De hecho, soñó con él. Durante la clase se había pasado distraída por culpa de él. Era por eso que Ino lo la había dejado en paz. Por que Yamanaka podía intuir en lo que ella estaba pensando y había dado en el blanco.

No, no podía ser posible… ¿O si?

Sakura no era de esas personas que creían en el amor a primera vista. Sin embargo… Sasuke era muy distinto.

Ella ya había salido con chicos antes. Chicos que no se parecían en nada a Sasuke, chicos que cuando la besaban no sentía más que deseo y lujuria. ¿Podría ser que…?

Sakura agitó su cabeza para quitarse lo pensamientos que la aprisionaban sin ningún beneficio.

—Ah, lo siento Sakura, pero aquí me bajó. – Ino se levantó de su asiento. Se despidió de ella y bajó. — Suerte… - había alcanzado a leer de sus labios cuando bajó del autobús. Sakura sólo suspiró y aferró más el arreglo de flores. Llevó una flor a su nariz y aspiró el suave aroma de esta. El olor la relajó por completo.

— ¡Oh, que bonito arreglo de flores! – escuchó la voz de una ancianita. Sakura abrió los ojos y la miró justo a su lado. — Debes tener un novio muy detallista. – elogio la ancianita a lo que Sakura se sonrojó.

— Amm… supongo. – Bueno, Sasuke no era su novio. Pero con ese regalo era fácil pensar que sí lo era.

— Ah, amor joven… - la señora suspiró. — Las flores me recuerdan mucho a mí cuando estaba joven.

— ¿Ah si? – Sakura la miró curiosa.

— Oh, sí, en ese tiempo tenía una figura excepcional. – Sakura sólo sonrió. Ella debía ser de esas señoras que gustan de platicar su historia a cualquier extraño. — De hecho, fueron sakuras las flores que mi marido me regaló y con las cuales se declaró.

Sólo con escuchar ese comentario Sakura se sonrojó. ¿Qué el arreglo era una proposición de matrimonio y ella ni siquiera lo sabía?

— Sí, mi esposo siempre me regalaba sakuras. – dijo risueña la señora. — Ay, niña, él era todo un adonis. Era guapo, buen mozo, y con un carácter y sentido del humor muy risueño.

— Que encantador… - Sakura mantenía al mínimo la conversación. Uno, por que no quería importunar a la señora y dos, por que no la conocía. ¿Qué tal si era una loca? Bueno, pero al juzgar de su porte no se atrevía a pensar en eso.

— Oh, sí… pero hoy los hombres ya no mandan flores… son unos mal educados que sólo se interesan en el sexo. – Sakura alzó una ceja. Ese comentario no se lo esperaba. — Mi niña, si un hombre te ve con amor y no con deseo… ese es el bueno. – la señora se levantó repentinamente y Sakura se confundió.

— ¿A dónde va?

— A ver a mi marido. – bajó del autobús. Sakura sintió una mezcla de emociones al ver como la ancianita entraba al cementerio.

* * *

El pobre hombre suspiró con fuerza mientras bebía de aquel sake. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, tenía muecas de angustia en sus labios. Se hallaba sentado en la banca de un parque. Tenía mala pinta y las personas que pasaban por ahí murmuraban cosas de su persona… Para lo que le importaba eso ahora.

Lanzó lejos la botella vacía. Resignándose a lo que tendría que enfrentar en unos momentos.

— Usted es un policía, un ejemplo de la ley. ¿No cree que sea muy contradictorio que esté tirando basura y en estado de ebriedad? – esa voz, era una especia de voz calmada y llena de veneno. Asquerosa.

— Diga lo que quiere de una vez. – no lo volteo a ver a la cara, bajó la cabeza.

— He notado que no ha cumplido con el trato. – el sujeto se sentó en la misma banca que él.

— No es…

— Ah, y por favor, evítese de palabrerías. No estoy de humor. – el hombre se levantó y se paró enfrente de él. — Míreme. – ordenó.

Y él obedeció.

— Haruno Kanji, usted había hecho un trato conmigo y mi jefe, ¿Si lo recuerda?

— Sí…

— ¿Sí qué? – dijo acercándosele y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para que lo mirara con detenimiento. Él realmente no estaba de humor para tratar con un borracho que no sabía seguir órdenes y tratos.

— Sí… Kabuto-san.

— Así me gusta. – lo soltó. — Escucha bien, Kanji. – alzó una parte de su saco y mostró una arma de fuego. Kanji no pareció intimidarse a lo que Kabuto lo tomó de cuello de su camisa con fuerza, intentando intimidarlo. Kanji levantó la mirada e hizo gesto de que escuchaba. — El trato fue… tu hija.

— Sácala de esto… ella no…

— Suficiente. – lo calló. — Sabes los términos.

— Entonces mi vida por la de ella. – dijo desesperado.

— Oh, lo siento mucho… pero no. No me puedo casar con usted.

— Pero… tal vez haya otra forma de…

— Shh… no le estoy pidiendo opiniones. – dijo el muy prepotente. — Escuche, le daré el suficiente tiempo para que le diga. Una semana.

— Pero es que yo…

— Cállese. – asomó su arma. — No… - fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Kabuto dejó la camisa del padre de la chica y tomó su teléfono. — ¿Si? – poco a poco su cara hizo gestos algo precipitados.

Una mueca de exasperación se vio reflejada en su rostro. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó seco. — ¿Cuatro meses? – alzó una ceja. Tenía un ligero presentimiento que hasta más. — Ah, de acuerdo…

Colgó el teléfono y un silencio se instaló entre ambos hombres. Kabuto volteo a ver a Kanji con una mueca resignada.

— Por suerte para ti… estaré fuera del país un tiempo. – se le acercó y acomodó el cuello de su camisa con clara hipocresía. — Digamos que… en dos meses.

— Pero yo escuche que…

— No importa lo que haya escuchado. – le dijo amenazante y sin alzar la voz. Sonriéndole a la gente que pasaba por ahí. — Estaré de vuelta al país en dos meses… y quiero que para entonces ella ya esté resignada y lista para subir al altar. ¿Quedó claro? – le alzó una ceja esperando que él le contestara.

— Sí…

— ¿Sí qué?

— Sí, Kabuto-san.

— Así me gusta. – se alejó unos pasos de él y en cuanto piso el pavimento del estacionamiento un auto negro se estacionó mientras la puerta se abría y él entraba. — Nos veremos en unos meses, Kanji. Suerte y por favor… que no se te olvide lo que te he encargado. – la ventanilla del auto comenzó a subir. — Adiós. – hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida y el auto arrancó.

Kanji suspiró. Dios, esto sería lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

— Perdóname, Sakura.

* * *

Un saltó de parte del autobús la hizo abrir los ojos exaltada. Miró a todos lados con una cara de confusión total. Buscó algún lugar que encontrara familiar, pero no encontró más que edificios y construcciones que no conocía de esa parte de la ciudad.

— Disculpe… emm, ¿Qué estación es esta?

— ¿Eh? – el chofer la miró arisca. — Pues la ultima. Tiene que bajar o volver a pagarme el pasaje. Oh, espera… - revisó una pequeña carpeta que tenía a junto. — Mmm… cómo ya son las tres de la tarde tienes que pagar el doble.

— ¡¿Qué?! – no se lo creía.

Simplemente era imposible. Se había quedado dormida en el autobús. De la nada sus sentidos se habían nublado y había tenido la necesidad repentina de descansar. Oh, bien, era simplemente perfecto.

— Escuche señorita. – el hombre había tenido un mal día por lo visto. — O me paga el doble o se baja. Escoja.

Ni hablar, Sakura no estaba en posición de pagarle el doble. Miró resentida al conductor y luego observó el cielo. Podía ver claramente los nubarrones que se acababan de formar sobre la ciudad de Tokio. Se mordió un labio y derrotada ella y sus cosas se bajaron del autobús.

Una vez afuera el autobús arrancó. Sakura suspiró y decidió caminar un poco. Que podía hacer, al parecer unas horribles nubes negras se había formado sobre ella. Tenía que aprovechar al máximo la luz posible y encontrar un teléfono.

Arrastrando con sus cosas caminó un par de cuadras. Pronto se dio cuenta que nadie podría prestarle su teléfono. Ya que debido a la amenaza de lluvia las tiendas y lugares públicos estaban cerrados.

Poco a poco sintió como repetidas gotas de agua caían sobre ella. Las pequeñas gotas de agua se convirtieron en gotas grandes y fuertes. Podía sentir cómo le tocaban la cara y cómo la golpeaban.

Corrió hacía algún lugar en donde pudiera refugiarse. Todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Llegó corriendo a unas calles vacías, pasando un enorme edificio el cual no supo diferenciar por el fuerte aguacero. Caminó como pudo por entre unas calles que daban un detrás del edificio. Entró a un callejón como esperanza de limpiarse la vista y encontrar un lugar mejor.

Apenas descansó la vista sintió cómo alguien la tomaba por los brazos y la jalaba hasta el interior del callejón.

* * *

Sasuke miraba inquieto la ventana que daba de la sala de conferencias. Ya tenían más de dos horas en esa estúpida sala y no había decidido nada.

— ¿Y bien? – los directivos voltearon a ver a las cabeceras de as compañías, buscando respuestas.

— Sí, estará bien. – habló Hiashi y luego encaró a Naruto. Y Naruto asintió. Luego volteo a ver a Sasuke. — ¿Señor Uchiha?

Sasuke no prestaba atención a lo que decían ahí. Golpeaba con las yemas de sus dedos la mesa. Impaciente y con un mal presentimiento. Estaba inquieto.

— ¿Sasuke? – Naruto fue ahora quien lo llamaba.

— Yo… - Sasuke los encaró y un vuelco inesperado en su pecho hizo que se inquietara más. — Yo… - volteo por vigésima vez a la ventana y esta vez alcanzó a ver algo entre a lluvia que lo dejó perplejo. Se levantó sin dar explicaciones y corrió lo más que pudo hacía la salida. Todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron incrédulos con lo ocurrido.

* * *

Aquella persona resulto ser un hombre de malas intenciones. Era algo bajó y al parecer tenía malas intenciones. Sakura comenzó a soltarle golpes y patadas ante la desesperación. El hombre recibió uno que otro golpe, el hombre, al ya no soportar más le dio una senda bofetada que aturdió a la chica de sobremanera.

Sakura sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago y sintió cómo era derribada al sucio y frío suelo. Aquel hombre se posó sobre ella y comenzó a tirar de su ropa con desesperación. Sakura absorta y aturdida por los golpes anteriores comenzó a gritar e intentar quitárselo de encima con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza. El hombre volvió a abofetearla y está vez fue más brusco que Sakura quedó paralizada.

Sintió cómo ese horrible hombre halaba de su blusa escolar con fuerza y cómo esta se colapsaba por la fuerza aplicada.

Dios, ¿Así era como moriría?

¿Golpeada y violada?

No. No, ella no podía… no quería.

Comenzó a llorar, todavía intentando patalear. Gritó por ayuda gritó por alguien que la ayudara.

_Gritó por Sasuke. _

Sintió cómo el hombre comenzaba a subir su blusa con lujuria. Ahora sí estaba segura que la violarían y moriría.

Esperó lo peor, esperó otro golpe y posiblemente un terrible dolor y una herida causada por una navaja.

Pero en lugar de eso…

Sintió cómo el peso de ese hombre era bruscamente arrancado de ella. El hedor de ese hombre desapareció y con él la brusquedad con la que era sujeta.

Escuchó golpes, muchos golpes. Escuchó gemidos de dolor y cómo un cuerpo muerto caía al suelo. Escuchó pasos hacía ella y rápidamente se cubrió e intento protegerse con miedo a que fuera otro maleante que deseaba hacerle daño.

Se puso rugida cuando sintió a la persona que recién acababa de salvarla de una violación para que su salvador la violara. Oh, vamos, era lo más probable.

Cerró los ojos asustada y sintió los firmes brazos de alguien que la sujetaban con delicadeza y de forma protectora.

— ¿Sakura? – reconoció la voz de inmediato.

— ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

— ¡Sakura! – el muchacho la arropó con su sacó y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos. — ¡Sakura, estás bien, responde! – la zarandeó desesperado.

— Lo… lo sien-to… - comenzaba a quedarse dormida. — Las flores están arruinadas… - susurró ella. Con los ojos casi cerrados.

— ¡No, no, Sakura! – la arropó más e intentó darle algo de calor. — ¡Sakura, abre los ojos!

— Sa-Sasuke… -kun... – ella cerró los ojos.

— ¡Sasuke, por qué…! – las palabras se le atoraron a Naruto en su garganta.

— Naruto, necesitamos llevarla a un hospital. – Sasuke se levantó con ella en brazos y corrió hasta su auto.

— Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?

Pero Sasuke no le respondió. Corrió hasta su auto y sin más que agregar lo encendió y se fue hasta el hospital más cercano.

Manejaba como un loco. Se había pasado dos altos y sólo para divisar más allá el hospital de la ciudad.

Se bajó con ella en brazos. Toda ella temblaba y tenía los dedos y los labios azules. Las enfermaras no tardaron en llegar a donde la chica y atenderla. Sasuke esperó en la sala de espera hasta que le indicaron que podía entrar a verla.

Buscó la habitación de la muchacha y entró sin ceremonias.

Ahí estaba ella, sobre una camilla, dormida. Tan pacifica y serena.

Se acercó silenciosamente a ella hasta estar a su lado.

Miró su cara. Tan tranquila… angelical. Al momento de verla a salvo sintió una enorme paz. Dios, cómo se había asustado…

Acercó su mano a la rojiza mejilla de la pelirrosa por los golpes anteriores y comenzó a contornearla. Aparicio los pómulos de la joven y la observó completamente aliviado.

Poco a poco los ojos de la chica se fueron abriendo. Y lo primero que vio fueron los negros ojos de Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun.

— Sakura. – Sasuke se hincó hacía ella. — ¿Estás bien, no estás lastimada?

— Sí, estoy bien… - tranquilizó al Uchiha. — ¿Qué pasó…?

— No creo que quieras saberlo.

— Cierto. – se llevó las manos a las mejillas. Estas les ardían. Tenía las marcas de los golpes anteriores.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Cansada. – dijo en un susurró.

— Temí que algo pudiera pasarte. – esa frase había salido involuntariamente de su boca y lo peor del caso era que no le había molestado.

— Gracias… - la chica se sonrojó ante esa declaración.

— Tranquila… ya todo pasó. – el rostro de Sasuke se acercó al de ella. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que Sakura no supo descubrir. Tan sutil y suave como la vez pasada Sasuke rozó sus labios con los de ella. En una caricia.

Pero estaba claro que eso no se quedaría ahí. En un repentino movimiento los labios de ambos chocaron en un apasionado beso. Sasuke casi se recarga encima de ella. Apoyado y rodeándola con sus brazos en la camilla, sin soltar sus labios. Sakura se llevó las manos alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Profundizando el beso.

Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron. Sakura tenía los labios hinchados y sus ojos con un brillo especial que tanto Sasuke como ella poseían en ese momento.

— No vuelvas a asustarme así. – le dijo él en el oído a la chica una vez que se recargó en su curvatura del cuello. — ¿Entendiste Sakura?

— De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun… pero dime algo. – Sasuke la miró interesado. — ¿Qué fueron esas flores?

Y de nuevo Sasuke no supo que decir.

— No lo sé.

— Me gustaron los cerezos… - dijo ella, sonriente. — ¿Sabías que eran mis flores favoritas?

— No, sólo lo supuse. – Sakura sonrió tiernamente y luego besó a Sasuke en los labios levemente.

— Muchas gracias…

— No, no lo agradezca así…

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que quieres? – preguntó curiosa y juguetona. Tal vez querría robarle otro beso, cosa que ella no repudiaría en absoluto.

— Quiero que… vengas conmigo a una fiesta. – le dijo quedito en el oído, para luego acercársele lo suficiente y darle otro beso. Sakura sólo rió. — ¿Quisieras…?

— Claro, me encantaría… - ella se aferró de su cuello y lo jaló para darle un merecido beso. Pero ya cuando sus labios estaban por juntarse la puerta de la habitación se abrió…

-

-

_En ese momento había sentido miedo… y no sé por que. Lo único que quería era que a partir de ahora Sakura estuviera conmigo. Y así sería…_

**Continuara…**

**Wow, el amor sí que trabaja rapido; al igual que nuestro Sasuke... Jejeje, les agradezco a las personas que leyeron este capitulo. Nos veremos en la proxima. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**


	7. Secretos y algo más

**AAAAHH, que bien, les agradezco mucho, mucho por sus comentarios. Estoy muy emocionada,tanto que me he dedicado a hacerles un capitulo en donde resolvere alguna de sus dudas. **

**GRACIAS Y A LEER!!**

* * *

**7– Secretos y algo más.**

Ojos azules se encontraron con negros y verdes jade. El invasor apretó el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, cómo si fuese él quien había sido el atrapado.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente hasta quedar derecho. Sakura tenía la cara roja y deseos de ocultársela con la sabana.

— Lo siento mucho… ¿Interrumpo algo? – la voz de aquella persona tenía nerviosismo y arrepentimiento, pero por alguna razón no se iba y los dejaba solos.

— Sí. – contestó seco Sasuke.

— ¿Naruto? – Sasuke se sorprendió al notar la voz de Sakura detrás.

— ¿Sa-Sakura-chan? – la voz le tembló al rubio. Quien se acercó lentamente a la chica, pasando de Sasuke, quien los miraba totalmente confundido. — ¡Sakura-chan! – se le fue encima, abrazando a la chica. — ¡Dios, que grande te has puesto! – dijo mientras la soltaba.

— Lo mismo digo, eres todo un… - lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. — Un adulto y empresario…

— ¡Ah, teme! – se volteo entusiasmado hacia Sasuke y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. — ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Sakura-chan?! – a él también lo estrujó. Sakura sólo miraba el encuentro.

— Esperen, ¿Tú y Sasuke se conocen? – preguntó Sakura, consternada.

— Sí, yo y el teme somos socios de negocios y mejores amigos. – rió el rubio. — ¡Pero Sakura-chan! – volvió a acercársele rápidamente. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿El teme te salvó? ¿No tienes nada? ¿No estás lastimada? ¿Desde cuando sales con el teme?

— Hmp. – Sasuke sólo gruño. ¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

— Emm, bueno… - Sakura no sabía que contestarle.

— Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz fría de Sasuke la salvó del interrogatorio.

— Pues cuando te vi con Sakura-chan allá afuera no lo pude creer, me quede paralizado de un momento a otro. Pero cuando vi que te alejabas corrí a mi auto y te seguí. Quería cerciorarme que era Sakura-chan… - la miró. — Han pasado muchos años. La verdad llegue a pensar que jamás te volvería a ver, Sakura-chan.

Ella le sonrió y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

¿Qué demonios?

— Naruto, yo… - la voz de Sasuke se vio cortada cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Las respiraciones de todos se detuvo al verle la cara llena de angustia de aquel hombre.

— ¡Sakura! – era su padre.

El señor Haruno se adentró en la habitación como la vil humedad. Le valió un comino que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran ahí presentes, él sólo quería ver a su hija.

— ¡Sakura, cómo estás! Acabo de enterarme, vine lo más rápido que pude. – el señor tenía la cara pálida y los ojos desorbitados.

— Estoy bien, papá. – ella intentaba calmarlo. — ¿Has estado bebiendo? – preguntó al notar su aliento.

— Ese no es el tema, hija. – la abrazó con cariño. — Rayos, me moría… cuando me dijeron pensé que… - el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse alertó a ambos.

Sasuke y Naruto habían salido para darle un tiempo a solas a padre e hija. Después de todo, él era su padre, quien más se había asustado, ¿No?

— ¿Qué hacía ese muchacho aquí? – preguntó Kanji Haruno. Hey, es mejor cerciorarse que ese tonto no se había atrevido a hacerle algo malo a su pequeña flor de cerezo. Ok, mejor dicho… su adulta flor de cerezo.

— Sasuke me… - no terminó de hablar.

— ¡Ese bastardo cínico! – llevó la mano a su cintura, buscando entre su cinturón su arma de fuego.

— ¡No, papá, espera! – Sakura sabía que si no lo detenía ahora… Sasuke estaría en la sala de urgencias en un par de segundos. — Sasuke-kun me salvó, él me salvó y me trajo al hospital.

— ¿Te salvó? – el rostro se le relajó. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – acercó una silla a la camilla y se puso más cómodo.

Sakura mostró condolencia… hablar de los detalles no era lo que ella quería… pero… era su padre, tenía derecho a saberlo; aun si contarle significaba regresar el ardor, dolor y las lagrimas de entonces.

* * *

— Teme, iré por café, ¿Quieres? – ofreció Naruto, mientras miraba a lo lejos una pequeña maquina.

— Voy contigo. – se le acercó.

— Ah, como quieras. – comenzaron a caminar. Y Naruto sabía lo que pasaría.

— Explícame… ¿Qué fue todo eso? - ¿Lo ven? Naruto sabía que Sasuke no lo acompañaría si no fuera por que algo quería saber. Era un tramposo.

— ¿De que? – Naruto también sabía que hacerse el idiota no funcionaría, pero le gustaba hacer enojar a Sasuke.

— No te hagas el tonto… sabes a que me refiero. — Y, por supuesto que Sasuke sabía de las mañas de Naruto. — No estoy de humor.

Habían llegado a la maquina de café, Naruto se tomó su tiempo y habló mientras buscaba cambio en su pantalón.

— A la edad de siete años, Sakura-chan y yo nos conocimos. Lo creas o no, yo y ella fuimos en la misma primaría. Su madre era doctora, por lo que, según lo que Sakura-chan me contaba, le gustaba que fuera una estudiante de grandes fundamentos. – metió el cambio en la maquina y escogió su café. — Estuvimos en la misma primaría hasta que entramos a la secundaría. Ella y yo nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Debo admitir, le quería mucho…- el café se sirvió en el vaso y la cara de Sasuke se puso seria. — Cuando ella entró en la secundaría seguimos en contacto, cuando apenas iba un mes de que las clases habían comenzado, mi padre me mando a estudiar al extranjero, a Londres. Sakura-chan y yo nos comunicábamos por teléfono, cartas o por correos electrónicos. Sin embargo, en los años siguientes Sakura-chan dejó de comunicarse conmigo, y yo me fui metiendo más y más en mis estudios. – se llevó el café a la boca, no sin antes ofrecerle un poco a Sasuke.

— No quiero. – dijo él.

— Ven, vamos a sentarnos. – caminaron hasta una banca y se sentaron.

— Continua. – ante la orden de Sasuke, Naruto sonrió y siguió con el relato.

— Una vez que me gradué, regrese a Japón, aquí, me entere más tarde por casualidad que la madre de Sakura-chan había fallecido, nunca supe cómo, sólo sabía que su mamá había muerto. No pude buscar a Sakura-chan por que había empezado mi relación con Hinata y tenía que empezar a administrar la empresa. Las cosas no se facilitaron, las constantes idas a Francia, Inglaterra y Alemania me quitaron tiempo. Afortunadamente, mi Hinata tenía tareas similares y por eso la veía… si no, yo la buscaba.

— Sáltate el tema de tu prometida, enamorado. – tenia cierto sarcasmo y verdad. Que frase tan magistral de parte de Sasuke.

— No supe más de Sakura-chan, me comprometí y de un momento a otro me resigne… hasta ahora, que veo que está saliendo contigo… ¡Y tú no le habías contado nada de mí! – exclamó ofendido, que va, sólo un poquito, Naruto no es un llorón.

— No sabía que se conocían…

— Por cierto, teme… tengo que preguntarte algo.

— ¿Aja?

— La fiesta de compromiso se va a adelantar. – dijo Naruto mientras se sonrojaba levemente y miraba el piso.

— ¿Ah si? – Sasuke preguntó. — ¿Por qué?

— Hinata está esperando… - dijo quedamente, con un tono muy tierno de voz.

— ¡Oh, vaya, Usuratonkachi! – Sasuke alzó, incrédulo, la voz. — ¿Te comiste el pastel antes de la boda? – le picó con el codo juguetonamente.

— ¡Teme! – se puso rojo.

— ¿Y, cual es el imprevisto?

— Pues, queremos casarnos antes de que el padre de Hinata se entere.

— Amm, ¿Por qué? – Vamos, digo, ¿Qué tenía de malo? Después de todo ya estaban comprometidos.

— Pues, Hiashi es algo estricto y de tradiciones viejas. – cosas que no daban con Naruto. Oh, todo sea en nombre del amor. — Él no aprueba las relaciones antes del matrimonio. La verdad, la única manera en la cual él me dejó cortejar a Hinata, fue por que me hizo prometer que no habría embarazo antes del matrimonio, y cómo aún faltan unos meses, para cuando nos casemos tendrá más grande la pancita… y no sé que se vaya armar cuando Hiashi se entere… es muy exagerado.

— Uff… - de un momento a otro, Sasuke se había relajado.

— Entonces… ¿Iras?

— ¿Cuándo es?

— En dos semanas.

— Si no tengo nada que hacer sí. – Por favor, estaba escrito que sí iría.

— Gracias, teme, es posible que la boda también se adelante. – dijo Naruto. Bueno, por lo menos el padrino ya había confirmado su asistencia. — Nos casaremos en un mes más. – dijo sonriendo el rubio. — Será una fiesta en un salón, necesitaras una compañera. – lo ultimó fue con picardía.

— Hn.

— Lleva a Sakura-chan. – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Sasuke sólo lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

— Pero por favor, ve con elegancia, no quiero que decepciones a Sakura-chan por ser tan bruto. – planteo de la nada, a lo que Sasuke prestó atención.

— Decepcionarle en qué.

— Ya sabes… sólo te permitiré que salgas con Sakura-chan si tienes elegancia y estilo, de otro modo llamare a la policía; y sabes que su padre es policía.

— Hmp.

* * *

La lluvia reciente había empañado sus lentes. Su cara expresaba claramente fastidio, además, ¿Quién no? acababa de advertirle a su "futuro suegro" que preparara a la hija para poder tener una boda y… van saliendo con que lo necesitan afuera del país, oh, esto sí que es vida.

— Kabuto, quita esa cara de amargado, parece que estás enfermo del estomago. – dijo la voz áspera y roñosa de Orochimaru, quien estaba sentado a su lado. En el jet privado de ese hombre de ojos de serpiente.

— Lo siento, Orochimaru-sama, no puedo evitarlo. – se quitó los lentes y los limpio para volver a ponérselos.

— Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-san, despegaremos en unos minutos. – dijo Kimimaru, quien, a pesar de ser mayordomo tenía la facultad de ser piloto. Pero, no crean que volaría solo, también estaba alguien más en la cabina, el copiloto. Un muchacho de gran tamaño y de aspecto callado.

Juugo.

Su fiel amigo… amigo que, al igual que Kabuto y Orochimaru conocía la enfermedad de Kimimaru, y que por eso, iba con él a todas partes, quería estar junto a él en las últimas. Como los mejores y únicos amigos que eran.

— De acuerdo, Kimimaru. – Orochimaru asintió y se recargó en el lujoso sillón de su jet.

Fue en cuestión de minutos para que el avión despegara y surcara el cielo con un ligero ronroneo de parte de las turbinas.

— ¿Quieres vino? – Orochimaru se levantó de su asiento y se sirvió vino. Kabuto le siguió.

— Orochimaru-sama, ¿Me permite una pregunta? – dijo Kabuto, mientras se sentaba y se ponía cómodo.

— ¿Aja? – Orochimaru sabía que debía ser una niñería o capricho de parte de su mano derecha, mas aun así, aceptó la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué salimos así de pronto del país? – era cierto, no le había explicado el porque.

Orochimaru colocó su copa en la mesita que estaba enfrente de él. Se cruzó de brazos y se puso en poción pensativa.

— Están investigando. – dijo únicamente.

— ¿Sobre que? – vamos, Kabuto no se iba a conformar con eso.

— Recuerda que… el hijo del gobernador murió. Por resultado, el gobernador mandó llamar apoyo al mismísimo presidente.

— Pero el presidente no puede tocarnos.

— Oh, sí, sí puede. – Orochimaru mató la mirada arrogante de Kabuto. — Y todo por culpa de _Akatsuki._ – la simple mención de tal grupo dejó a Kabuto paralizado.

— Es… imposible.

— No, no lo parece. – la mandíbula de Orochimaru se puso tensa.

— Pero, como es que… ellos…

— No lo sé. Los asesinos que contratamos lo hicieron tan rápido y sigilosamente… – cerró los ojos, intentando hacer pasar la ira que sentía, demonios. — De alguna manera, Akatsuki se las ingenio para darle pistas a la policía. Pistas que hacen sospechas de nosotros. La policía investiga y el gobierno no deja de presionar. Nos buscan, por que creen que nosotros fuimos los culpables del asesinato del hijo de Sandaime y de muchos fraudes económicos.

— Bueno, pero eso es correcto.

— Lo sé. – Orochimaru suspiró y miró por la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo. — Mira, trabajo cerca de altos rangos del gobierno, cerca de algunos senadores corruptos que me cubren. Si los rumores de que nosotros fuimos los culpables de tantos crímenes se llega a esparcir más, es probable que nos atrapen a todos… y más si cuentan con la colaboración implícita de Akatsuki.

— Akatsuki es un grupo muy… inesperado. – opinó Yakushi, mientras se terminaba su copa de vino.

— Nuestra vieja rivalidad es muy fuerte… maldita sea. Si tan sólo ellos hubieran aceptado mi liderazgo no nos causaría tantos problemas, además, serían reconocidos.

— No creo que eso le importe mucho a Akatsuki… son muy impredecibles. – comentó Kabuto, mientras respiraba intentando calmar las emociones. — Supongo que después de todo sí me quedare más de dos meses fuera del país. ¿Y cómo justificara nuestra ausencia?

— Eso ya está resuelto, no tienes por que preocuparte. – recargó la cabeza y tocó una pequeña campanita.

Esta vez fue Juugo y no Kimimaru quien los atendió.

— ¿Si? – la voz de Juugo estaba ronca y acabada.

— Tráenos algo de comer, buen mozo. – pidió elegantemente Orochimaru, aunque sabes que este no tiene nada de valores.

— Tenemos filete y langosta, ¿Qué desea comer?

— Filete, ¿Y tú? – miró a Kabuto.

— Filete también.

— En un momento se los traigo, señores. – Juugo se perdió en un pasaje del avión.

— Por cierto, Kabuto. – él volteo al llamado. — ¿Pensabas regresarte pronto a Japón?

— Sí, pero había pensado que esto no sería tan fuerte.

— ¿Y para que?

— Por la chica.

— Ah, por eso. – se burló de él. — Eres un tonto enamorado… o es sólo que quieres tirártela y tirártela toda la vida.

— La segunda opción.

— Umm, ya se me figuraba. Eres un tonto… y supongo que Kanji no le ha dicho.

— Al parecer no. Dice que no quiere lastimarla.

— Que haya dejado pasar el tiempo es lo lamentable. – comentó Orochimaru. Mientras veía cómo Juugo les servia su comida y se volvía a perder en el avión. — Él terminará lastimando más a la chica de lo que crees… ¿Por qué son así los padres? Agg, yo por eso odio a los niños. ¿Quién quiere sacrificarse por esas criaturas?

— Pues al parecer estuvo sobre la tutela de uno.

— Lo hacia por otras razones, no creas que cuide al pequeño Sasuke sólo por que lo amaba. ¡Agg, basura! El amor es basura… lo único que deseaba de él era su empresa, así ampliaría mi imperio… lo malo es que no contaba con lo que vendría.

— Era muy listo, su abogado también.

— Sí, lo sé. – se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca y lo masticó. — Pero ya me las pagará. Pronto… pero no ahora.

— Je, usted nunca cambia, Orochimaru-sama…

— Lo sé, eso es lo divertido de la vida… ¿No lo crees? – y una sonrisa cínica se le formó en el rostro.

* * *

Estuvo un día en el hospital, a petición de sus amigos, papá y Sasuke. Sobre todo Sasuke, que a pesar de portarse tan indiferente y frío con las personas, se le notaba preocupado por la chica.

Sakura se encontraba cambiándose en su habitación. La habían dado de alta y ya se sentía mejor. Emocionalmente y físicamente. Aunque bueno, debido a que un intento de violación no se olvida tan rápido, los doctores le programaron varías visitas con un psicólogo, para ver si así el pánico desaparecía poco a poco.

No malinterpreten, Sakura es una chica fuerte, pero… siempre hay que tener cuidado. Por eso, su padre le insistía que fuera a con cuidado y que si era posible él lo acompañaría. Ella estaba segura que… podría recuperarse, por que, por raro y perturbador que parezca, la situación se le hacia muy lejana.

Se estaba colocando su blusa cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Ahogó un grito y se cubrió como pudo, ya con la blusa a medio poner.

Los ojos de un pelinegro y ella se toparon.

— Lo siento… - iba a cerrar la puerta. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

— No, espera, Sasuke-kun. – se acomodó la blusa mejor. — Ya estoy lista.

Sasuke entró en la habitación y cerró tras él.

— ¿Estarás bien?

— Sí… yo… ¡Soy una chica fuerte, me recuperare, no te preocupes!

— Hn… - Sasuke se le acercó, acechándola. La miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? – su actitud le extrañaba.

— Te ves… linda. – dijo él, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Sakura tenía un sonrojo.

— Sasuke-kun. – lo llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta.

— ¿Mmm?

Ella se el acercó y rápidamente le dio un casto beso en los labios.

— Muchas gracias… gracias por todo. – dijo de corazón, Sasuke sólo sonrió.

— No hay de qué. – le dio un beso rápido a ella y cerró la puerta.

El sonrojo de apoderó de nuevo de ella…

* * *

— Teme, me tengo de ir. – Naruto había ido a visitarla al igual que Sasuke.

— De acuerdo…

— Recuerda, en dos semanas. – se encaminó a la puerta. — Ah, sí, y tenemos que dar veredicto con el trato con los Hyuugas, recuerda que saliste corriendo. – le sonrió y se despidió para perderse en la maquinaría de su auto.

— Dobe… - musitó.

— ¿Quién? – Escuchó la voz de Sakura detrás de él y se volteo para encararla.

— Naruto. – dijo sin su habitual tono de sequedad. ¿Qué había en ella para hacerlo cambiar así?

— Él y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho. – dijo Sakura, mientras se acercaban a la recepción y le daban sus cosas y algunos informes.

— Ya me lo había contado… - dijo Sasuke, tranquilo.

— Oh… - ambos salieron del hospital y al hacerlo una patrulla de policía se acercó a ambos jóvenes con brusquedad. La ventanilla bajó y el padre de Sakura apareció detrás de ella.

— Sakura, ven. – lo llamó el señor. — Vamos a casa.

Ella hizo un mohín con la boca y se volteo a Sasuke.

— Nos veremos, Sasuke-kun… creo que papá no me dejara en paz. Ya sabes…

— Sí… - le dijo desganado.

— Debo irme… ¿Te veré luego? – era una pregunta inocente.

— Tú sabes que sí. – le dio un beso en la mejilla. — Nos veremos, Sakura. – Sasuke se alejó de la chica poco a poco. Tenía una media sonrisa en los labios, pero, como era de esperarse, murió al momento que su celular sonó.

"Junta con los directivos" – era un mensaje de Naruto. Agg, esos inútiles no lo dejarían en paz.

Mientras, Sakura y su padre le veían la espalda mientras se alejaba.

— Ese era… el muchacho que te salvó, ¿No?

— Sí, Sasuke-kun es…

— Un amigo, ¿Verdad? – la interrumpió. El tono de su voz dio a entender desesperación.

— Papá… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella, extrañada.

— ¿De que? – encendió en auto y comenzó a andar. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y a respirar con pesadez. Sakura sabía que esos eran los síntomas de nerviosismo en su padre.

— Te portas muy raro.

— Me asuste, pensé… bueno, me asuste por lo ocurrido.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien. Afortunadamente Sasuke-kun…

— Sakura.- volvió a interrumpirla. — ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ese muchacho? – se estaba irritando.

— Pero…

— Hablas de él como si fuera la máximo… como si fuerte tu… - frenó el auto de golpe. Suerte que ambos llevaban cinturón de seguridad.

— ¡Papá, que te pasa! – ella se había asustado.

— Sakura. – la miró fijamente. — ¿Qué relación tienes con ese muchacho? – una gota de sudor bajó por su frente.

— Pues…

— No es tu novio… ¿Verdad?

— … -

— Sakura. – se estaba impacientando.

—… No. – ni ella tenía idea de la relación que tenía con Sasuke.

— Oh, bueno… - la cara de su padre se relajó. — Entonces no creo que…

— Papá… - Sakura le habló. Sería. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Sakura… - bajó la mirada. — Quiero… No, necesito que sepas algo… - tragó saliva la miró a la cara y vio una completa angustia en su cara.

Sintió dolor. Se sentía morir.

No podía. No, él no podía lastimar a su propia hija.

— ¿Papá? – ella no entendía lo que decía. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Yo sólo… - No, no podía romperle el corazón…— Quiero decirte que estoy… muy celoso de ese muchacho. – le sonrió. Pero su sonrisa era una perfectamente fingida con algo de dolor.

— ¿Era… era eso? – lo miró desconcertada.

— Sí… - volvió a sonreír. — Perdona por asustarte… - y de nuevo avanzó.

* * *

Llegaron a su casa. Su padre mandó a la chica directo a la cama. Que descansara… cosa ilógica para ella, ya que se había pasado todo el día de ayer se la había pasado en cama.

Después de una leve discusión sobre salud, cosa que no le pegaba mucho al padre de Sakura, ya que muchas veces se había quedado dormido en la sala ebrio, Sakura se fue a cenar y después a su cuarto para dormir un poco… sólo… por petición de su padre.

Mientras, Kanji, se sentaba en la sala. Se acomodó en el sillón individual y como era costumbre suya… bebió. Mejor ahora que Sakura no lo estaba regañando. Ya que se hubo acabado una botella entera, fue a un escondite que tenía en una alacena oculta, por otra botella. Esta vez, en vez de sentarse en el sillón de nuevo, se dirigió a un mueble, en donde estaban un álbum de fotos. Lo tomó y se sentó en el sillón, bebiendo ya su segunda botella.

Miró la portada blanca por unos segundos antes de abrirlo. Adentro se encontraban muchas fotos… en su mayoría, las fotos de una feliz familia de tres. Enumeró muchas: A Sakura en una fiesta de cumpleaños, a él y Sakura jugando en el verde césped de un parque, Sakura y su primera mascota, un hámster, quien fue un amigo muy preciado para ella. Pero, entre todas a fotos miró una, aquella a la que más atesoraba.

Era la foto de él. Con Sakura en su espalda, la chica de unos diez años, sonriendo y feliz. Al igual que él. Luego, a su derecha se encontraba una mujer. Su cabello era igual al de Sakura, tenía una enorme sonrisa y junto con él, se reían felices.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la foto. Kanji, el policía frío, lloraba. De dolor, de tristeza… tenía tantas emociones encontradas. ¿Cómo es que eso pasó a más? ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a vender prácticamente a su pequeña hija? A ella, a quien adoraba y quería tanto como a su esposa.

— Hana… - musitó, mientras tocaba la imagen de su esposa en la foto con sus dedos. — Perdóname, Hana… soy un padre horrible. – musitó, lleno de dolor.

**Flash back…**

_Su escuadrón de policía tenía una importante tarea. Habían localizado a una banda criminal muy cerca de los muelles de Tokio. Su misión era ir ahí y atraparlos para ser enjuiciados, ya que se rumoraba que de ellos provenían horribles crímenes de fraude y asesinatos. _

_Él era joven, tenía una esposa hermosa y una hija de quince años. Uff, mucho que cuidar, así que no se podía dar el lujo de morir ahí. _

_Una vez que localizaron la guarida, entraron en estampida, armados y con bombas de olor por si no había escapatoria. Pero ellos se equivocaron de momento. Pues nadie estaba en ese lugar, los policías que iban comandados por él se cohibieron de ver su error. Se pusieron alerta y en cuanto menos lo esperaron; una lluvia de balas los atrapó. _

_Algunos intentaron huir, otras más esconderse detrás de cajas y barriles de aceite que estaban en ese cuarto. Pero ninguno lo logró. Eran más que ellos, no saldrían vivos de ahí. Kanji lo sabía. _

_Uno a uno, los miembros de su escuadrón cayeron muertos, atravesados por las balas de los mafiosos. Kanji era el único que había logrado sobrevivir al tiroteo, y eso por que había sido más listo de esconderse detrás del cuerpo de uno de los criminales. Sin embargo, su valiente maniobra no lo libró por completo del problema. _

_Él pudo ver como se le acercaban por lo menos siete sujetos. Entre todos localizó a un muchacho joven, no de más de veinte años, con gafas y cabello grisáceo. _

— _Vaya, vaya… - escuchó su voz. Completamente tranquila. Como si nunca hubiera tenido miedo. — Eres increíble… sobreviviste. – se acuclilló a su altura. El señor Haruno estaba bañado en sangre y casi con la vista nublada. — ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_La respuesta que recibió fue un escupitajo ensangrentado de parte de Kanji. _

— _Oh, ya veo… así que poniéndote rudo. – hizo una seña con la mano y uno de sus secuaces le disparó en la pierna. Un gritó lastimero brotó de la garganta del policía. Respiró agitado, intentando soportar el dolor. — Ahora no eres tan rudo. _

— _Ustedes son… unos cerdos. – logró insultar, más el joven de gafas no se alteró. _

— _Dime tu nombre. – le volvió a ordenar, esta vez sin paciencia. _

— _No. _

— _¿No? – hizo una seña a otro de su secuaces y le dispararon en la otra pierna. El grito de dolor fue más fuerte esta vez. Sentía que perdía sangre, casi no podía respirar por causa del dolor. — ¿No le lo dirás? Si quieres, la próxima bala puede ir en la cabeza. Además, pareces hombre de familia… ¿No tienes familia? _

_Kanji no dijo nada. Eso desesperó de nuevo al mafioso, quien ordenó que le volvieran a disparar. El señor Haruno al ver lo que iban a hacer se dejó llevar por el dolor y el instinto de salvar la vida. _

— _Sí. – se apresuró a decir. _

— _¿Sí qué? – el joven detuvo al hombre que iba a dispararle. _

— _Tengo familia… mi esposa y mi hija. – dijo adolorido y temeroso. Dios santo, por primera vez en su vida estaba hablando sin pesar. Debía ser la perdida de sangre y el dolor. _

— _¿Ah sí? – estaba jugando, el padre de Sakura lo sabía, mas lo hecho, hecho estaba. — ¿Cómo se llaman? – el muchacho se volvió a poner a su altura, sonriendo. _

— _Hana y Sakura. – dijo él. _

— _¿Cuál tu nombre? – estaba sonriendo arrogantemente, le gustaba ver a su victima retorcerse y hablar sin sentido con tal de que le perdonaran la vida. _

— _Kanji… - susurró. _

— _¿Kanji qué?_

— _Haruno Kanji. – dijo jadeando. _

— _¿Haruno, eh? – volteo a ver a uno de los secuaces y le hizo apuntar su nombre en una libreta. — Felicidades, Haruno Kanji, te has ganado mi respeto. – aquello era mentira, pero no para entonces no importaba. — ¿Qué sabes de nosotros? – lo interrogó. Mejor ahora, antes de que se desmayara. _

— _Yo… - se estaba quedando inconsciente. _

— _Ponle un torniquete. – escuchó la voz del joven de veinte años. Sintió cómo alguien lo tomaba de la pierna y le apretaba con algo, esto para que dejara de sangre tanto y no cayera desmayado. Luego escuchó la voz del joven. — Me llamo Kabuto. – oyó. _

— _Kabuto… - intentaba memorizárselo. _

— _Señor, no creo que sea conveniente que sepa su nombre. – advirtió un hombre que estaba a su lado. _

— _No te preocupes. – le musitó. — Ahora, Kanji, dime que es lo que sabes de nosotros. _

— _Ustedes… - respiró. — Son una organización mafiosa que ha sido acusada de muchos crímenes y de terrorismo. – jadeo. — Me mandaron con el objeto de que aniquilara a la cabeza del grupo. Sé que… pronto atacaran el edificio mayor de gobierno, pero… sólo son rumores. _

— _Rumores, eh… - Kabuto contestó. — Dime, ¿Quieres vivir? Me refiero a que si quieres salir vivo de esta. – era un trato cruel y Kanji no lo sabía. _

— _Sí… quiero vivir. – musitó. _

— _Excelente respuesta. Pero no podemos dejarte ir así como así. Tienes que… ofrecerme algo por su vida. _

— _¿Quieres dinero?_

— _¿Dinero? – volteo a ver a sus compañeros y ellos encogieron los hombros. — No, creo que lo tuyo es un caso especial. – se dirigió a sus secuaces. — Regístrenlo para ver que trae. _

_Lo registraron entero, y entre sus cosas sacaron la foto de Sakura y su esposa, las cuales siempre traía por si no las volvía a ver. Kabuto observó las fotos de las mujeres y su vista reparó en Sakura. _

— _¿Quiénes es ella? – apuntó a Sakura. _

— _Mi hija. _

— _Tu hija es muy hermosa. – se relamió los labios lascivo. — Sé que podemos hacer… - se agachó, esto le daría sabor al juego. — Escucha bien Kanji. Te haré un trato… te iras vivo de aquí, a salvo. Pero a cambio pido… la mano de tu hija. _

— _¿Qué? – lo miró incrédulo._

— _También me pagaras cada mes una suma de dinero hasta que… amm, no sé, hasta que te conviertas en mi suegro. – se estaba burlando de él. — Cada vez te informare en donde me tienes que entregar el dinero. Admítelo, es un buen trato. _

— _Está loco. _

— _Bueno, usted escoge, podemos ir en este momento a su casa y matarlas a las dos o… podemos dejarlo vivo para que disfrute de su mujer y su hija. _

— _Es un tramposo. _

— _No, por favor, no se confunda. No soy un tramposo, sólo un buen negociante… pero escuche… para que vea que no soy una mala persona, esperare a que ella sea mayor de edad… digamos… ¿Veinte años? _

— _Por favor… no lo haga. _

— _Le daré el tiempo suficiente para que se acostumbre a la idea y que cada mes me pague la suma de dinero. Si usted no me paga o por alguna razón, el día en el que vaya por ella para casarnos no esta disponible… lo matare a usted, a su esposa y… pues… sería una pena, pero a su hija también. _

— _No… - quería morirse. _

— _Buen chico. – le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un vil perro. — Por favor que no se le ocurra abrir la boca o faltar en su pago… créame… mis superiores se enfadarían y me mandarían a hacer algo que no quiero. ¿Estamos?_

_Hubo un silencio. _

— _Sí… - y Kabuto le tomó una mano, estrechándosela. Todo aquello había sido un juego. Un cruel juego. _

_Cuando Kanji se libró de todo aquello y los meses se encargaron de hacer todo eso una horrible pesadilla. En una de sus borracheras con sus compañeros de trabajo se le ocurrió hablar sobre dicho trato y sobre los pagos que debía hacer. Sorpresivamente nadie dijo nada, lo tomaron como una broma de borracho, ya que se había puesto a reír como loco después de haberlo dicho. _

_Pero días más tarde ocurrió lo peor. Su esposa murió en un accidente automovilístico, en donde el mecánico que dijo que le había cortado los frenos al auto de su esposa y que en la cabina, cerca de su cuerpo había una nota. _

"_Se lo advertí"_

**Fin de flash back…**

Esa era su cruz. Su dolor… él sabía que todo había sido su culpa. En momentos como este hubiera preferido morir.

Dejó caer al piso su sake y cerró el álbum, para quedarse pensativo y luego dormido en el sillón.

* * *

En una oscura habitación… casi no se podía ver nada… se encontraban dos personas. Ambos con capas negras las cuales les cubrían y ocultaba a la perfección en la oscuridad. Uno estaba sentado en el piso, a la luz de una vela, comiendo lo que parecía ser su cena. A su espalda una enorme espada.

Otro estaba de pie. Con un celular en su mano. Estaba hablando.

— Misión cumplida… abandonaron el país como perros cobardes. – dijo el tipo que hablaba por teléfono.

— _Haces un buen trabajo_… - le contestó una profunda voz del otro lado.

— ¿Alistara todo para la segunda fase?

— _Aun tenemos cosas que hacer… pero no te preocupes, en unos meses estarán listos, sólo hay que esperar a que vuelvan. _

— Entiendo… - suspiró.

— _Luego hablamos. _

— Sí, de acuerdo. – colgó.

Su compañero se dirigió a él con una sonrisa puntiaguda en sus labios.

— ¿Funcionó? – preguntó su compañero.

— Sí, el jefe dice que en unos meses todo estará listo. Ese bastardo arderá en el infierno.

— Te veo entusiasmado…

— Es parte de mi naturaleza.

— Y eso que eres tan reservado. – regresó a su cena.

Ellos estaban listos… pero sobre todo _él,_ quien más ansioso y nervioso estaba.

**-**

**-**

_Hay muchas cosas que no sabía… secretos que eran ocultos por ella y por mí. Era tan ciego que sólo la veía a ella… ignorando de las trampas del cruel destino. _

**Continuara…**

**AAH, lo se, todavia no salgo de una intriga ya me metí a otro... pero es parte de la historia, sé que no hubo el SasuSaku que hubieran querido, pero necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas que se les habian intrigado. **

**Les quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me escribieron un review, gracias... pero le quiero agradecer a darknest, cuyos comentarios me parecieron muy emocionates... gracias... aunque creo que no soy tan buena... pero muchas gracias...**

**Ok, hay no andamos viendo en la proxima actualizacion...**

**Ahora...**

**¿Merece un comentario?**


	8. En la mira

**Ejem... amm, yo... no tengo palabras para pedir disculpas por el retrazo... bueno, la verdad sí, tuve mucho trabajo, la verdad, estuve muy ocupada con la escuela y la otra escuela (La de musica) asi que, perdonen... intente ponerle sabor al fic en este capitulo.**

**Ok** **para todas las personas que esperaban el siguiente capitulo hélo aqui...**

**Y sobre todo, MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews!!**

* * *

**8 – En la mira.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde… bueno, su incidente en ese callejón oscuro. Ahora ella se encontraba en buenas condiciones y con el consuelo que, en una semana más se graduaría.

Recostó la cabeza en el pupitre, después de todo, no les estaban dando una clase, sino que el maestro sólo se dedicaba a ojear una revista y fingir, cuando pasaban los directivos, que estaban en medio de una clase muy, muy interesante.

— Oye, Sakura. – Ino le llamó al oído al verla como se estaba durmiendo.

— ¿Umm? – levantó la mirada para encarar a Ino.

— Ayer hable con la dueña del Café. – ella se refería al lugar donde trabajaban. — Me dijo que nos daría el día libre. ¿No es grandioso?

— Sí… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – bueno, a lo mejor Ino había empleado alguna de sus técnicas de persuasión… o le había pedido ayuda a Shikamaru y Temari… esa pareja siempre tenían una solución para todo.

— Bueno… use mis tácticas. – dijo ella.

— ¿Rogaste? – Sakura aun seguía recargada en el pupitre.

— Sí… un poco. – dijo al final. — ¿Qué harás esta noche?

— Amm… no lo sé… creo que… - su voz se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su aparatito de comunicación… alias… celular.

El maestro alzó la vista hacia Sakura con reproche.

— Señorita Haruno… ¿Qué le he dicho acerca de los celulares?

— Lo siento sensei… a la otra pondré el vibrador.

— No, señorita… me refería a que si tenían un tono nuevo me lo mostraran… es para mi tesis.

— Ah, claro… - una gotita resbaló por su frente. — Se lo pasare.

— Muy bien… prosiga. – y continuo leyendo.

— A veces creo que el sensei no tiene interés en la educación. – le susurró Ino, mientras Sakura leía el mensaje.

"Iré a recogerte a las siete… no te preocupes por el vestido…

Sasuke"

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura y la mirada socarrona de Ino no la hacia pasar a menos su vergüenza.

— Vaya, vaya… parece que sí tienes a donde ir esta noche.

— Sasuke-kun se ha portado muy… amable conmigo últimamente. Bueno… después de todo él me salvó…

— ¡Es todo un príncipe que ensueños! - dijo emocionada Yamanaka. Provocando que media clase las volteara a ver.

— Ino, baja la voz. – rogó Sakura apenada.

— Ay, Sakura, ten más rebeldía. Ese hombre está loco por ti.

— No creo que Sasuke-kun esté loco por mí, así como tú dices… ¿Y que es eso de rebeldía?

— Emm, no sé. Se me ocurrió de momento. – se rascó la cabeza. Gotita para la cabeza de Sakura. — Pero el tipo parece una buena persona… además es muy guapo… me sorprende que no le hayas besado aun.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – tenía un sentido que no era precisamente de inocencia.

— ¡Sakura! – la apuntó con el dedo. — ¡Tú! ¡¿Lo las besado?!

— ¡Ino, baja la maldita voz!

— ¡Señorita Haruno! ¿Es un nuevo tono de celular?

— No, sensei. – gotita otra vez.

— Ah, está bien… prosigan.

— Ino, no sé de donde sacas esas cosas. – dijo Sakura, mientras guardaba su celular.

— Sai me ha prestado sus libros.

— Tú y esa tal Sai se llevan muy bien, eh… me alegra que sean novios. – dijo ella. Ino sólo sonrió.

— Bueno, pero Sai no es el tema. ¿Qué tanto llevas de progreso con ese tal Sasuke?

— Amm, no sé a que te refieres. – Sakura ladeo el rostro con un sonrojo.

— Claro que sabes. – le picó con el codo. — ¿Qué tal besa? ¿Qué tanto estilo tienes? ¿Es bueno en la cama? ¿De que tamaño…?

— ¡Ino! – Sakura le cubrió la boca. — Deja de decir depravaciones, pervertida. No voy a responder a esas preguntas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te lo has tirado? – le preguntó intrigada y Sakura palideció. Maldición, creo que los libros de Sai le estaban haciendo mucho efecto.

— Oye, ¿Te gustaría que yo te preguntara que tal te va con Sai?

— Bueno, ya que lo sacas a flote…

— Olvídalo. – Ino era muy capaz de responderle a todas sus preguntas.

— Pero Sakura, tienes veinte años… por dios. – se cruzó de brazos. — Tienes que tirarte a ese muchacho… es tu obligación.

— ¿En donde dice tal cosa?

— Es la ley de vida de las mujeres. No puedes estar sin probar el fruto prohibido por mucho tiempo. Así como no puedes estar siempre viviendo en casa de tus padres.

— Esa ley me da mala espina.

— Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. – encogió los hombros.

— Bueno… realmente sí quiero irme a vivir yo sola… es un poco estresante… ya soy mayor, sería como para que ya me valiera yo mismo, pero hay un problema.

— ¿Y cual es?

— Mi papá. – dijo para su pena la pelirrosa.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enfermo?

— No, es sólo que no quiere que me vaya. – suspiró cansinamente.

— ¿Y por que no?

— No lo sé. Pero últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro. Más de lo normal.

— Bueno, tal vez sean cosas de trabajo. Es policía y los policías siempre tienen que tratar con cosas desastrosas.

— Supongo… - hizo un mohín con los labios. — Pero yo sí quiero independizarme. Además, no me gusta ver a mi padre alcoholizarse todo el tiempo.

— Uff… - dijo su amiga.

— Hay algo que me intriga… no sé. Es que… siempre está ebrio, como si quisiera olvidarse de algo. – planteo Sakura. — No quiero ni pensar el por que de su adicción, pero creo que estoy lo suficientemente grande como para escuchar una declaración.

— Tendrás que plantearle bien las cosas a tu papá. – le dijo sutilmente su amiga. — No puedes vivir en la ignorancia toda tu vida. Tienes que dar un paso de renovación.

— Gracias Ino… pero deja de leer esas revistas.

— Ok. Pero tienes que admitir que es un buen consejo.

— Ya lo creo.

Y la campana de salida sonó.

* * *

Fumaba un cigarrillo. Tenía la mirada fija en la ventana que daba de su oficina par a la calle. Se sentía perturbado y el cigarro era la prueba más clara.

— ¿Fumando? – la voz de de Iruka lo sorprendió.

— Hola, Iruka.

— Me habías dicho que no volverías a tocar un cigarro.

— Es necesario. El aniversario de la muerte de mi esposa se acerca… - era la explicación más exclusiva que podía darle.

— Ah, ya veo. – extendió la mano. — Dame uno.

Y Kanji sonrió por primera vez en el día, dejándose llevar por el drama del momento y bromear un poco.

— Estás muy chico para fumar. – le dijo, negándole la droga comercializada.

— Ah, sí… - dijo él, siguiéndole el juego. — Lo había olvidado, lo siento, a mis Treinta y siete años no lo recordaba.

— Era broma, ten. – el dio el cigarrillo.

— ¿Tienes fuego?

— Sí, toma. – le encendió el cigarro. Iruka se recargó a su lado, mirando por la ventana. Enfrente de ellos había un parque, podían ver como un niño jugaba con su perro, mientras era vigilado por sus padres de una banca no muy lejana.

— Uff, los niños tienen suerte. Todavía no tienen que trabajar y preocuparse por los problemas de la vida diaria.

— Así son las cosas. – dijo Kanji, dando a entender que entendía lo que Iruka comentaba.

— Tengo una duda, Kanji. Es sobre el reporte que leíste, del asesinato del hijo de Sandaime, el gobernador.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Eran mafiosos? Los que asesinaron a Asuma Sarutobi.

— En el reporte no especificaba, pero por lo que veo sí. Parecían ser contratados por mafiosos.

— ¿Crees que sea algo de política?

— Puede ser… - a él no le gustaba hablar de mafia. E Iruka lo notó.

— ¿Y como está Sakura?

— Ella esta bien. Se graduara la semana que viene.

— Wow, toda una medico. Después querrá irse de la casa y casarse con alguien. – Dios, por que lo dijo. La mirada muerta de Kanji regresó a sus ojos. La oscuridad se apoderó de su aura y dio una larga inhalación al humo del cigarro.

— No. – dijo seco e hizo que Iruka volteara.

— No qué. – le preguntó confundido.

— Mi pequeña hija no se irá.

— Oh, puedes apostarlo. – le dijo Iruka seguro. — Así son los jóvenes… y nosotros… debemos respetarlos.

— ¡Pero es mi hija! – le gritó, completamente fuera de si. Iruka quedó estático, ¿Qué? Él sólo estaba comentando.

— Kanji, hablas como si ella te perteneciera… como si fuera un objeto. - le comentó serio.

— No es… cierto. – bajó la cabeza.

— Claro que sí… Ella es una chica, bueno, mejor dicho, una mujer. Me sorprende que no se allá ido aun de la casa.

— Ella no puede…

— Ah, vamos… sabemos perfectamente que ella es muy capaz de valerse sola. ¿Qué sucede Kanji, por que no la dejas ir?

— No es de tu incumbencia, Iruka – se fue sombrío de ahí, sin nada que decir.

* * *

El lugar estaba oscuro, una mazmorra en donde se podían oír los lamentos de muchas personas. Los presentes tenían las cabezas gachas, nadie se movía. En frente de todos había una silla. Era grande y de madera fina. Tenía un forro de terciopelo rojo.

Alrededor de él, formando dos hileras de sillas se encontraban otras personas, eran ocho en total. Entre las sillas entraron dos personas raras, con capas negras y mascaras blancas. Uno de los sujetos tenía una enorme espada en la espalda y el otro tipo sólo tenía como característica una coleta que se alcanzaba a ver desde su capa.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó el sujeto que estaba a la cabeza. — ¿Cómo va todo?

— Lo tengo en la mira. Sé donde está. – le contestó el muchacho de coleta. Las personas que estaban ahí, con la misma ropa sólo se vieron unas a las otras.

— Umm… ya veo.

— El plan es sencillo. Él también planea un ataque.

— Ese idiota… - masculló el de la silla grande. — Esperaremos, todavía hay unas cosas que debemos hacer. – volteo su derecha y la persona que estaba ahí se levantó.

— Llama a Zabuza y dile todo. – ante la mención de la persona anterior, el tipo de las espada en la espalda se alteró.

— Mandaras a ese tonto a hacer el trabajo de un profesional.

— No es de tu deber el criticar mis decisiones… - dijo el de la silla grande, el líder.

— Umm… lo siento. – bajó la cabeza.

— No lo queremos muerto, sólo queremos que lo convenza de regresar rápido. Es táctica… - volteo a ver a muchacho de la coleta.

— Parece que quiere hablar contigo. – le susurró el hombre de la espada.

— Todos… largo de aquí. – dijo rudo y con sensatez.

Las personas que estaban alrededor del sendero hacia la silla del líder se levantaron de sus sillas y caminaron hacia la salida. Los dos que estaban al medio comenzaron a moverse.

— Tú. – señaló al muchacho de la coleta. — Quiero hablar contigo.

Los demás lo voltearon a ver interesados. Era obvio que no se podían ver sus caras, pero sabía que en el interior, tenían una sonrisa socarrona.

Una vez que fueron dejados solos, el hombre que estaba al frente se le acercó.

— Puedes quitarte la mascara. – le dijo.

— Así estoy bien.

— Mmm… - sólo masculló y se encamino a una puerta trasera. — Ven. – el muchacho de la coleta obedeció.

Cruzaron un gran umbral y al reverso se encontraba la fantástica imagen de un jardín imperial. Era hermoso, con enormes cerezos adornando el sendero que llevaba a un estanque con carpas.

Se acercaron al estanque y se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca.

— ¿Has pensado en _aquello_?

— Sí…

— ¿Y bien?

— No acepto.

La mascara del líder se giró hacia él. Se quitó la mascara, rebelando el sombrío rostro del líder. Tenía una cara blanca, cabello rojizo y su llena de perforaciones. Respiró con un gesto totalmente animal.

— ¿Por qué?

— No me interesa… además… no me queda mucho…

— Si haces eso… significaría que me haría el líder… para siempre.

— Has lo que se te venga en gana. – se levantó.

— Es tu vida… en nombre de nuestra amistad pasada te ayudare… si no fuera por que es así… te mataría aquí mismo. – dijo el líder. Mas el muchacho sólo se fue caminando.

* * *

Respiró profundamente, ese día tendría que estar listo para todo. Él era el padrino y por lo visto… era su obligación.

— Sasuke-sama, tiene una llamada. – le dijo su asistente.

— Páselo. – dijo cortante. Levantó la bocina del teléfono y escuchó.

— _Hola, teme… - _Naruto.

— Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?

— _Quería recordarte que hoy es la fiesta… espero que no lo hayas olvidado. _

— Como podría, me lo recuerdas a todo momento.

— _Recuerda, no llegues tarde, ¿Va? _

— Sí, ya me lo has recordado muchas veces.

— _¿Llevaras a Sakura-chan? _

— Hmp. – y colgó. Era de por visto que era lo que quería saber y no recordarle que tenía que ir a la fiesta. Maldito Naruto y sus mañas.

Regresó su vista a los papeles que tenía en la mesa. Estaba muy ocupado, el trabajo se le había acumulado de una misteriosa manera y él tenía que terminarlo para mañana o no se la acabaría de trabajo.

Suspiró. Que vida la suya. Tenía que ir a la fiesta de Naruto y a su vez tenía que hacer ese trabajo. Miró atentamente en teléfono y luego los papeles que estaban delante de él. Quedó pensativo un momento y después tomó una decisión. Miró su reloj de muñeca y contó mentalmente lo que podría hacer.

A ver, eran las tres de la tarde. De seguro el trabajo lo podría mantener listo a las cinco a más tardar, ya fuera por que hiciera una parada para comer y tal vez otra para descansar.

Sí, sería un buen horario, bueno, visto de alguna parte favorable, además ya había hecho estas cosas él era bueno trabajando bajo presión.

Tomó los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio y comenzó a leerlos… esto tal vez tardara más de lo pensado.

* * *

La puerta de una pequeña cabaña se abrió con sigilo. Orochimaru y Kabuto entraron lentamente, marcando con seguridad y extrañeza sus pasos. Miraron atentamente a los alrededores para ver si había alguien, pero la oscuridad les daba la bienvenida a donde sea que volteaban.

A paso silencioso Kabuto salio al exterior, observando los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la pequeña cabaña perdida en alguno de los enormes bosques de Francia.

— Supongo que no querrán quedarse mucho tiempo afuera. – la voz tétrica de un hombre los sorprendió, haciendo que se voltearan con rudeza y expresiones serías.

— Momochi Zabuza. – Orochimaru aclaró su garganta al reconocer al mafioso francés. — ¿Nos esperabas? – dijo él.

— Sí… - miró a Kabuto. — Supongo que debió haber sido un problema duro para que tuvieses que traer a tu subordinado contigo.

— Algo así. – se le acercó. Estaba a punto de ponerle la mano en el hombro cuando sintió a alguien que lo observaba desde la parte oscura, y también vio el brillo de una enorme aguja.

— No te preocupes, Haku, él no es un enemigo. – Zabuza volteo a la parte oscura, intentando hacer salir a su subordinado. — Lo mismo para ti, Suigetsu. – volteo al otro lado y entonces apareció un muchacho de piel blanca, cabello claro, muy claro y una dentadura similar a la de un tiburón.

— Está bien, Zabuza-sempai. – dijo Suigetsu, pasándose la lengua por los dientes.

— Sí, Zabuza-san. – Haku, un muchacho cuya piel era impecable y sus facciones muy delicadas mostró el rostro ascendiendo de las sombras en donde estaba oculto.

— Vengan, pasen, la cena está lista, comeremos y luego platicaremos sobre algunas cosas. – ofreció Zabuza. Orochimaru asintió, Kabuto sólo los siguió.

Tenía un leve presentimiento que la hospitalidad de Zabuza era un engaño. Que él, siendo reconocido en Francia y Japón como El demonio oculto, tendría algo planeado para satisfacerse a él. Se rascó la barbilla con su mano y sintió la respiración calmada de alguien detrás de él.

Miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con la burlona mirada de Suigetsu. El muchacho no parecía estar preocupado, de hecho, parecía estar divertido por alguna razón en particular.

— ¿Que es lo divertido? – preguntó Kabuto, hastiado de ver esa sonrisa.

Suigetsu no respondió a su pregunta. En vez de eso, se le quedó mirando atentamente.

— Te hice una pregunta. – replicó Kabuto ante su mala educación. Suigetsu no dijo nada. — ¿Qué no piensas hablar?

— No estoy obligado a responderte. – le dijo Suigetsu, su porte era el de un psicópata en esos momentos.

— Entonces alzo por educación.

— ¿Y que si no es así? – retó.

— Entonces yo…

— Kabuto. – escuchó la voz de Orochimaru detrás de él. — Ven acá, no tengo todo el día.

— Sí señor. – se volteo para encarar a Suigetsu pero él ya no estaba.

* * *

La hora se había llegado y ella… en fachas.

No estaba lista. Se había quedado dormida después de que salio de la escuela y por alguna razón había despertado muy tarde. Se suponía que Sasuke pasaría por ella a las siente y ya iban a ser las seis y media y ella no estaba lista.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se alistó el cabello. Se maquilló muy bien, a pesar que lo había echo apurada. Se peinó elegantemente y cuando regresó a su cuarto se quedó embelezaba viendo el hermoso vestido que Sasuke le había enviado.

Era hermoso, un vestido de gala que sin duda tenía que ser de un diseñador famoso. Era color blanco, su tela parecía de seda fina. Era una sola pieza con unas perlas y argollas que venían con él. Rápidamente se lo puso, le quedaba sumamente bien, su talla era perfecta y se le veía de mil maravillas. Se pudo una peineta que era de su madre en el cabello y como por arte de magia apareció una princesa enfrente de ella.

No es que fuera por vanidad, pero sinceramente esto merecía contemplarse por unos minutos. Sonrió ante su propio reflejo, realmente se veía muy guapa. Se mordió el labio inferior al comprobar que posiblemente esta fuera una de esas veces en las que la noche sale extrañamente perfecta.

— Hija, ¿Has visto…? – las palabras del padre de al chica murieron al momento de verla. — Sakura… - se quedó mudo. Diablos, su hija era muy hermosa… eso sólo hacía peor el caso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Te ves… muy bien. – dijo, mientras tragaba saliva. De un momento a otro pensó un plan de tortura para el inmaduro que se atreviera a verla con perversión o que se atreviera a tocar a su pequeña hija.

— ¿Tú crees? – regresó la vista al espejo.

— ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó, aunque él ya sabía a donde iba.

— A una fiesta… Naruto se va a casar y me invito…

— Naruto… - su padre la interrumpió. — ¿Hablas del pequeño niño que reía estúpidamente?

— Sí, mi amigo de la infancia.

— Era un buen chico, no sabía que se iba a casar. – se rascó la cabeza. — Pero, ¿Con quien vas?

— Pues Sasu-

— ¿Vas con ese muchacho de cabello negro? – alzó una ceja. Umm, de alguna manera no le sorprendía. — ¿Ese tal Sasuke?

— Sí…

— Ah, ya veo. – se encaminó a la puerta. — Diviértete, hija. – y tan misteriosamente como había llegado desapareció. Había olvidado lo que le estaba buscando.

Sakura sólo miró el camino de depresión de su padre. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama a pensar lo que había discutido con Ino.

Ella era una mujer adulta, capaz de valerse por si misma. No quería lastimar el corazón de su padre, pero creía que ya era la hora de dejar el nido. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó como su puerta se abría lentamente. No sintió la presencia de la persona que la mirada con intensidad.

Sólo sintió el repentino beso hambriento que aquella persona le daba. Cuando reaccionó ya tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. Estaba correspondiendo y suspirada complacida. Sintió el calida aliento de Sasuke bañarle el cuello y como sus latidos sonaban con tal armonía. Las manos de Sasuke bajaron por su cintura, intentan atraerla más hacía él… Sakura sólo se movió un poco, preemitiéndole el acercamiento y más comodidad.

No saben en que momento Sasuke la había recostado sobre su cama, él encima de ella. La besaba con pasión, deseo... si no hacían algo pronto terminarían haciendo el amor ahí mismo. Fue entonces, cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre y cómo este tocaba la puerta de su cuarto, preocupado por que Sasuke se había demorado al no bajar con ella como le había indicado.

Por que, han de saber que Sasuke llegó a la casa y pidió permiso de subir por la chica mientras Kanji hacía unas cosas. Aunque bueno, el señor jamás imagino que el deseo le ganaría a Sasuke y este se echara sobre su hija…

— Sakura, ¿Está todo bien? – tocó la puerta que estaba cerrada con seguro. Obra hecha por Sasuke.

Sakura reaccionó un poco y empujo a Sasuke para que se detuviera un poco. Sasuke no quería ceder, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ahora le importaba una mierda la fiesta de Naruto y el hecho que el padre de Sakura estuviera tocándoles la puerta.

— Sasuke-kun, espera un momento… - el no le hacía caso, mordió el inicio de su cuello levemente, provocando un pequeño gemido por parte de ella. — Sas-suke-kun… - jadeo. — Espera un momento… - sin darse cuenta le acaricio el cabello con delicadeza. — Por favor.

Sasuke accedió al fin. Quitándosele de encima y viéndola a ella componerse la ropa y su peinado. Sonrió con arrogancia.

Sakura respondió a los llamados de su padre.

— Ya vamos, es sólo que se me perdió un arete y Sasuke-kun me está ayudando a buscarlo. — Sí, era una excusa estúpida.

— De acuerdo, hija. – Sakura logró reconocer una variación en su voz que sólo ocurría cuando él bebía alcohol. Con un demonio, su padre nunca entendería. Los pasos de su papá descendieron por las escaleras hasta perderse por allí.

Sakura suspiró quedamente y se volteo a ver a Sasuke. Él la mirada con lujuria contenida y sobre todo… un pequeño rastro de picardía.

— ¿Cómo entraste? – fue su pregunta a lo que Sasuke sonrió de nuevo.

— Tu padre me dejo entrar bajo la excusa que subiría a recogerte. – dijo él, mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente. La tomó de la cintura y recargó su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de ella. Respiró relajado y al momento que se percató de ello… su cara se dobló en disgusto.

¿Se había relajado a su lado?

Queriendo comprobar ese sentimiento, le dio un corto beso en el cuello. Ella suspiró y él sintió como sus pantalones se encogían. No, no podía ser… ¿O sí?

Aun sin aceptarlo, la encaró y le plantó un dulce beso. Era calmado, apasionado y con sutileza. Lentamente comenzó a trazar círculos en su espalda a una velocidad calmada. Relajándola. Tomándose su tiempo.

La sintió relajarse ante sus contactos y él sintió cómo su pecho ardía. Su corazón saltó inquieto. Él sin que se diera cuenta fue recostándola de nuevo en la cama. Sakura parecía estar en un trance, por que respondía del todo y no se quejaba.

Cuando sintió que ella ya no podía respirar, Sasuke dejó de besarla. La vio sonrosada, con los labios inflamados por su intromisión pasada. Tan adorable. Tan mujer. Sakura se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sasuke y cuando quiso preguntarte que pasaba Sasuke se fue encima de sus labios otra vez. Besando con deseo y pasión, adentrándose en la boca de ella para saborearla entera. Un vaivén de lenguas. Sus concentraciones enteras estaban en el otro.

Cuando Sasuke abandonó sus labios, ella suspiró sonoramente, un poco decepcionada por el término y algo aliviada, ya que le faltaba el aire. Sasuke escondió la cabeza entre su cuello y su cabello. Sakura no dijo anda… parecía que el contacto con él lo disfrutaba.

Escuchó a Sasuke suspirar tranquilo y se mordió el labio en un intento de no sonreír enternecida. Ese hombre… ese hombre que en este momento se encontraba relajado a su lado. Quien era capaz de quitarle el aliento con un solo beso.

¿Qué es lo que tenía de especial? Por que, tenemos que ser sinceros.

Cada vez que lo veía cerca, sentía un calorcito abajito de su vientre y unas extrañas mariposas en su estomago. ¿Sería todo aquello alguna especia de sentimiento hacia él? Y era así… ¿Qué sentimiento?

Por que el gusto no era suficiente para describir lo que sentía cerca de él. Tal vez… ¿Cariño? Sí, probablemente.

— Sakura… - la voz de Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Umm? – ella seguía en ese mundo hipnótico.

Sasuke la sorprendió cambiando pociones, ubicándola a ella sobre él. Ella miró un poco confundida a Sasuke, quien de un momento a otro hizo una seña para que se le acercara más. Ella obedeció y un nuevo beso le fue otorgado.

Ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho y él… tan sorpresivamente como le había dado ese beso le dijo…

— Te vez hermosa… - se volvió a mover, quedando ambos de frente.

— Y tú muy guapo. – le contribuyó ella.

— Ya vamos tarde.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, pero no importa. – pasó sus manos por su cintura y la acercó a él. — Sólo será un momento. – la acercó a su cuerpo encerrándola entre sus brazos y obligándola a que se apoyara en su pecho. Sasuke volvió a meter la cabeza en su cuello, ya comenzaba a gustarle esto.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Sakura pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón con firmeza. Se sentía tan a gusto. También alcanzó a escuchar es suyo. También estaba inquieto, emocionado… se sentía…a gusto, esa era la simple palabra. Estaba más que cómoda.

Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, ignorando el exterior, atrapada en una maraña de sensaciones que poco a poco la fueron durmiendo. En cuestión de unos minutos su respiración se volvió regular. Estaba dormida.

Sasuke sintió el cambio en ella. Comprobó su intuición al verla descansar placidamente. Con cuidado de no despertarla acercó su mano a su espalda y la acaricio. Luego se llevó las manos a sus mejillas y sostuvo su fina carita entre sus manos. Sonrió quedamente y depositó un casto beso en su frente.

Sí, era oficial, Uchiha Sasuke estaba… _enamorado. _

-

-

_¿Por qué se enamora la gente? ¿A que viene eso? ¿Será que realmente hay una esperanza para mí y que yo pueda… amar? Ahora… esas cuestiones me parecen tan lejanas…_

**Continuara…**

**Ok, por el momento hasta aqui... les agradezco mucho a las personas que han leio este fic, mcuhas gracias. Ahora he de hacer la preguta de siempre...**

**¿Merece un comentario?**


	9. Noche Eterna

**Hola gente bonita... lamento mucho el retrazo.. aunque bueno, he tenido algunos problemitas externos y bueno, me he tomado la libertad de acuparme de ellos. Pero ahora ya estoy aqui, agradeciendoles por sus lindos comentarios... Ahora, a lo que hemos venido...**

**¡Empecemos!**

* * *

**9 – Noche eterna. **

Pasó sus manos con sutileza por su espalda. Acariciando lentamente su piel que quedaba al descubierta. Suspiró suavemente entre su cuello, donde había tenido el rostro los últimos minutos. Ella se había quedado dormida y él no quería despertarla. ¿Por qué hacerlo?

Se veía muy tranquila. Tan hermosa…

Sin poder resistirse besó su cuello pausadamente. Luego besó su frente. La chica sólo se movió entre sueños. Sasuke sonrió… Diablos… ella estaba ahí, dormida… dios, los instintos… Sasuke, calma tus instintos.

— Mmm… - suspiró ella, mientras descansaba.

Sasuke se movió un poco, intentando llevar un brazo a su cintura. Mal hecho, pues ella se despertó con ese movimiento. Abrió levemente los ojos, un poco confusa de lo ocurrido. Lo primero que vio fue los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke. Tan negros. Se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué sucedió? – musitó, con algo de miedo de romper el silencio.

— Te quedaste dormida. – le dijo con la misma intensidad de voz.

— ¿De veras? – intentó reincorporarse, pero al momento Sasuke apretó un poco su cintura, haciendo que ella se olvidara de moverse y no salir del confort. — ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

— 20 minutos. – dijo él. Dios santo, hacía tanto que no se sentía tan a gusto.

— ¿Y que pasará con la fiesta de Naruto?

— Él puede esperar. – le dijo, desinteresando en llegar a la fiesta de cuya boda, él era padrino del novio.

— Pero… - hizo un pequeño puchero. Sasuke sonrió enternecido. — ¿Y mi padre?

Esta vez Sasuke no supo que decirle. Era cierto, su padre no estaba por ahí en ese momento. No les había estado vigilando como pensó que lo haría. Torció un poco el gesto y esta vez ambos se levantaron.

La tomó de la mano y la chica se sonrojó por el contacto. Bajaron cautelosos las escaleras y se encontraron con el padre de Sakura, quien estaba dormido profundamente en la sala. Sakura se le acercó y cubrió a su padre con una pequeña frazada que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó la pelirrosa a lo que Sasuke la miró un poco intrigado.

— ¿Qué será de tu padre?

— Él estará bien.

— ¿Tienes toque de queda?

— Umm, no que yo sepa. – se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. — ¿Por qué?

Sasuke sólo sonrió en respuesta. Sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

El auto de Sasuke se detuvo enfrente de un majestuoso salón. Sakura observó maravillada el enorme recibidor. Había mucha seguridad, era de suponerse, era una fiesta de ricos. Sasuke le ofreció la mano para que bajara con él. Ella aceptó, se aferró un poco nerviosa, ya que nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel.

Bastó con que llegaran a la entrada, los ojos de todos los presentes se voltearon expectantes. Mirando a la joven pareja que acababa de llegar… tarde.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Sakura-chan! – las miradas se desviaron al rubio que corría entusiasmado hacia ellos.

— Hn.

— ¡Naruto! – Sakura levantó la mano para saludarle, pero al parecer a Naruto no se le daban los saludos a distancia. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo paternalmente.

— ¡Sakura-chan, te ves increíble! – sonrió estúpidamente, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— Tú también, Naruto. – miró con nostalgia el gesto del rubio. Era justamente como cuando eran pequeños y eran inseparables. Se apresuró y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dando así una especia de saludo.

Naruto se sonrojó apenado y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con ira. Apretó el agarre a la pelirrosa, quien al sentir una pequeña presión miró de reojo el gesto molesto de Sasuke. ¿Le había hecho enfadar? Pero si ella no había hecho nada malo… ¿Sería que fue por…? No, no podía estar celoso… ¿O sí?

— ¡Oi, Teme, temía que no llegaran! – ahora se lanzó por Sasuke. Quien sólo dijo una monosílaba como respuesta.

— Naruto-kun… - la tímida voz de la prometida de Naruto se escuchó detrás de ellos.

— ¡Ah! Permíteme presentarme a mi prometida, Sakura-chan. – dijo completamente emocionado. — Sakura-chan, ella es mi prometida, Hinata…

— Es un placer. – Sakura saludo educadamente y Hinata respondió de la misma manera, sólo que un poco tímida.

— I-Igualmente… - dijo apenada. La chica a la que estaba saludando era la famosa "Sakura-chan" de la que tanto le hablaba su prometido. Podía ver que ella era una buena persona, lo veía en su forma de hablar y mirar. — Na-Naruto-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti. – dijo cortésmente.

— ¿En serio? – volteo a ver a Naruto. — ¿Y que sería? – lo miró acusadoramente.

— Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué me miras así? No le he contado nada malo. Ni siquiera de la vez que casi haces explotar el salón de química, o la vez en la que pisaste…

— ¡Bien, bien, ya entendí! – sí, lo de la pisada era muy vergonzoso.

— Naruto. – Sasuke desvió la vista de las personas. — ¿Cuándo cenamos? – bien, fue directo, pero lo que quería era salir de esa inútil charla.

— Umm, en una hora… ¿Tiene hambre ya?

— Sólo preguntaba. – Sí, sólo para que dejase de coquetear e interactuar con Sakura.

La orquesta de cámara comenzó a tocar delicadamente, haciendo que los presentes se levantaran con elegancia y comenzaran a pedir manos para bailar.

Sakura veía cómo su amigo Uzumaki bailaba con pasos de enamorados con su prometida. Sonrió para si misma, parearía como si nunca se hubieran distanciado. Bendito sea por eso Naruto.

— Sakura. – Sasuke la llamó.

— ¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?

— Ven… - fue como una orden. — Vamos a bailar.

— Ah, pero… yo… - le dio un poco de pena. — No lo sé… me da algo de pena.

— ¿Pena? – la cara que hizo ella lo enterneció. — No te preocupes por esas cosas. – la tomó de la mano y la obligó a que se levantara.

El vestido se le veía maravilloso. Muy hermoso. Y ella estaba radiante.

Pasó un su mano por la cintura y Sakura prosiguió acomodándose para bailar. Se comenzaron a mover al compás, con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento indebido. Era una escena romántica, muy romántica. Cualquiera que los viera diría que era una pareja de enamorados.

Poco a poco las parejas que estaban en la pista comenzaron a sentarse, inclusive Naruto y Hinata, pero Sasuke y Sakura estaban aún bailando.

Naruto los miraba y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su cara. Sasuke se veía contento y su amiga Sakura en verdad se estaba muy hermosa. Tal vez… con un poco de suerte y…

— Son una linda pareja, Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata, quien se acurrucaba en el hombre de su prometido.

— El teme y Sakura-chan se ven muy… a gusto. – dijo, mientras miraba a su cariñosa prometida.

Y como Naruto decía, ocurría.

Sasuke miró de reojo a las personas que los veían bailar. Sakura también volteo a ver a las personas. Los miraban con una cara sorprendida.

— La gente nos mira raro. – comentó Sakura. Aún le quedaban muchas ganas para bailar.

— No les hagas caso. – comentó Sasuke. Mientras se apegaba un poco más a al cuerpo de la chica. — Sólo estamos tú y yo. – dijo galantemente, a lo que Sakura se sonrojó.

— ¿Siempre eres tan elocuente? – dijo sonriendo, mientras descansaba un poco su cabeza en el pecho de él.

— Depende de la ocasión. – le dijo en un susurró conquistador. Sakura suspiró.

Dios, ese hombre tenía algo que la volvía loca.

— ¿Ah sí? – preguntó curiosa y con una pequeña sonrisa. Esto le recordaba a cuando estaban en su habitación y ella se quedó dormida.

— Sí… - y posó su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, dándole un pequeño beso que le erizó la piel a Sakura.

— Sasuke… - Sakura habló muy bajito, llamando su atención. Con sólo voltear sintió el calido contacto hacía su mejilla. Sakura le dio un pequeño y cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Se sobó irritado los ojos, le ardían, de nuevo. Resopló un poco disgustado por su situación. Un suspiró adornó la habitación en donde estaba cobijado. La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar la luz que lastimaba su desacostumbrada vista.

— Cierra esa puerta, por favor. – dijo tranquilo y apaciguado.

— Levántate, no has comido nada. – le dijo su compañero. Un hombre grande que tenía una espada en la espalda. La cual era una reliquia familiar. O eso decía él.

— No tengo hambre. – dijo él, mientras se levantaba y cerraba la puerta que su compañero no se había molestado en cerrar. El pasillo tenía mucha luz.

— ¿Es verdad que renunciaste a… _aquello? _– dijo sin tacto, sentándose a un lado y tomando un viejo libro. Intentó leerlo, pero no había suficiente luz.

— Sí. – respondió seco.

— ¿Por qué?

— No es asunto tuyo… - le dijo.

— Es mera curiosidad…

— La curiosidad mató al gato.

— Sí, conozco ese refrán. – se levantó. Era claramente más alto. — ¿Si me lo dijeses me matarías?

— No.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Por que no te lo diré. – se dirigió al baño. Cerró con seguro y se comenzó a desvestir. Pronto el sonido de la ducha se asomó a los oídos de su compañero.

— El pedofilo ese llegó a Francia. – dijo su compañero mientras descansaba su espada. — Zabuza llamó hace rato.

— _¿Ah si?_ – se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

— Sí, pensé que te interesaría.

— ¿_Algo sospechoso que Zabuza haya reportado?_

— No… - frunció el ceño. — Zabuza es un idiota, ¿Para que lo mandaron a hacer eso?

— _Él nos debía un favor. _– el sonido del agua caer cesó.

— Aun así… ¿Crees haga lo que le pedimos? Zabuza también tiene pequeños tratos con ese idiota.

— Sí… - abrió la puerta, una toalla estaba enganchada en su cintura.

— Te vez muy seguro. – se acercó y tomó su espada de nuevo. — ¿Cómo sabes que Zabuza cumplirá lo pactado?

— Tú lo dijiste. – se acercó a un ropero que estaba al fondo y comenzó a sacar ropa. — Zabuza tiene pequeños tratos con él, pero… son sólo eso, pequeños tratos. – dejó la ropa en la cama y con otra pequeña toalla se secó la cabeza. — Si los comparas con los favores que nos debe… - sonrió, eso se respondía solo.

— Umm, sólo espero que ese idiota no lo arruine. Zabuza es un tonto que aun le falta aprender. – se dirigió a la puerta y cerró al salir.

— Esperemos que no… - dijo viendo cómo su compañero se iba.

Realmente, esperaba que no… o si no… los mataría. Si es que le alcanzaba el tiempo.

* * *

Parecía que el hambre se les había ido. Había estado bailando, abrazados, durante una hora aproximadamente. Cuando la música dejó de tocar, Sasuke seguía abrazando a la chica, y respiraba pasivamente. No queriendo despertar de cual sea la realidad en la que estaba preso.

— Sasuke-kun… - musitó a su oído.

— ¿Umm? – reaccionó un poco aletargado. Ahora el sueño se apoderaba de él.

— Creo que debemos sentarnos. – le dijo sutilmente.

Sasuke miró de reojo a su alrededor y observó cómo la gente los miraba curiosos.

— Sí, creo que será lo mejor. – le susurró al oído y sólo ese acto bastó para que ella se sonrojara.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la mesa que compartía con Naruto y Hinata.

— Teme, al parecer traías muchas ganas de bailar. – le dijo al oído, mientras le daba unos pequeños codazos en las costillas. Sasuke sólo bufó, Naruto nunca lo dejaría de fastidiar.

Volteo a ver a Sakura y la vio entretenida platicando con Hinata; al parecer debían ser cosas graciosas, por que algunas veces reían, otras Hinata se sonrojaba apenada. Luego, miraba a Naruto y volvía a sonrojarse. De seguro hablaban de algún evento vergonzoso de Naruto en la infancia de Sakura.

— Sasuke… - Naruto llamó su atención. — Te… ¿Te gusta, Sakura-chan?

Sasuke quedó callado. No se esperaba que el Usuratonkachi se fijara en esas cosas.

— Yo… - volteo el rostro.

— ¡Ah, lo sabía! – le apuntó con el dedo y las chicas los voltearon a ver.

— Naruto, cierra el pico. – puso su mano sobre la boca del rubio.

— Pe-mmmff… - no le permitió hablar.

— No es nada. – dijo apenado a las personas que los miraban, luego se volteo a Naruto. — Naruto… tú… - le quitó la mano de la boca. — Hablas mucho.

— Umm… - hizo un gesto con los labios. Iba a hablar de nuevo, pero el mesero los interrumpió.

— Señor, lamento interrumpir, pero aquí está la cena. – alcanzó los platos y comenzó a servirles.

— Gracias… - sonrió Naruto. Sasuke observó la charola con tapadera y se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Dobe, que es?

— Ramen…

Oh, sí… la noche se estaba haciendo muy larga.

* * *

Ya era un poco tarde, la fiesta estaba llegando al momento en el que los padres de los novios están ebrios y comienzan a contar chistes sin sentidos. Sasuke, cansado de tener que interactuar con toda esa gente se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a Sakura.

— Ven, es hora de irnos. – la chica asintió, a decir verdad, ella también quería irse. No toleraba mucho estar con gente la cual no conocía y la miraban como una extraña. Tomó la mano de Sasuke y se encaminaron a la salida.

— ¡Teme! – Naruto les gritó a lo lejos. — ¡Pórtense bien! – les gritó, era más que visible que lo dijo con un doble sentido.

Sasuke sólo siguió caminando. Una vez que encontraron su auto, ambos se montaron en él y siguieron hasta perderse por las calles iluminadas de Tokio.

Eran las once de la noche, realmente no habían estado mucho en la fiesta. Ya que, después del baile y la cena todo se hizo muy aburrido y familiar, cosa en la que Sasuke y Sakura no pegaban mucho.

Sasuke sintió entonces sus habituales ganas de consumir cafeína. Era difícil admitirlo, pero a sus 20 años de edad tenía un incipiente de adicción a la cafeína. Era raro, sí, por que se supone que las adicciones a tal droga se da más en personas de 30 años en adelante. Aunque bueno, sí eres un huérfano criado por un desagradable hombre de pelo largo y lengua asquerosa la adicción al café es más que justificable. Además, era un gran empresario, debía mantenerse despierto y alerta en todo momento. Uff, en momentos como esos extrañaba la universidad. Ahí no tenía por que preocuparse por estar desvelado y atendiendo asuntos internos de una empresa.

— Sakura. – ella volteo a verlo. Estaba recargada cómodamente en el asiento. — ¿Te parece si pasamos por un café?

— ¿Café?

— Sí, es que… tengo ganas de un poco.

— Claro, Sasuke-kun. Por mí no hay problema.

— Excelente. – movió el auto y se dirigió a una tienda de café, la que sea, no le importaba.

* * *

¡¡Simplemente imposible!!

¿Cuándo ocurre qué, por cierto motivo las cafeterías de toda una ciudad, no están disponibles? Pues al parecer a Sasuke le había ocurrido eso. Estaba irritado. Ya habían dado muchas vueltas en su auto y no encontraban una mísera tienda de café a su redonda.

— Parece que esta también está cerrada. – dijo Sakura, señalando la ultima tienda a la que habían ido.

— Ni hablar. – Sasuke dio reversa y comenzó a moverse hacia la casa de Sakura.

Sakura miró su irritación. ¿Es que alguien se podía poner así por no beber café? Pues al parecer Sasuke sí. Sonrió para sus adentros, Sasuke parecía un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros por que no había encontrado su preciado café. Pensó un poco y una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

— Sasuke-kun. – Sasuke la miró de reojo. Iban a dos cuadras de la casa de Sakura. — Si quieres… puedo prepararte café. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. — Bueno, si quieres… - se apenó.

—… Me… gustaría. – dijo serio, sin mucha emoción. Pero no con frialdad.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica. Sakura se sorprendió al ver las luces de la casa apagada. Ella y Sasuke llegaron a la puerta y Sakura la abrió. Prendió las luces y vio un pequeña nota en la mesa.

_Hija, tuve que salir de emergencia, es posible que llegue muy tarde o quizás en la madrugada… tal no llegue a dormir. ¡Ah, pero no te angusties! Lo que pasa es que nos solicitaron a todos los oficiales a una reunión. _

_Tú papá. _

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño. Esto no le gustaba mucho… aunque bueno, no sería la primera vez en la que su padre se iba y regresaba hasta la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No, no es nada. – guardó el recado y fue a la cocina. — Siéntate, ahora te preparo tu café.

Sasuke asintió y se sentó en la mesa, esperando a que Sakura terminara de hacer lo que fuera a hacer.

Estuvo atento a todo movimiento de ella. De hecho, he de decir que muy atento. Se la pasó estudiando, por que esa era la palabra indicada. Él estaba estudiando cada parte de la retaguardia de Sakura. Su vista vagó desde su sedoso cabella hasta su fina espalda. Tenía una figura muy hermosa, continúo bajando hasta la cintura.

De la nada sintió ganas de ir ahí y apresarla de la cintura, pegarla a su cuerpo y hacerla sentir… ¿Eh, su vientre? Oh, mejor así… sería mejor poder…

— ¿Sasuke-kun? – Sakura miró a Sasuke expectante. Observaba como él la estudiaba y veía su… ¿Vientre? — ¿Sasuke-kun, sucede algo? – volteo la cara a su vientre. — ¿Tengo algo? – Ojala no fuera lo que imaginaba y la mirada de Sasuke dijera "Estás gorda", por que si no…

— No, no pasa nada. – afortunadamente Sasuke habló antes de que Sakura sacara conclusiones.

— Ten, aquí está tu café. – extendió la taza con sumo cuidado… pero Sasuke no lo tomó. En vez de eso, se dedicó a mirarla directamente a los ojos, hechizado por un extraño aroma que emanaba de la joven. Además el dulce color de sus ojos… había algo en esos ojos esmeraldas… algo que lo atraía. Dios, si no se controlaba ahora era capaz de saltar sobre ella y… ¡No, control Uchiha, control!

Tienes que ser... lo suficientemente maduro como para… tomarla por la cintura y precisarla contra la pared y hacerle el am… ¡¡Basta!!

¡Todo a su tiempo, maldición!

Sasuke se dio cuenta que ambos se miraban con confusión, bueno, al menos Sakura, por que él tenía una repentina excitación que… ¿Ya vamos a entrar al tema?

Sasuke, silenciosamente y con parsimonia extendió la mano a Sakura. Para entonces, Sakura estaba igual de embobada de que él, así que cuando creyó darle la taza… está cayó a suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

El ruido de la taza quebrarse contra el piso hizo que la situación se hiciera más… ¿Silenciosa? ¿Incomoda? No, el silencio no era incomodo en ese momento… sino denso.

— Tonta… - musitó para si misma Sakura, agachándose por la taza unos segundos después.

— Descuida, déjame ayudarte. – Sasuke se agachó junto a ella para recoger los pedazos.

— No te molestes, yo…

— No hay problema…

— En serio… no te… - sus manos terminaron juntas sobre el mismo trozo de cerámica. Ambos quedaron estáticos. El toque provocó una descarga eléctrica tan peculiar… Sakura reaccionó a tiempo e intentó retirar su mano. Claro, no contaba con que Sasuke se apresurara y tomara su mano entre la suya. Un sonrojó evidente cubrió sus mejillas.

— Sangre…

— ¿Eh? – Sakura no comprendió.

— Te cortaste con un pedazo de taza. – dijo Sasuke, cosa que asió a mirarse la mano. En efecto, tenía una cortada, pequeña, pero no lo suficiente como para que no sangrara.

— Ah, eso… no te preocupes, yo…

— ¿Tienes botiquín de primeros auxilios?

— Sí, pero…

— ¿En donde?

— En… mi cuarto. – Ok, esto suena sospechoso.

— Vamos, ha sido mi culpa que te cortaras.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

— Hmp…

Llegaron a la habitación de la chica. Sí, era tal y como la había visto Sasuke. Observó la cama… estaba justamente como la habían dejado.

— ¿En donde tienes el botiquín? – preguntó Sasuke, cosa que tomó a Sakura desprevenida.

— Está en el baño. – apuntó a la puerta cerrada enfrente de ellos. Ese debía ser su baño.

— Vamos. – tiró de ella y ambos entraron al baño.

Una vez ahí encontraron el pequeño botiquín, Sasuke tomó un algodón y un poco de alcohol… esterilizó su pequeña herida y prosiguió a cubrirle con una bandida. Al final… todo regresó al silencio.

Sakura estaba algo incomoda, diablos… podía oler ese varonil aroma. Estaba más que segura que debajo de ese traje tan costoso había un cuerpo escultural. Sí, como si esto fuera prudente, sintió cómo poco a poco comenzaba a excitarse… mierda.

Pero, Sasuke no estaba diferente. Tenerla ahí, tan… frágil. A su merced, completamente sola. Diablos, era realmente tentador… ¿Podría él, resistir tal tentación?

Sus ojos se encontraron fugazmente en un solo movimiento. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora, sólo… sólo tenían que hacer un simple movimiento y…

Fue de sorpresa, para ambos por que… en un instante ya se encontraban besándose con pasión. Ella, había entrelazado sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y Sasuke a había tomado de la cintura.

El calor comenzó a ser emanado de sus cuerpos, en su momento de lujuria y pasión, Sasuke levantó a la chica, y la pegó contra la pared, haciéndola sentir su excitación. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Sakura entrelazó sus piernas en su cintura, excitando más a Sasuke.

La levantó y con rapidez la llevó a su cuarto, una vez ahí, la recostó en su cama. Él sobre ella. Una vez ahí, comenzó a besar sin piedad su cuello. Acto que hizo que Sakura ladeara el cuello para darle más acceso. Suspiró al sentir las caricias de Sasuke en su cintura, piernas y torso.

Pero, obviamente no quería quedarse atrás, así que comenzó a pasear sus manos por sus cabellos, completamente nublada de juicio y con la mente en otro lado: El placer.

Sintió las manos de Sasuke por su cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo, tocó su ancha espalda, acariciando por encima de la ropa. Tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke. Podía sentir el bulto creciente en la entrepierna del muchacho. Y para dar un buen punto al asunto… se excitaba de sólo pensar en lo que podría hacerle. Sin mucho animo de detenerlo, paseo sus manos por su pecho, aflojando la corbata y desabotonando la camisa.

No era nada coherente, es decir… ¿Cómo se llega a tal situación? Pero bueno, son jóvenes… a que sí. Las cosas no tienen una explicación coherente en estas situaciones… o sí.

Sasuke dejó su cuello y le besó los labios. Esos labios, tan dulces… tan… tan… Mierda, estaba muy, muy excitado. Pronto sintió que Sakura le desabotonaba la camisa y para no quedarse atrás comenzó a despojarla del vestido. Se llevó las manos a la espalda de ella y comenzó a bajar el cierre de dicha prenda. Sakura se detuvo al sentir el progreso de él. Se quedó quieta, olvidando por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y correspondiendo del todo a los movimientos de Sasuke.

Sintió cómo le quitaba el vestido, quedando en ropa interior. Sasuke, miró embobado los pechos de la chica, finamente cubiertos por el sostén. Comenzó a besar la parte expuesta de sus pechos y pronto se animó a arrebatarle el sostén.

Los pechos de la chica quedaron expuestos, ahora Sasuke tenía algo indescriptiblemente erótico frente a él.

Apresurándose, tomó un seno de la chica con su mano y otro comenzó a saborearlo con su boca.

Sakura gimió y se arqueo contra él al sentir el placer. Se estaba volviendo loca, y lo demostró halando de sus pantalones. Sasuke sonrió y luego sintió cómo su camisa y corbata salían volando lejos del terreno de juego. Observó cómo Sakura miraba su torso, estaba completamente asombrada. Pasaba, tímidamente sus manos por su pecho.

Sasuke, un poco impaciente, le tomó las manos de ellas y las enredó alrededor de su cuello para luego bajar y darle un pasional beso en los labios.

El roce de los pezones de la chica con su pesó lo excitó mucho. Inmediatamente tomó algo brusco las muñecas de la chica y las llevó a los lados de su cabeza. Comenzó a besar y mordisquear el pequeño botoncito de ella, Sakura gemía extasiada. Sasuke dejó sus manos y bajó por su cuerpo, besó su estomago, obligo y cuando llegó a la zona prohibida miró de reojo a Sakura.

Sakura tenía la mirada completamente nublada, respondiendo sólo al placer que ese hombre le estaba dando.

Sasuke comenzó a bajar su ultima prenda, pero, motivado por la impaciencia, la arrancó de ella. Entonces comenzó a acariciar la zona.

— Mmm… Sasuke-kun… - Sakura gimió llena de gusto y placer. Sasuke comenzó a contornear con sus dedos ese lugar que sabía la haría explotar… y parecía funcionar. — ¡Oh… Mmm, Sasuke-kun! – gemía fuertemente, muy extasiada.

Sin darle tregua de respirar, introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella y comenzó a remover, lo único que provocó fue que Sakura comenzara a gemir más fuerte. Colmando sus oídos de un sonido completamente excitante. Sintió cómo ella se revolvía en si misma, con algo de fuerza y éxtasis… su primer orgasmo pegó en cuanto menos esperó.

Aprovechando que estaba algo aletargada por su primer orgasmo, el Uchiha se quito los pantalones y su ropa interior en un santiamén. Miró a la chica que se recuperaba y sonreía con algo de maldad. Por alguna razón eso excitó a Sasuke, quien se acercó a ella para poder besarla. Ese movimiento provocó un roce en ambos sexos, cosa que estremeció a ambos.

Se topó con los labios hincados de Haruno y comenzó a penetrar con su lengua su boca, no tendría piedad, quería llegar a un lugar desconocido y sentía que sólo con ella llegaría. Sakura se movió rápidamente, colocándose ella encima del Uchiha.

Sin que el pelinegro pudiera objetar, ella tomó su parte más sensible en su mano. Comenzó un vaivén que volvió loco a Sasuke. El chico no pudo evitar gemir y gruñir por el entero placer. Sakura podía sentir cómo crecía en su mano… era algo indescriptible.

Sasuke la tomó por sorpresa y la colocó de vuelta debajo de él. Esta vez el Uchiha miró a la muchacha con algo de reproche. Ok, ambos habían intercambiado placer… ahora tocaba el plato fuerte.

Lentamente, fue adentrándose en ella con cuidado de no lastimarla demasiado. Pudo sentir cómo la muchacha se tensaba a su momento… cosa que llevó a Sasuke a un solo pensamiento.

"_Es virgen"_

— Quizás… - le susurró muy quedamente. — Duela un poco… si me dices que me detenga lo haré. – la chica asintió.

No había penetrado profundamente, aún podía retirarse.

— Sakura…

— Sasuke-kun… - cerró los ojos y pequeñas lagrimas abordaros sus lagrimales. Se topó con su última barrera y de una sola embestida la traspasó, llegando a epicentro de la acción.

Se quedó quieto, esperando a que Sakura se acostumbrara a la invasión. Una vez que sintió a la chica un poco más relajada; incluso hasta moviéndose levemente comenzó a embestir.

Poco a poco el ritmo se hizo al unísono. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección. Las embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, placentazas. Embestía rápidamente y otras lentamente, todo para hacer que ella muriera de placer.

— ¡¡Umm, Sasuke-kun!! – gimió con fuerza, sintiendo su segundo orgasmo cerca.

— Sakura… - su voz era grave y pastosa.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! – aferró sus uñas fuertemente a él al momento que un poderoso espasmo los cubrió por completo. Haciéndolos que se tensaran y regocijaran de placer.

Éxtasis.

Sasuke llegó enseguida que ella, sintió lo mismo… Diablos, era tan… fuerte.

Cayó sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla. Salio de ella, cosa que le causo un suspiró y se recostó a su lado. La tomó posesivamente por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

Sus cuerpos brillaban por las gotas de sudor, y el olor a sus esencias mezcladas los mareaba en un mundo de placer.

Sasuke observó a la chica, respiraba agitada y aun tenía en la cara los vestigios del orgasmo. Sasuke sonrió y le acaricio una mejilla, llevando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó intrigada la muchacha. Podía sentir sus parpados caer.

Sasuke acaricio su espada y la curvatura de la cintura de ella…

— Eres mía. – dijo, posesivamente. Sakura pareció escucharle. Por que lo miró algo sorprendida. Sasuke le besó los labios y colocó la cabeza entre su cuello. Aspirando su único aroma… cerezos.

Sakura sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho que hizo saltar su corazón. Se acercó a Sasuke y juntó su pecho con el de ella. Ambos podían sentir el calor y sus corazones encontrados.

— Te quiero… - susurró la voz femenina, para luego quedar dormida.

Sasuke se quedó estático por unos segundos y luego le dio un casto beso en la frente.

— Yo también… - susurró bajito… cerrando los ojos, para poder descansar de tan exuberante noche…

-

-

-

_Me quería… y yo la quería… ella es mía y yo de ella… ahora sé que… la noche es eterna. _

**Continuara…**

**Haciendo una pequeña aclaracion, las fraces que vienen al ultimo, las que estan en cursivas son Narraciones o pensamientos por asi decirlo de Sasuke... asi que, espero que quede mas claro... jejeje. Por cierto, perdonen los "Horrores" de ortografia. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**


	10. Mafia y Conspiraciones: Un deseo roto

**Ah, lamento la tardanza, lo sé, espero que me perdonen... asi que tengo sólo algo que decirles antes de que comiencen... ¡GRACIAS! Gracias por sus comentarios, jeje, son la comida del autor. **

**XD!!!**

**Bueno, y ahora a lo que de verdad nos interesan.  
**

* * *

**10 – Mafia y Conspiraciones: Un deseo roto. **

Un pequeño cosquilleo la hizo abrir los ojos. Cuando su vista al fin pudo aclararse se topó con los finos labios de Sasuke, quien la besaba con pasión pura y casi no la dejaba respirar. Sintió como acariciaba su cintura y como subía por su espalda, acariciándola también.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse… Sasuke asomó una pequeña sonrisa por la comisura del labio.

— Hola.

— Hola… - musitó Sakura, completamente sonrojada.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? – le preguntó tan suavemente.

— Muy… cómoda. – dijo, mientras se pagaba más a Sasuke. Ni siquiera le importó que ambos estuvieran desnudos… bah, eso sería para después. Sasuke pasó sus brazos por su espalda, sintió la piel tersa de la muchacha.

— Sakura… - le susurró al oído, ella parecía hechizada…

— ¿Mmm?

— Eres hermosa. – le dijo. Ella se sonrojó.

— Gra-Gracias.

— No quiero que esto se acabe así, pero… tengo que preguntarte algo.

— ¿Umm?

— ¿El que ronca en la otra habitación es tu padre?

—… — Oh, el infierno está igual de congelado que ella en estos momentos.

* * *

Pero, el tiempo pasa… y como todos sabemos todo cambia.

Ya había pasado tres meses de esa noche y las cosas entre Sakura y Sasuke no podían ir mejor. Una noche, después de hacer el amor, Sasuke le podio a Sakura que fuesen pareja… la chica acepto, por algún motivo se sentía plenamente enamorada de ese muchacho.

Sakura se había graduado con honores y por esa causa (Más algo de la influencia de Sasuke) logró entrar en el hospital Konoha, una institución muy afamada de todo Tokio.

Además de eso…

Ella se mudo a un departamento. Según ella batalló mucho con su padre para que la dejara independizarse. Las primeras semanas él se negó rotundamente, como si lo que ella le pedía fuera el más gravísimo pecado. Sakura le preguntaba el por que se comportaba así, ella solo quería ser una adulta independiente… además de poder estar con Sasuke en su departamento sin el pendiente de que su padre los descubriera. Por que tengo que decir que… su noviazgo era su pequeño secreto.

Entonces, Sakura logró quedar libre, su padre aceptó, a regañadientes, el que ella se fuera de casa y comenzara una vida libre.

Sasuke la ayudó a trasladarse, tenía unas cuantas cosas que acomodar y fue precisamente este día en el que Sasuke se ofreció a ayudarle.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de la muchacha, ella, acomodaba unas cosas en el ropero, mientras que Sasuke le ayudaba a arreglar unas cortinas.

Sakura estaba tan entretenida con su labor que no escuchó los pasos de Sasuke acercándosele y tomándola por la cintura. Reaccionó con un pequeño y excitante escalofrió al sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su nuca. El muchacho comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello, intentando excitarla.

— Sasuke-kun… debemos terminar de...

— Shh, deja eso para después. – la arrastró hasta la cama y ambos se recostaron en ella. Él encima de ella. — ¿No tienes ganas de estrenar las sabanas de que regale?

Esa proposición sólo hizo que se pusiera roja.

— Pero… es que… - los labios insaciables del pelinegro la silenciaron con un ferviente beso. Poco a poco sintió cómo las manos de Sasuke se escabullían por el interior de su blusa.

Pudo sentir cómo el muchacho se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas, haciéndola sentir su excitación. Sakura se rindió ante esas provocaciones, ese hombre sí que sabía hacerla desfallecer. Correspondió en seguida, colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven.

Sasuke comenzó a bajar hacia su cuello, besando, lamiendo y bajado más y más. Llegó a la zona del pecho y se ofuscó al ver que la blusa de ella lo interrumpía.

La muchacha sonrió al verlo así. Por inercia alzó los brazos mientras él le quitaba la blusa y sólo se dedicó a sentir el placer. Sasuke la besaba e incluso mordía. Eso no le producía otra cosa más que agradables escalofríos.

Comenzó a gemir y Sasuke a perder la cordura con sólo escucharla. Rápidamente se quitó él mismo la camisa. Sakura llevó las manos a sus pectorales, sintiendo a la perfección el bien formado pecho de él.

Sasuke se deshizo de su sostén y sólo bastó unos instantes para que se dedicara a saborear el perfecto pecho de su chica. Sí, eso mismo, su chica. Pero la pelirrosa no se quedaría atrás. Dándole un giro repentino a las cosas invirtieron posiciones. Se colocó sobre él sensualmente, sólo para divertirse.

Comenzó acariciando su pecho. Se agachaba y besaba el perfecto cuello de Sasuke, gimiendo provocativamente en el proceso y excitando más a joven. Sintió pronto el bulto en sus pantalones, así que decidió que era hora de proseguir a la parte final. Con maestría le quitó los pantalones, dejándolo sólo con sus boxers, acaricio por encima de la tela su virilidad y justo cuando pensó en hacer que él sufriera más de placer Sasuke se movió inesperadamente, volviendo a voltear las cosas.

— Ya es suficiente. – le susurró, o más bien, ronroneo.

El Uchiha la arrebató del restó de su ropa en un solo movimiento. La chica sintió un poco de pudor al ver la mirada tan lujuriosa del muchacho. El Uchiha se deshizo de su ropa interior y de manera sorpresiva se adentró en ella sin esperar más.

Al diablo, ella lo había provocado, tenía que pagar.

Comenzó con un lento vaivén, para luego embestir con más fuerza. Era la más pura demostración de pasión que alguna vez había sentido Sakura. Sasuke era dinamita pura, con la más mínima chispa se encendía y las consecuencias eran… puramente placenteras e intensas.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! – y eso fue la gota que colmó al vaso.

Comenzó a embestir con más fuerza. Sintió que ya, ya casi llegaba. Pudo sentir cómo ella reaccionaba ante sus embestidas. Logró sentir su orgasmo y con sólo un par de embestidas más dejó su esencia en ella, alcanzando de igual manera el éxtasis y descansando a su lado.

Sakura estaba sonrosada, tenía las mejillas rosas y una sonrisa de satisfacción garantizada.

— Sasuke-kun… - susurró cansada. — Tú… no tienes remedio.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

— ¿Te has cansado tan pronto?

— ¿Qué?

— Aun no termino contigo… Sakura. – y ahí iba de nuevo. ¿Qué no sabía que sus ronroneos la volvían loca?

* * *

Los ojos verdosos de Orochimaru se reflejaban en el enorme espejo que estaba enfrente de él. Tenía horas esperando a Zabuza y Haku, ambos habían salido por unos asuntos, comida y esas cosas.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente cuatro meses, según él, el tiempo suficiente como para que las cosas se hubiesen arreglado en Japón y poder regresar.

Sus ojos de serpiente se toparon con lo de Suigetsu, ese extraño muchacho que siempre se encargaba de sonreír siempre que lo encontraban. Kabuto no confiaba en él, de hecho, Orochimaru tampoco, pero siendo uno de los aprendices estrella de Zabuza, debía ser amable con él.

La puerta se abrió y Zabuza entró a la habitación. Venían mojados, estaba lloviendo afuera.

— Haku, prende la chimenea, hace frío aquí. – ordenó sólo al entrar. El joven asintió y se fue para cumplir con el mandato.

— ¿Y bien? – Orochimaru preguntó impaciente, ya era mucho tiempo gastado.

— Investigue y sí. Efectivamente.

— ¿Qué cosa? – volvió a preguntarle a Zabuza el hombre de cabello largo.

— Según mis fuentes encontraron a un sospechoso con suficiente evidencia para culparlo a él y no a ti. No te preocupes, en pocos días podrás regresar a Japón.

— ¿Días? – esa fue la voz de Kabuto, quien al parecer no estaba conforme. — Orochimaru-sama, con todo respeto, no quiero esperar más aquí.

— Silencio, Kabuto. – la verdad era que él tampoco se quería quedar más tiempo ahí. — Primero tenemos que analizar las cosas.

— Escuchen… - Zabuza los interrumpió. — Puedo arreglar su ida, pero…

— Zabuza-san. – Haku llegó a la escena. — La chimenea está encendida, también me tome la libertad de preparar té.

— Bien. – miró a Orochimaru. — Ven, charlemos en el fuego.

Fueron guiados a la robusta sala de aquel francés. Zabuza se sentó cerca del fuego y tomó un poco del té que su pupilo había preparado.

Orochimaru y Kabuto se sentaron un rato, intentando relajarles.

— El viaje tardará, es decir, no esta listo aun, ¿Por qué no tomarse las cosas con calma? – preguntó Zabuza, mientras recostaba la cabeza en su asiento.

— ¿Las cosas con calma? – Kabuto interrumpió la charla. — Llevamos cerca de cuatro meses aquí, esto es más que aburrido y de por sí no hacemos nada más que esperar a que el asunto se aclare, - se volteo a Orochimaru. — Con todo respeto, Orochimaru-sama, esto es una mierda, yo ya quiero irme.

Orochimaru miró a Zabuza. Kabuto tenía razón, se supone que sus mafiosos ya deberían haber solucionado su pequeño inconveniente con la policía y lo del asunto del asesinato, ya era tiempo de regresar.

— Zabuza, dime todo lo que sepas sobre el asunto. – ordenó Orochimaru, a lo que Zabuza miró atento.

— Se encontró a un hombre que es capaz de declararse culpable, no tienes por que preocuparte, puedes regresar cuando quieras a Japón, sólo digo que el viaje tardara en prepararse, es todo. – la mirada de Zabuza escondía algo… ¿Pero que?

— Quiero irme ya, necesito atender unos asuntos. – argumentó Kabuto, a lo que Orochimaru se giró molesto.

— Escucha bien, Kabuto. – y el aludido prestó atención. — No estamos aquí por que así lo quise; estamos aquí por que tengo problemas sólo por el hecho de que mi mano derecha me encargo la Universidad de Tokio por que su "prometida" si quieres así decirlo, lo rechazaba. Esto no se trata de ti, Kabuto, es sobre mí y posiblemente tú también. Así que cierra la boca y deja a los mayores hablar.

— Lo siento, Orochimaru-sama. – hizo una reverencia y se alejó poco a poco.

— Si tanto quieren irse alistare lo necesario para el viaje, Orochimaru. – dijo Zabuza, después de observar dicha escena. — Tengo unos contactos que te llevaran a Japón. ¿Qué me dices?

— Puedo ir solo… pero está bien, te tomare la palabra, pueda que así sea más seguro.

— Bien, - se levantó de su asiento y se digirió a su habitación. — En este mismo momento me encargare de alistar las cosas.

— ¿No estás siendo muy amable, Zabuza? – Oh, vamos, Orochimaru no es un idiota.

— No lo creo… si más no recuerdo te debo un favor y negocios, sólo lo hago para fortalecer esos lazos. – su excusa era muy convincente.

— Mmm… - Orochimaru sólo gruñó un poco.

— Ahora si me disculpas, tengo sueño…

— Pensé que irías a alistar las cosas. – reclamó Orochimaru.

— Sí, sí, eso haré, pero mañana, estoy cansado… - y se perdió a la vista de Orochimaru.

— Zabuza-sempai… - la fría voz de su alumno lo detuvo en el pasillo a su habitación.

— Dime, Suigetsu, ¿Qué has averiguado? – la voz amable de Zabuza ahora era la de un psicópata, tenía el mismo perfil que un homicida.

— Nada nuevo, sólo que el muchacho de gafas es muy observador. – Suigetsu estaba recargado contra el pasillo blanco de la guarida, Zabuza estaba en medio del pasillo, con su mirada oculta bajo la sombra de su frente. — Al parecer quiere regresar a Japón por unos asuntos personales…

— Es un idiota. – masculló Zabuza. — ¿Sospecha?

— Un poco, sí. – aclaró Suigetsu. Bueno, eso era normal para el tipo de personas que son ellos.

— Más les vale no saber demasiado. – masculló bajo las vendas de su cara. Se recargó en la pared a la par de Suigetsu. — Tengo una misión para ti. ¿Estás dispuesto?

— Claro.

* * *

Ya era de noche. Y después de una buena cena y por supuesto una buena sesión en la cama, la pareja descansaba exhausta bajo las sabanas.

Sasuke acariciaba su cabello con parsimonia, tenía esa costumbre, siempre que hacían en amor él se quedaba despierto y se entretenía acariciando la espalda y el cabello de ella. Se sentía muy feliz, de hecho, nunca en su vida había sentido el jubilo y placer que le provocaba estar cerca de ella. Sólo tenían unos cuatro meses de novios, pero eso era más que suficiente para que él se sintiera a gusto y enamorado de la chica.

Dios, si hasta ya lo había descubierto de cierta forma… uno de sus tanto días en la oficina, mientras estaban en una conferencia, el expositor le preguntó que si estaba de acuerdo con un propuesta de expansión hacia nuevos horizontes.

Sasuke quedó en blanco, no sólo por que no había prestado atención, sino por que en ese momento estaba pensado profundamente en la chica. Tuvo que volver a pedir una explicación de todo por que no sabía que estaban haciendo.

Lo mismo le pasó cuando estaba firmando unos documentos, se descubrió a si mismo escribiendo en la servilleta de su café el nombre de la chica; y no sólo el de ella sino con el apellido Uchiha junto a su nombre. En la servilleta se leía: Uchiha Sakura.

Desde ese día supo que estaba muy enamorado de la joven y que cuando tuviera la más cercana oportunidad le propondría matrimonio. Pero por ahora la dejaría descansar, ella estaba muy cansada por su pequeña reunión casual.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, siempre la dejaba cansada y ella a él, aunque claro, eso no lo demostraría nunca, no, todo sea por el bien de la hombría.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella y la acercó a él. Beso su frente con cariño y se dejó invadir por un sueño repentino.

Así pasaron la noche, abrazados, sin que nada los perturbara.

Al llegar la mañana, unos pares de ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente. Intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta de que tenía la cintura muy bien sujeta por el pelinegro. Intentó liberarse sin hacer ruido, para su bien la consiguió. Camino un poco fuera de la cama cuando de la nada un fuerte mareo a rodeo. Sintió nauseas y corrió al baño.

Rápidamente, después de haber vomitado comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, se toco lentamente hasta que encontró su pequeño problema.

No supo que hacer, un espasmo de alegría y angustia la rodeo al mismo tiempo. Sintió miedo y felicidad. Dios mío… con cuidado se vistió y salio de la casa del Uchiha. No tuvo tiempo ni de siquiera dejar una nota, lo único que quería era comprobar su pequeña sospecha.

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, intentando alejarse de la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Palpó con cuidado su cama y se sorprendió al hallarse solo. Se levantó de un solo salto y volteo a todas partes, pero no encontró a nadie. Estaba completamente solo en su habitación.

Rápidamente se puso una bata y anduvo por la casa, buscando a la muchacha. Se sintió enojado, ¿A dónde había ido y por que no lo había despertado? Sin más se apresuró a la ducha y se bañó rápidamente. No desayuno, subió a su auto y se encargo de irla a buscar… ya vería cuando él la encontrara.

* * *

Una curva en sus labios dio a entender que estaba sonriendo. Se acomodó más en la silla y miró por una ventana que estaba enfrente de él.

— ¿Y bien? – la voz ronca del líder lo interrumpió en su pequeño momento de paz.

— Zabuza ha hecho un buen trabajo. – dijo él, claramente satisfecho.

— Orochimaru arribara a Tokio en dos días.

— Es decir que… para pasado mañana estará aquí. – complemento a la explicación del líder.

— Le daremos una calurosa bienvenida. – continuo el líder. — Pero… ¿Cuándo?

— Umm, en su mansión. En la noche… nadie lo sospechara.

— Dices tonterías. – se levantó y camino a su alrededor, hasta posarse detrás de él. El poderoso líder de los ojos sicóticos, así es como le apodaba su compañero. El líder estaba detrás de él. — Mandare a más para que acudan a ti… si es que necesitas ayuda.

— Ambos sabemos que no lo haces por ayudarme. Sólo lo haces por que… así podrás cobrarte las que te hizo Orochimaru.

— ¿Y tú no? Te recuerdo que esta pequeña conspiración ha sido tu idea. Yo sólo aprovechare que ya has planeado algo para cobrarme las mías. No veo el problema. – el líder regresó a su asiento, enfrente del muchacho de los ojos enfermos.

— Tienes tu punto.

— De acuerdo… mataremos a ambos, a Orochimaru y a su mano derecha, Yakushi Kabuto.

* * *

Los ojos de serpiente se perdían en el crepitar del fuego en aquella chimenea. Tenía la boca apretada, pero con tranquilidad. Sólo se podía ver una fina línea en donde se supone estaba su boca. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro y dentro de unos días estaría en Japón de nuevo.

— Orochimaru… - La voz de Zabuza lo hizo voltear. — Ven un momento.

El hombre serpiente se levantó de su cómodo asiento para ir con Zabuza. Salieron a un pequeño corredor, ahí se quedó pasmado, esperando a que la suave brisa le recorriera la piel.

— Que sucede, Zabuza. – exigió sin rodeos.

— Tengo que decirte algo.

— Dilo.

— Me mandaron decir, uno de mis contactos en Japón, que alguien peligroso te espera ahí.

— ¿Quién? – no parecía estar asustado.

— No lo sé, me dijeron que espera tu regreso, te estará esperando para que cuando arribes te pueda matar.

— ¿En serio?

— Muy seguro, por eso quiero que Suigetsu vaya contigo, necesito que él arregle unas cosas por mí en Japón y que de paso te cuide las espaldas.

— No necesito que tu subordinado me ayude, gracias… - se dio la vuelta pero fue detenido por la voz de Zabuza lo detuvo.

— ¿Ya te dije que quien te espera es… Akatsuki?

Y los ojos del mafioso se abrieron en sorpresa.

* * *

Había comenzado a impacientarse y ponerse de un humor de funeral. Era como si la chica hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. No la podía encontrar, la chica estaba totalmente ajena a él. ¿Pero por que?

¿Que no hace unos meses hicieron el amor y se dieron que se querían? ¿Entonces por que no estaba? _¿Por qué huía?_

Sasuke se sintió desesperado, llevaba toda la mañana esperándola, buscándola, llamándola… y ella no aparecía. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Pero si la última vez que la vio fue la noche en la que hacía el amor. Diablos, realmente no entendía nada… lo único que le restaba era buscarla en la casa de su padre.

Estacionó su auto en la baqueta y se bajó apresuradamente. Tenía claramente una expresión de cansancio en el rostro. Era como si todo el día hubiera estado de arriba-abajo, sin detenerse ni para comer.

Toco la puerta y espero. Y espero… nadie abrió.

Suspiró frustrado y se sentó en la banqueta que estaba enfrente de la casa de la muchacha.

Su teléfono sonó. Se apresuró a contestar, mas la ilusión de que fuera ella se fue al carajo cuando leyó en su pantalla "Naruto".

— ¿Si? – no andaba de ánimos para soportar al dobe ese.

— _Oh, teme… ¿Andas de mal humor? – _estaba bromeando, pero a Sasuke no le hacia gracia.

— Dime que es lo que quieres.

— _Supe de una junta en la compañía, ¿Iras?_

— ¿Cuándo? – no lo sabía.

— _¿Ah, no lo sabías? Uy, que raro en ti teme… _

— Sólo responde a lo que pregunto, ¿Si? Resérvate el sarcasmo, no estoy de humor para bromas. – bufó, enojado por la situación que tenía.

— _Mi suegro quería tener una charla para aclarar algunos asuntos de negocios. Ya sabes, esas cosas de: "Cuanto subió la bolsa…" _

— Que aburrido… ¿Cuándo?

— _El domingo entrante, ¿Iras?_

— Sí, ahí estaré… por cierto, Naruto.

— _¿Umm?_

— ¿No has… no has visto a Sakura?

— _Mmm, no… ¿Por qué? Espera… ¡¿Ha pasado algo?!_

— No, cálmate, sólo la estoy buscando, es que quedamos esta noche para ir a cenar y no estaba en su casa.

— _¿Seguro que sólo es por eso? – _Pregunto Naruto desconfiado.

— Sí, sólo por eso. – se había mordido el labio.

— _Ok, nos vemos… yo también quede con Hinata para ir a cenar._ – colgó.

Y con el sonido del celular de Naruto apagándose su frustración creció más. Se levanto de la banqueta y se subió a su auto. Suspiró, realmente deseaba encontrarla, es que… ¿Por qué se había ido? Él no había hecho nada para que ella se fuera. Miró su muñeca, en ella había una pulsera muy curiosa. Tenía escrito las palabras de: "Por siempre" no tenía muy bien entendido por que… por eso Sakura le explicó.

**Flash back…**

_Estaba él sentado en su comedor, tenía el día libre, claro, el era el jefe, podía tomárselos cuando quisiera. Se fijó en su reloj y se apresuró a terminar, rápidamente salio de su casa y condujo hasta la casa de la muchacha de la cual él estaba enamorado. _

_Llegó a su casa y tocó la puerta. Sakura aun vivía con su padre, todavía no se mudaba, eso lo haría la semana siguiente, una cosa riesgosa en la situación, ya que salía por decir… a escondidas del padre de Sakura, quien desde un principio por alguna razón no quería que la chica y él fueran pareja. Al fin le abrieron la puerta, por suerte para Sasuke el padre de la chica no estaba en casa, así que lo primero que hizo cuando Sakura le abrió la puerta, fue lanzársele encima, atacando pasionalmente sus labios. _

_Había que admitirlo, Sasuke era pasión pura. Cuando algo le interesa y le interesaba de verdad, tenía la pequeña franquicia de darlo todo por ello. _

_Entre manoseos y gemidos, ambos fueron a dar al sillón de la sala. Sasuke sobre ella. Comenzó a mover sus manos por lugares indebidos y eso sólo provocó cosquillas a Sakura, quien rió levemente ante sus caricias. _

— _Espera, Sasuke-kun. _

_Sasuke la miró decepcionado, él quería más que un simple beso de saludo, quería poseerla en ese mismo instante… ¿Qué no había planteado bien sus intenciones?_

— _Antes que nada quería darte algo. – le dijo ella de manera inocente, mientras rozaba su nariz con al de él en un gesto amoroso. _

— _¿Qué es? – preguntó él. _

— _Toma, es una pulsera. – Sakura sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña pulsera, se la colocó en la muñeca a Sasuke y este sólo la miró expectante. Leyó su inscripción y miró a Sakura sin entender mucho. _

— _¿Por siempre? – preguntó mientras señalaba la pulsera. _

— _Sí… no importa en donde sea o cuando, nunca nos olvidaremos… nos recordaremos por siempre. – le planteo con una sonrisa. _

— _Se te olvidó algo. – le dijo él de manera pícara. _

— _¿Ah? ¿Y que sería?_

— _Que tú y yo estaremos juntos siempre. _

**Fin de flash back…**

Frenó con fuerza en sólo pensar en lo que había dicho. Rayos, tenía que verla, se estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba muy enamorado de ella. Tanto que no soportaba la idea de no verla. Sí, tal vez suene muy estúpido y extremadamente cursi, pero eso era lo que sentía.

Miró por la ventana y se encontró con el apartamento de Sakura. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, sacó una copia de la llave que él tenía, sí, la había robado de Sakura mientras ella dormía en sus brazos.

Rápidamente se adentró en la casa, al entrar se percató de que algunas cosas no estaban como él las había visto antes de irse en la mañana. De hecho, la casa estaba… limpia. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa… Sakura estaba en casa.

Buscó la habitación de la muchacha y cuando por fin vio la puerta aceleró el paso. Abrió sin tocar y se encontró a la muchacha sentada en la cama, recargándose en la cabecera del lecho y sus piernas debajo de sus rodillas.

La muchacha lo miró algo asustada… pues cuando el dio un pasó al frente ella alzó la cabeza y rápidamente miró la orilla de la cama, como intentando huir por si él se acercaba más.

— Sakura.

La muchacha se levantó al otro extremo de la cama, atenta a los movimientos de él.

Sasuke se acercó de nuevo y ella dio un paso atrás. Eso desconcertó a Sasuke, quien decidido a saber que le pasaba se acercó rápidamente a ella.

Sakura al ver la reacción de Sasuke buscó una vía de escape e intento pasar por la cama al otro lado. No contó con que Sasuke fuera rápido y la tomara de la cintura. Ambos cayeron sobre el colchón. Sakura intentó soltarse, pero Sasuke uso su fuerza y logró aprisionarla debajo de él. El silencio llenó la habitación una vez que sus miradas se encontraron.

— ¿Por qué huías? – fue una pregunta directa por parte de Sasuke.

— Yo no…

— No digas mentiras. – rápidamente la sinceró. — Dime… ¿Por qué te evitaste todo el día?

Sakura miró atentamente su cara, a pesar de que la mirada de Sasuke era dura, podía ver un deje de incertidumbre, posiblemente un sentimiento de rechazo al ver que ella se había ido y lo había esquivado todo el día. Pudo sentir que Sasuke estaba excitado, no sólo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Estaba muy demandante, y supuso que ella tendría que darle una respuesta. Mas no pudo, se quedó callado con sólo pensar en la posible reacción de Sasuke.

— Sakura, dímelo… yo… ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?

Sakura movió su rostro hacía la derecha, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

— Sasuke-kun… - lo volvió a mirar… tenía pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. — Lo siento. No quería preocuparte…

— No lo lograste…

— Perdona…

— Dime Sakura…- aflojó el agarre y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que lo mirara. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Yo… - observó que Sasuke le prestaba atención. — Yo… estoy embarazada.

-

-

_Mi mundo cambio drásticamente al momento de conocerla; e incluso más ahora… ahora estoy empezando a creer que realmente puedo resucitar de la oscuridad en donde estaba enterrado… Gracias, Sakura. _

**Continuara…**

**Aahh, que tierno... si, bueno... no tengo mucho que decir, sólo espero que les haya gustado y pues mi pregunta de siempre:**

**¿Merece un comentario?  
**


	11. Vida rota

**

* * *

**

Dios mio, sé que no tengo remedio... pero estos ultimos dias han sido realmente muy pesados. Ademas, con lo de que se me descompuso mi computadora... uff, han sido dias pesados...

**Pero bueno, al menos ya termine el capitulo... Les agradezco mucho su paciencia, espero que lo disfruten. Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. **

**

* * *

**

**11- Vida rota.**

La cara se le deformó en una mueca muy extraña, realmente muy extraña. Se quedó si aire, sin saber como reaccionar. ¿Papá? ¿Un hijo? Pero, como es que… oh, que diablos, ¡Tendría un hijo! No podía creérselo y eso lo demostraba muy fácilmente. Se quedó totalmente estático, poco a poco se separó de Sakura, cuidadoso de no hacer un movimiento brusco.

Sakura lo miró extrañada, lo vio sentarse en la orilla de la cama con una mirada pensativa. Bajó la mirada… quizás Sasuke no quería tener un hijo con ella… tal vez la dejaría y lo negaría, aunque fuese muy cobarde por parte de Sasuke. Un nuevo movimiento la alertó cuando lo vio gatear hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazo por la cintura, enterrando su cara entre su cuello. Sintió la fina respiración da Sasuke y ella suspiró.

Él no se movía y ella comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa.

— Sasuke, s-si no qui-quieres hacerte cargo… yo…

— Sakura. – eso la desarmo y la dejó paralizada. Su voz sonaba tan pacifica. — Deja de hablar… estás temblado. – no quitaba la cara de su cuello.

¿Temblaba? ¿Pero desde cuando? Tragó saliva y miró a Sasuke a los ojos. Sasuke tenía su miraba fija en ella, como si pudiera mirar dentro suyo.

— Yo… - no podía articular más palabras.

— Ven, tomemos un baño. – ofreció de la nada y Sakura lo miró muy confusa.

— ¿Un baño?

— Sí, ¿No vienes? – haló levemente de su muñeca, haciendo que ella se levantara.

Sakura miró con curiosidad a Sasuke. Parecía alistar agua para tomar una ducha. Ella seguía inmóvil, sólo observaba. Después de eso se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

— Ven.

Ella lo miró por un momento y luego tomó su mano. Sasuke la guio hasta el cuarto de baño. Iban muy serios Sasuke seguía con esa mirada indescifrable y Sakura con la mirada nervioso a todo galope en sus ojos verdes.

Observó que Sasuke metía la mano al chorro de agua de la ducha y comprobaba la temperatura, luego se volteo a ver a la chica y comenzó a desvestirse, al verlo Sakura ella se animó a desvestirse también.

Una vez que los dos se hallaron desnudos Sasuke le tomó la mano y la guio hasta adentro de la regadera. Hizo que ella entrara primero, el agua caliente los recibió a ambos, cobijándolos de un pequeño frio que los tomó por sorpresa mientras se desvestían.

Sasuke estaba detrás de ella, y ella estaba al frente de él, dándole la espalda el agua le daba más abiertamente a ella, tranquilizando sus tensos músculos por los nervios que por cierto aun sentía.

Suspiró levemente y para su sorpresa sintió como Sasuke la abrazaba detrás, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella y recargando el mentón en su hombro. Sintió pequeñas mariposas en el estomago y se sonrojó inevitablemente cuando Sasuke suspiró suave sobre su tersa piel.

Cerró los ojos y suspirando tomo fuerzas, luego de eso encaró a Sasuke y lo miró decidida. Sí, lo que diría sería una tontería pero tenía que hacerlo, debía tener más que mariposas en su estomago y eso es lo que demostraría ahora.

— Sasuke… - él la miró atento, el agua cayendo sobre ellos. — ¿No estas molesto?

— ¿Molesto? – preguntó él sin entender mucho. Su mirada reflejaba una especie de paz.

— S-Sí… por que estoy… - no pudo continuar, los labios de Sasuke la interrumpieron antes de que terminara.

Él pasó sus brazos por su cintura y ella, sintiendo el tierno calor que emanaba de él, poco a poco se dejó hacer. Tal vez… ¿Sería aquello una despedida? Bah, ahora no importaba…

Sintió sus sexos rozar y un calorcito muy conocido la embargó. Se comenzó a excitar y con ella Sasuke. Él la comenzó a empujar un poco para poder acomodarse entre sus piernas. Pronto la espalda de Sakura chocó contra la pared de la ducha y fue ahí cuando sintió la excitación de Sasuke.

Absorta por el placer que le producía el contacto con el joven, dejó que el instinto y la pasión nublaran sus sentidos. Sasuke gruñó sobre sus labios y poco a poco comenzó a entrar en ella. Pero, esta vez lo hizo con tanto cuidado, con tanta paciencia, que la hacía derretirse.

Le sorprendió un poco al ver lo cuidadoso que era al momento de embestir, era como si ella fuera una frágil figura que tenía que ser tratada con suma delicadeza.

Pero después de unos segundos, en los que se acostumbro a su intervención, Uchiha comenzó a embestir más fuerte, más rápido, con más vigor.

Sonrió para sus adentros, Sasuke era cuidadoso pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos vigoroso, era una maravilla en la cama y eso ella lo sabía.

Lentamente sintió el orgasmo golpearlos. Sasuke y ella bailaron en una danza que estaba segura no terminaría tan fácil.

Luego del orgasmo sus piernas le flaquearon, sabía que si no fuera por que Sasuke la sostenía de seguro estaría en el suelo. Suspiró. Sasuke sonrió. Y ella alzó la ceja.

— ¿Te cansaste tan pronto? – subió sus piernas al contorno de su cintura.

Ella sonrió levemente. Sasuke estaba desquitándose por haberlo ignorado todo el día. Y ella estaba segura que de esta no se escapaba.

* * *

—… Eso es lo que debes de hacer, ¿Está claro? – la voz psicótica de Zabuza hacia un leve eco en las paredes de aquella mazmorra. A su derecha estaba Haku y enfrente de él estaba Suigetsu, a quien le había encomendado una importante misión. — Ten, llévate mi espada.- con una especie de aura Zabuza entregó su enorme espada a Suigetsu, este la recibió con una sonrisa.

— Haré lo mejor… entendí bien. – dijo algo fastidiado.

— Eso espero. – suspiró y miró hacía una de las esquinas del cuarto.

— Zabuza-san, ¿Cree que podremos lograr esta misión?

— Más le vale a Suigetsu. – lo miró y él sólo sonrió con esa blanca dientona sonrisa.

— ¿Y no sospechan nada? – preguntó Suigetsu, un poco cohibido por la neutra oscuridad que los embargaba, a penas iluminada por una pequeña vela.

— Eso espero… pero en cierto caso, si ellos comienzan a dudar, actúa y complácelos, ellos pronto caerán… como abejas a la miel. Después de todo esto fue idea de ese muchacho de Akatsuki.

— ¿El descendiente del verdadero líder?

— Umm, algo así. – Zabuza se encogió de hombros. — Como sea, tu misión empieza a partir de mañana, en la mañana… nunca sabrán que fue lo que los golpeo. – y la luz se apagó al momento que una polilla fue presa del fuego abrazador.

* * *

Dos cuerpos descansaban sobre una cama. Ambos estaban agotados y claramente saciados. A los alrededores de esta, se encontraban regadas toallas en un intento fallido por salir secos de la ducha.

Ahora se encontraban abrazados, Sasuke la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, Sakura descansaba en su pecho. Lo que habían empezado en la ducha lo habían terminado en la cama. Sakura suspiró tranquilamente, sintió como la mano de Sasuke se paseaba por su espalda, acariciando suavemente. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del roce y luego suspiró sonoramente. Era ahora o nunca. Tal vez fuera una tontería a estas alturas, pero era algo que debía hacer.

— Sasuke… Aún no respondes a mi pregunta. – inquirió ella.

— ¿Cuál? – preguntó alzando una ceja. No recordaba ninguna pregunta por parte de ella.

— Que… que si estás molesto por que yo…

— No. – la calló rotundamente, eso jamás. — Nunca, jamás. – la tomó de la barbilla y junto sus labios con los de ella. Luego llevó su mano al vientre femenino, acariciando lentamente. — Él o ella… es mi hijo… jamás negaría aquello, nunca podría molestarme algo como eso. – Sakura se sonrojó violentamente y Sasuke aprovechó para darle un beso en la frente. — Y tú, llevas ese algo mío en tu interior, tú eres mía, mi mujer. – Acto seguido, besó sus labios y luego comenzó a bajar por todo su cuerpo.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente, prosiguió y cuando llegó a su vientre deposito un beso encariñado en él. Luego le sonrió.

Sakura tenía una mirada de completa ternura en su interior, atrajo al pelinegro hacía ella y lentamente le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios; y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban en esa cama se sonrojó. Dios, estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer.

— Te amo. – dijo lo más dulce que pudo. Para Sasuke fue el cantar de un ángel. Rápidamente se posó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Le acaricio el vientre, las piernas y de nuevo el vientre. Después de un rato de estarse besuqueando se separó de ella y se acostó a su lado.

— También te amo. – respondió él, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Esas eran las primeras lágrimas de felicidad que ella habría de derramar durante toda la noche.

* * *

Un leve cosquilleo la despertó, al abrir los ojos se percato que estaba siendo acariciada por Sasuke, quien en un acto bastante tierno tocaba el vientre de ella, de una forma u otra eso la enterneció mucho. A parte de eso, el cabello de Sasuke, quien estaba metido entre su cuello comenzó a balancearse un poquito, provocando un poco más de cosquillas.

Un movimiento de Sakura alertó a Sasuke de que ella estaba despierta. Rápidamente dejó de hacer aquello y volteo el rostro apenado. Sakura frunció un poco el ceño y tomó de la mano a Sasuke, luego llevó su mano a su vientre para que volviera a sentirlo.

Era cálido. Terso y cálido.

Ambos se miraron y Sakura sólo atino a sonreír sonrojada.

— ¿Cu-cuanto tiempo tienes? – se atrevió a preguntar al fin Sasuke.

— Dos meses, casi diez semanas.

— Ya veo. – suspiró y llevó sus manos a su cintura. Ese pequeño acto desencadenó un pequeño camino de besos por el cuello del muchacho. Dio el ultimó en su boca y suspiró a la par de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió. Era muy dulce.

— Sakura.

— ¿Umm? – contestó mientras se recostaba en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del joven.

— ¿Cómo se lo diremos a tu padre? – eso provocó que la chica mirara nerviosa a Sasuke, componiéndose y adentrándose en sus ojos.

— No lo sé. – se mordió el labio inferior.

Si bien Sakura tenía sus dudas acerca de su padre por sus extraños comportamientos, hablo de que siempre era muy receloso con todo, que siempre estaba muy nervioso y nunca dejaba de cuestionar que toda la ciudad era muy insegura, no quería pensar en lo que diría o haría acerca de su nueva condición.

Sí, sólo tenía diez semanas de embarazo, pero supuso que ese sólo comentario lo mataría de un infarto.

Ella siempre había sido su pequeña princesita; ¡¿Se imaginan como le caería el hecho de que estaba encinta?! Y no de cualquiera, no. Sino de Uchiha Sasuke, un joven pero respetado magnate que estaba por "comerse el mundo".

Desde aquella vez en la que Sasuke vio al padre de Sakura, este, su padre, se había comportado muy celoso. Por alguna razón, la cual ella desconocía, no quería que se le acercara mucho. Dios, pero aunque su padre les hubiera prohibido con la mirada y los gestos que no estuvieran juntos ella no podía evitarlo. Estaba enamorada de él y él de ella. Era inevitable.

Se llevó las manos a su vientre, de alguna manera protegiendo a su pequeño de cualquier cuestión. No quería que esa criatura sufriera un rechazo, aunque fuera de su abuelo. Por que al parecer Sasuke estaba contento con la noticia. Si no, no hubieran hecho el amor toda la noche.

Sintió las manos de Sasuke llegar hasta las suyas, tomándolas y dejándolas sobre su aun plano, pero no por mucho, vientre. Ella lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, ya que había desviado la mirada para pensar. Él le sonrió y la miró con ojos protectores.

Que trágico se veía aquello, eso hay que admitir.

— No te preocupes… - le dijo. Ella sólo sonrió con algo de incertidumbre.

— Me siento algo mal por mi padre. – dijo ella. — Es como si todo este tiempo lo hubiera engañado. – suspiró. Sasuke siguió que continuara. — Te amo… pero no sé si él lo entienda.

— Yo veré que sí. – besó la comisura de su labio. Las palabras de Sasuke sonaban tan seguras… ojala ella pudiera igualar esa seguridad, que por alguna razón no podía. Cosa rara, ya que cuando de cosas que ella quería se trataba podía llegar a ser muy obstinada y valiente.

— ¿Y cuando se lo decimos? Por que la verdad ya me canse de estar reuniéndonos y diciéndole a mi padre que no ha pasado nada.

— Oh, sí… recuerdo la vez que te habló por teléfono y tú estabas llegando al segundo orgasm… - ella lo golpeo levemente en el hombro antes de que terminara, avergonzada por aquella situación. Sasuke sólo rio.

Aquella vez había sido algo incomoda y graciosa.

Todo había sido una noche romántica, velas, luz baja… una reconfortante cama y un vaivén que volvía loco a cualquiera.

Por alguna razón su padre le había llamado, excusándose que quería darle las buenas noches.

Y vaya que tuvo buenas noches.

Pero eso no era el caso ahora, ahora tenían que ver cómo decirle sin que lo tomara muy mal.

— ¿Qué te parece si le decimos hoy? – dijo Sasuke, estacionado su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de ella.

— Pues… - le acaricio los cabellos. — Creo que sería lo más conveniente, digo, ¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

— Al fin… - respiró el aire fresco que estaba fuera de esa horrible cabaña en la cual habían estado los últimos meses. — Al fin hoy regresamos a casa. – dijo Kabuto, mientras relajaba los músculos de su cuello.

— Corrección. – escuchó una ruda voz detrás de él. — Regresamos mañana. – era Suigetsu.

— ¿Regresamos?- Kabuto alzó una ceja. — Eso me suena a multitud.

— Oh, ¿Es que no lo sabías? – traía consigo un recipiente con vino. Lo tomaba poco a poco, disfrutando de la cara de molesto que tenía Kabuto.

— Saber qué.

— Iré con ustedes. – dijo sonriendo.

— Nosotros no necesitamos nada de ustedes… - se defendió.

— Oh, no es que vaya con ustedes a protegerlos de algún peligro, sólo voy a atender unos asuntos a Japón en lugar de mi sempai. Aprovechare el viaje a Japón con ustedes y, no sé, quizás me quede unos días para variar en su residencia.

— ¿Qué?

— Kabuto. – la voz ronca de Orochimaru los hizo mirar hacia atrás, de donde provenía él. — ¿De que charlaban? – era una mirada recelosa para Suigetsu, quien seguía sonriendo con algo de burla en su mirada.

— Suigetsu-san me decía que viajaría con nosotros a Japón. ¿Es verdad eso, Orochimaru-sama?

— Sí, lo es. – contestó tranquilamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – mierda, era lo ultimo que le faltaba; que ese dientón estuviera fastidiándolo hasta en Japón.

— Tiene unos asuntos pendientes en Japón, además… será de gran ayuda cuando Akatsuki intente atacarnos.

— ¿Akatsuki? – esta vez miró algo confundido a Orochimaru.

— Me llegaron informes de que Akatsuki estará esperando nuestro regreso.

— Entonces… - miró a Suigetsu. —… Él nos ayudara.

— Sí. – se volteo a Suigetsu. — Y tengo otro anuncio, hoy partiremos.

— ¿Hoy? – Suigetsu alzó una ceja. — Pero pensé que…

— Ah, lo que pasa es que conseguí que mi piloto pudiera venir a Francia. Ya no hará falta de Zabuza se preocupe por mi llegada a Japón.

— Ya veo. – suspiró con resignación.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Suigetsu-san? – Kabuto sonrió malvado y divertido. Ese tipo se merecía eso.

— No, que va. – Suigetsu sonrió y a Kabuto se le quitó la sonrisa del rostro. — Mientras más pronto mejor. Estoy ansioso por llegar y ver Japón.

— Perfecto. – la voz de Orochimaru sonó con algo de entusiasmo. Comenzó a caminar hacía adentro de la cabaña. — Y dile esto a Zabuza. – ordenó por encima del hombro.

— Sí, de inmediato. – los ojos de Suigetsu ocultaban algo… era más que ansiedad. Y Kabuto podía notarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo divertido? – preguntó Yakushi, no le agradó nunca ese tipo.

— ¿Umm? – fingió sorpresa. — No sé de que hablas, con permiso, le diré a Zabuza-sempai y luego alistare mis cosas. – se adentró en las sombras.

Dejó a Kabuto atrás y metió su pesada aura en un cuarto negro, donde al fondo, con unas velas encendidas a los lados de un sofá se encontraba sentado Zabuza, leyendo un viejo pergamino.

— Creo que ya lo sabe, Zabuza-sempai. – dijo suspirando Suigetsu.

— Umm…- sólo murmuró eso sin apartar la vista del pergamino.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— Mandé a Haku a avisar… espero que llegue rápido el mensaje.

— ¿Y mi misión?

— Seguirás igual. – alzó la vista al Suigetsu. — Ve y alístate para el viaje.

Suigetsu asintió y comenzó a salir.

— Suigetsu… - se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Zabuza. — Si en determinado caso ocurriera algo… me refiero a que la misión no sucediera como está planeado…

— ¿Si?

— Quiero que finjas… obedece a ese idiota hasta que tengas su confianza y cuando menos lo espere…

— Entiendo. – asintió con una sonrisa. — ¿Podre llevarme su espada, sempai?

— Sólo si con ella cortas cabezas.

— Eso pienso hacer.

— Entonces ve.

* * *

Estaban en un remoto lugar despejado. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que un avión aterrizara ahí.

Ahí se encontraban, Suigetsu, Kabuto y Orochimaru. Estaban parados viendo como un jet arribaba con maestría en el espacio.

— Juugo sí que sabe como aterrizar un avión. – comentó Kabuto, mientras veía como los motores se terminaban de apaciguar.

— Dime, Suigetsu, ¿Has volado alguna vez? – preguntó Orochimaru al muchacho de la espada en la espalda.

— Claro que sí, Orochimaru-sama. – respondió con una extraña cortesía.

— Que bueno, espero que te guste mi jet. – sonrió complacido por la forma de respeto en la cual le respondía el alumno de Zabuza. — Por cierto, ¿Traes la espada?

— Sí, Orochimaru-sama, es para protección. – dijo con la misma cortesía y esta vez tomándola del mango con respeto.

— ¿Protección de quien? – Kabuto entró a la pequeña plática con cierto recelo.

— Para protección de vosotros, claro. – dijo de manera segura. — Zabuza-sempai quería que todo saliera bien, así que me la prestó.

— Ja, parece que Zabuza no sabe que mis hombres son más que suficiente. – alardeo Orochimaru.

— Nunca está por desprovisto prevenir, señor. – argumentó Suigetsu, Orochimaru sonrió.

— Sí… tienes razón. – cerró un momento los ojos y luego lo miró con una sonrisa. — Suigetsu, muchacho, quiero hablar contigo en privado.

— Orochimaru-sama, no creo que… - Orochimaru miró algo molesto a su mano derecha. — Es que… el avión…

— Dile a Juugo que no tardaremos mucho, sólo será una charla de pocos minutos.

— Sí, Orochimaru-sama. – miró a Suigetsu. Luego a Orochimaru. — Me adelantare y subiré primero, los esperare adentro.

Ambos observaron como Kabuto se infiltraba en el avión. En cuanto lo vio subir Orochimaru miró a Suigetsu con una extraña sonrisa.

— Bien, dejémonos de juegos, sé lo que traman.

El rostro de Suigetsu se desencajó por completo. Llevó su mano a la espada; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Orochimaru alzó la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

— Relájate un momento, chico.

La mirada de Suigetsu cambio a una parecía a la de un cazador al descubierto, no apartó la mano del mango, pero tampoco hizo nada. Ahora tenía una cara sería y estaba preparado para lo que sea.

— Bueno, déjeme decirle que me ha sorprendido. – sonrió con algo de arrogancia, Suigetsu.

— Lo sé…

— Y que también no soy tan joven como lo cree. – exclamo, su sonrisa la de un tiburón blanco.

— ¿Ah no? Bueno, tu edad no tiene importancia. Lo que quiero hablar contigo es más importante que eso. – Suigetsu achicó la mirada. — Sé que no vas a Japón para solucionar asuntos, tu asunto esta al frente tuyo. Soy yo.

— Es muy listo. – no cambiaba su semblante serio.

— Sí, lo soy. Pero no quiero ponerme a alagarme solo. Quiero charla sobre otra cosa.

— Pues entonces hable ya.

— Tú pareces ser un excelente súbdito. Sé que no está en tu misión hacer tratos con el enemigo, pero quiero ofrecerte algo de lo cual sé no podrás rechazar.

— ¿Y que es lo que quiere?

— Únete a mí.

— ¿Bromea, no? – desenvainó la espada, pero esto no pareció intimidar a Orochimaru. Suigetsu la descansó en el suelo. Sin soltarla.

— Claro que no. Eres un buen subordinado, pareces ser fiel, algo que estoy viendo.

— Ni loco desobedecería a mi sempai.

— Oh, vamos muchacho. Es sólo una estúpida trivialidad, toma mi oferta… además, no tienes salida.

— ¿A que se refiere?

— Puedo ordenar que te maten en este momento, todo esta sumamente calculado, ¿Si no, por que crees que Kabuto entro primero? Quería organizar a todos por si no aceptabas mi propuesta. – eso era muy tramposo.

Suigetsu miró de reojo la zona. Parecía desierta, era claro que Orochimaru mentía… pero, ¿Qué era lo que él podría ofrecerle?

— ¿Y que es lo que me ofreces? – preguntó al fin, dejando la espada en su espalda.

— Te ofrezco algo más que ser un simple súbdito… ¿Dime, acepto efectivo?

— Je, usted es muy listo…

Kabuto observaba atento por la ventana del jet. Había visto los repentinos cambios de humor de Suigetsu, todo hasta la sonrisa que cómplice cuando Orochimaru le había dicho algo. Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la voz de Juugo.

— Orochimaru-sama quizás le ofreció trabajo.

— Ese tonto no necesita un trabajo que tenga que ver con Orochimaru-sama, es un maldito traidor.

— Quizá Orochimaru-sama lo quiera… por alguna razón u otra.

— Umm… - suspiró. — Ahí vienen.

Ambos entraron al jet. Suigetsu se sentó aparte y un poco alejado de Kabuto y Orochimaru, se puso a mirar por la ventana con una extraña tranquilidad.

— Orochimaru-sama… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó en voz baja.

— No te preocupes ya por nada. Suigetsu esta de nuestro lado ahora.

* * *

La noche cobijaba Tokio, las calles estaban tranquilas, nada más que el viento soplaba con delicadeza sobre las calles de asfalto.

Desde el cielo la vista de la grande ciudad se hacia cada vez más placentera de lo que podía notar. Una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Kabuto se asomó cuando se dio cuenta que en pocos minutos estaría en casa y podría continuar con cierto asunto.

— Prepárense para el aterrizaje. – habló Juugo por el altavoz. — Por favor ajusten su cinturón.

El avión comenzó a descender lentamente, y justó cuando tocó el suelo la sonrisa de Kabuto se anchó más.

* * *

— Tenemos un pequeño problema. – la voz de un hombre con una espada vendada en la espalda sonó como el timbre de una campana en la absoluta noche.

— ¿Cuál? – respondió un muchacho de ojos cerrados en lo oscuro.

— Orochimaru regresó hoy y no mañana.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y satisfacción.

— Movilicémonos, dile a Pein que hoy es.

— De acuerdo.

— Ah y Kisame… ¿A que hora llega?

— Justo ahora esta arribando en Japón.

— Oh… entonces… preparémonos.

— De acuerdo…

* * *

Sasuke estaba poniéndose la corbata mientras Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama de la habitación. Tenía las manos juntas y un color algo blanco. Estaba nerviosa… y eso era notable.

Se había puesto un lindo traje, realmente era irónico el vestirse de una manera elegante para enfrentar algo tan trivial como su padre. Suspiró.

— Sakura. – la voz de Sasuke la hizo mirarlo. — ¿Te sientes bien? Estás algo blanca.

— Sí… - asintió.

— ¿No quieres que mejor dejemos esto para después? – preguntó sentándose a su lado y pasando su mano por su hombro. La fragancia del perfume de Sasuke se abrió paso por sus fosas nasales… le encantaba ese perfume.

— No, está bien. – sonrió. — Es sólo que… estoy algo nerviosa…

— Umm… - susurró quedamente, en sinónimo de que pensaba. Luego, casi sin que Sakura se diera cuenta sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

Era un besó dulce y tierno, cariñoso, sin prisas. Poco a poco recostó a la chica en la cama, acariciándole con una mano la cadera y luego el vientre. Era cálido. Sasuke sonrió. Y Sakura sonrió con él.

— Gracias. – le musitó más tranquila. El intento de Sasuke por calmarla había surtido efecto.

— Vamos… - se levantaron. — Tenemos que ir.

Sakura asintió.

* * *

El ambiente en Japón estaba algo desolado. Suigetsu miró atento los alrededores. Era claramente un lugar lúgubre, perfecto para la mafia. Se encontraban en una mansión muy bien provista, era muy grande y elegante. Los recién llegados se encontraban descansando de su viaje en la cómoda estancia de la mansión.

— ¡¿Qué?! – la voz histérica de Kabuto lo sorprendió e incluso a Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué sucede Kabuto? – Orochimaru se acercó a él.

— Orochimaru-sama… mire esto. – era una revista, una revista de novedades y quien estaba en la portada era nada menos que Sakura Haruno, sí, su supuesta prometida. Ah y no estaba sola, estaba siendo acompañada por nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke. En la portada decía: **SASUKE UCHIHA Y SU NOVIA, ¿HABRAN CAPTURADO EL CORAZÓN DE ESTE CODICIADO MAGNATE?**

— No puede ser. – la mirada malévola de Orochimaru se perturbó más. — Alista el auto…

— ¿Qué hacen? – Suigetsu se levantó y fue a mirar que era lo que se traían entre manos.

— Prepárate Suigetsu… tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender.

— ¿Ah si? – alzó una ceja.

— Esa mujer… - dijo furioso. — Ese idiota Uchiha me las pagara.

— Vamos… - Orochimaru llamó por su celular a alguien.

Los tres salieron de la mansión rápidamente.

En la revista se leía: **"Rumores dicen que el Uchiha sentara cabeza y que es posible que su herencia quede a manos de su amada novia… claro que sólo son rumores apresurados de esta pareja de cuatro meses…"**

* * *

El auto se había detenido justamente enfrente de la casa del padre de la chica. Sakura miraba nerviosa le puerta, mierda, realmente se sentía nerviosa. Joder, y no era como si este fuera un estúpido examen de la universidad, que gracias a dios ya había pasado, no… era algo personal y familiar. Cosa que en lo que respectaba a Sakura… su familia quedó abatida hasta el fondo con la inesperada muerte de su madre.

— ¿Sakura? – la voz de Sasuke la hizo volver en si. — _Amor… _¿Te sientes bien?

¿Amor? ¿Había escuchado bien? Oh, dios, Sasuke era tan tierno.

— Sí, _Cariño. – _dijo con una voz dulce y Sasuke sonrió de lado.

— Te amo… no importa lo que pase. – y se acercó a ella, le dio un casto beso en los labios. Intentó separarse pero Sakura se lo impidió, ella lo tomó del cuello y le dio uno mucho más pasional y largo.

— Yo también, Sasuke-kun. – se tomaron de la mano por un momento y luego cada quien bajó del auto.

Ambos suspiraron, si el padre de Sakura era tan celoso como la chica le había contado… entonces esto se pondría bueno.

Llamarón a la puerta y en cuestión de segundos un hombre de edad suficiente les abrió la puerta. Le sonrió a su hija, pero cuando vio al pelinegro su mirada cambio a una sería.

— Sakura, hija, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué te acompaña este joven?

— Venimos a visitarte, papá.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Ambos? – miró de reojo a Sasuke.

— Sí… - contestó la chica.

— Oh, pues… pasen. – entraron. La casa no estaba precisamente limpia. — Disculpen el desorden, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina de policía y no he tenido tiempo de atender la casa. Pero dejemos eso para después… digan, ¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura y Sasuke quedaron en silencio… no sabían como empezar esto.

— Sakura y yo nos casaremos. – fue como una bomba en terreno virgen. ¿Casarse? Sakura miró a Sasuke con una cara desencajada; pero al ver como Sasuke le sonreía ella también lo hizo.

— ¡¿Qué?! – el señor Haruno se puso de pie. — ¡Sakura, hija, él bromea de seguro!

— Bueno… - se sonrojó. — La verdad es…

— ¡¿Cómo?! – su mirada se volvía histérica, un miedo irracional se enterró en su pecho. Esto no era cierto… no, no podía.

— ¡¿Y tú con que derecho crees que puedes hacer eso?! – se dirigió a Sasuke visiblemente histérico.

— Por que ella y yo somos novios; y espera un hijo mío – se defendió Sasuke, ocultando detrás a Sakura como precaución al ver a su padre furioso.

— ¿Q-que? – comenzó a temblar… ¿Un nieto? ¿Sakura esperaba un hijo de… él? ¿Y quien era él?

— Como… como es que… - se puso pálido. No, no podía ser cierto… ella nunca sería feliz… y él sabia por que. — ¿Quién eres?

— Uchiha Sasuke… - contestó seco, mientras Sakura mirada estática todo aquello.

— ¿Uchiha… Sasuke? – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tapándose los oídos en busca de razón. Dios mío, conocía ese apellido, él estuvo presente en el caso de la extraña muerte de los señores Uchiha. ¡Por dios! Él era el heredero de una enorme fortuna empresarial… ¿Por qué un magnate como Uchiha Sasuke se había fijado en su hija?

Habiendo miles de mujeres en Japón… ¿Por qué fijarse en ella, a quien el futuro le esperaba una terrible agonía? Cielo santo… era un monstruo.

— Papá, por favor, no te lo tomes así… - era la voz de su hija, estaba triste… Oh, ojala la tierra se lo tragara ahora mismo. — Yo lo amo y él me ama a mí. – dijo ella, intentando sonar valiente, pero el caso era que realmente estaba muy nerviosa; y su padre lo notaba… mierda, maldiciones, no tenía por qué estar temblando de conmoción, ella no era la mala aquí, no… era él… su padre… el que se supone que debía protegerla de los hombres malos. Él era el malo de la historia, no ella.

— Señor, le juró que haré a Sakura feliz… a ella y a mi hijo.

¿Hijo? ¿Su nieto?

El pecho le dolió más… por dios, no sólo había condenado a su hija, sino también a su nieto. Realmente era un monstruo.

— Ay, Sakura… - las lagrimas se le comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. La chica y el Uchiha se quedaron paralizados. Ese hombre lloraba, como un niño pequeño. — Hija, hija mía. – se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, sin llegar a hacerle daño. — Lo siento… lo siento mucho. Soy un monstruo, soy un monstruo. – decía mientras lloraba y se aferraba a su hija.

— No papá, no digas eso. – estaba muy confundida, pero a la vez tenía más que conmoción en su pecho, no entendía por que su padre pedía disculpas.

— Lo siento, mucho, hija. Lo siento mucho, Uchiha Sasuke. – dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija.

— Señor, por favor, no tiene por que…

— ¡No, sí tengo! – se separó de su hija.

— Papá… no es para que te pongas así.

— ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes, Sakura?! ¡¡Soy un monstruo!!

— No, claro que no. Eres el padre más bondadoso… el mejor, el mejor. – dijo desesperada al verlo llevarse las manos a la cara, intentado ocultarse las lagrimas.

— No, no lo soy… perdóname, hija… perdóname.

— Pero por que… ¿Qué es lo que habría de perdonarte? – dijo asustada.

— Esto… - una cuarta voz apareció al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

Entraron a la casa diez hombres, armados todos y enfrente de ellos se encontraba nada menos que Kabuto, traía un revolver en sus manos y apuntaba a Sasuke con discordia.

— ¡¡Señor Kabuto!!- el padre de Sakura gritó sorprendido. Los hombres rodearon a la pareja y al padre de la chica.

— Sakura, no te apartes de mí. – le habló Sasuke a su oído, intentando calmarla. Se veía que estaba asustada.

— Sí… - asintió.

— Así que… ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – llamó Kabuto a Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a la pareja y los demás apuntaban recelosos con sus armas a Sasuke. — Sakura, querida… ¿Esta es la forma de recibir a tu futuro esposo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño… ese tipo tenía pinta de loco.

— ¿Está loco? Yo no tengo ningún compromiso con usted. – se defendió, no sin apartarse de Sasuke, ya que él la tenía sujeta de la cintura.

— Umm… - miró furioso la mano de Sasuke que estaba posaba en la cintura de la chica. Luego se volteo a Kanji, quien estaba rodeado y estaba contenido por sus hombres. — Kanji, amigo, ¿No me digas que en todos estos meses no le dijiste nada?

— ¿Cómo? – Sakura volteo a ver a su padre. — Papá… ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Yo… - bajó la cabeza. Los hombres que lo sujetaban miraron atentos a Kabuto. Kabuto sólo negó divertido. — Lo siento, hija.

— Oh, ya veo… - Kabuto se volteo a Sakura. — Sakura, parece que tu padre nunca tuvo la decencia de decirte una gran verdad.

— ¿Qué verdad?

— Tú estás comprometida conmigo, fue algo que decidimos hace tiempo ya. Tú a cambio de su vida… ¿No crees, que es un trato justo?

— Papá… - Sakura miró a su padre, quien estaba llorando. No podía creerlo.

— Lo siento, hija… hace tiempo, en una misión a los muelles, el maldito me engaño y termine por aceptar un maldito trato. – escupió al fin.

— Papá… - se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder creerlo. — ¿Cómo pudiste?

— ¡¡Sakura, lo siento, lo siento mucho, hija!!- gritó desesperado, su hija lloraba, lloraba por su culpa.

— Sakura… shh, tranquila. – Sasuke acariciaba su cabello. No sabía como actuar, todo esto era mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

— Bueno, bueno… tampoco es para tanto. – una voz de serpiente asomó su presencia. — Son sólo negocios, linda, no tienes por que cargársela a tu padre.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con completa sorpresa, ese sujeto, el que hablaba… era…

— Orochimaru. – masculló entre dientes.

— Oh, Sasuke-kun. – saludó de manera hipócrita. — Que grata sorpresa.

— Tú… tú estás detrás de esto, Orochimaru. – acusó.

— ¿Yo? Oh, claro que no… es asunto de Kabuto lo de la chica.

Detrás de Kabuto llegó Suigetsu, mirando con atención la escena. Sonrió, esto parecía ser muy entretenido y dramático.

— Entonces por que estás aquí. – replicó Sasuke, esto no parecía ir para bien.

— Ah, pues me entere por ahí de que tu empresa iba bien y que… ah, no sé… ¿Pensabas sentar cabeza?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – siseo.

— Oh, por supuesto que sí. – exclamó. — Jure que algún día te haría pagar por haberme desechado de esa manera… ¿Qué mejor manera de vengarme si no es aquí, enfrente de tu novia?

— Eres un bastardo.

— Por favor… ya te lo dije, son sólo negocios.

— Bueno, ¿Por qué no mejor a lo que vinimos? – dijo harto Kabuto.

Sasuke aferró más a Sakura, ella se agarró con fuerza de su ropa.

— Sasuke… - musitó asustada.

— Tranquila, cariño… todo estará bien. – le susurró.

Los hombres comenzaron a acercarse más.

— Está bien, Sakura, ven. – Kabuto ordenó, pero ella sólo se aferró más a Sasuke. — ¿No? Bueno, entonces usare la fuerza bruta. – volteo a ver a sus secuaces. — Tráiganla.

Y los hombres se fueron contra ella, Sakura cerró los ojos, Sasuke se fue contra ellos y la pelea comenzó. Un revuelo y alboroto se armo.

— No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hija. – el padre de la chica saltó sobre Kabuto, pero este ni se inmuto, sólo alzó el arma y…

— ¡¡PAPÁ!! – Sakura gritó aterrada al ver a su padre en el suelo. Corrió hacía él y lo inspeccionó. Estaba muriendo.

— Sakura… - logró llamarla. — Lo… sien-to…

— Papá… - las lágrimas se derramaban sobre el rostro de su padre. — No, por favor, no.

— Te quie-ro. – y cerró los ojos.

— ¡¡Papá!!

— Ven, querida, se está haciendo tarde. – Kabuto la tomó por un brazo, ella comenzó a forcejear.

— ¿No piensa ayudar, Orochimaru-sama? – preguntó Suigetsu.

— No, vayamos al auto. – dijo algo aburrido, ambos se retiraron.

Mientras, Sakura logró golpear fuertemente en la cara a Kabuto. La mejilla derecha se le hinchó rápidamente por tan fuerte golpe.

— Oh, tienes buen puño querido, lastima que yo tenga un arma. – colocó el arma en su cuello y ella se tensó. — Bien, así está mejor, ven, vámonos.

Quitó el arma de su cuello y comenzó a arrastrarla.

— ¡Sakura! – Sasuke apareció después de haber acabado con los diez hombres, que sorpresivamente no pudieron acabarlo ni con sus armas, había sido muy rápido.

— ¡Sasuke! – gritó desesperada.

Sorprendió a Kabuto con un fuerte golpe en la cara y con otro le arrebató el arma de la mano, tumbó a Yakushi de una patada. Sakura se abrazó a él.

— ¡Sasuke!

— Tranquila… estoy bien.

— Eso es lo que crees. – un hombre colocó un arma en la espalda de la chica, Sasuke se tensó al sentir cómo a él también le colocaban una.

Kabuto se levantó del suelo.

— Idiota. – masculló enojado. — Traigan a la chica.

Los hombres le arrancaron a Sakura de su lado.

— ¡¡Sasuke!! – gritó fuertemente.

— ¡¡Sakura!! – quiso detenerlos pero la voz se le fue de la garganta al momento que sintió el fuerte golpe en su nuca, rompiendo el bate con el que lo habían golpeado.

— ¡¡SASUKE!!

— Llévensela de aquí. – ordenó, y los hombres ya hartos sacaron una jeringa de quien sabe donde y le inyectaron un extraño calmante.

— ¡¡Sasuke!! – seguía moviéndose, Sasuke se abalanzó hacía atrás y se recargó contra la pared, mareado y con la vista algo borrosa.

— Sa-Sakura… - musitó.

— Sa-Sasuke…- la droga hizo efecto y los hombres comenzaron a llevarse por la puerta trasera.

— Vaya, vaya… parece que no pudiste salvarla, eh, Uchiha Sasuke. – se burló de él.

De alguna manera u otra salió de su estado de mareo y se lanzó sobre Kabuto, Kabuto lo recibió y comenzó a pelear contra él.

Fuertes golpes le fueron propinados a Yakushi, y justo cuando Sasuke logró arrebatarle el arma para acabar con él… un disparó opacó la ira de Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir el fiero dolor que desprendía su pecho. Sintió un fuerte mareo y cayó al suelo casi sin aliento. Las fuerzas comenzaron a escapársele.

Kabuto volteo al frente y miró a Orochimaru, de pie y con un humor ya harto.

— Suficiente. – dijo harto.

Kabuto se levantó.

— Aun sigue vivo.

— No por mucho.- apuntó de nuevo…

Alistó el arma… pero…

— ¡Ah! – soltó el arma que traía al ser presa de un nuevo disparo.

Las ventanas se rompieron para darle paso a cinco hombres, todos con trajes negros y nubes rojas en ellos.

— Akatsuki. – musitó Kabuto.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama! – los hombres de Orochimaru aparecieron justo a tiempo, disparando a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡Akatsuki, no dejen ninguno vivo! – gritó un tipo alto.

— Mante a Orochimaru y a su mano derecha. – ordenó otro, de pelo negro y amarrado en una coleta. Todos los Akatsukis traían mascaras.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama! – Kabuto lo miró y él sólo se mordió el labio.

— Vámonos.

En medio del tiroteo y alborotó que los akatsukis estaban causando… se encontraba en el suelo, herido y abatido Sasuke.

Sentía el flujo cálido de su sangre que emergía de su pecho. Los parpados se le cerraban poco a poco y casi no podía ver muy bien lo que pasaba. Los sonidos se le hacían lejanos, como tristes ecos en el cañón más grande.

Sintió que alguien se le acercaba, pasos sordos. Un tipo de traje negro y nubes rojas se le acercó en medio de todo el alboroto. Se puso a su altura y pareció mirarlo atentamente. Poco a poco se quito la mascara y una mirada triste se asomó en los ojos de aquel hombre.

— Sasuke…

— _Itachi…_

-

-

_Hola hermano… hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. _

**Continuara…**

**Jeje, bueno, lo dejare ahi... espero que sea de su agrado. Ok, entonces esto nos deja con una pregunta. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	12. La voluntad de cada uno: Aliados

**Oh, esta vez he actualizado más temprano, lo bueno es que tengo tiempo. Pues considerenlo un pequeño presente de navidad. De antemano quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dan dado sus comentarios, son muy apreciados, gracias. **

**Ok, entonces no lo hare de mas... comencemos. **

**

* * *

**

**12 –La voluntad de cada uno: Aliados en las sombras. **

— ¿Sobrevivirá?

— Umm, no lo sé. El disparo no dio en un órgano vital, pero sí perdió mucha sangre.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer por él?

— Yo nada… él es el único que puede hacer algo ahora.

— ¿Es mucho el daño?

— Tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo, estoy sorprendido por su resistencia, pero al parecer el desplomarse al suelo por el disparo; más la perdida de sangre pueden dejarlo… en un coma temporal.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo exactamente?

— No creo que mucho… sólo hasta que sane su cuerpo y él…

— ¿Si?

— Y él tenga la voluntad de moverse, de otro modo, por más sano que estés, si no hay voluntad… de nada servirá.

* * *

Lentamente, con pesadez, abrió los ojos. Se percató que no había mucha luz en el lugar donde estaba. Rápidamente recordó todo. Palpó desesperada sus alrededores, intentando pensar que estaba en su cama con Sasuke y que todo había sido un mal sueño.

El corazón se le detuvo en el pecho al verse en una habitación desconocida. Todo era negro, tenía pocos muebles. Un pequeño ropero, un sillón y una cama. Había una lámpara al lado de la cama en una mesita de noche, pero no lo contó mucho, al cabo eso ya era elemental.

Observó que sólo tenía una pequeña ventanita en donde a duras penas la luz se filtraba por ella. Todo estaba oscuro, enfrente de ella había una puerta con aleación de metal en sus bisagras y en algunos extremos de esta. Definitivamente ella no podría abrir esa puerta por si sola. Estaba encerrada y acorralada en quien sabe donde.

Suspiró, estaba cansada y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se llevó las manos al vientre y lo sintió cálido. Sí, eso quería decir que estaba bien.

— Shh, tranquilo… - le susurró maternalmente. — Todo estará bien.- esas palabras de apoyo eran más para ella.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza, ella miró asustada a la persona que entró, retrocedió en el lecho hasta quedar contra la cabecera de la cama. Tenía miedo… ese hombre estaba loco.

— Sakura, querida. – susurró con veneno. — Veo que ya despertaste.

Ella no respondió. Lo miraba con odio, rabia… asco.

— Ah, ya veo, no tienes ganas de hablar. – se acercó a ella lentamente, Sakura sólo intentaba retroceder más. Las alarmas en su cerebro estaban sonando. — Oh, vamos, no tengas miedo… soy tu prometido, no hay que empezar mal.

Sakura intentaba escapar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que sus piernas flaqueaban. Se sintió vulnerable y a la merced de Kabuto, no podía correr, sus piernas estaban paralizadas por alguna razón. Y Kabuto lo notó.

— No intentes poner los pies en la tierra. – Sonrió complacido al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sakura, la había descubierto. — Te aplicamos un somnífero para que durmieras ayer…

— ¿Somnífero? – habló intrigada, Kabuto sonrió más todavía.

— Sí, es que diste pelea, querida, y no quise hacerte daño… mejor así, ¿No crees? Así no te enterarías de nada.

— ¡¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?! – preguntó temerosa pero con voz firme.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – ella asintió. — Bueno… digamos que él… pasó a mejor vida.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintió algo quebrarse dentro de ella. Tembló bajo la idea de que Sasuke estuviera muerto… no, no podía estarlo, no lo soportaría.

— No… - musitó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos para evitar llorar libremente. No quería llorar frente a ese desgraciado. — No.- negó testaruda, no, esto no podía estar pasando.

— Oh, sí, será mejor que lo creas.

— Eres un monstruo.

— Ah, vamos… no nos pongamos tan… sentimentales. – dijo pensando de cerca sus palabras. — Después de todo esto terminaría así, querida.

— Bastardo. – musitó con ira.

— Mmm, te haré pensar otra cosa de mí. – y se comenzó a acercar como un depredador buscando a su presa indefensa. La chica captó sus intenciones y retrocedió, buscó el final de la cama y arrastró las piernas intentando escapar.

Kabuto se dio cuenta de aquello, no, no escaparía de él, ya había esperado mucho. La alcanzó a tomar de la cintura, Sakura se alarmó, si su mano se llegase a desviar, Kabuto podría sentir su cálido vientre, ella no podía permitir aquello.

— ¡No me toques! – dijo colérica. Se volteo rápidamente y le propino un limpio golpe en la cara. Kabuto se sorprendió por la fuerza de la chica que rápidamente la soltó. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse lo aturdido y logró capturar a la chica una vez más, poniéndola debajo de si. Con sus manos atrapó las muñecas de ella, colocándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Se colocó a horacas sobre ella y ella ahogó un gemido de dolor de lo brusco que había sido.

Con desagrado notó que Kabuto estaba excitado y que tal vez pensada violarla ahí y ahora. Viéndose atrapada recurrió a lo único que se le ocurrió. Le escupió. Y le dio de lleno en sus anteojos.

Kabuto hizo una cara de desagrado y rápidamente, sin que Sakura pudiera evitarlo le acertó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Le pegó tan fuerte que quedó quieta y adolorida. Kabuto estiró la otra mano para darle otra bofetada cuando sintió que alguien le sostenía la mano.

— Basta, déjala en paz. – era Suigetsu, quien lo miraba con desaprobación.

— Déjame en paz, idiota. – forcejeo con él para quitárselo de encima, pero en vez de eso Suigetsu aplicó más fuerza y como sido un saco de patatas se tratara lo elevo lo suficiente como para quitárselo de encima a Sakura.

Kabuto cayó de la cama por la elevada y empujón de Suigetsu, rápidamente se levantó del suelo y apuntó furioso a Suigetsu.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti tonto?! – sacó un arma y le apuntó a Suigetsu.

— No intentes desafiarme. – le dijo agresivo el de los dientes de tiburón.

Sakura mientras se intentaba encoger entre las sabanas, se apoyaba en el respaldo del lecho, hecha bolita y sobándose con insistencia su vientre. Murmuraba palabras inaudibles para los hombres de la habitación.

— Shh, tranquilo… todo estará bien. – decía sumamente bajito.

— ¡Ella es mi prometida, puedo hacer lo que sea con ella! – escupió enojado Kabuto.

— ¿En serio? Pues no lo parece. – miró de reojo a la chica, estaba asustada, sintió pena por ella.

— ¡¿Y ti que te importa?!

— …—

— Lárgate de aquí, déjame hacer lo que quiera, vete. – recriminó Kabuto. Suigetsu frunció el ceño.

— No me iré. – sonrió. — Orochimaru-sama quiere hablar contigo. – ahora informó.

— ¿Orochimaru-sama? – lo miró desconfiado. — ¿Para que?

— Yo que sé. – se encogió los hombros.

— Mmm… - bufó, se encaminó a la puerta y pasó por un lado de Suigetsu. En un momento fugaz, como intentando sorprenderlo; le lanzó un golpe con el mango del arma. No se esperó que Suigetsu lo atrapara en el aire y que con una movida ágil le arrebatara el arma. Inmediatamente sacó un kunai y se lo colocó en el cuello a Kabuto, dejándola a la par sorprendido por su velocidad.

— Tal vez seamos aliados… pero eso no quiere decir que obedeceré tus órdenes y tus caprichos… si vuelves a intentar algo así… - sonrió cínicamente y Kabuto entendió el mensaje. Bufó molesto y levemente temeroso. Luego se liberó del agarre de Suigetsu y se colocó en la puerta.

Miró a Suigetsu y luego siguió con su camino, había que aceptarlo, el tipo era rápido, mejor ser prudente y no hacer algo estúpido, ya luego se encargaría de él.

Mientras tanto, Suigetsu suspiró cansino. Se volteo a la chica que estaba en la cama y lentamente se le acercó. Sakura al percatarse de que él se le acercaba se puso rígida e inmóvil.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? – escuchó la voz de Suigetsu más relajada.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y observó el rostro del muchacho. Lo miró con pena y Suigetsu entendió aquello. No sería fácil de seguro para ella estar en cautiverio y con un violador en potencia detrás.

— ¿Le hizo algo? – preguntó suave, no queriendo usar un tono agresivo, como normalmente lo hacía.

Sakura bajó la mirada. Esa era una respuesta bastante obvia.

— Mmm, déjeme verla. – se le acercó y se sentó en la cama. Sakura reaccionó y se alejó de él. Intentó escapar pero la mano de Suigetsu se posó en su hombro dejándola muy quieta.

Ella lo encaró con cara preocupada; mas Suigetsu le sonrió.

— Tranquila, no le haré daño. – consoló y ella sólo asintió. Suigetsu miró su mejilla. La tenía marcada por el golpe que Kabuto le había dado. Frunció el ceño y alzó la mano para tocarle. La reacción de Sakura fue sutil, pero lo suficientemente clara para Suigetsu.

Sakura cerró los ojos, rígida y tensa. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que llevó sus manos a su vientre, cómo si intentara proteger algo.

Fue como una flecha que da en el más cercano blanco. Los pensamientos de Suigetsu sólo repararon en una sola respuesta.

— Señorita… - ella lo miró. — ¿Le duele el estomago? – preguntó intentando no dar de lleno en el tema.

Ella negó.

— Entonces, dígame, si es que se puede saber… ¿Por qué soba su vientre? – un miedo irracional se reflejó en los ojos de la chica. Retrocedió. — ¿Hay algo que esconda? – le preguntó y ella negó. Entrecerró los ojos. — No le creo. Dígame la verdad, por que si es lo que creo, será mucho peor si no lo dice ahora.

Sakura pensó un poco lo que él decía. Luego lo miró con algo de tristeza.

— ¿Usted esta… embarazada? – preguntó suavemente, tan suave que parecía un susurró de viento.

Sakura se puso pálida, pero poco a poco asintió.

— Umm, me lo temía. – Sakura palideció, ¿Acaso… pensaban hacerle daño a su hijo? — ¿Y… cuando tiempo tiene?

— Dos meses y medio. – dijo ella, con una voz reacia.

— Oh, apenas va comenzando. – se fijó en el vientre de ella, que por cierto no dejaba de acariciar. — ¿Es de… Uchiha? – se atrevió a preguntar y un fuerte dolor circuló sus ojos.

Ella asintió.

— Oh, eso lo hace más peligroso. Orochimaru-sama odia a Uchiha.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke? – se atrevió a preguntar, temerosa de la respuesta.

— No lo sé… lo más probable es que… Esté muerto.

Sólo con escuchar esa frase el rostro de Sakura se deformó de una manera increíble. De un aspecto de susto pasó a una de terror. Los ojos jade de ella se empezaron a cristalizar de lágrimas. Se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndose de Suigetsu, no quería llorar frente a él, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Suigetsu se quedó callado, después de todo, meterse más a fondo no era de su incumbencia. Se acercó a ella y lentamente, casi con precaución posó su mano sobre el vientre de la joven. Ella no lo evitó, parecía estar muy conmocionada como para hacerlo. Suspiró y luego miró a la chica al rostro.

— Cálmese, por favor.- dijo seriamente. — ¿Cómo se llama?

— Sa-Sakura. – dijo entrecortada, sin sollozar alto.

— Me llamo Suigetsu… - se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, luego sonrió. — No tema… su hijo estará bien, no les pasara nada.

Ella pareció esbozar una pequeñísima sonrisa.

— Gra-Gracias. – dijo ella, todavía conmocionada.

— No se preocupes… digamos que seré como… su _aliado, _Sakura-san. – salió de la puerta y la cerró con llave. Se quedó de pie ahí un momento, escuchando los sollozos ahogados de la muchacha. Frunció el ceño, quizás le había dicho que todo estaría bien, pero ella seguía llorando.

Suspiró y se fue caminando, supuso que era por la noticia del Uchiha, que para ser exacto no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.

* * *

Un pelinegro miraba frustrado una ventana hacia un parque. Podía ver a los niños corriendo de arriba hacía abajo. Suspiró derrotado. Dios, todos sus cálculos habían salido mal; y ahora su hermano estaba en un coma que posiblemente perdurara para un tiempo indefinido.

Maldición, que dura era la vida. Y él, ahí, con esa enfermedad que le cortaba los días y las noches. Realmente a vida era dura.

— Itachi. – Pein, el líder de Akatsuki se acercó a él, con su tonó calmado y a la vez amenazante. — ¿Cómo va tu hermano?

— Está en un coma. – suspiró. — Espero que salga pronto.

— ¿Eso te dijo Konan?

— Sí, estuve hablando con ella. Parece que mi hermano estará así hasta que el tenga la suficiente voluntad para salir.

— Umm… - se sentó a su lado. Mirando por la ventana también. — ¿Y que tal con la empresa?

— Ese problema esta de por medio aun. – suspiró. — Me entere que Sasuke hizo tratos con la compañía de los Hyuga y los Uzumaki, sin Sasuke podría surgir conflictos. – tosió, se sobó los ojos por encima del parpado.

— ¿Te duelen los ojos? – preguntó Pein.

— Sí… cada vez más. No lo dudo, moriré pronto.

— Te has resignado muy bien. – dijo entre juguetón y preocupado.

— Que más da. – respiró hondo. — Dime Pein, ¿Han averiguado en donde se esconde ahora Orochimaru?

— No, aún no. Creemos que se encendió en una nueva guarida, de la cual no conocemos ubicación.

— Diablos. – se volvió a sobar los ojos. — No creo que resista mucho.

— Debes hacerlo, aun no acabamos, vamos. – intentó darle animo. — Lo has hecho por años, puedes resistir un poco más. – sus ánimos eran sombríos y lúgubres, pero que más se podía esperar de Pein, el de las mil perforaciones.

— Supongo que tienes razón. – miró hacía la cama, ahí se encontraba Sasuke. Respiraba relajado, pero estaba ido, en coma. — Supongo que sí… - dijo susurrando, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Suigetsu suspiró tranquilamente, el aire de Japón era casi igual de frio que el de Francia. Pequeño vapor salió de su boca, sonrió como un depredador, era como si fuera de sangre fría.

— Sonríes mucho, Suigetsu. – Orochimaru entró al estudia en donde se encontraba Suigetsu. Rápidamente Suigetsu hizo una reverencia.

— Orochimaru-sama, no lo esperaba, ¿Necesita algo?

— No, nada. – se sentó en una silla de piel que estaba en el estudio. Había enorme libreros en el lugar, una mesita de juegos con un tablero de ajedrez en ella y una chimenea al fondo. — Kabuto. – Kabuto, quien entró en seguida de Orochimaru captó la orden.

Se acercó a la chimenea y la encendió.

— Y dime, Suigetsu. – comenzó Orochimaru. — ¿Has encontrado al interesante?

— Sí… algo muy interesante. – sonrió.

— ¿De que te ríes? – preguntó desconfiado, Kabuto.

— Oh, de algo muy irónico.

— ¿Qué tan irónico? – preguntó Orochimaru alzando una ceja.

— Pues veras… no quiero ser portador de noticias inapropiadas pero…

— Escúpelo ya. – ordenó Kabuto. Ese hombre los desesperaba mucho.

— La chica está encinta. – dijo con fluidez. Como si fuera algo superfluo.

Mientras tanto, la cara de Kabuto se deformó en una gamma de emociones difíciles de definir. Se puso rojo, luego blanco y por ultimo rojo de nuevo. Orochimaru miraba divertido a su mano derecha.

— Vaya, Kabuto, te han ganado… - dijo Orochimaru, con diversión.

— ¡Eso no! – dijo asqueado. — ¡¡Ya es suficiente!! – salió de ahí rápidamente. Suigetsu miró a Orochimaru y este sonrió con algo de pena. El alumno de Zabuza no dudó en levantarse e ir tras Kabuto.

Kabuto llegó a la puerta y la abrió, buscó a Sakura con la mirada y la encontró dormida en la cama. La miró hastiado y no lo pensó en alzar el arma contra ella.

— Detente, Kabuto. – Suigetsu, quien estaba atrás de él.

— Cierra la boca. – apuntó atentó, listo para un tiro sin fallas.

— Kabuto. – ahora era la voz de Orochimaru. — Baja el arma.

Kabuto refunfuñó y bajó su arma.

— Además, no sabemos si lo que dice es cierto. – argumentó Orochimaru, mirando de soslayo a Suigetsu.

— Bueno, compruébelo. Despacio, sin que ella despierte, además, eres doctor, ve y averígualo. – dijo calmado.

Kabuto frunció el ceño y caminó hasta la chica, guardó su arma y lentamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta le descubrió el vientre. Comenzó a pasar las manos por encima de la piel, haciendo pequeños círculos y sintiendo un extraño calor.

Después de unos segundos Kabuto levantó el rostro.

— ¿Y bien? – preguntó Suigetsu.

— Sí, en efecto, esta embarazada. – dijo resignado. Respiró unos segundos y pareció calmarse.

— Se los dije. – festejó Suigetsu. — Y otra cosa que sospecho que es hijo del Uchiha.

Esta vez no sólo fue Kabuto quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Un Uchiha?

Por dios. Eso sí que no.

— Ahora sí… - sacó el arma. Suigetsu miró atento, para actuar en el último momento por si fuera necesario.

— Espera, Kabuto. – Orochimaru volvió a detenerlo.

— Pero, Orochimaru-sama, es hijo de Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Qué no lo odia? – preguntó intrigado el muchacho de las gafas.

— Sí, sí, pero… se me ocurrió una idea. – esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. — Vengan, dejemos a la señorita descansar, ya luego decidiremos su destino.

Los tres salieron de la habitación de la chica.

_**

* * *

**_

_**La desaparición de Uchiha Sasuke ha causado un gran revuelo entre los empresarios del país. Las compañías Hyuga y Uzumaki, aliados de las compañías Uchiha, ha dicho que harán todo lo posible para encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke. **_

— _**No importa lo que me cueste. – dijo Naruto por la televisión, en medio de una mesa de conferencias. — Encontraremos a Sasuke, no importa…**_

La televisión se apagó.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Estaba muy estresado, se sobó la sien con exasperación.

— Naruto… - Hinata, su esposa, se acercó con él y lo abrazó con cuidado. Su pancita no le permitía hacer muchos esfuerzos. Tenía seis meses de embarazo, y ella había enfermado de una repentina gripa, por lo que no era recomendable que estuviera haciendo mucho esfuerzo. — Todo estará bien.

— Eso espero… - suspiró. — Kakashi me llamó. – Naruto conocía a Kakashi desde niño, Hatake trataba al chico como uno de sus hijos, al igual que a Sasuke. — Kakashi me dijo que no sólo Sasuke había desaparecido, Sakura-chan también.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— Sospechan que fueron altos funcionarios de la mafia Japonesa, mataron al padre de Sakura-chan y Sasuke y ella… desaparecieron. – guardó un minuto de silencio, esperando calmarse.

— Dios mío. – dijo quedito Hinata, conteniendo la angustia y las lagrimas en sus ojos. Siempre había sido una persona muy dulce y se preocupaba por los demás.

— Hinata, siéntate un momento. – la tomó suavemente y la sentó en la orilla de la cama. Poco a poco la recostó y él se acostó con ella. Se abrazaron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

— Espero que estén bien. – dijo Hinata.

— Yo igual… - exclamó angustiado Naruto.

Poco a poco se fueron durmiendo… era mejor para Hinata, ya que en su estado era mejor descansar adecuadamente.

* * *

Se sentaron impacientes en los cómodos sillones del estudio en donde estaban antes. Orochimaru se sentó enfrente de la mesita de juegos, Suigetsu permaneció de pie y Kabuto cerca de la chimenea, observando como la leña se consumía.

— ¿Y bien? – preguntó Suigetsu.

— Dime, Suigetsu, ¿Te gusta el ajedrez?- preguntó de la nada Orochimaru.

— Umm, es un juego que se me da bien. – se encogió los hombros. Se acercó y se sentó enfrente de Orochimaru, tomó las piezas blancas y Orochimaru las negras.

— Blancas sacan primero. – dijo Orochimaru, con una sonrisa extraña. Suigetsu sonrió y sacó su primera pieza.

Orochimaru le siguió, haciendo una buena apertura.

— Orochimaru-sama, diga de una vez que es lo que planea. – dijo desesperado Kabuto.

Diablos, últimamente sólo se estresaba y nada le salía bien. Empezaba a creer que estaban en la boca del lobo y nadie se daba cuenta. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que sólo podría ser su imaginación.

— Cálmate, Kabuto. – enrocó en el tablero y Suigetsu sonrió por la movida de Orochimaru.

— Lo siento, pero pensé que sería rápido. – dijo ya más calmado. Si había algo que Kabuto sabía hacer, era calmarse sorprendentemente rápido.

— La verdad, Orochimaru-sama.- interrumpió Suigetsu. — Es que yo también quiero saber sobre ese plan. – Movió su pieza y luego cedió el turno.

— Es simple. – profesó. — Nosotros tenemos a la reina blanca.- en un rápido movimiento de una pieza apresó a la reina blanca del ajedrez. Suigetsu alzó una ceja. — Pero como todos sabemos, la reina puede volver a surgir… además, los peones, caballos y alfiles, harán todo lo posible por obtener de nuevo a la reina.

— ¿Y aquí en donde entra Akatsuki y la señorita? – preguntó intrigado Kabuto.

— Todas las piezas menos el rey son Akatsuki. La reina es la señorita…

— ¿Y quien es el rey? – preguntó Suigetsu.

— Umm, eso no lo diré… por que no estoy seguro. – aclaró. — Sin embargo, si logramos detener a todos los demás el rey no será un estorbo. – colocó una piezas amenazante. — Hake. – dijo Orochimaru y Suigetsu sólo observó el tablero.

— ¿Y como derrocaremos a las demás piezas? – replicó Kabuto.

— La señorita está embarazada… de un Uchiha. Piensen, si criamos a ese niño, la herencia Uchiha será suya por derecho, lo que nos daría más ventaja a nosotros.

— ¿Umm? – Suigetsu parecía confundido.

— Lo que Orochimaru-sama dice, es que si manipulamos al pequeño que espera Sakura Haruno, es posible que dentro de un tiempo obtengamos toda la riqueza de la familia. Después de todo… los familiares están muertos. – sonrió maquiavélicamente.

— Oh, ya capte. – exclamó el dientes de tiburón.

— Eso mismo. Además, si tenemos la empresa Uchiha… seremos lo más poderosos de Japón… y pronto, podremos dar un Hake Mate. – lo dijo al mismo tiempo que dio un Hake mate al juego de Suigetsu.

Entonces los presentes sonrieron.

— ¿Y está seguro, Orochimaru-sama? – inquirió Suigetsu.

— Claro… esa es mi voluntad. Por ende, se cuidara bien a la señorita, ¿No queremos que su hijo muera, verdad? – volteo a ver a Kabuto.

— No señor. – bajó la cabeza.

— Muy bien…

— Entonces… - Suigetsu se levantó. — Permítame ser yo su "guardián" – se ofreció Suigetsu.

— ¿Tú? – Kabuto lo miró con algo de sorna.

— Está bien. – Orochimaru concedió.

— Pero… - Yakushi intentó replicar.

— Vamos, vamos… - lo calmó. — Ya no te encapriches más con esa mujer. Después de todo, creo que Suigetsu sería la mejor opción. Recuerda que nosotros matamos a su padre y causamos gran daño a su vida. Ya nos conoce, sin embargo, a Suigetsu no. Sería más seguro. Y si en cierto caso la chica se pone agresiva no dudo en que Suigetsu se sabrá defender.

Eso pareció convencer a Kabuto. Suigetsu se puso de pie y se encaminó a la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó Kabuto.

— A prepararle algo de comer. La señorita debe tener mucha hambre.

* * *

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y entró a la habitación en silencio y cargando comida. Se acercó a la mesita de noche y la colocó ahí.

La muchacha reaccionó y se despertó. Lo miró receloso y en cuanto lo vio acercarse ella retrocedió, temerosa.

— Tranquila, Sakura-san. – apuntó a la comida. — Sólo le traje algo de comer. – Luego la miró. — Tengo que informarle que… ellos saben que usted esta embarazada. – Ella le devolvió una mirada aterrada, se aferró a las sabanas y cubrió todo su cuerpo. Luego, debajo de las mantas colocó sus manos en su vientre. Suigetsu lo notó. — Pero no se preocupe. Ellos respetaran a su hijo. Yo seré su guardián. Mi misión es guardar de usted. No se preocupes. Esa es mi voluntad. – asintió y salió de ahí. Había intentado darle seguridad a la chica, sólo esperaba haberlo logrado.

Sakura quedó sola y luego suspiró.

Tocó su vientre y luego, poco a poco alcanzó la comida. Ya ahí, tomó cuidadosa y recelosa la comida. La probó con precaución y al saborearla se dio cuenta que no había peligro.

Miró la puerta por donde había salido Suigetsu.

Si él había prometido protegerla… sólo esperaba que no le mintiese.

-

-

-

_Oscuro… en mi pecho arde una llama casi extinta. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes… iré por ti y te protegeré. _

**Continuara…**

**Jeje, hasta aqui, espero que la historia este quedando bien. Y pues como siempre...**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	13. Una historia retorcida

**Oh, despues de tanto esperar al fin vuelvo a mis andadas. Lamento que no haya atualizado tan rapido, pero ustedes saben, las fiestas.**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, sinceramente espero que sí. **

**Una vez más les quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que dedican su tiempo a leer este fic. Debo decir que estoy agradecido y que si tienen algun comentario que me lo digan, asi es como un autor evoluciona. **

**Bueno y ahora el capitulo. **

**

* * *

**

**13 – Una historia retorcida. **

Tiempo, había pasado mucho… se encontraba enfrente de un cuadro grande, en donde reposaba el retrato de un hombre. Un hombre joven, de cabello largo y negro. Ojos negros, piel blanca y tersa… un hombre muy guapo.

Los ojos que miraban la pintura se contrajeron por una especia de mueca de dolor y frustración. Se acercó al retrato y lo tocó con lentitud. Suspiró y luego tragó saliva.

— Mirar de esa manera la pintura de tu abuelo no te hace bien, muchacho. – Pein entró a la sala de estar en donde estaba parado Itachi. — Deja descansar a ese pobre hombre de una vez. – dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

— De pobre no tenía nada. – siseo. — Uchiha Madara era un asesino.

— Fue un asesino, sí, uno de los más temidos de todo Japón. – sonrió con malicia, mientras apreciaba la palidez de la piel de Madara en aquella pintura. — Y el hecho de que esté muerto no le quita lo temible.

— Temerle al nombre sólo aumenta el temor al hombre… pero este hombre esta muerto. – dijo frio.

— Uchiha Madara fue un hombre con una historia muy trágica. – le compuso Pein.

— Su historia no es asunto mío.

— Oh, te equivocas. La historia de Madara ha sido el pilar de la riqueza de la familia Uchiha.

— No me interesa.

— Pues deberías. Tal vez así aprendas por que tienes tantos asuntos. – enfatizó con sorna.

— Sé quien era Uchiha Madara, él era mi abuelo… el padre de mi padre. Yo sé lo que fue de él.

— Fue un hombre con un pasado complicado. – Pein se mantenía tranquilo, pero su perfil iracundo era una sombra en sus ojos. Podía mostrar la tranquilidad y estabilidad; como la de una montaña, pero al mismo tiempo el descontrol y la crueldad del fuego. Todo un personaje oscuro y respetable.

Era digno de temor, mas Itachi no le temía. No tenía por que. Pein lo respetaba a él e Itachi le regresaba el gesto.

— La vida es muy impredecible. – le contestó Itachi.

— Creo, muchacho, que lo mejor para ti sería que te contara la historia de tu abuelo, digo, antes de que te quemes en las llamas del sufrimiento y el martirio. – era cruel y siniestro como el fuego… pero al mismo tiempo era un caballero con una mirada oscura; pero un caballero al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Y tú me la contaras? – elevó una ceja. — ¿Conociste al abuelo en su juventud? – Eso era imposible, Pein parecía no más de una edad de 30 años y le decía que podía contarle la historia de su abuelo.

— Fuimos compañeros.

— ¿Y cuantos años tienes tú? – le señaló intrigado Uchiha.

— No es necesario que te lo diga, después de todo no estamos hablando de mí, ¿No?

— Supongo. – encogió los hombros.

— Bien, pues déjame que te cuenta la historia de tu abuelo… La historia que dejó a toda una estirpe marcada con el rojo de la sangre…

* * *

Suspiró cansinamente mientras acariciaba su vientre con cariño. Tenía ya una pancita más grande. Tenía cuatro meses, era mucho tiempo. Todos los días se despertaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, en esa misma habitación oscura en donde no había más que desolación.

Afortunadamente tenía la oportunidad de bañarse cada vez que quería. En el pequeño ropero contaba con suficientes cambios de ropa para descansar. La mayoría del tiempo se pasaba en la cama durmiendo, descansando… ociosa. Y cuando no estaba en la cama se paseaba por el cuarto, buscando algo con que entretenerse.

Kabuto había ido a verla varías veces, se la pasaba mirándola para luego irse. Ella siempre le dirigía una mirada de odio hasta que se fuera. Después llegaba Suigetsu, le traía de comer e intentaba informarla clandestinamente de lo que pasaba en el exterior. Pero a Sakura no le interesaba… para ella ya nada valía.

Su padre y su Sasuke-kun ya no estaban… no tenía razones por regresar al exterior, lo único que la mantenía con vida y valor para seguir era su pequeño hijo que venía en camino. Eso era todo.

A Suigetsu seguía mirándolo con desconfianza, tal vez un poco menos que antes, pero había recelo en ella aún.

Suspiró de nuevo y se sentó un momento en la cama, no paraba de sobar su vientre. Cerró los ojos y decidió que lo mejor era dormir. Últimamente, aunque no hiciera nada, se sentía cansada, y además, aun cargaba la presión de estar encerrada y a merced de unos mercenarios.

La puerta se abrió de sorpresa, ella ahogó un leve grito de susto y colocó una mirada fría y llena de odio. En seguida entró Suigetsu, traía la charola de comida en brazos, al darse cuenta de la forma en la que Sakura lo miraba sonrió de lado.

— Hola, Sakura-san. ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? – preguntó con cortesía. Sakura rápidamente cambio la mirada y suspiró algo aliviado.

— Bien, gracias, Suigetsu-san. – dijo ella. — Pensé que era otra persona. – bajó la cabeza con algo de pena.

— Umm, eso me suponía. – colocó la bandeja en la mesita. — Coma, esta le traje una deliciosa ensalada, supongo que debe comer otra cosa además de estofados.

Sakura tenía que admitir que la comida no era para nada mala. De hecho, la mantenía sana. Por raro que pareciera… ¿Es que tramaban algo?

Observó la bandeja con cuidado y luego miró a Suigetsu que parecía estar distraído limpiando su enorme espada. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y luego observó la comida.

— Suigetsu-san. – el aludido la miró en silencio. — Yo… Umm, yo…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No le gustó la ensalada?

— No es eso. Es sólo que… Quiero preguntarte algo.

— ¿Y que es? – Guardó su arma y prestó atención.

— ¿Por qué… por que pasó esto? – esa pregunta la había estado torturando por varias semanas.

— ¿Qué cosa? – indagó el hombre con curiosidad.

— Me refiero a ese tal Orochimaru, Kabuto y todo lo demás. – bajó la mirada con cierta pena. — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué pasó? – tenía derecho a preguntar aquello.

Suigetsu alzó la barbilla y luego se la rascó. Pasó la lengua por lo dientes y después la encaró.

— Orochimaru-sama y Kabuto son mafiosos. De los más temidos. Si bien recuerdo, su padre hizo un trato con Kabuto, ¿No?

Sakura miró a Suigetsu con dolor, el sólo pensar eso le quebraba el alma; y no era bueno para ella en su estado sufrir tantas emociones.

— Pero… yo creo que Kabuto lo engañó. – Intentó hacer sentir mejor a Sakura. — Los mafiosos son muy tramposos, todo lo que quieren es poder… Kabuto por alguna razón la quiso y por eso engañó a su padre. Supongo que su padre, por amor y culpa calló.

Sakura asintió.

— ¿Qué tenía que ver Orochimaru con… con…? – se atragantó. Diablos, era difícil que no lo pronunciara sin sentir dolor.

— ¿Con Uchiha Sasuke? – preguntó Suigetsu terminando lo que ella iba a decir.

— Sí… - dijo con voz ahogada.

— Bueno, según sé, Orochimaru odiaba a la familia Uchiha, supongo que por eso pasó esto. Son sólo cosas que pasan.

Sakura no respondió. Le dolía el pensar que Sasuke fuera un mafioso. Y si fuera así, eso significaría que se había enamorada del tipo de persona a la que más odiaba. Pero… Sasuke no estaba con ella, y ella estaba segura que Sasuke era una persona buena. Que sólo era un empresario mas no un mafioso. Dios, las cosas de la realidad eran tan bizarras.

— No creo que Uchiha Sasuke fuera del tipo mafioso. Más bien creo que Orochimaru iba tras su empresa y no por que fueran enemigos.

Las palabras de Suigetsu hicieron que Sakura recuperara un poco de aliento. Esperaba que las cosas que Suigetsu habían dicho fueran ciertas.

— Sasuke… - musitó con dolor. Quería verlo, lo quería con ella.

— ¿Sabe? Tengo que irme… - se levantó. — Vendré después para recoger los trastes… coma, necesita fuerzas, hágalo por el pequeño. – dirigió su mirada al vientre de la futura madre.

La chica asintió. Miró su barriguita de cuatro meses y sonrió.

— Tranquilo… saldremos de esta… - acaricio su vientre y lo sintió cálido. Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios. — Eso espero. – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, rodó y pronto cayó sobre su cálido vientre. — Eso espero… Sasuke.

* * *

Palpitaba. Sentía. Ardía. Todo, todo lo podía apreciar. Podía escuchar los gritos de alguien a lo lejos. Alguien que pedía por él. Una terrible pena lo invadió. No había luz, su alrededor era oscuro, nada podía ser visto. Era una fantasía cruel.

_¡Sasuke!_

_¡¡SASUKE!!_

¿Quién era? ¿Quién lo llamaba con tanta insistencia? Sentía un frio y un calor al mismo tiempo. Los parpados eran como bloques de cemento, el cemento más pesado.

Sintió un fuerte temblor, un terremoto. Luego, vio algo… algo que lo hizo dejar de respirar.

Un hombre, una mujer… algo abrazaba con fuerza.

Intentó ver de más cerca y con más claridad pero fue en vano. Esa mujer… tenía el pelo rosa. Sus ojos eran verdes, el hombre tenía un arma le apuntaba a la mujer. La chica estaba embarazada. Lloraba…

Lo miró a la cara… la identidad de ese hombre se hizo reconocible.

Orochimaru.

Y la mujer a la que atormentaba era Sakura. Abrazaba a su barriga, abrazaba a su hijo.

Era como si se hubiera levantado y comenzara a correr en su dirección, sentía que corría pero muy poco se acercaba. La respiración comenzó a cortarse. No podía llegar. Cayó al suelo. Sintió un fuerte dolor. Vio sangre.

Su pecho, el pecho le ardía. Tocó con cuidado y cuando levantó la mano miró sangre, era sangre suya. Luego, sorprendentemente escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Alzó la vista y miró a la mismo mujer pero con un pequeño, un bebé en sus brazos. Y el mismo hombre les apuntaba, reía, disfrutaba del sufrimiento de la chica.

— _Sakura…_- Fue apenas un susurro. Observó como Orochimaru quitaba el seguro del arma. Estaba apuntando con firmeza. Iba a matarlos. _— No… No… _- no vio cuando se levantó y corrió hacía ellos.

Tenía que salvarla… tenía que _salvarlos._ A ella y su _hijo. _

Pero…

No pudo.

Un disparo.

Una risa.

Sangre.

— ¡¡NO!! – abrió los ojos histérico y miró desorientado el lugar donde estaba.

Estaba en una cama. En una habitación. No las conocía. Se revolvió entre las sabanas que lo cobijaban. Intentó ponerse de pie y en cuanto tocó el piso su cuerpo azotó contra el suelo.

El golpe le dolió. Aun no identificaba nada. Hasta que escuchó una voz.

— Sasuke. – alzó la vista. Estaba aturdido. — Deja que te ayude. – no pudo ver bien a aquel hombre. La vista la tenía borrosa. Hizo fuerzas para levantarse y pelear. Pero no puedo… una terrible jaqueca lo invadió. El extraño se acercó a él y con cuidado lo tomó de un brazo, se lo pasó por el hombro y le tomó la cintura para intentar levantarlo.

Colocó a Sasuke en la cama. Sasuke se sobó los ojos y luego lo miró más atentamente.

Dios… No podía ser posible.

— Itachi. – musito con dolor. — Itachi. – repitió incrédulo.

— Hola Sasuke. – dijo él, sin saber como reaccionar.

Sasuke lo miró incrédulo, tenía que ser una cruel ilusión. Ese hombre no podía ser su hermano, su hermano estaba desaparecido, probablemente muerto. Sí, él estaba muerto, ese hombre de ahí no era Itachi.

— Sasuke. – Itachi lo observó confundido y desorientado. Sasuke tenía la cara desencajada. — Sasuke, escúchame, soy yo, Itachi, tu hermano, Uchiha Itachi.

— No, mi hermano está muerto. – negó con la cabeza. Un terrible dolor en el pecho lo invadió. Se llevó la mano al pecho y observo vendajes en él. — ¿Qué? – musitó confundido.

— Logramos llegar a tiempo. – le informó su hermano.

— ¿Cómo?

— No te preocupes, ya todo está bien. Mataremos a ese desgraciado y…

— Silencio. – Sasuke lo calló, aun seguía confundido. — Tú… - lo apuntó. — Tú… no eres real.

— Claro que sí. – protestó molesto el hermano mayor.

— No… tú te fuiste.

— Ah, sobre eso… yo…

— El Itachi que conocí murió. – dijo inquisidor.

Itachi lo miró irritado, sacó una espada y apuntó a Sasuke, Sasuke lo miró con recelo.

— ¡Es esto estar muerto! – cortó de un solo tajo una silla.

Sasuke lo miró sin entender. ¿Por qué de la nada aparecía su hermano? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Escúchame Sasuke, lamento todos esos años en los que te dejé solo, de verdad que lo siento, pero lo hice por el bien de los dos. – explicó a Sasuke, quien lo observaba en silencio. Se le acercó y lo miró a los ojos.

Sasuke contempló los ojos de su hermano, eran tan negros como los suyos, tenía unas horribles bolsas debajo de los ojos. Su piel era pálida y poseía un aspecto enfermo y cansado. Sin saber por que, estiró la mano lentamente, con temor a romper aquella ilusión.

Tocó, suavemente la cara de su hermano. Como si fuera un infante, un infante temeroso. Contorneo las ojeras de su hermano y tragó saliva. Itachi se dejó hacer, aquello era un momento tan intimo, un momento fraternal, Sasuke solía jugar con su cara cuando era un bebé e Itachi siempre se dejaba, le divertía el ver la cara de entretenimiento de Sasuke al explorar su rostro.

Sasuke dejó de tocarlo, Itachi había cerrado los ojos, luego, cuando los abrió se encontró con los de su hermano menor. Quien lo miraba cargado de un sentimiento difícil de describir. Itachi sintió arder los ojos, pero no era por su enfermedad, sino por que sentía que algo, algo lleno de asentimiento lo abarcaba.

Lágrimas.

Eran lágrimas, quería llorar.

— Itachi… - escuchó decir a Sasuke. Su cara se deformó en un gesto de dolor y luego, con insistencia, pasó sus brazos por la espalda de su hermano.

Y lo abrazó. Con fuerza, e Itachi respondió.

— ¿Por qué? - dijo entre cortado.

— Es una larga historia… estúpido hermano menor.

Sasuke sonrió por lo antes dicho. Hacía tanto que deseaba escuchar a su hermano decir eso y hasta ahora lo volvía a escuchar.

Se separaron y el silencio invadió la habitación. Sasuke miró de frente a su hermano y luego sintió una opresión en el pecho. Rápidamente supo por que.

— Sakura. – susurró como desorientado.

— ¿Cómo? – Itachi lo miró con curiosidad, ¿Quién era Sakura?

— Tengo que ir, tengo que ayudarla. – recordó la sangre, los llantos, los disparos. Intentó levantarse pero de nuevo se sintió débil. Itachi lo volvió a recostar.

— ¿Por ella, por Sakura? – intentó indagar, eso tenía que ser.

— Sakura… ¡Sakura! – miró los alrededores. — Ella está vida, ¿Lo está verdad?

— Espera, espera. – lo recostó a duras penas, él se negaba. Tenía la impresión de que esa mujer debía ser alguien importante en la vida de Sasuke. — ¿Quién es Sakura?

Sasuke se calmó un momento y reposó la cabeza en la almohada. Suspiró sin saber que decirle a su hermano. Luego, después de descansar un momento lo miró.

— Antes… dime, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué de pronto estoy aquí? – dijo afligido, con desdén y a la vez con interés.

Itachi suspiró.

— Es una historia muy larga, para poder entenderla tendría que contártela desde el principio, cuando todavía vivía Uchiha Madara.

— ¿El abuelo? – alzó una ceja.

— Sí.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró. Le dolía el pecho, pero no era un dolor físico. La cabeza aun le dolía. Y para ser sinceros se sentía algo mareado.

— Cuéntamela.

Itachi miró por una ventana y luego tomó valor. Miró a Sasuke y comenzó.

— La historia que voy a contarte data de cuando el abuelo era joven. Es una historia que contiene muchas de las respuestas que supongo quieres saber.

— Adelante. – pidió Sasuke.

— Entonces te lo diré...

_

* * *

_

_Era un invierno muy frio, los copos de nieve se dejaban caer sobre las rocas y los brazos de los arboles. Nunca había sentido tanto frio en su vida. Por la ventana de una pequeña cabaña se encontraba sentado Uchiha Madara. _

_Era un simple joven de 18 años que había tenido la fortuna de sobrevivir a una de las masacres más grandes de la historia, toda su familia, el poderoso clan Uchiha, personas de descendencia noble y antiguamente dueños de tierras propicias para el cultivo, habían sido asesinados por una banda de mercenarios. _

_Había contado con la suerte de escapar a salvo con su padre y su hermano menor. Su madre había muerto años antes del genocidio, así que no había por que preocuparse de esa parte. _

_Madara era un joven atlético, de piel blanca, cabellera larga y negra con ojos del mismo color. Era de porte noble, aunque pareciera más un hombre honesto que se las ingeniaba para vivir. Sin embargo, a pesar de estas características Uchiha Madara gozaba de ser un hombre con aspecto guerrero. Siempre se le había considerado un experto en el manejo de la katana y otras armas japonesas. Su padre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Sabía defenderse perfectamente a puño limpio y además era de actitud caballerosa pero con un carácter fuerte y siniestro a la vez. _

_Realmente, todo un personaje de misterio. _

— _Madara. – la voz de su padre lo sorprendió en plena observación. _

— _Dime. _

— _Tengo, algo que decirte. – se lo dijo con algo de misterio, cosa que intrigó a Madara. — Es algo muy importante que quiero que sepas. _

_El hombre se le acercó y lo miró. Luego fue por una taza para servirse un té recién hecho por el muchacho. _

_Madara sonrió al ver el disfrute de su padre. _

— _Yo lo hice, oka-san me enseñó. _

— _¿Querías mucho a tu madre? – preguntó su padre. _

— _Sí… es una lastima que haya muerto. – era un hombre fuerte, el podía aguantar. _

— _Sí… - la mirada del hombre vagó por el piso, dejó la taza de té y luego miró serio a su hijo. — Hijo, creo que ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para que lo sepas. _

_Madara entrecerró los ojos y espero las palabras de su padre. _

— _Yo… sé quienes fueron los que asesinaron al clan. _

_Fue algo que simplemente no se lo esperaba, ¿Por qué le decía algo así? Habían pasado ya dos años de eso, ¿Por qué revivirlo? Y como era que su padre sabía. _

— _¿Cómo? – fue la única pregunta coherente que logro esbozar. _

— _Los Uchiha éramos un clan con riquezas envidiables, entiende que, al ser productores de cultivos, al tener un gran numero de tierras y al ser de descendencia noble, algunos grupos tenían envidia hacia nosotros. _

— _¿Me estas diciendo que mataron a clan por envidia?_

— _Sí y no. _

— _¿Si y no? – alzó una ceja. _

— _Para mantener los ingresos del clan, los Uchiha teníamos tratos con algunos pueblos, esos pueblos eran nuestros principales cedes de comercio, un negocio prospero. Pero uno de tantos días apareció un grupo criminal… Los del Sonido. _

_Los del Sonido, así que así se llamaban los desgraciados que habían matado a su familia. Le ardían las venas. _

— _Comenzaron a hacer sus leyes y pronto empezaron a cobrar por no destruir sus hogares, eran un grupo despreciable. – continuo su padre. – Debido a esto el comercio empezó a decaer, los Uchiha intentamos defendernos, sacamos a los emisarios del grupo de la zona y pensamos que eso sería suficiente. Poco a poco la prosperidad regresó… hasta que bueno… ya sabes. – bajó la mirada. _

_Madara comprendió, los del Sonido debieron haber regresado con refuerzos, y al momento de ataque se dejaron ir con todo el arsenal. Su padre, quien había ido al campo con sus dos hijos se dio cuenta al ver el fuego a lo lejos. _

_Su padre se adentró en la masacre. Entró a su casa y observó la masacre. Se tuvo que enfrentar con algunos del Sonido, pero logró matarlos. Tomó algunas cosas: dinero, caballos, mantas, etc. Y salió corriendo, ya nada podían salvar, todos estaban muertos. _

_A partir de ese día se volvieron fugitivos en secreto del Sonido. Y digo en secreto, por que tanto Madara como su hermano menor no sabían el por que de la repentina huida, no sabían por que su hogar había sido invadido y ultrajado, ellos no tenían idea de lo que pasaría después. _

_Madara apretó con fuerza los puños, sentía rabia y mucho dolor. Le causaba lastima su hermano menor, quien no conocía la verdad. El muchacho tenía 13, y aunque eso fuese la edad suficiente en esa época para que se enterara de la terrible verdad; ambos, padre e hijo, no tenían el corazón para decírselo. _

_Pues el muchacho era todo corazón. Era un ser humano lleno de cariño y ternura. Era un guerrero, sí, pero aun conservaba esa inocencia de niño. No cabía duda que sería un hombre muy comprensivo y cariñoso, claro, un hombre fuerte, pero siempre sería muy bueno. _

_Madara no sabía que hacer, tenía el corazón en la mano. Su padre callaba con la mirada al suelo. Eso era la verdad, la terrible verdad. _

— _Ya es tarde hijo, vayamos dormir. – le dijo su padre y Madara asintió. _

_Se acostaron a dormir. El sueño parecía tranquilo, o al menos eso creyeron, pues fue justamente a la media noche cuando los atacaron. _

_Eran alrededor de diez hombres, increíbles mercenarios pagados y pertenecientes a la banda del Sonido. _

_El padre de Madara fue el primero en levantarse, rápidamente sus hijos lo siguieron. _

_Los hombres entraron por la puerta y las ventanas, armados hasta los huesos, amenazaron a los Uchiha. _

— _¡Así que aquí era donde se escondían! – gritó aun hombre con la cabeza cubierta por un trapo. — ¡Mátenlos! – gritó en orden y los aludidos obedecieron. _

— _¡Madara, vete, saca a tu hermano de aquí!- gritó su padre al tiempo que se quitaba de encima a un hombre. _

_Madara peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, esquivando las patadas y golpes que intentaban darle. Detuvo el puño en el aire y le torció el brazo al hombre, se lo puso por detrás y de un golpe en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente. Cuando escuchó la voz de su padre Madara reaccionó. _

— _¡Donde está mi hermano! – gritó. _

— _Búscalo, fue al patio. – Su padre le había arrebatado una espada a un hombre y con ella acabaña de rebanarle las piernas. Un hombre intentó sorprenderlo, pero su padre actuó rápidamente, detuvo la alabarda con la mano, esta le comenzó a sangrar y arder, seguidamente usó la katana para encajársela al tipo. _

— _¡Padre, que será de ti! – gritó Madara, quien se encontraba con un hilo de sangre en la boca, pero con un hombre muerto debajo. Le había roto el cuello tan rápido que el sujeto no se había defendido. _

— _¡Vete, huye y no mires atrás! – su padre se atragantó cuando sintió el puñetazo en el estomago. _

— _¡Papá! – Madara dio un saltó y acercó un golpe a un tipo, luego, se tiró a suelo, enganchó sus piernas a las del sujeto, tumbándolo al piso, rápidamente recuperó el control, se levantó y se lanzó contra su cuello, se lo quebró en cuestión de segundos. _

_Habían matado a los cinco hombres que los habían atacado a ellos. Pero todavía quedaban cinco y lo más probable era que su hermanito estuviera peleando contra ellos. Tenía que darse prisa. _

— _Madara, escucha, hijo. – su padre estaba en el suelo, la mano la tenía cortada y dos costillas rotas. — Tienes que irte, hijo. Vive, llévate a tu hermano, por favor. _

— _Pero papá, ¿Qué será de ti? – dijo reacio a abandonarlo. _

— _No te preocupes por mí. Entiende, pronto llegaran más, estoy herido, tú estás bien, aun puedes escapar, yo me quedare a luchar._

— _¡Ni creas que te dejare solo!_

— _¡¡Madara, es una orden!! – le gritó. — ¡Vete de aquí, ahora! – lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa y lo miró con seriedad. Madara entendió, asintió, abrazó a su padre y corrió al patio. _

_Cuando llegó vio a dos hombres en el suelo, estaban inconscientes. Su hermano estaba sentado, con sangre en la frente y en la boca, algunos rasguños y jadeante. _

— _¿Quiénes eran? – preguntó el hermano. _

— _Gente mala, vámonos, pronto llegaran más. – lo tomó de la muñeca, corrió adentro de la casa, tomó mantas, dinero, ropa, todo rápido. Corrió a un pequeño establo y sacó a su caballo. _

— _Espera, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó asustado el muchachito. _

— _Vete, corre. – le dio un golpe al caballo y este salió corriendo. _

_Madara dirigió la ultima mirada a su padre, quien estaba serio en el corredor. Ambos asintieron y Madara corrió detrás de su hermano. _

_No pasó mucho para que más hombres llegaran a la escena. Todos formidables, el padre de Madara peleo con fiereza. Esquivó varios golpes, pero como era de esperarse, los hombres fueron ganando terreno. De la nada escuchó un disparó y quedó entumido de la espalda, cayó al suelo y la sangre hizo acto de presencia. _

_De entre todos los hombres apareció uno enorme, con un sombrero de paja y un aire asesino. Traía un arma de fuego con él. No esperó nada y le disparó en una pierna, el Uchiha gritó de dolor. Lo encaró y su mirada era de odio. _

— _Así que tú eres Fukai Uchiha. – dijo aquel hombre. — Tú eres el patriarca de los Uchiha, o por lo menos eso me han dicho. _

_Fukai no respondió. _

— _Oh, no hablas. – se acercó y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. Lo miró con sorna y luego se dirigió a sus subordinados. — Levántenlo, lo que le voy a decir tiene que ser de frente a frente. _

_Lo levantaron y lo miró socarronamente. Fukai tenía la cara gacha, le dolían los disparos y tenía la espalda entumecida. _

— _No se cómo se las ingeniaron para escapar, pero eso no me interesa. – sacó un puro y comenzó a fumarlo. El humo sólo lo mareaba más. — El caso es… que tengo orden de mis superiores, así que debo matarlo, espero que no lo toma mal. – sacó su pistola y apuntó con ahincó. _

— _Señor, faltan dos Uchiha. – interrumpió un hombre, a lo que Fukai miró asustado a sus captores, eso sólo hizo que su matón sonriera con sorna. _

— _Encuéntrelos y mátenlos. – luego de eso apunto. _

_Madara, un poco lejos de ahí escuchó un estruendo, era un disparó. Detuvo el caballo y su hermano lo miró. _

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue eso?_

_Madara apretó las riendas en sus manos. Él sabía claramente que ese disparo había sido el último suspiro de su padre. _

— _No es nada… vámonos. – y dieron rienda suelta al caballo. _

_Se pasaron todo la noche sobre el lomo del animal. Ya bastante alejados de su hogar. Su hermano venía dormido, pero no se detuvo. Cuando vio que el sol ya amenazaba con salir se paró. Estaban en un bosque, bastante tosco, no creía que alguien tuviera las agallas para buscarlos ahí. Buscó una cueva y reposó. Bajó las cosas del lomo del animal y también le dijo a su hermano que lo esperara, que sólo iría por algo de agua y el desayuno, después de todo Madara era un buen cazador. _

_Fue en busca de tales cosas. Juntó un arco y flechas y estuvo buscando comida. Estaba a punto de cazar un conejo cuando el sonido de un disparó lo aterró. Se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta la cueva donde estaba su hermano. _

_Lo que vio fue un golpe muy fuerte. El cuerpo de su hermano yacía en los pies de dos hombres que trían sus caballos, ellos reían estúpidamente mientras observaban la sangre del Uchiha muerto. _

— _Desgraciados. – apuntó con su arcó y dejó ir el primer disparo. El primer hombre cayó muerto al instante cuando la flecha le perforó el cuello. _

_Su acompañante se alteró y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra al aire, intentando espantar a quien los había atacado. Madara tomó el control, lo había asustado, sin misericordia apuntó con otra flecha, disparó dio justamente en el pecho del sujetó. Este cayó al suelo y su cabelló escapó. _

_Retorciéndose de dolor e indefenso, Madara se le acercó y lo miró con rabia. Le arrebató el arma y le apuntó. _

— _¿Quién eres? – su voz era de ultratumba, el maleante comenzó a temblar. _

— _Soy… soy sólo un mercenario… no… no me mates por favor. – rogó, completamente a su merced. _

— _Seguramente… seguramente mi hermanito también lo dijo. – apretó el mango del revolver. — Monstruo. – quitó el seguro. _

— _No, no me mates… - aunque pidiera eso, Madara sabía que pronto moriría, el flechazo en el pecho fue muy certero, un poco más le atravesaba el corazón. _

— _Dime una cosa. – exigió. — ¿Quién es el líder de los del Sonido?_

— _Yo… yo… no te lo diré. _

— _¿Crees que estás en posición de exigir? – ese era un buen punto. _

_El hombre tragó sangre. Y Madara sonrió. _

— _Dímelo. – ordenó Uchiha Madara. _

— _En Tokio… sólo sé que está en Tokio. _

— _¿Cómo se llama?_

— _No, no lo sé. _

— _¡¡Dímelo!! – volvió a exigir, poniéndole el arma en el cuello. _

— _¡¡No lo sé!! ¡N-No… lo sé! – gritó con sus ultimas fuerzas. Madara suspiró. Miró el cuerpo de su hermano y cerró los ojos afligido. Lo miró y luego sonrió sínicamente. _

— _Gracias por el dato. – y sólo con esa frase, disparó el arma, acabando con la vida de aquel hombre. _

_Enterró a su hermano en junto a la cascada, sabía que a él le hubiera encantado, su pequeño hermano gozaba del cantar de las aves y en ese lugar las aves se detenían a cantar. _

— _Juro… - soltó con dolor pesado. — Juro que no importa que… te prometo que los vengare… ya no huiré de ellos, ellos huirán de mi. _

_Se levantó y fue ahí cuando comenzó su marcha. Sólo tenía 18 años, pero a esa edad era todo un asesino, tenía el porte de un gran feudal, tenía la agilidad de un tigre y tenía la voluntad y fuerza de un dragón. Ese hombre, Uchiha Madara se volvió un asesino reconocido. _

_Pero no era conocido por su nombre: Uchiha Madara, sino que se le conocía con un extraño seudónimo. Le llamaban: Tobi. _

_Pasaron tres semanas y Madara llegó a un poblado prácticamente destruido. Observó atentamente los cuerpos, algunos eran de la banda del Sonido, se alegró por que estuvieran muertos. Iba por la calle principal del pueblo cuando se percató que alguien lo seguía, sin dudarlo, comenzó a actuar recelosamente. _

_Se detuvo a mitad de la calle y luego, con gran velocidad desapareció por entre las paredes caídas de algunas casas de madera. Divisó a su enemigo y de un saltó maestro cayó detrás de él. Sacó una espada sorpresivamente de su ropa y aprisionó a aquel hombre contra una pared de roca. Coló la espada en su cuello y lo miró con atención. _

— _Dime quien eres. – dijo amenazante. _

— _Oh, calma, calma guerrero. – le dijo, intentando apaciguarlo. _

— _Limítate a responder. – le dijo, más bien ordenó. _

— _Mi nombre es Raikudo. – dijo aquel hombre. Madara lo vio. Traía una mascara puesta, una mascara de demonio. Poseía una armadura feudal, parecía más bien un Oni que se había escapado del infierno, ya que, al verle los ojos se mostraba una extraña forma en la pupila y su ojo en si. — Ahora, te he dicho mi nombre, dime el tuyo. _

— _Soy Madara. – aflojó un poco el agarre, pero aun lo sostenía firme. _

— _Un placer, Madara. – dijo, sus expresiones no cambiaban de tono. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, demandante el Uchiha. _

— _Este mi hogar. – dijo como si nada. — Y si más no recuerdo, tú eres el invasor, no yo. _

_Ese era un buen punto. _

— _Tienes tu punto. – replicó Madara. Lo dejó ir y Raikudo sonrió con sorna bajo la mascara._

— _¿Y usted, guerrero, por que vienes tan armado?_

— _Por protección. _

— _Aquí no hay nada de que protegerse si me dejas decir. – ambos miraron el cementerio que estaba a su alrededor. _

— _¿Quién hizo esto?_

— _Yo. – dijo como si nada Raikudo. _

— _¿Tú? ¿Los mataste a todos?_

— _¿Tienes algún problema con ello?_

— _En absoluto… eso es increíble. _

— _Umm, no mucho para alguien de mi edad. Me he ablandado bastante. – replicó el enmascarado._

— _¿Cuántos años tienes?_

— _¿Qué importa eso? – movió la mano quitándole importancia al asunto. — ¿Y estás viajando? – le preguntó, mientras se empezaba a mover. _

— _Sí. – Madara lo siguió. _

— _¿Y a donde te diriges? – levantó unos escombros y luego se adentró en una casa casi destruida. _

— _Voy a Tokio. – dijo él. Observó la casa, era un asco. Raikudo entendió aquello. _

— _La casa no es mía. Pero bien la tome prestada, después de todo, los que vivían aquí murieron. – se excusó. _

— _Oh, ya veo. _

— _Siéntate, hay té. – alargó la mano a una tetera y luego sirvió té en una taza. Madara tomó, lo saboreo y luego miró sorprendido al enmascarado. _

— _Está delicioso. _

— _Gracias, supongo que a mi hijo le encantara saberlo. – con la mirada señaló a sus espaldas. Madara volteo y se encontró con un niño, o por lo menos eso creyó. Ya que parecía medir sólo un poco más de un metro. El pequeño tenía una mascara blanca, sin nada de dibujos, sólo pequeñas rajaduras para los ojos. _

— _El té está bueno. – dijo Madara y el niño asintió. _

— _Nagato, saluda al señor. – pidió su padre. _

— _Mucho gusto, señor. – hizo una reverencia, luego se fue. _

— _Y dime, Madara, ¿Qué buscas en Tokio? – preguntó el hombre. _

— _Eso no es su asunto. – dijo agresivo y Raikudo comprendió aquello. _

— _Umm, sí, supongo. – se levantó y luego miró el cielo. Se hacía de noche. — ¿Te quedaras esta noche?_

— _¿Es eso una invitación?_

— _Si lo quieres tomar así…_

— _De acuerdo. _

— _Fue un placer conocerlo, guerrero…- Madara miró desconcertado al enmascarado, pero después lo dejó así, ese hombre era raro._

_Esa noche fue luna llena. Madara se durmió en una vieja choza que no estaba del todo destruida. A media noche, cuando la luna estaba justamente sobre sus cabezas. Escuchó pasos que iban a un lado de su choza. Se levantó y observó por un pequeño orificio Raikudo caminada tranquilamente por el lugar. Madara sólo se limitó a ver como el hombre se perdía en el bosque. _

_A la mañana siguiente, Madara no lo encontró, al único que encontró fue a su hijo Nagato. Le preguntó por su padre pero el chico sólo dijo: _

— _Mi padre está muerto. _

— _¡¿Qué?! – lo miró desconcertado. — ¡¿Quién fue?!_

— _Nadie, era su hora… él lo sabía. – dijo el chico. Madara observó que el pequeño traía la mascara de Raikudo. — Es una herencia, mi padre me la ha dejado… _

— _Entiendo. – Madara miró a los alrededores, ya comenzaba a apestar, los cuerpos se estaban descomponiendo. — Bueno, ¿Te vas a quedar?_

_El pequeño lo miró sin entender. _

— _Ven conmigo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. – el pequeño asintió. Madara también. — Entonces vamos, Nagato. _

— _No… no me llamo Nagato. _

— _¿Ah no? _

— _No, ahora que mi padre ha muerto, puedo escoger un nombre para mí… Mi nombre a partir de ahora será Pein. _

— _De acuerdo, Pein. Sólo muévete. – Fue ahí cuando Madara conoció a Pein y lo que sería de ellos se convirtió en material de leyenda. _

_Las cosas se fueron haciendo duraderas, Madara llegó a Tokio acompañado de Pein. El muchacho había crecido unos cuantos centímetros en el viaje. _

_Sin embargo, a pesar de demostrar ser formidables guerreros, el primer ataque a la base del Sonido no fue placentero. Madara fue derrotado por el número y no por habilidad. Fue ahí cuando comprendió que él solo no podría destruir la organización, comprendió que necesitaba ayuda y por más fuerte que fuera Pein, el muchacho no era suficiente. _

_Huyó, por más cobarde que se escuchara, Madara escapó de Tokio, estaba bastante herido como para seguir con los ataques. En su viaje por recobrar fuerzas, Madara conoció a un hombre bastante cínico y loco. Su apellido era Hoshigaki. Por extraño que pareciera, Hoshigaki había sido timado por la banda del Sonido, una de las cosas con las que se hallaron. Madara le prometió que si le ayudaba, él le regresaría los muelles pesqueros que le habían sido arrebatados a su familia. Hoshigaki aceptó. _

_Al mismo tiempo, Pein había hecho tratos con mercenarios, el trato era simple, dinero a cambio de servicios. El dinero prometido era una falsedad, ya que no había dinero. Pero a pesar de esto, los mercenarios aceptaron, por que varios de ellos habían sido estafados, ultrajados o heridos por esa banda. Así que con tal empatía hacia la causa de Madara, poco a poco se comenzó a formar una extraña organización. _

_Pasaron cinco años, Madara tenía 23 años. Era un hombre fuerte y un líder por naturaleza. Sus esfuerzos por vengarse se vieron recompensados cuando un año después, a sus 24 años, se formó la poderosa organización Akatsuki. Formada por poderosos guerreros y aliados en diferentes puntos de todo el Japón. La popularidad de este grupo se extendió como un fuego en una mecha de pólvora. _

_Madara decidió que no sería llamado por su nombre y apellido, sino que sólo lo llamarían por su nuevo seudónimo: Tobi. _

_Cuando Madara se dio cuenta de lo poderoso que se había hecho, decidió que ya era hora de lanzar un ataque. _

_Reunió a sus mejores hombres y a la media noche, la misma hora que su padre había sido asesinado y que Raikudo había muerto prendió el fuego para su venganza. _

_Akatsuki demostró ser una poderosa organización, sus miembros mostraron sus grandes habilidades en combate, asesinato y rangos intelectuales avanzados. Ahora, con una organización que no sólo gozaba de poder e inteligencia, sino que también la sed de venganza y el liderazgo de Madara, Akatsuki tuvo éxito en su primer ataque. _

_Encontraron al líder de la banda del Sonido en la madrugada, él y su esposa se refugiaban en un hotel, ambos vestidos de turistas para no llamar la atención de los mercenarios. Pein averiguo su paradero, los encontraron y esa misma noche los apresaron. _

_Tobi los encontró en la cama, dormidos sin perturbaciones, o por lo menos eso creyeron. Las personas que vigilaban la entrada habían sido asesinadas de la manera más silenciosa posible. Nadie se percató de aquello. Madara entró orgullosamente en el cuarto cuando todo se vio despejado. _

_Miró al líder del Sonido temeroso y amordazado en una silla, mientras que tenían a la mujer amarrada pero en la cama. Claro, no la habían violado, si había algo que Madara no toleraba era el maltrato a una mujer, por lo que advirtió que no quería ningún acto vulgar contra una dama, si acaso dejarla inconsciente y sólo eso, no quería violaciones. _

_Se acercó al líder. El porte de Madara no había cambiado nada en los años, seguía teniendo ese mismo aspecto de un feudal, bragado y con autoridad. Temible. _

— _Así que… usted es el líder de la banda del Sonido. – dijo Tobi o Madara, eran la misma persona. _

— _Primero dígame quien es usted. – demando el hombre, una vez que le habían quitado la mordaza. _

_Madara había exigido a todos sus hombres que usaran mascaras, así no serían reconocidos. Él estaba usando una naranja, en forma de espiral y donde sólo se podía ver un solo ojo. _

— _Tiene que responder a mi pregunta primero. – ordenó Tobi. El hombre cabizbajo respondió. _

— _Sí… lo soy. _

— _Al fin lo encontré. Esta vez no podrá salir vivo de esta. – dijo con risa. _

— _¿Esta vez? ¿Acaso…? – hizo memoria, recordó aquella vez que habían sido atacados por dos hombres… se había aprendido el nombre del hombre que lo había atacado y que después había mandado matar. — ¿Usted es Uchiha Madara?_

_Madara abrió su ojo sorprendido, pero luego suspiró con resignación, si de todas maneras iba a matarlo por que no enseñarle su rostro. Se quitó la mascara y el hombre abrió con sorpresa. _

— _Parece que me recuerda. – le dijo Madara. _

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto? – preguntó, temeroso, había visto la mirada de odio de Madara. _

— _Tú mataste a mi familia… tú fuiste el culpable de que los Uchiha quedaran en el olvido. Todo nuestro patrimonio nos fue arrebatado por ti… sin ningún derecho. – lo escupió, lleno de rabia. _

— _Pero, pero mis hombres me dijeron que todos los Uchiha estaban muertos. _

— _Te informaron mal. – sacó un arma. — Te matare y recupere todas mis riquezas, lamentaras el día en el que mandaste matar a mi familia por estúpida avaricia._

— _¡Espera, pudo dártelo, te lo regresare, te lo regresare! – gritó con miedo, mucho. _

— _Ya es tarde… - le quito el seguro al arma y apuntó. _

— _Entonces… ¡Te serviré, te daré hombres, lo que sea! _

— _Yo se servirme solo. – y disparó. Lo mato al momento y cayó muerto. _

_Su esposa gritó de dolor al verlo caer. Madara sentía la sangre hirviendo. Miró a la mujer que se quito la mordaza y comenzó a insultarlo. Madara no hacía caso hasta que dijo algo sobre su familia. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Apuntó y disparó con la mima arma, matándola a ella también. _

_Los presentes miraron al temible Uchiha, Pein se acercó a él. _

— _Pensé que no te gustaba matar mujeres. _

— _Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – dijo sin escrúpulos, dando la señal para que todos sus hombres salieran del hotel. Una vez que estuvieron afuera dio el ultimátum. — Quémenlo. – y se perdió en la oscuridad de la madrugada. _

_A partir de ese día el poder de Akatsuki se hizo increíblemente grande. Fueron temidos, temidos hasta por mafias de otros países. _

_Madara recuperó las tierras y el patrimonio de los Uchiha. Pagó a los mercenarios que habían estado con él y se encargó de intentar rehacer su vida. _

_Logró levantar un negocio prospero, ya aquí con el nombre de Uchiha Madara. Poco a poco ese negocio se volvió grande, tanto, que inicio una corporación industrial con los últimos avances tecnológicos para empezar a hacer un imperio correspondiente a su apellido. _

_Debido a sus contactos no le fue tan difícil. Pronto formó una gran empresa. Administrada por él y por varios corporativos, Madara comenzó a tener una doble vida. En una como Tobi y en otra como Uchiha Madara, el poderoso magnate. _

_Los años pasaron, a sus 30 años conoció a una mujer que lo hizo caer en un hechizo profundo. _

_Se enamoró. _

_Se casó con ella y tuvo dos hijos. _

_El amor hacia su esposa y sus hijos se volvió trágico cuando su mujer murió en su accidente automovilístico, provocado por algunos maleantes que conocían la identidad de Madara. _

_Madara los mandó matar y logró encontrarlos y matarlos. Solo, tuvo que criar a sus hijos. _

_Sus dos hijos: Obito y Fugaku. _

_Con la edad de 40 años, Madara comprendió el camino que les estaba heredando a sus hijos. Se dio cuenta que la mafia no era precisamente la mejor opción. Siempre amenazados, con temores y una reputación que cuidar. Sus hijos sólo tenían 10 años y su mujer había muerto cuando ellos tenían 8 años. Madara tomó una decisión, esperó poder hacerlo bien y que el tiempo recompensara todos sus sacrificios, así como también perdonara sus errores. _

— _Pein… - Nagato se había vuelto un poderoso confidente en sus años de mafia y también en sus años de paternidad. — Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Puedes prometerlo… No, puedes jurarlo? – lo miró seriamente. _

_Pein, quien jamás se había quitado su mascara, asintió con decisión y se quitó la mascara en señal de respeto. _

— _Dime, Madara, lo juro. _

_Madara se quedó impresionado cuando le vio la cara. Era un hombre apuesto, pero tenía muchas perforaciones en su rostro que lo hacían ver como un monstruo infernal. _

— _Pein, quiero que pase lo que pase, cuides a mi familia. Eres mi más grande aliado, espero contar contigo. _

— _Lo juro. _

_Desde ese momento Madara se sintió más tranquilo. _

_Los años pasaron y cuando su hijo mayor, Obito cumplió la mayoría de edad tuvo que firma un especia de contrato. A Fugaku le hicieron lo mismo a sus 18 años. _

_Madara murió a sus 60 años. Fue por causas desconocidas. La autopsia nunca dijo nada. No estaba envenenado ni nada. Lo único que dijo el forense fue que sus causas habían sido completamente naturales, que su cuerpo pidió la muerte y así fue._

_Después de su funeral, Obito recibió la noticia que haría cambiar su vida. Los reunieron a él y a Fugaku y les leyeron el testamento. Después de leerlo los hijos de Madara quedaron completamente incrédulos. _

— _La voluntad de su padre era que Uchiha Fugaku se encargara de las empresas y corporaciones. Mientras que el mayor, Uchiha Obito se encargaría de administrar su lugar en… - el abogado se detuvo y luego se abrió la puerta. Pein entró por la puerta, un hombre grande y de fuerte reputación. Traía su cara descubierta. Miró al abogado. _

— _Disculpe. Esta en blanco. – excusó el abogado. _

— _A partir de aquí yo me encargo. – dijo Pein y el abogado salió de la estancia. _

— _Pein-san, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Obito. — ¿Qué me toca a mi?_

— _Tú administraras Akatsuki. – dijo secamente. _

— _¡¿Akatsuki?! – ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. _

— _La organización necesita que remplaces a tu padre. Esas fueron las ordenes, el menor se encargara de administrar las empresas y el mayor será el nuevo líder de Akatsuki. Así se respetara siempre. El menor las empresas y el mayor la mafia. _

— _¿Pero por que? – no entendían. Sí, ambos conocían a esas personas, los "amigos" de papá. Pero nunca habían entendido que era lo que realmente significaba Akatsuki. Ahora lo sabían mafia. _

— _Madara pidió que ambos se ocuparan de sus herencias. Antes de morir me lo dijo, él quería que Obito se ocupara de esto y Fugaku de aquello. – Pein miró a Obito. — Antes de que digas algo quiero contarte el por que de esta decisión de su padre. Espero que entiendan. – y Pein comenzó a contar todo lo anterior: La masacre Uchiha, la huida del padre de Madara y su afán por mantener vivo a sus hijos, la emboscada y la muerte del hermano menor, la venganza, etc. _

_Después de una charla que duró toda la tarde y parte de la noche, los hijos de Madara entendieron el por que de la decisión de su padre. Pein se puso se pie y sacó un pequeño sobre de su saco. _

— _Su padre me pidió que les dejara esta carta, me dijo que se las leyera, pero prefiero que lo hagan ustedes. – se las otorgó y entre los dos comenzaron a leer. _

_Después de leer la carta ambos se miraron uno al otro… la ultima petición de Madara se hallaba escrita a su puño y letra en ese papel._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Nuestra historia es el origen de la tragedia. Historias vienen y van… la ultima petición de mi abuelo es de dudar. _

**Continuara…**

**Amm, sé que esta algo confuso y que posiblemente no tenga nada que ver, lo que está en cursivas es la historia del origen de todo aquello, por que sí, tiene origenes desde que Madara era joven y como ya explique, Madara es abuelo de Sasuke en esta historia. Lamento que no hubiera mucho SasuSaku, pero considere importante esto, digo, para la historia y para llegarla a comprenderla mejor. **

**Ok, pues es todo, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer, se los agradezco mucho.**

**¿Merece un cometario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	14. Una situacion bizarra

**Antes que nada les quiero decir algo: Lamento si a algunas personas no les parece el OOC, pues es que la verdad nunca advierto nada. Ya sean lemon o algun otro evento que requiera addvertencia. Asi que en el dado caso que no les guste pues... lo siento, pero amm, es necesario para la historia. **

**Otra cosa es sobre las letras cursivas. Me he visto en la necesidad de poner mucha cursiva ultimamente, es por el... adivinaron, el bien del fic. Otra cosa es que no se si se pueda hacer un Flash back en un flash back... pero si es asi, espero que no se confundan. **

**Ok, es todo, sólo me queda agradecerles por su tiempo y paciencia. **

**

* * *

**

**14 – Un situación bizarra.**

"_Ansío en lo más profundo de mi alma que mis palabras no sean malinterpretadas. Sé que a través de mi vida he cometido muchos errores, siento de sobremanera un cansancio profundo. Mi cuerpo me pide a gritos el descanso… pero por más que duerma no logró encontrarlo. He vivido mucho hijos míos, tengo presente el viejo sufrimiento de la perdida de mi familia y la llama de la venganza. _

_Supongo que para estas alturas Pein ya les habrá contado la historia de nuestro origen, o por lo menos el origen de mi existencia como ahora y la de ustedes. _

_Esta carta puede ser la única forma de enterarse de la verdad, por lo que quiero que tengan muy presentes mis peticiones. _

_A lo largo de la vida se aprende a ser un hombre, yo, aunque me duelo admitirlo, hijos míos, aprendí a ser un vengador, un asesino y un padre. Yo jamás quise este futuro para ustedes, me di cuenta cuando murió su madre, en paz descanse. El dolor que me embargó ese día fue tan grande como cuando vi a mi hermano morir. Así que, les pido hijos, que se vuelvan hombres fuertes, que acompañen sus vidas con humildad y con fuerza, por que deben recordar que son Uchihas y los Uchihas no caemos, no tememos, somos poderosos guerreros en el campo de batalla. _

_Antes de terminar esta carta, quiero decir mi última voluntad, deben comprender que no es lo que quiero desde el fondo de mí ser, pero es lo único que puedo heredarles y también es la forma de mantener la paz. _

_A mi hijo mayor, Uchiha Obito, le dejó el cargo de líder en la organización Akatsuki. Hijo, sé que tal vez esto te parezca un asunto descabellado, pero entiende que no puedo dejar esto en el aire. Es parte de los Uchihas, es parte de mí y también de ti. El ser el líder será peligroso, será posiblemente lo peor a lo que te has enfrentado en la vida. _

_A mi hijo menor le dejo los corporativos y empresas Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku se encargara de ello. Hijo, ten por seguro que quiero que seas feliz, ahora que faltan cuatro meses para tu boda, saludos a tu futura nuera. No quiero que te sientas presionado con esta responsabilidad, pero quiero que seas un buen hombre. _

_Antes de terminar, quiero imponer algo que posiblemente les sea una estupidez, pero hijos míos, por favor, tengan esto en cuenta, es la única forma. _

_A partir de este momento, el hermano mayor será quien se encargue de la mafia. Si Obito lee esto, quiero decirle que él se encargue de administrar la organización, así como tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos. _

_El hermano menor se encargara de las empresas, así como los hijos de sus hijos. Fugaku, te dejo esa responsabilidad. De lo contrario, los vienes se verán anulados, lo siento, pero estoy desesperado. _

_Así que recuerden, el hermano mayor de los Uchiha será el mafioso y el menor el empresario. Esto será, hasta que encuentren una forma mejor de seguir teniendo el poder sin la necesidad de Akatsuki o hasta que todos los Uchihas mueran. _

_Quiero que esta pequeña tradición se respete, no por mí, sino por la sangre derramada de todos los Uchihas en el pasado. _

_Hijos míos, los quiero, por favor, cumplan con mis condiciones, lamento esto. Perdónenme. _

_Uchiha Madara. "_

Había leído más de quince veces la carta de Madara Uchiha y aun así no podía creérselo. Su abuelo había sido un tirano, un tirano impulsado por el dolor y el fuego de la venganza. Él de alguna forma podía entenderlo, sentía en lo más profundo de su alma el dolor por haber perdido a un ser querido… a dos. Sin embargo, no podía creer la retorcida historia que los embargaba.

Suspiró quedamente y luego se levantó de la cama en donde estaba recostado.

Ya hacía una semana desde que se había recuperado. Sasuke había estado en cama por una semana desde que había despertado por petición de su hermano.

Itachi.

Itachi le había contado toda la verdad, él le había rebelado algo que no sólo le incumbía a él, sino también a toda la organización, ya que así se obtenía un líder.

Pudo recordar todas las cosas que Itachi le había dicho después de contarle la historia de su abuelo. La historia, la tradición, lo más relevante y actual, lo que había hecho de su vida un infierno.

**Flash back…**

_Desde de lo que Itachi le había contado a su hermano, Sasuke se quedó en blanco. Eso era lo más bizarro que le habían dicho en su vida. Ahora comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas, tantas. _

— _No… no imaginaba nada de eso. – le dijo Sasuke, atónito. _

— _Supongo, ni yo lo imaginaba. – expresó Itachi._

— _Pero, ¿Qué es lo que decía la carta? – preguntó intrigado. _

— _La carta decía que se establecería una tradición, en la cual se especificaría que el hermano mayor se encargaría de atender la mafia y que el hermano menor se encargaría de las empresas. _

— _Eso es estúpido. – dijo algo molesto Sasuke. Ahora comenzaba a entender un poco más el por que de su vida. _

— _Quizás… pero aun no termino de contarte. Después de leer la carta, nuestro tío y nuestro padre se quedaron pensando…_

_

* * *

_

_La mirada de Obito se cruzó con la de Fugaku. Ambos tenían una confusión en extremo. _

— _No, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir con eso? – le preguntó Fugaku a Pein.— Mi hermano… si él no quiere…_

— _Lo haré. – interrumpió Obito. _

— _Pero, Obito. – Fugaku reprochó. — Toda tu vida… todo se irá al diablo, no creo que sea…_

— _Yo ame a mi padre, Ototo. – Dijo Obito con la cabeza gacha. — Y él nos amo a ti y a mí… creo que, lo mejor que puedo hacer para respetar ese amor sería que cumpliera con su petición. _

— _¿Y que pasara contigo? – la mirada de dolor tenía efecto tanto en los ojos de Obito y Fugaku. _

— _Seré el nuevo líder. – se levantó. La atmosfera estaba llena de algo indescriptible. Solemnidad. _

— _¿Estarás bien? – preguntó su hermano, posando una mano en su hombro. _

— _Sí… estaré bien. – lo abrazó. _

— _Entonces, Obito-san deberá venir conmigo. – habló Pein, necesita familiarizarse con el puesto. – hizo una reverencia a los hermanos, luego su pose cambio a una de orgullo. — Estoy a sus órdenes, señor de Akatsuki. _

_Presentaron a Obito con los Akatsukis, y a pesar de que los hombres no aceptaran mucho el cambio de líder, la solemnidad de Obito lo hizo cambiar poco a poco de decisión. _

_Fugaku se encargó de las empresas, el negocio no podía ir mejor. Se casó a los cuatro meses de haber accedido el puesto en la corporación. _

_Pasaron seis meses más y todo parecía ir bien… excepto las cosas familiares. _

_Un día, Obito se reunió con Fugaku en secreto, ahora que Obito era un líder mafioso no podía ser visto así por que si en la calle. _

_Ambos charlaron y poco a poco temas relevantes fueron saliendo a la luz. _

— _¿Y… como van las cosas? – preguntó Obito, mientras tomaba de su café. _

— _Van… bien. – suspiró Fugaku. _

— _¿Cómo está Mikoto? _

— _Ella está bien. – asintió. _

_Obito frunció el ceño, Fugaku tenía miedo. _

— _Hermanito, ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó. _

— _Tengo miedo hermano. – le confesó y Obito bajó la mirada. — No sé lo que estamos haciendo, tú eres un jefe alto de la mafia y yo uno de los magnates más grandes de Japón. _

— _¿Entonces cuales son tus miedos? – cuestionó. _

— _Que tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarnos… ahora que sé la verdad. Cada día me preocupo al pensar que podrías morir, que mi familia… yo… - fue interrumpido por la mirada de Obito. _

— _Amo a mi familia… por nada del mundo dejaría que algo les pasara. Por favor, confía en mí. _

— _Eso hago… - musitó. _

— _Dime hermano, ¿Es esa la razón por la que no quieres tener hijos? – Obito dio en el clavo. Fugaku lo miró desconcertado. _

— _Yo no he… _

— _Si es por eso, no te preocupes. – Obito sonrió. — Te aseguró que todo estará bien, no te preocupes, hermano menor. _

— _De acuerdo. – y así acabó la conversación. Obito tenía que irse por que debía hacer sus deberes como líder y Fugaku por que tenía que ir a casa con su mujer. _

_Posó un año de aquello. Fugaku había tenido a su primer hijo, Uchiha Itachi. Fue un momento completamente feliz. O por lo menos durante los primeros meses, ya que una noche Fugaku recibió una trágica noticia. _

_Pein entró en la casa y se sentó en la sala de estar. Tenía la casa calmada, pero podían ver rastros de sangre limpiada en ella. Su brazo estaba aferrado a su costado, probablemente lo tenía roto o sus costillas eran el problema. _

— _Pein-san. – Fugaku miró con fuerza al hombre. La cara de temor que había tenido un año atrás se había esfumado después de esa charla, su hermano le había dicho que fuera fuerte y eso era lo que hacia. — ¿A que se debe esta visita?_

_Pein lo miró de la misma manera, se levantó y acercó la vieja mascara de Madara a él. _

— _Eso es de Obito. – excuso él, con cierto presentimiento. _

— _Es duro para mí decirte esto. – bajó la cabeza. — Pero Obito esta muerto. _

_Una descarga eléctrica se abalanzó contra Fugaku. Su hermano esta… muerto. _

— _¿Qué? – musitó. _

— _Fue un ataque sorpresa, eran demasiados, incluso para nosotros, tenían una estrategia, en medio del tiroteo Obito fue acorralado y apuñalado. – bajó con vergüenza la cabeza. — Lo siento mucho, hice todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo… pero no pude. _

_Fugaku tomó la mascara entre sus manos y luego miró a Pein. _

— _¿Y ahora que? – preguntó con dolor. — ¿Qué pasara? ¿No era la tradición de mi padre que el mayor se encargara de la mafia y yo de las empresas? Obito no tuvo hijos… ¡¿Qué pasara?! – preguntó enojado. _

— _Usted no tomara cartas en el asunto. – le dijo Pein. — No estoy seguro de quien lideró el ataque, pero le juro que lo encontrare y lo matare. _

— _¿Y de que servirá eso? ¿Qué será de mi familia?_

— _Yo le juro que protegeré a su familia. _

— _Eso le dijiste a mi padre pero mira… Obito esta muerto. _

— _Lo siento… eso fue mi error. _

— _No, no fue el error tuyo. Fue de mi padre… pero en cierto modo no lo es. – suspiró. — No quiero involucrar a mi familia en esto, no quiero. Pein-san, ¿Puedes encargarte de que sea quien sea que ataco a mi hermano… no le haga daño a mi familia? _

— _Es una promesa. _

_Después de eso se hizo el funeral de Obito, las investigaciones por parte de Pein se hicieron más centradas. _

_Pasaron cinco años y Fugaku tuvo a su segundo hijo. _

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Itachi y Sasuke crecieron como niños "normales". Sus padres eran cariñosos, siempre apoyadores, dándoles lo mejor. _

_Pero… cuando Sasuke tenía 10 años ocurrió un terrible evento. Fue en un accidente, los padres de Sasuke murieron. Los hermanos quedaron solos. El hermano mayor tomó la responsabilidad de cuidar de su hermano. _

_La siguiente noche al funeral de sus padres Itachi recibió una visita muy especial. _

_Un hombre entró por la puerta ya en altas horas de la noche. Itachi, sin querer despertar a su hermano lo enfrentó en un acto valiente y estúpido, ya que el hombre lo venció con un solo movimiento. _

_Itachi sólo tenía quince años y ese hombre parecía ser más maduro. _

— _Deberías respetar a tus mayores, muchacho. – le dijo el hombre. Se sentaba cómodamente en la sala de estar. Su voz era ronca y traía una mascara de Oni que tapaba su cara. _

— _¿Quién eres? – la katana de bambú que había agarrado por ahí para defenderse se había hecho pedazos con un golpe de aquel hombre. _

— _Mi nombre es… - se levantó y lo miró hacia abajo. — Nagato. Pero tú puedes llamarme Pein. _

— _¿Pein-san? – preguntó. — ¿Qué haces aquí? – se puso de nuevo a la defensiva._

— _Estoy aquí por que tengo que hablar contigo de hombre a hombre._

* * *

— _Pein-san me contó sobre la situación. Me dijo que yo era un miembro de la familia Uchiha, y que por ser el mayor de dos hermanos, sería yo quien me encargara de liderar el trono de la organización. Sin embargo, por tener quince años, no podía acceder al liderazgo, tendría que esperar hasta los 18 años. _

_Sasuke escuchaba atentamente el relato de Itachi. _

— _Pein-san me dijo que sobre los asuntos de la familia se hallaban protegidos. Que la organización se encargaría, junto con Hatake Kakashi, el abogado familiar, de cuidarnos a ti y a mí, sólo por un convenio de tres años, hasta que yo me hiciera adulto. _

— _¿Un convenio de tres años? – lo miró atentamente, comenzaba a entender. _

— _Fue por eso que desaparecí. Cuando cumplí los tres años, los Akatsukis llegaron por mí y me revelaron un importante dato. _

_

* * *

_

_Se encontraban en estancia los Akatsukis e Itachi, eran las doce de la noche y Sasuke ya se hallaba dormido. _

— _Itachi-sama, has cumplido la mayoría de edad, ya eres acto para ser el líder de Akatsuki. – dijo Pein, con la mirada más oscura que antes. _

— _No quiero. – dijo firmemente. _

— _No deberías negarte. _

— _Pero puedo. _

— _Eso no serviría de nada. – dijo un hombre de rostro cubierto, su nombre era Kakuzu. _

— _¿Y por que no?_

— _Queremos que sepas algo. – dijo Pein. — Sabemos quien asesino a Obito y a tus padres. _

_Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con fuerza. _

— _¿Qué? – susurró con asombró. _

— _Su nombre es Orochimaru. Él es el nuevo líder de la banda del Sonido. – informó otro hombre, Hidan. _

— _Al parecer, el antiguo líder del Sonido, el que Madara mató… su esposa y él… eran los padres de Orochimaru. El hombre quiso venganza y por eso…_

— _Lo hizo. – Itachi apretó el puño. — Lo hizo por venganza. – cerró los ojos. _

— _Sí. – Pein asintió. _

— _¿Por qué no lo matan? – cuestionó Itachi, con rabia. _

— _No lo podemos encontrar, además, sin un líder, Akatsuki no funciona como antes. – excusó Pein. _

— _¿Y quien los ha estado monitoreando los últimos tres años? – todos voltearon a ver a Pein. — ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te puedes quedar tú?_

— _No, sólo un Uchiha puede ser el líder. _

— _¿No pueden cambiar esa regla?_

— _Sólo el líder es capaz de cambiarla. – le informó un hombre con una gran espada en la espalda. Su hombre era Kisame, el último descendiente de la familia Hoshigaki. _

— _Considéralo Itachi, si te haces nuestro líder, podrás vengarte de Orochimaru y si lo deseas, te retiras cuando quieres, poniendo a un líder previo, claro. – negocio Pein. _

— _Pero… ¿Y Sasuke?_

— _Lo sentimos, pero de eso no disponemos nosotros. El actuar sería muy arriesgado, el gobierno está cerca del caso Uchiha, así que, si metemos mano, que no sea legal, el gobierno se puede meter a asuntos que no le conciernen. – explicó Pein. _

— _Además, Akatsuki no esta en su mejor forma que digamos. – una mujer, la única que había ahí habló. _

— _¿Entonces han aparentado grandeza los últimos años? – cuestionó Itachi. _

— _Algo así… por eso no pudimos hacer nada para evitar el ataque a tus padres. – inquirió Pein. _

— _De acuerdo… - hubo un silencio horrendo, luego, un relámpago adornó la estancia sin luz. — Seré el líder… sólo hasta que ese bastardo pague. _

— _En tal caso, vamos. – apresuró el hombre de las perforaciones. _

— _Pero con una condición. – exclamó de ultimo Itachi. — Quiero quedarme con mi hermano esta noche… no quiero dejarlo solo y con un trago de soledad cuando despierte. _

_Los akatsukis se miraron unos a otros. _

— _Como quieras… vendremos por ti mañana al medio día. Nos veremos en el parque…_

_

* * *

_

_Los ojos de Itachi se encontraron con los de Sasuke. Sasuke desvió la mirada. Hubo un silencio incomodo. _

— _Así que… es eso la verdad. – pronuncio Sasuke. — Pero por que no regresaste a visitarte, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

— _Cuando desaparecí tan misteriosamente la policía comenzó a investigar, al parecer Kakashi no sabía del asunto de mi elección como líder, ya que mandó a hacer una investigación privada que lamentablemente duró más de un año. – Itachi tensó los hombros y Sasuke lo notó. — Fue en ese tiempo cuando… Cuando Orochimaru entró al juego e intentó tenerte a su custodia. _

— _Pero gracias a Kakashi me libre de él. _

— _Por poco… _

— _Hn… - bajó la mirada. _

— _Desde ya hace tiempo he estado buscando a Orochimaru. _

— _Pero han matado a más personas. – inquirió Sasuke. _

— _Sí, matamos a Asuma Sarutobi y su esposa, era parte de una conspiración muy confusa de explicar, queríamos que Orochimaru saliera del país para alistar fuerzas y juntar cierta información, además, sin Orochimaru en el país, sería fácil recuperar terreno perdido para Akatsuki. – Itachi sonrió un poco. _

— _Eso creo. – exclamó Sasuke. _

_Itachi bajó la mirada. Luego, metió la mano a un bolsillo escondido en su ropa y sacó un sobre. _

— _Ten, esta es la carta de Uchiha Madara, veras que lo que digo es cierto. – Sasuke la tomó. — Léela después, estás débil. _

_Sasuke asintió. _

— _Te dejare descansar… - se dirigió a al puerta, Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada. — Y Sasuke… - Itachi lo volteo a ver. — Me alegra que estés bien, Ototo. – salió de la habitación. _

**Fin flash back…**

Sasuke guardó la carta en su bolsillo, ese documento era algo importante, no estaba seguro para qué, pero al menos así lo consideraba.

Suspiró dándose fuerzas y se levantó de la cama con aire pesado. Buscó ropa. Se encontró en un cajón que estaba ahí una muda de ropa a su medida y que era de su agrado. La tomó y la puso en la cama. Luego, se llevó la mano al pecho. Tenía una cicatriz, probablemente el disparo que Orochimaru le había hecho. También le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero eso era mínimo.

La puerta se abrió e Itachi entró.

— Sasuke, estás levantado. – inquirió.

— Ah, sí… - dijo sin ganas. — ¿Está ropa es mía?

— Sí, la traje ayer… también esto. – sacó una capa con nubes rojas, era una de Akatsuki.

— ¿Y eso?

— Pensé que… ya que estás aquí, puedes usarlo… si quieres. – lo dejó sobre la cama. — Me voy para que puedas vestirte.

— Itachi… - Sasuke lo detuvo. — Antes que algo pase… quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Ahora?

— Sí…

— Dispara. – se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿No saben nada de Orochimaru?

— No… aun no.

— Ya veo. – los ojos de Sasuke miraron el suelo… tenía la pirada perdida y estaba pensativo.

Itachi lo miró y frunció el ceño.

— Sasuke… - él lo miró. — Dime una cosa… ¿Qué hacías esa noche?

— ¿Cuál noche?

— La noche en la que Orochimaru te disparó.

Una especia de tensión dura se instaló entre los hermanos, era tal, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

— Yo… - se mordió el labio. — Yo estaba…- suspiró. — Ellos secuestraron a… Sakura.

— ¿Sakura? – alzó una ceja. — ¿Quién es esta Sakura?

— Mi prometida. – dijo con seriedad, demasiada e Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido. — Y no es todo… está encinta.

Itachi se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¡¿Qué?! – gritó con los ojos abiertos. — Dios…

Sasuke asintió.

— Sasuke, esto es peligroso, muy, muy peligroso. – le recalcó. — Ella pudiera estar…

— No. – Sasuke cerró los ojos, negándolo. — No… no puede…

— Lo siento. – susurró Itachi. — Pero no puedo asegurarte nada. Pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para… - una bocanada inesperada de sangre lo detuvo. Retrocedió y cubrió su boca con la mano.

— Itachi, ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada… es… sólo un viejo mal que me aqueja de vez en cuando.

— Dímelo… - insistió. — ¿Qué pasa? Te ves enfermo.

— Hace dos años… en un viaje a unas provincias, me enferme de una extraña fiebre. Algunas cosas se complicaron… cuando logre salir de ella, el medico me dijo que me había dejado un extraño virus, que aunque no se contagiara era peligroso…

— Espera… - lo miró con cierto temor. — ¿Tienes los días contados? – exclamó temeroso.

— Umm, algo así… pero, no sé cuando voy a morir… puede ser cualquier día de estos. – Sasuke se sintió alarmado.

— ¡No! – lo miró con algo de odio. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Por que… hermano mío… ya no hay cura para mi enfermedad... y para la vida que he tomado.

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación… Sasuke sólo miró como su hermano se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo.

* * *

Sentía que su busto había crecido un poco, además, su barriguita estaba un poco más grande. Ella, antes de dormir por las noches, se esperaba a que ya no escuchara nada de ruidos, hasta que sus captores estuvieran en el segundo sueño para hacer una pequeña rutina.

Se frotaba el vientre con suavidad y susurraba una dulce cancioncita… después… lloraba, era inevitable. Adoraba a su pequeño, ciertamente, pero no soportaba la idea de estar presa por algo en que ella no tenía la menor culpa.

Acababa de amanecer, Suigetsu entró a su habitación con una bandeja de comida, como siempre. Sakura se enderezó en la cama para comer un rato. A pesar de estar encerrada, sin oportunidad de salir y hacer otro tipo de actividad más que caminar en círculos por el lugar, Sakura conservaba una figura delicada. Es decir, había engordado lo necesario, pero no en exceso y eso era bueno para ella.

— Buenos días, Sakura-san. – dijo Suigetsu, posando la bandeja en su regazo. La panza de Sakura le estovaba un poco, sólo un poco, ya que al tener como cuatro meses y cacho su vientre no estaba lo suficientemente inflamado para dificultarle el movimiento… aunque pronto lo estaría.

— Hola, Suigetsu-san. – ella comenzó a comer. Suigetsu se dirigió a la puerta y ella lo detuvo. — Espere… ¿Le molestaría hacerme un poco de… compañía?

— Para nada. – sonrió y se acercó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Suigetsu la observó un poco y se animó a preguntar. — ¿Y como se ha sentido últimamente?

— Pues… - dejó de comer y lo miró. — He estado bien… - contestó susurrando.

— ¿Si? ¿Nada de antojos o alguna clase de malestar?

— Bueno… a decir verdad… sí. He tenido ganas de… de comer algo de chocolate. – dijo sonrojada y apenada.

— Oh, pues no se preocupe, le traeré chocolate.

— También… me gustaría salir un poco… digo, a algún lugar despejado. – eso lo dijo con una dulce vocecita.

Suigetsu sonrió con pena.

— Yo… lo siento, pero no puedo.

— Oh… - bajó la mirada. — Ya veo. – entristeció.

— Tengo que irme señorita… - se puso de pie. — Lo intentare, pero no creo que me lo permitan.

La mirada se le ilumino a Sakura.

— ¿Enserio?

— Eso creo. – y se fue.

* * *

Estaba sentado en un enorme comedor, a pesar de ser grande nadie lo acompañaba. Los Akatsukis eran personas frías que pocas veces se permitían comer juntos. Eran las 10 de la noche y Sasuke se había pasado toda la mañana conociendo la guarida de estos mafiosos.

Era complicado, ya que a Sasuke la mafia le parecía una actividad de mala vida. Algo estúpido, pues era tonto para él que muchos hombres de aspecto maleante se reunieran en una mesa redonda a escuchar ordenes de un viejo gordo… un llamado Padrino. Pero ahora sabía que sus creencias eran un tanto erróneas. Los mafiosos no compartían cenas y reuniones juntos todo el tiempo como él creía. No era viejos gordos que fumaban puros como se los hacía creer la televisión. Eran hombres y bueno, mujeres también, que estaban en su mejor forma, que tenía habilidades increíbles de batalla y de asesinato. Personas inteligentes y estrategas humanos que no tenían la necesidad de reunirse a comentar como estuvo su idea; y mucho menos de ponerse a escuchar las órdenes de un viejo gordo que fumaba tabaco.

Suspiró de nuevo, de la anda su vida había dado un giro inesperado.

— Sasuke. – Itachi entró en el lugar con su habitual humos taciturno.

— Estoy cenando. – dijo él. Dirigiéndose a un plato vacio que estaba enfrente del muchacho.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y que cenas? – preguntó entretenido.

— Ya termine.

— Oh, pues después de cenar, los niños buenos se van a la cama.

— No soy un niño, Itachi. – se lo planteo de manera convincente. Itachi frunció el ceño.

— Eso ya lo sé. – se sentó en la mesa con él. — ¿Esperabas una cena formal?

— No exactamente. – dijo sin ganas. — Itachi… necesitamos hablar.

— Pensé que había dejado claro todo ya.

— Es sobre Sakura.

— Oh… la chica.

— Quiero encontrarla… no, necesito encontrarla. – le replicó con fiereza.

— Para encontrarla a ella necesitamos encontrar a Orochimaru.

— Entonces búscalo.

— No es tan fácil. – suspiró y se sobó una sien. — Pero te juro que hacemos lo posible por encontrarlo.

— Por favor, dime que la encontraran pronto. – se pudo de pie y empuñó la mano. Estaba realmente diciendo la verdad. Él necesitaba encontrarla e Itachi lo aprecio.

— Te lo juro… la encontraremos.

* * *

Era de noche, Suigetsu no había podido hacer lo que le había pedido. Aun así, no le importó demasiado. Estaba bien, comía bien y eso era lo que importaba.

Se recostó, cuidadosamente de no hacer algún movimiento brusco, era por más mantener la seguridad. Esperó a que todos estuvieran dormidos, se acurrucó entre las mantas y se permitió un momento de confort. Respiró tranquilamente mientras comenzaba su rutina nocturna. Acaricio su barriga con cariño y comenzó a tararear. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse adormilada ella también. Miró su pancita y sonrió.

— Hasta mañana… - sobó un poco y luego se recostó.

_Despertó por un extraño frio que le recorrió el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se los talló cuidadosamente. Hizo un mohín con la boca y buscó sus mantas. Estaba destapada y las cobijas yacían en el piso. Prendió la luz de la mesita y al hacerlo sus ojos se toparon con una figura extraña que estaba de pie enfrente de ella. _

_No pudo evitar ponerse tensa, tomó las cobijas y se cubrió con ellas. Esperó a ver que hacia el extraño y aquella persona, comenzó a caminar hasta ella. _

_No podía verle el rostro, sólo la veía oscura. Cerró los ojos y cuando esperó algo malo ocurrió algo indescriptible. _

— _Sakura. – ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Lo miró y se topó con dos pares de ojos negros, una frente blanca y cabello negro. _

— _Sa-Sasuke…- la voz le salió temblorosa. — ¡Sasuke!- intentó levantarse para abrazarlo, pero el muchacho se adelantó. _

— _Oh, tranquila. – se fue sobre ella y la hizo que se recostara. — Calma, no te agites, asustaras al pequeño. – le acaricio su vientre y ella lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos. _

— _Sasuke… - rápidamente estiró los brazos y los pasó por su cuello, atrayéndolo a ella y abrazándolo con una necesidad intensa. Sasuke la abrazó también, pasado sus brazos por la espalda de ella. Suspirando con vehemencia. _

— _Sakura… - el sólo oír su nombre la hizo sonreír mientras se aferraba más a él. Como si la vida se le fuera en ello. _

— _Sasuke… - restregó su rostro en el pecho de él. Mojando con sus lágrimas su ropa. _

_Sintió como Sasuke la recostaba en el cama y el se acostaba a su lado. Sin dejar de abrazarla. _

— _Te extrañe mucho. – le dijo Sasuke a su oído. _

— _Y con toda el alma. – le respondió, abrazándose más a él y enredando sus piernas con las de él. No quería que desapareciera. _

— _Lo siento, Sakura. – susurró. — Lo siento por no poderte encontrar. _

— _Ya no importa. – sintió como Sasuke le acariciaba el vientre. — No importa. – lo dijo en un sollozo. _

— _Te amo. – lo escuchó musitar. _

— _Yo también… - apretó un poco más el agarre. — Quédate conmigo esta noche. _

_Sasuke sonrió y metió la cabeza en el cuello de ella. _

— _Duerme tranquila esta noche. – fue lo ultimó que escuchó antes de quedarse dormida. _

Sintió un leve rayo de luz que se colaba por la pequeña ventana de su habitación.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió que el corazón se le quebraba. Se encontraba sola, abrazaba a una almohada. Sintió la tremenda necesidad de llorar y luego, abrazó fuertemente la almohada mientras sus lágrimas empapaban las cobijas.

— Sasuke…

Había sido todo un sueño.

-

-

-

_Despertamos en una situación muy bizarra, por que creemos que lo que vemos es real… pero resulta ser todo una maraña de sueños rotos. _

**Continuara…**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	15. Más alla de la añoranza

**

* * *

**

Oh, bueno, esta vez he actualizado rapidamente, jeje, sí, por lo que veo. Pues amm, nada nuevo que decir, nada que no haya dicho antes, supongo que lo mejor sería dejarlos con la historia...

**Pero claro, no puedo dejarlos sin antes decir: GRACIAS, gracias a todas esas personas que leen el fic, me siento completamente contenta, son un encanto, gracias. **

**Bien, ahora con la historia. **

**

* * *

**

**15 – Más allá de la añoranza. **

Golpeo con fuerza la pared de madera de esa cabaña en medio de los bosques del monte Fuji. Estaba harto, cansado, dolido… triste. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses, cuatro. No había tenido ni un solo éxito, nada de nada.

A pesar de que los contactos de su hermano Itachi le habían informado de Orochimaru, nunca podían encontrarlos. Esta vez estaba seguro, él tenía el presentimiento de que lograrían encontrarla, pero… ¿Por qué no estaban ahí?

Encajó una katana, que le habían otorgado en el grupo, en el suelo de madera de la cabaña. Suspiró cansado… con un aire de derrota.

Itachi lo miraba de cerca, luego, cerró los ojos, suspirando con resignación.

— Umm… que situación tan bizarra. – dijo Hidan, el religioso del grupo.

— ¿Bizarro? – Kisame, quien estaba a su lado preguntó. — ¿Y tienes idea de lo que es?

— Sí, algo insólito, increíble, raro, extraño… pero a mí me gusta dejarlo como insólito. – explicó el hombre.

— Maldición… - escucharon a Sasuke musitar. Realmente ya se sentía menos esperanzado.

Itachi suspiró y se sobó la sien.

— Todos, salgan un momento. – volteo a ver a los Akatsukis. — Pein, busquen en el perímetro... y si encuentran algo, no duden en decírmelo.

— De acuerdo. – los Akatsukis asintieron y salieron de ahí.

Itachi y Sasuke quedaron solos.

— Sasuke… yo…

— No digas nada… - lo calló. — Sé que hacen lo posible… pero… es que… - suspiró.

— Orochimaru huyó a tiempo de esta guarida.

— Itachi, encontramos algo. – Kisame entró. — Vengan.

Los hermanos siguieron a Kisame hasta entrar a una habitación con una enorme puerta. De una patada cayó al suelo.

Observaron una cama… estaba vacía. Había pocas cosas, un armario, un cuarto de baño, la cama, cobijas…

— Huele a… mujer. – dijo con algo de perversión Kisame.

Sasuke miró a Itachi con una especie de brillo en los ojos. Se apresuró a la cama y se recostó con cuidado, inspeccionó el lugar, acaricio la almohada y rápidamente detectó el olor.

— Sakura… - musitó con esperanza. — Está… está viva. – susurró.

— ¿Seguro que es ella?

— Muy seguro. – miró a Itachi. — Es ella.

— Entonces… no deben estar muy lejos… si dices que ella está embarazada, y si mi mente no me falla… ella debe estar de ocho meses, por lo que no pudieron haber ido muy lejos…

— Dices qué… ¿Dices qué es probable…?

— Seguramente, sólo tenemos que poner a trabajar la mayoría de mis contactos.

— ¿De veras? – Sasuke se puso alerta, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí… es probable. – volteo a ver a Kisame. — Kisame, llama a Zabuza… es hora de que él y yo hablemos.

— Ah, ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – dijo con fastidio.

— Vamos, ambos sabemos que tú y él se llevan de maravilla.

— Sí, claro. – exclamó con sarcasmo.

— Anda, dile… tengo que atender unas cosas con él.

— Umm… de acuerdo.

* * *

Orochimaru suspiró por la reciente acción. Habían tenido que salir muy apresuradamente por culpa de Akatsuki. En medio de tanto alboroto tuvieron que arrear las cosas con rapidez, tanto que aprovecharon que la muchacha estaba dormida para sacarla con cuidado y no hacer mucho ruido.

Ahora estaban camino a una nueva "guarida" la cual le había sido proporcionada por Suigetsu, por más raro que pareciera.

— ¿Estás seguro que nadie nos encontrara ahí? – preguntó con recelo Orochimaru.

— Absolutamente… ese lugar no es conocido por nadie… bueno, excepto yo claro.

— ¿Y eso a que se debe? – preguntó Kabuto.

— Antes, cuando era un niño, yo vivía en Japón con mis abuelos. Sin embargo un día de invierno ellos fueron asesinados. Un ladrón en busca de refugio por una tormenta y una pancarta llena de policías se escondió en la casa, mi abuelo, el muy estúpido quiso interceptarlo… Ah, pero termino por matarlo a él y a mi abuela. – sonrió con malicia, eso sorprendió a Orochimaru y Kabuto.

Sakura, quien iba atada de manos, sentada a un lado de Suigetsu, reaccionó de la misma forma, colocando sus manos en su abultado vientre. Suigetsu la miró de reojo y le hizo señas con los ojos para que no se preocupara, que sólo actuaba.

— ¿Y que pasó contigo? – preguntó con intereses Orochimaru.

— Salí huyendo al bosque… casi muero, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando regrese, la policía ya se había llevado los cuerpos y algunas pertenencias. Ah, el lugar quedó sucio, pero estoy seguro que eso no te molesta, ¿Nee, Orochimaru-sama?

— No… por supuesto que no. – masculló algo incomodo.

— Por supuesto que… después de su muerte yo me puse a limpiar ahí… tengo cinco años sin ir, pero creo que con una sacudida todo estará bien. Eso sí, es pequeña la cabaña, pero tiene un grande y hermoso jardín… - se puso un dedo en la barbilla, pensando. — Si quieren… que sus hombres se queden en el patio o en el bosque, yo que sé.

— No son más de veinte hombres… ¿Es tan pequeño el lugar? – preguntó Kabuto con algo de fastidio. Hacia ya meses que había aprendido a tolerar a Suigetsu, el muchacho había cumplido un perfecto rol con la joven Haruno, pues, al parecer, ella le tenía confianza.

— Sí, es así de pequeño…

Suigetsu por su parte había demostrado una imprudente fidelidad. Y digo imprudente, pues recientemente, cuando Akatsuki los atacó ayer en la noche, se mostró un poco reacio a obedecer las ordenes principales de Orochimaru, por que había mostrado una independencia nata, sin embargo, al final se mostró leal, ayudando a Orochimaru a escapar y llevando a al joven en brazos lo más rápido posible para que Akatsuki no los encontrara…

Kabuto puso su mano en la barbilla, pensando y mirando a Suigetsu, quien se encontraba observando el paisaje por la ventanilla de la limosina.

Comenzó a reflexionar…

Suigetsu era un hombre fuerte, con grandes habilidades con la espada guillotina. Era extrañamente fuerte, pues había cargado a Sakura de un solo tirón, alguien muy raro realmente. Parecía planear algo, por que por alguna razón siempre sonreía de forma hipócrita cuando lo veía… Eso era raro. Aunque, cuando Orochimaru le ordenaba algo no rechistaba, lo cumplía y parecía tener una cierta satisfacción cuando asesinaba a alguien con su enorme espada…

— Kabuto. – Orochimaru lo interrumpió. — Relájate un momento, ¿Si?

— Umm… pero es que…

— Relájate… en este momento estamos huyendo lejos de esos estúpidos Akatsukis, por lo visto, si Suigetsu dice que nos llevara a un lugar seguro no hay nada que temer…

— Pero, Orochimaru-sama. – le musitó al oído. — ¿No crees que…?

— No, no lo creo. – se relajó Orochimaru. — Suigetsu pasó sus meses de prueba, no te preocupes, sé que él me será leal.

— Eso espero, Orochimaru-sama. – suspiró y dejó de pensar en eso. Luego volteo a ver a Sakura.

Ella venía muy callada, tenía la mirada baja y la piel muy pálida. Se lo atribuyó a que estuvo meses en la habitación, con sólo un poco de luz solar, la cual se colaba por la pequeña ventana. La miró como aferraba sus manos a su vientre.

Su vientre. Se quedó mirando su vientre. Dentro de ella, en este momento crecía el hijo de Uchiha Sasuke. Apretó la mandíbula y luego la relajó. Se había encaprichado demasiado con esa mujer, Orochimaru tenía razón, sólo era un capricho y tendría que empezar a renunciar a ella… o quizás no.

Sonrió de lado.

Sakura lo notó e intentó retroceder en su asiento, intentaba calmar sus nervios, la sonrisa de Kabuto no le gustaba, era una muy siniestra y eso le daba miedo. Estaba mirando su pancita… le daba miedo que pensara en hacerle algo a su bebé.

Kabuto desvió la mirada del vientre de Sakura y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

Sakura se relajó y suspiró con alivio.

Kabuto comenzó a idear un plan.

Era simple, cuando Sakura diera a luz Orochimaru le quitaría a su hijo, eso la dejaría débil, entonces sería el momento de actuar, le arrebataría todo, la haría suya y su capricho se haría realidad.

Sonrió, al parecer el futuro le sonreía.

* * *

— Zabuza-san. – la limpia voz de Haku lo despertó de un extraño sueño en el que sumergía cada vez que escuchaba los cantos gregorianos, los oratorios y motetes. Parecía un antiguo monasterio cada vez que Zabuza tenía antojo de música.

Detuvo la música de la grabadora que lo acompañaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? – su voz inquisidora lo hizo tragar saliva.

— Itachi-sama…

— ¿Uchiha Itachi? – volteo el rostro. Con una ceja alzada.

— El líder de Akatsuki, quiere hablar con usted.

— ¿Está aquí? – esta vez se levantó.

— No, lo llama por teléfono.

— Acércalo. – Haku le dio el teléfono y Zabuza aclaró la voz. — ¿Diga?

— _Momochi Zabuza… _

— Hoshigaki Kisame. – masculló cada palabra.

— _Cuanto tiempo, eh… bacalao. _

— ¿Se puede saber por que me interrumpes en este día gris?

— _No es por nuestro asunto de rivalidad, estúpido. _

— Dime entonces, estólido tiburón. ¿Para que me llamas? No estoy de humor para revivir viejas historias bobas.

— _Itachi quiere hablar contigo._

— Eso parece…

— _Bien… pero en este momento no puede hablar, te volverá a llamar en media hora. _

— ¿Y por que no?

— _Está algo ocupado…_

— ¿Acaso este niño está con una mujer? – se rio de las palabras de Kisame.

— _No, está con su hermano menor. _

— Oh, y además incestuoso…

— _No digas estupideces tonto. _

— No me provoques, dientes chuecos.

— _¡¿Dientes chuecos?! ¡Ja! ¿Te has mirado en un espejo, idiota?_

— Oh, que pena… la señal se pierde… - comenzó a reír. — Esperare la llamada… adiós, estúpido barracuda. – y le colgó. Con una sonrisa en el rostro. — Kisame siempre será un bastardo.

* * *

En efecto, el lugar estaba pequeño, o por lo menos para los hombres que en ese momento poseía Orochimaru. La cabaña era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a cuatro personas y nada más.

Suigetsu abrió la puerta de una patada. Se sacudió la cabeza por la tierra e inspeccionó primero por seguridad. Miró todo los rincones de la casa y al final, volvió a la puerta para que todos ingresaran.

Sakura aun se hallaba en el auto, se encontraba temerosa. Sí, les tenía miedo desde el día en el que asesinaron a su padre y que la separaron de Sasuke. Nunca antes les había tenido miedo a los criminales, pues desde muy pequeña su padre le había dicho que mientras él estuviera a mando no habría nada de que temer.

Sin embargo, las palabras de su padre murieron al momento de su muerte y ese dolor la había perseguido en sus meses de cautiverio.

Suigetsu le había dicho que no tuviera miedo, pues los nervios le hacían mal al pequeño. Sakura lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo, y más cuando Kabuto la miraba con una sonrisa de muerte.

— Señorita. – la voz desconocida de un hombre la hizo voltear. Miró que se acercaba; y ella se comenzó a alejarse en el asiento, no quería que la tocara.

— Señorita, sólo trato de llevarla adentro.

— Aquí estoy bien, gracias. – dijo, mirándole con odio.

— No diga eso, no puede quedarse aquí… vamos, si viene conmigo podrá dormir en una cama…

— Ya es estado muchos tiempo en una cama, gracias. – pegó con la otra puerta del auto.

— Ahora, trato de ser amable, ¿Vendrá o no? No tengo paciencia.

— Pero yo sí. – Suigetsu apareció en la escena. — Yo llevare a la señorita. – fue al otro lado de la limosina y abrió la puerta. — Venga, la cargare.

— No, gracias, puedo caminar. – replicó ella.

— Entonces acompáñeme, no le haré daño. – le extendió la mano. — ¿Viene?

Ella asintió y se tomó de la mano de Suigetsu.

Pasaron por los hombres de Orochimaru, quienes la miraban con algo de sorna y burla, ella, sólo se limitaba a caminar con Suigetsu, ya que él era el único en quien confiaba. Entraron en la polvorienta casa y Suigetsu la llevo por un pasillo hasta una habitación desocupada.

Sakura vio una cama, como era suponerse, un armario polvoriento y apolillado y una silla de madera. Pero lo que más le fascino fue la enorme ventana que daba una sorprendente vista al enorme jardín y al bosque, daban una sorpréndete vista en verdad.

Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se derramaron por las mejillas de Sakura. Estiró la mano hacía el exterior, como si eso fuera un sueño pasajero… sintió el aire tocar su mano y sonrió.

— Es todo suyo, Sakura-san, cuando tenga ganas de salir al jardín hágalo, le sentara bien.

— Sí. – respondió ella, aún sonriendo.

* * *

Levantó la bocina con algo de expectación. Estaba un poco impaciente por ver que le decía Uchiha Itachi, el actual líder de Akatsuki.

— ¿Diga? – la voz de Zabuza sanó tranquila con un deje de malicia.

— _Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos volvíamos a oír, Zabuza-san. _

— Uchiha Itachi… Que sorpresa, ¿A que lo debo?

— _Tengo algo que preguntarte. _

— Dime, estoy escuchando. – se puso cómodo y tomó una copa. Esperando a lo que Itachi dijese, se sirvió vino, el mejor que tenía en su vitrina de licores.

— _Orochimaru no estaba en su cuartel… escapó a tiempo. _

— Eso es una pena. – bebió. — ¿Y esto que tiene que ver?

— _Sé que cumples tus tratos… y nosotros tememos uno, ¿Recuerdas?_ – la voz de Itachi era fiera, la de un verdadero mafioso. Podía mantener la serenidad y al mismo tiempo una rudeza necesaria.

— Lo sé… no soy un tonto. ¿Sucedió algo?

— _Tu parte del trato era que fingieras amabilidad… y si más no recuerdo, me dijiste que tenías un infiltrado en la banda de Orochimaru. _

— Yo siempre cumplo.

— _¿Y cuales son tus avances?_

— Suigetsu está cumpliendo su parte del trato, él debía fingir lealtad y obtener la confianza de Orochimaru… cada mes me manda una reseña de lo que entiendo, todo va bien, ¿Por qué la llamada? – él realmente no entendía.

— _Orochimaru secuestró una chica._

— Es una pena… - fingió pesar. Itachi lo sabía. — Pero conociendo a ese bastardo la chica debe estar muerta en estos momentos.

— _No es así_. – Itachi hablaba fuerte y claro.

— ¿Ah no?

— _No. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales los seguimos… la muchacha está embarazada. _

— Oh, ya entiendo, no hay que dejar que la peste se propague… - alzo una ceja, la conversación parecía amena. — Aunque me sorprende que ese idiota haya podido…

— _No es de Orochimaru, de eso puedes estar seguro. _

— ¿Entonces?

— _Hn… - _Itachi sonrió. Zabuza pudo notar la burla en el tono de su voz._ — Me sorprende que no supieras de esto… Zabuza-san. _

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— _Si se supone que tu subordinado te es tan fiel como presumes… ¿Por qué no te contó ese detalle?_

— Quizás es superfluo.

— _No, no lo es. La muchacha que fue secuestrada esta comprometida con mi hermano menor. Un Uchiha… si más no recuerdas. _

— Eso no es de mi incumbencia.

— _Pero apuesto que sí lo es la lealtad que te tiene tu pupilo_. – estaba metiendo ponzoña. — _Dígame, Zabuza-san, ¿Qué tanto sabe de la actual situación de Orochimaru? Recuerde que esa serpiente es muy lista… ¿Podría ser que haya sonsacado a su alumno y ahora él le sea fiel? _

— Dime tu punto muchacho. – apretó la copa entre su mano.

— _Lamento decírselo, pero esta no es la forma de entrar en detalles, si entiende a lo que me refiero._

— Mmm… entiendo… Iré a Japón, llegare mañana.

— _Es un gusto que diga eso… necesitamos hablar mucho, creo que esta pequeña llamada no es muy informativa. _

— Llegare mañana… - y colgó. La copa que sostenía estaba hecha pedazos y los vidrios manchados de un líquido espeso y carmesí. Vino y sangre…

— Zabuza-san… ¿Usted cree que Suigetsu lo esta engañando? – Haku estaba a su lado.

— Más le vale que no… por que si es así… yo mismo le cortare la cabeza.

* * *

Itachi miró con satisfacción el teléfono. Sasuke estaba a su lado. Itachi sonrió levemente.

— Zabuza viene mañana, él puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Sakura.

— ¿Tú lo crees?

— Sí.

— De acuerdo. – Sasuke iba a salir de la habitación en donde estaban. Se detuvo enfrente de un espejo. Observó cuidadosamente la ropa que usaba: una bata negra con nubes rojas.

— Te pareces mucho al abuelo. – le dijo Itachi, al verlo tan distraído. Sabía que eso lo sacaría de trance.

— No sé si pensar que eso es un insulto o un cumplido. – le respondió.

— Ni yo. – contribuyó Itachi.

— La extraño, Itachi. – dijo Sasuke, cerrando los ojos.

— La encontraremos pronto. – le dio ánimos.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento… - dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación, ya era tarde, las nueve de la noche.

— ¿Qué tan malo? – interrogó Itachi.

— No lo sé. – se detuvo en el pasillo. — Pero… - suspiró. — Ah, olvídalo. – y siguió caminando.

Itachi cerró los ojos con dolor. Luego, se acercó a un cajón, sacó unos medicamentos y los miró con dolor.

— Cuantos más… - susurró al aire. — Cuanto más podre resistir.

* * *

Sakura estaba recostada en su cama. Era vieja, pero aun así estaba cómoda. Acariciaba su vientre con entretenida haciéndolo. Últimamente había descubierto que le gustaba mucho hacerle mimos a su pancita. Eso sólo le daba a entender que cuando su hijo naciera sería una madre muy melosa y acaramelada.

Sonrió de lado… luego, observó por la ventana. Era de noche, pero no parecía hacer frio, sino un dulce clima de primavera. Suspiró. Suigetsu le había dicho que si quería salir lo hiciera. Lo meditó un momento y luego se puso de pie. Se acercó a la ventana y observó. El jardín se veía apetecible, la hierba estaba algo larga pero no demasiada, tal vez sería una perfecta cama de césped.

Se acercó a su puerta y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Lo movió descubriendo que la puerta no tenía seguro. Abrió y se encontró con el pasillo despejado. Tomó valor y comenzó a andar.

Observó el lugar. Parecía solo. Se animó y ser acercó a una pequeña escalera para bajar al jardín.

— No debería estar levantada a esta hora señorita. – la voz de un hombre la hizo retroceder temerosa. Era un hombre de Orochimaru.

— Sólo… sólo voy al jardín. – se excusó.

— Pero ya es tarde. – le dijo el hombre.

— Sí, sólo será un momento. – le dijo, esta vez con voz firme.

— Yo le recomendaría que regresara, señorita. – le dijo, más bien parecía una amenaza.

— Sólo será un momento, se lo pido. – esta vez ella fue un poco más cortes.

— No lo creo. – se dirigió a ella y en un movimiento rápido la tomó de las muñecas. — Vamos, regrese a su habitación.

— No me toque.- dijo, con voz enojada.

— Oh vamos, regrese… - ella comenzó a forcejear con él. Al parecer realmente no deseaba ser tocada por él. El hombre al ver que no pensaba moverse aplicó más fuerza, ella le respondió de la misma forma y fue eso el error.

El hombre se desesperó por la terquedad de la joven, que la empujó para hacerla ceder. No supo que había cometido un grade error hasta que ella resbaló y cayó la suelo. El tipo se apartó asustado, quedándose como un severo idiota sin hacer nada.

— ¡Ah! – se quejó ella, apretando su vientre de dolor. — ¡Ay, me duele! – dijo.

— ¡Oh, discúlpeme, yo no intentaba!

— ¡¡AAAHH!! – gritó ella de dolor. Eso lo asustó más. Los quejidos y gritos de dolor de Sakura despertaron a los demás.

— Qué sucede… - Suigetsu llegó airado por ser despertado. — ¡Sakura-san! – se lanzó a ella, quitando al idiota de un codazo y tomándola en brazo.

— Suigetsu-san… ¡Ay! ¡¡Me duele, me duele mucho!! – dijo ella, con la respiración acelerada.

— ¡Estúpido, que hiciste! – le gritó furioso, la muchacha se retorcía de dolor. — ¡¡Rápido, llamen a Kabuto!!

Había roto aguas… las contracciones comenzaba a aparecer.

Suigetsu la llevo a su habitación, en eso entraron Orochimaru y Kabuto, ambos con el aire pesado y algo asustados.

— ¡Kabuto, ella esta sufriendo! – le dijo un desconcertado Suigetsu.

— ¡¿Cómo fue?!

— ¡Un idiota la empujó!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Ahora no es tiempo de estar culpando gente, rápido, preparen todo! – les ordenó Orochimaru.

— ¡AAH! – Sakura seguía aferrándose a su vientre, intentando calmar el dolor.

— Yo no he asistido ningún parto, jamás. – dijo Kabuto. Para colmar.

— ¡¿Qué?! – Suigetsu espetó enojado. — ¡Pero eres medico!

— Sí, pero no he asistido partos. – le reclamó.

— ¿No hay ninguna partera por aquí?

— Sí, sí hay una en un pequeño pueblo cercano, a unos 30 minutos de aquí. – informó Suigetsu, nervioso, Sakura estaba resistiendo y gritando por el dolor.

— ¡Rápido, manda llamar a la partera! – ordenó Orochimaru. — Suigetsu, acompáñalos.

— De acuerdo, cuiden a la señorita.

— ¡Ustedes! – Kabuto ordenó a dos hombres que estaban de curiosos. — Traigan toallas o sabanas limpias, agua caliente y mi maletín medico.

— Sí señor. – salieron de ahí.

— Calma, señorita, Haruno, pronto se acabara. – A Sakura no le gustaron las palabras de aliento de Orochimaru. Claro, como no iba a ser él quien diera a luz. Aparte, no se sentía incomoda, pues ellos eran los hombres malos, ellos la había secuestrado y ahora eran ellos los presentes en el nacimiento de su hijo.

* * *

Los hombres entraron hechos balas en el pobre camino del pueblecito que estaba cerca. Habían hecho sólo quince minutos de lo rápido que iban.

La casa de la partera estaba al fondo de todo el pueblo. Estacionaron el auto a toda marcha y el motor aun seguía encendido. Suigetsu se bajó del auto y de un solo golpe tocó la puerta.

Se oyeron pasos flojos del otro lado de la puerta. Una mujer de cabello rojo abrió la puerta, su expresión era clara. Decía: DEJEN DORMIR.

— ¿Está la partera?

— Umm… ¿Quién la busca? – dijo perezosa.

— ¡Yo! – dijo como si fuera algo obvio. — ¿Qué no está la señora aquella?

— Ah, usted se refiere a mi abuela… - se rascó la cabeza con calma. Suigetsu tenía una venita en la frente. — Ella falleció hace dos años…

— ¿Entonces no hay quien nos pueda ayudar?

— Umm, pues si quieres yo podría…

— ¡Perfecto! – la sujetó de la muñeca.

— ¡Hey, deja que me arregle! – corrió adentro de la casa, minutos después salió lista.

— ¡Venga! – la comenzó a llevar al auto. En cuando la puerta se cerró comenzaron la marcha.

— ¡Oiga, no vaya tan rápido! – se aferró al asiento. — ¡¿Quiere que nos matemos?!

— No se preocupes, señorita… - se le quedó mirando.

— Tayuya. Me llamo Tayuya.

— Ah, yo soy Suigetsu.

—… Y… de modo que serás padre… - dijo ella, pícara.

— No, no lo seré.

— Oh… ¿Es tu hermana?

— No… es… una amiga.

— Oh, vaya. – prefirió quedarse en silencio mejor.

El ronroneo del motor se hizo más fuerte, habían acelerado por petición de Suigetsu. A lo lejos lograron ver la cabaña. El auto frenó de golpe. Tayuya contuvo las ganas de vomitar por tremendo viaje.

— Vamos, ella está adentro.

— Oh, no sabía que en esta casa viviera alguien.

— Eso no importa. – la haló del brazo y la hizo entrar en la habitación de Sakura.

Observó que en efecto la muchacha esta en medio parto. Se acercó a Kabuto, quien estaba atendiendo a Sakura.

— Si me permiten. – dijo ella, carraspeando. — Esto es más un asunto de mujeres que de invitados.

Kabuto miró a Orochimaru y este asintió.

— La dejamos en tus manos. – dijo Kabuto, sacando a todos los hombres de ahí.

— Bien, parece que estamos nosotras dos… - se acercó a Sakura y la observó sudorosa, temblorosa y con cierto cansancio. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – le preguntó acercándose a ella.

— Yo… - se mordió los labios, una punzada la había detenido. — Yo… tengo… ocho meses. – dijo Sakura.

— Oh, ya veo… se adelanto un mes. – observó su panza y comenzó a palpar su vientre, luego sus caderas. — Tranquila, todo está en orden, se adelantó un poco pero estoy segura que podrás salir de esta bien.

Sakura asintió.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Tayuya mientras se lavaba las manos y se recogía el cabello.

— Sa-Sakura. – susurró.

— Bien Sakura, quiero que sigas todas mis instrucciones, ¿Si?

— Sí… - asintió.

— Bien, pon todo tu empeño.

Volvió a asentir.

* * *

Sasuke miraba la luna desde su habitación. Estaba sentado en un silloncito que daba a la ventana. Tenía una botella de sake en su mano derecha. Un extraño presentimiento lo carcomía. Suspiraba a cada rato. Intranquilo.

— Maldición. – maldijo por lo bajo. Miró un reloj que estaba cerca.

Eran las doce de la noche. Era un poco tarde ya. Mejor dormir para el día de mañana. Volvió a tomar del sake y luego se puso a observar la luna.

Poco el sueño lo fue invadiendo. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por si solos…

— Sakura… - susurró antes de caer dormido con la botella en la mano.

* * *

— ¿De modo que nunca habías atendido un parto? – picó entretenido Suigetsu.

— Mmm… - sólo gruñó Kabuto.

— Bueno, parece que el medico no es tan medico como parece. – se burló de él.

— Déjame tranquilo, Suigetsu.

— Incluso a mí me sorprende, Kabuto. – se rio de él Orochimaru.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama! – respondió sorprendido por la burla.

— Es que… si dices que eres medico tendrías que tener experiencia.

— Mmm… - mejor quedarse callado.

* * *

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que habían empezado las contracciones fuertes. Los gritos de Sakura eran increíbles, estaba muy agotada… pero sólo un poco más…

— ¡Vamos, sólo un poco más, Sakura, no te des por vencida! – apoyó Tayuya. — ¡Ya casi! – le gritó.

Sakura cerró los ojos y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a liberarse…

_Sasuke…_

Su nombre resonó en su cabeza en el momento culmine. Abrió los con fuerza, y juntó toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo. Empujó… su cuerpo se tensó y una gruesa lagrima escapó.

— ¡Eso es! – gritó Tayuya a la aturdida Sakura.

De un momento a otro las fuerzas la abandonaron. Se sintió frágil… podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Entonces, todo valió la pena.

En su mundo pudo escuchar un llanto.

El llanto de un bebé.

Fue en ese momento que una extraña sensación cruzó la puerta, se encaminó a una velocidad de rayo por el bosque, siguió por un pueblo, entró en una casa, pasó por el pasillo, se adentró en una habitación y le dio en el oído como una bala perdida.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, de la fuerza tronó la botella de sake, se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Sakura… - y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-

-

-

_Sé que estás viva, sé que podre verte… tanto es mi añoranza que lo sé. Pero sobre todo sé que soy padre. _

**Continuara…**

**Amm, pues espero que les haya gustado, a mi gustó el ultimo detalle. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	16. Fragil

* * *

**Pues creo que ha sido un poco tarde, pero he bueno, supongo que la espera valdra, o ese ruego. ¡¡LES QUIERO AGRADECER ENORMEMENTE!! ¡¡POR DIOS; he llegado a los 200 REVIEWS y más, vaya, no pense que les gustaba tanto, les estoy muy agradecida, por eso, en este capitulo dare suspenso... GRACIAS DE NUEVO; son lo maximo.**

* * *

**16 – Frágil.**

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo pesado. Las fuerzas la habían abandonado, de un momento a otro se había quedado dormida y eso la había desconcertado. Sintió frio y comenzó a palpar inconscientemente en busca de algo…

Algo… algo importante.

Se levantó asustada y con desesperación. Miró a todos lados, aguantó la respiración cuando vio que estaba sola. Se apresuró a levantarse, las piernas le flaqueaban, pero aun así logro levantarse y detener su peso. Le dirigió a la puerta a la velocidad máxima que le permitía su tembloroso cuerpo. Ya casi llegaba cuando la puerta se abrió, con un Suigetsu sonriente detrás de ella.

— Sakura-san, ¿Qué hace levantada? – se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. Sakura reaccionó y se lo quito de encima, intentó pasar de Suigetsu pero este la sujeto con fuerza de las muñecas. — ¡Sakura-san, haga caso, está muy cansada!

— ¡¿Dónde está?! – le gritó en llanto. Temerosa. — ¡Donde está mi hijo! – le gritó con toda las fuerzas que poseía en ese momento.

— Espere, aun no terminan… en unos segundos…

— ¡NO! – intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Suigetsu la sujetó con firmeza y a empujones la llevo a la cama. — ¡¡Suigetsu-san, dígame donde está!!

— Aquí. – la voz de Tayuya la hizo voltear al frente. Ella sostenía un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos. Sakura estiró las manos, ansiosa y carcomida por los nervios.

Lo tomó con avidez, y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Las lágrimas se le desbordaron con franqueza. Ella estaba muy, muy aliviada de tener a su hijo en brazos. Un varón. Suigetsu miró a Tayuya y asintieron. La joven necesitaba privacidad.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola se apresuró a sacar al pequeño de las mantas. Le habían puesto un precioso mameluco azul. Estaba dormido. Revisó su pequeño cuerpecito, todo estaba bien. El corazón le dio un rebote cuando observó que el pelo lo tenía negro, como su padre. Lo abrigó muy bien con las mantas y pudo sentir el calor que su pequeño ser desprendía. Sonrió y lo abrazó juntándolo a su pecho. Escuchada su queda respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Sonrió con calidez… era madre.

Si tan sólo Sasuke estuviera ahí… no le habría importado en las condiciones en las que estaba, se sentiría completa.

Con el pensamiento de que al fin tenía a su pequeño en brazos se fue quedando dormida, acariciando a su hijito, con toda la calma del mundo.

* * *

Un avión bastante decente tuvo la premisa de entregar a Zabuza a las calles de Japón. El mafioso Francés bajó con un humor de perros. No le gustaba mucho viajar en avión, pues su padre había sido asesinado en un avión y casualmente su abuelo, quien iba en un avión murió cuando el avión en el que iba se desplomó sobre una montaña.

En efecto, la pista estaba totalmente vacía, Haku estaba con él. Traía atadas a su cintura tres katanas, todas listas para ser usadas por si había problemas. Haku traía su mascara blanca, aquella que usaba cuando tenía que matar a alguien.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraban tres hombres.

Itachi, Pein y Kisame.

Los tres con una aura de irritación, pues el avión de Zabuza se había retrasado una hora y ellos ahí, esperando en vano. Pero ahora por fin estaban ahí, presentes y listos para hablar.

— ¿Y bien? – Zabuza venía de traje. — ¿Qué no piensas invitarme a ir a algún lado? ¿O acaso esperas que hablemos aquí en el aeropuerto?

— Por supuesto que no. – Itachi se acercó a él. — Vamos, el auto esta listo.

Sea cercaron al auto y en cinco minutos ya iban de camino a los cuarteles de Akatsuki. Cuando llegaron Itachi pudo contemplar desde una ventana a Sasuke, quien miraba con expectación. Itachi se sobó la sien…

— ¿Quieres pasar? – era un pregunta muy cordial. Zabuza tan sólo asintió.

A paso lento se adentraron en el recinto. Itachi lo llevó a una sala de estar, en donde había una mesita rodeada de dos sillones acolchonados, muy cómodos. En medio de la mesa había una botella de vino y pequeños trocitos de jamón y queso, como una pequeña botana para ambos mafiosos.

Zabuza alzó la ceja. ¿Era esto una reunión para discutir datos importantes o un pequeño convivio?

— ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Itachi al verle con la ceja alta.

— No. – respondió seco. Se sentó y Haku se posó a su lado.

— Mmm, me gustaría que esto fuera privado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puedes decir que Haku o yo usemos en tu contra? ¿Qué no se supone que estamos del mismo lado?

— Umm, lo que pasa es que sólo hay dos sillas. – esa era una excusa patética, pero la verdad era que él estaba acostumbrado a hablar con las personas en privacidad; pensó que a Zabuza también le hubiera gustado aquello.

— No te preocupes, Haku puede estar de pie. Y si quieres, ¿Por qué no inmiscuyes a alguien de los tuyos aquí?

— Será un placer. – Sasuke hizo acto de presencia en el lugar.

— ¿Quién es él? ¿Es un nuevo Akatsuki? – pidió saber Zabuza.

— Él es mi pequeño hermano, Sasuke. – presentó Itachi con cierta gracia.

— ¿Pequeño? – Zabuza lo miró de pies a cabeza. — Más me parece un muchacho de veinte años con un empleo diplomático.

Sasuke abrió bien los ojos. Zabuza había dicho perfectamente sus datos, ¿Cómo era posible eso?

— Acertó Zabuza-san. – dijo Sasuke, con diplomacia. Aquella que usaba cuando estaba en negocios.

— No uses esa hipocresía muchacho… detesto la hipocresía. – le advirtió.

— De acuerdo…

— ¿Podemos empezar a hablar ya? – Itachi suspiró mientras se sobaba las sienes.

— Adelante. – Zabuza encogió los ojos.

— Primero que nada… - comenzó Itachi. — Sasuke, Haku-san. – se dirigió a los muchachos que se encontraban ahí. — No interfieran en esto, esta platica es entre Zabuza-san y yo. ¿Fui claro?

— Pero Itachi yo…

— ¿Fui claro? – Itachi lo calló con una mirada severa.

— Sí, fuiste claro. – suspiró, mejor dejárselo a Itachi, quien era el que tenía experiencia en estos casos.

— Bien. – su rostro se volvió sereno. Miró a Zabuza e hizo un gesto con la mano. — ¿Antes de comenzar gusta algún bocadillo?

— Sólo vino… - Zabuza estiró la mano y se sirvió el licor.

— Ahora hablemos claro… - los ojos de Itachi se entornaron hacía Zabuza. — Tengo entendido que el trato por su parte se hizo como debía ser.

— Sí… el suyo igual.

— ¿Tienes una mínima idea de donde se esconde Orochimaru?

— No. – contestó seco mientras bebía de la copa. — Suigetsu no me ha mandado nada… - la mirada se tornó pesada. — Él me envía una reseña cada mes.

— ¿Puedes comunicarte con él ahora?

— Es algo complicado. – cerró los ojos. — Para ello tendríamos que esperar a que Suigetsu se contactara conmigo.

— ¿Y cuanto falta para ello?

— Cerca de… un mes.

— ¡¿Bromeas?! – Itachi le alzó la voz y Zabuza sólo se dedico a suspirar. — El trato era…

— El trato era que Orochimaru cayera en la trampa de ustedes cuando llegara a Japón. – se acomodó en el sillón.

— Tú sabes que ahí no se acaba el trato… Y supongo que lo que dijiste antes era mentira. – manipuló.

— No dudes de mí. – dijo Zabuza con un humor no muy animado.

— Bien, no es que dude de ti, pero sí dudo de tu pupilo…

— ¿Haku? – lo volteo a ver. — Es guapo, pero no es gay… ¿Verdad?

— Por supuesto que no, Zabuza-san. – contestó el chico con una gotita en la cabeza.

— No, no habló de Haku-san. – suspiró. — Hablo del otro…

— Suigetsu. – masculló. — ¿Eso era lo verdadero del asunto?

— Acertó de nuevo, Zabuza-san. – la voz de Itachi recuperaba interés.

— He venido aquí para averiguar aquello con mis ojos.

— ¿No es acaso triste sospechar así de un subordinado? – Itachi echaba leña al fuego; y estaba funcionando. Si había algo que Zabuza no soportara por todos los medios era la deslealtad. Y eso lo había dejado muy claro como aquella vez que decapito a dos de sus mejores guerreros sólo por haberlo engañado con un bando inferior; claro, era algo simple… sólo había desobedecido una orden, pero Zabuza no estaba para juegos.

— ¿Dudas de mis subordinados? – preguntó con una mirada de hielo.

— Sí.

— Mmm…

— Planteamos bien todo. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué Suigetsu no te dijo sobre lo de la señorita? ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar ese detalle?

— Suigetsu está actuando según su papel.

— Si más bien recuerdo, su papel era informarte, no tomar decisiones propias. Eso es muy descuidado de su parte, puede echar a perder todo.

— Comprendo tu punto. – Zabuza respiró. Luego volteo a ver a Haku. El muchacho asintió y luego se retiró por la puerta. — Esta conversación se acabó. – asintió. — Regreso a mi país.

— ¡¿Qué?! – Sasuke interrumpió por primera vez. — ¡¿Se va así?! ¡¿Cómo si nada?! ¡Usted no entiende!

— Sasuke. – Itachi hizo sonar más ronca su voz de lo que realmente era. — Déjalo en paz.

— Pero…

— Es suficiente, confía en mí.

Sasuke miró reacio a Zabuza quien estaba en la puerta, esperando sus reacciones. Miró a Itachi de nuevo y luego con una tremenda fuerza de voluntad asintió.

— Dentro de tres días. – una voz temible resonó en sus oídos, su dueño era Zabuza. — Tienen tres días para planear el mejor ataque de sus vidas… en tres días les daré la ubicación de Orochimaru.

Comenzó a avanzar por la puerta y luego el pasillo. Después, los miró una vez más.

— Y si tiene que matarlo… adelante. – sacó un sombrero de la nada y se lo colocó.

— Está obvio que lo mataremos. – replicó Sasuke.

— Zabuza no se refería a Orochimaru, Sasuke. – le dijo Itachi, con una mirada neutral. — Nos ha dado carta blanca.

* * *

Acunaba de una manera cariñosa a su pequeño. Respiró un cierto aire de tranquilidad cuando le acaricio la nariz en un gesto muy adorable. Sonrió de lado, ella era madre de un hermoso niño, se sentía enteramente feliz. Sin embargo, la felicidad es algo que sólo de da por momento y nunca es eterna.

Ella lo comprendía. Pero aun así quería ignorarlo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con Suigetsu detrás. Ella se sintió un poco nerviosa al verlo con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin darse cuenta se aferro al pequeño con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

— Debe tener hambre, ¿No es así? – dijo serenamente el hombre de piel clara. Sakura sólo asintió un poco. — Traje esto. – mostró una bandeja con su desayuno… un bastante bueno como era siempre. A ella se le iluminó la cara al ver dicho regalo. Se enderezó un poco y acomodó a su hijo a su lado procurándolo dejarlo cómodo. Estiró los brazos hacía la comida y Suigetsu se la dio con cuidado.

Ella comió en silencio. Mirando de reojo a su chiquito.

— Parece sano. – comentó Suigetsu. Sakura levantó la cabeza para prestarle atención. — Me alegra que no haya habido problemas…

— ¿Problemas?

— Sí, me refiero a que el parto no salió tan mal. – repuso algo nervioso, esas cosas no eran su fuerte.

— Oh… eso. – bajó la cabeza para continuar comiendo.

— ¿Y no siente nada malo? – volvió a interrogar.

— Umm, no, estoy bien. – sonrió de lado, intentando ya terminar con su charla.

Bebió su agua y un sonido que le pareció algo sumamente tierno y un tanto inquisidor. Volteo la vista a su hijo, quien comenzaba a llorar por primera vez. Ella lo miró y lo tomó rápidamente en sus brazos, meciéndolo con cariño y atención. Según lo aprendido, los bebés comían en determinadas horas, así que seguramente tendría hambre… por lo que…

— Tiene hambre. –excusó Sakura, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

— Entonces… - Suigetsu no captó.

— La verdad, no me gustaría… alimentarlo con usted…

— ¡Oh, ya! – se levantó con un sonrojo. — ¡Sí, lo siento! – se acercó a la puerta. La cerró y dejó de nuevo a Sakura sola.

Ella suspiró y luego le sonrió a su hijo.

— Tranquilo, ya, ya pequeño. – se dispuso a alimentarlo.

En cuanto su hijo se percato de la presencia del alimento se aferró al pecho de Sakura. Podía escuchar su corazón, su respiración y el calor de su hijo que no se iba.

— ¿Cómo debo llamarte? – se preguntó sola. — Eres muy cálido… muy guapo… - sonrió tiernamente. — Y te pareces tanto a tu padre… - lo último lo dijo con tristeza. — Te pareces tanto… - le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo más estaría ahí. Ahora que su hijo había nacido, tenía mucho más miedo. Suigetsu le había dicho que respetaría la vida de su pequeño, pero honestamente no creyó ni una sola palabra. Eso la devastaba, la hacía sentir nauseas… el sólo pensar que jamás volvería a ver a su hijo la ponía pálida, se le congelaba la sangre. El alma se le quebraba…

Sintió como el pequeño se movía entre sus brazos, incomodo. Sonrió y se dispuso a ayudarle para que quedara más cómodo. Lo miró un rato y pensó detenidamente en el nombre para el pequeño…

Sonrió de lado…

— Me gusta Kenosuke… - lo acaricio. — Kenosuke será.

* * *

Kabuto daba vueltas por toda la habitación, murmurando palabras entendibles para el oído más refinado y sigiloso.

Orochimaru estaba sentado en un sillón, viéndolo como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo, sin embargo, fuera o no, no tenía elección, pues mientras permanecieran en esa estúpida casita tenían que conformarse.

— ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó Kabuto. — El pequeño ya nació, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

— Aunque me es tentadora la idea de huir con el pequeño recién nacido… tengo un pequeño inconveniente. – le dijo tranquilo Orochimaru. Kabuto alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y que podría ser?

— ¡Que el niño está muy pequeño! – le gritó, con un deje de burla y a la vez fastidio. — ¿Seguro que eres medico? Se supone que el bebé necesita pasar unos cuantos días con su madre hasta que este totalmente despierto. No podemos quitárselo así como así, sin la lecha materna moriría.

— Yo… lo siento mucho, Orochimaru-sama. Es sólo que estoy desesperado, tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Y es malo?

— Sí… tengo un presentimiento malo.

— ¿Y que puedes intuir?

— Pues… - se quedó pensando. — No sé, sólo que es malo.

— Reflexionas demasiado, chico. – estiró los brazos en el sillón.

— Bueno, y en determinado caso… para que el pequeño esté lo suficiente "sano" como para separarlo de su madre sería… Umm, en ¿Un mes?

— Es demasiado tiempo… últimamente Akatsuki nos sigue muy sagazmente la pista…

— ¿Tres o dos semanas?

— Supongo…

— Bien. – Kabuto se sentó en un banquillo que estaba detrás de él. Luego se llevo la mano a la barbilla en signo de pensamiento y luego miró a Orochimaru. — ¿Y por que no mejor nos llevamos a Haruno con el pequeño? Cuando el niño esté lo suficientemente grande…

— No puedo ni quiero cargar con esta mujer más tiempo, entiende. Estoy harto ya de por si de la situación de su embarazo… además, su presencia podría causarnos problemas a la larga.

— Oh, entiendo.

Apareció entonces por el pasillo Suigetsu, quien tenía una mirada neutral.

— ¿Alguna idea del plan? – preguntó sentándose en el suelo.

— Le quitaremos el pequeño en unas semanas, mantendremos todos listos para entonces. – le informó Orochimaru.

— Oh, perfecto. – masculló Suigetsu, si todo iba bien, Sakura estaría lo suficientemente fuerte para entonces, así, podría arreglárselas para sacarla de ahí en un acto bastante valiente… claro, tendría que planearlo bien, pero eso era lo de menos.

* * *

Suspiró con pesadez mientras se recostaba en una cama él solo. No tenía muchas ganas de ir al comedor para almorzar. Tampoco era que lo estuvieran esperando para comer, ya que los Akatsukis no eran muy sociables con él. Pareciera como si los asesinos respetaran a Itachi por su rango, mas con él era algo diferente…

"_Es por que aún soy el líder y tú sólo el hermanito del líder…" – _eso le había dicho Itachi un día, cuando descubrió que Kisame lo miraba con algo de burla.

Él era Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los magnates más poderosos de todo Japón, sabía usar armas de fuego, un excelente espadachín y era un digno oponente en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo… aunque bueno, a juzgar por la ocasiones en las que había tenido la necesidad de usar sus habilidades para salir adelante eran mucho menores que las de su hermano, quizás esa fuera una de las razones por la cual los Akatsukis respetaban tanto a su líder.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y después de puso a buscar papel y pluma. Tenía unos asuntos que atender… había visto recientemente en las noticias el problema que comenzaba a desatarse al no encontrarlo. Sakura era importante, mucho, pero eso no significaba que tendría que abandonar las empresas… no después de tantos sacrificios por parte de sus ancestros.

Dobló bien el papel y salió al pasillo. Se encontró a Konan, cual mujer que se divertía haciendo hermosas figuras de origami. Se acercó a ella algo reacio y luego tragó saliva.

— Quiero mandar una carta. – dijo serio.

— ¿Me has visto cara de mensajera? – respondió con algo de fastidio pero a la vez una prudencia digna de una geisha.

— No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que no sé cómo… - no terminó pues Konan se levantó de sorpresa.

— Pídele a Pein que te diga como… - Sasuke observó como de la manga sacaba una pequeña grulla de papel y luego, la desdoblaba para formar otra cosa.

— Es interesante como dobla el papel. – dijo Sasuke, intentando decir gracias de alguna manera. Ella no la había respondido groseramente.

— Antigua tradición familiar. – le respondió la mujer, luego lo miró reacia. — ¿Y bien, enviaras la carta?

— Sí. – se fue de ahí, dejando a Konan sola y con sus figurillas de papel.

* * *

La fría mirada de Zabuza se clavaba en su vino tinto, que alcanzaba a reflejar lo malhumorado que estaba.

— ¿Zabuza-san?

— Itachi ha planteado sus puntos… - dijo sin mucha importancia. — ¿Es o no Suigetsu un traidor? Él cree que mi pupilo lo arruinara todo…

— ¿Duda del Itachi-sama?

— Dudo más de Suigetsu… ese tonto siempre fue algo libertino.

Haku se quedó callado, sabía que Zabuza iba a pedirle algo, lo sabía.

— Haku. - ¿Lo ven?

— ¿Dígame?

— Te doy tres días. – dijo fríamente. — Quiero que encuentres aquí en Japón a Suigetsu en tres días. Házmelo saber inmediatamente.

— Sí, Zabuza-san. – se colocó a mascara. Una mascara de asesino.

— Y Haku… si Suigetsu nos ha traicionado… mátalo y trae de regreso mi espada.

— Comprendo.

— Me voy a Francia, quédate aquí, sé que tienes lo necesario.

— Sí.

Se subió a su jet mientras Haku desaparecía con maestría entre las sombras.

* * *

Naruto estaba enfrente de su computadora portátil, observaba con recelo las acciones y las graficas de los últimos meses. Ciertamente sin Sasuke en el negocio las cosas iban descendiendo.

Poco, pero lo hacían y eso era preocupante. La alianza entre las empresas Hyuuga y Uzumaki había hecho lo posible, casi lo imposible por mantener a raya las acciones, las demandas y todo ese tipo de mercadeo que requieren mucho papeleo.

Naruto ya estaba desesperado, habían pasado ya seis meses de la desaparición de Sasuke, la policía investigaba a todo su presupuesto. Kakashi estaba que se comía las uñas y tenía ya más de dos meses tomando siete tazas de café al día, siendo que, conociéndolo sólo se llevaba a tomar dos.

Una risa adorable lo distrajo del aparato. Miró a un lado, en una cuña a su pequeño hijo que estaba jugando animosamente con un muñeco de peluche. Naruto sonrió a su hijo, era aun pequeño, pero había mostrado una hiperactividad muy resaltante… o por lo menos así lo consideraba Naruto, quien decía, y tenía razón, que su hijo se parecía a mucho a él.

El pequeño todavía no podía ponerse de pie ni hablar, pues con sólo unos meses de edad eso no era reprochable, sin embargo, era despierto y algunas veces un poco flojo y tímido; ¡Pero vamos! Era sólo un bebé. Su cabello era algo rubio, de hecho era una especia de rubio con castaño, Naruto lo atribuyó a que la combinación de sus dorados cabellos y los negros de Hinata habían hecho una combinación un tanto rara.

Su piel era clara, las mejillas rosadas y aun solía despertar a sus padres por las noches pidiendo comida.

— ¿Estas a gusto, Harashi? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa. A pesar de tener un terrible vacio en el estomago por tener meses sin ver a Sasuke y Sakura, no podía permitirse mostrar su semblante sombrío a su hijo, él, que no sabía nada de ese mundo.

— Naruto. – Hinata, quien al casarse con él había dejado de llamarlo por el sufijo "kun", acababa de entrar en la habitación, con algo en sus manos. — Te llegó una carta.

— ¿Quién la manda? – preguntó mientras elevaba a su hijo de la cuna, procurando hacer mimos para que sonriera.

— Sólo tiene unas iníciales. – le dijo, mientras le daba la carta y tomaba a su hijo. El pequeño apretó la blusa de su madre con una de sus manitas. Hinata sólo le besó la frente con cariño. — Creo que tiene hambre, le daré de comer.

— Oh, me gustaría ver eso. – exclamó con picardía su marido, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara como un tomate. Naruto sólo soltó una leve carcajada al verla así. — Venga, era broma. – se sentó a la orilla de la cama y con cuidado abrió la carta.

La abrió con algo de extrañeza comenzó:

" _Naruto, seguramente con sólo ver la letra ya has de saber quien te envía la carta… por favor, no grites o saltes, no quiero que piensen que estás loco, aunque lo estás. _

_Lee con atención y luego has lo que te diga, te pido de favor que aguanten un poco más en las corporaciones, en este momento no puedo decir nada más, lo siento. Por favor, resistan, es lo único que pido. _

_No puedo decir que estoy precisamente bien, no te molestes en buscar al mensajero de esta carta ni tampoco el intentar localizarme, sólo te meterías en asuntos que no te incumben y eso complicaría más todo. Es una orden, de veras no intentes nada, sólo has lo que te pedí. _

_Saludos a Hinata y de seguro también a tu hijo o hija. _

_Me despido, cuídate amigo… _

_U.S."_

Los ojos de Naruto quedaron perdidos en el papel, una lágrima se deslizó quedamente por su mejilla, contuvo todos los gritos que amenazaban a saliste del alma sólo por que se lo había pedido. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y llamaba a gritos el aire que le faltaba en sus pulmones.

— Sasuke… - musitó, sin aire.

* * *

Un fuerte y horrendo suspiro dejó escapar Ino Yamanaka. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera del hospital en donde había conseguido trabajo. Cuando se graduó, ella y Sakura consiguieron un perfecto trabajo en el hospital donde trabajaba Tsunade, la señora de cabello rubio que le tenía gran aprecio a Sakura.

Sakura.

Era precisamente por ella por quien suspiraba. Desde que un tal Hatake Kakashi le había dicho que ella había desaparecido un terrible vacio se instaló en su pecho. Hatake Kakashi era un abogado muy bueno, por lo que alcanzaba a recordar, le había dicho que Sakura Haruno había desaparecido, y que al no encontrar parientes recurrieron a ella, su mejor amiga.

Ella acababa de llegar del funeral de Kanji Haruno, el padre de Sakura, a quien encontraron muerto en su casa, con múltiples cartuchos de balas y sangre alrededor del cuerpo.

Un cruel homicidio; eso era lo que había dicho los policía. Kakashi le pidió que no actuara tan precipitadamente, que la encontrarían… pero las palabras de Hatake Kakashi se vieron muertas por el momento. Ella no volvía, ahora creía lo peor, la esperanza estaba muriéndosele… se sentía tan frágil, tan sola…

Los amigos y compañeros de Sakura habían hecho una misa en su honor, debido a la desesperación de la cual eran presas. Ino no quiso ir, a pesar de los reclamos de Shikamaru, Sai y los demás. No, ella no iría, ella sabía que no era una misa de esperanza, no estaban pidiendo por que regresara, sino estaban pidiendo por que descansara en paz… todos creían que ella había muerto.

Mas Ino no. Ella no lo haría… ella la esperaría… por era su mejor amiga.

— ¿Otra vez que quedaste hasta tarde… Ino? – Sai, quien acababa de entrar con un café en ambas manos, la miró desconcertado. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón como una vil estatua, sus facciones frías y quietas.

— Sai… - Ino sólo elevó la mirada.

— Te extrañamos en la ceremonia. – le dijo sentándose a su lado y brindándole un café. Ella lo aceptó.

— Ella no está muerta… no pediré por algo que no es verdad. – se defendió.

— No la encuentran… - replicó Sai, tomando de su café. —… Ni siquiera…

— Cállate. – pidió suavemente, pero Sai no hizo caso.

— Ni siquiera su cadáver…

— Sai. – estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ¿Qué no entendía?

— Ahora debe estar… descomponiéndose por… - no terminó.

— ¡Basta, idiota! – le gritó tan fuerte que Sai se quemó con el café del salto que dio. Sai comprendió. Bajó la cabeza. — Yo sé… yo sé que está viva… ella volverá.

— Ino… - Sai intento decir algo pero Ino lo miró con ira en sus ojos.

— Si vas a decir una estupidez… mejor cierra la boca.

Sai dejó el café en el suelo y pasó los brazos por la espalda de la chica. Ino se sorprendió por tal acto. Sai la abrazaba… y ella correspondió, aferrándose de su ropa. Comenzaron a rodar silenciosas lágrimas.

— Sé que está viva… - sollozó.

— Ino. – Sai sólo la abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

Suigetsu bostezó con algo de flojera mientras compraba algunas cosas en el pueblo cercano. Orochimaru aun no encontraba una nueva guarida y mientras eso sucediera se quedarían en la casa de sus abuelos. Torció el gesto sólo con pensar en eso. Ya no aguantaba a Kabuto, era un estúpido… desde su punto de vista. Además, lo molestaba todo el tiempo con eso de que tenía sospechas de él. ¿Qué todo este tiempo no había sido suficiente para saciar sus sospechas? Realmente era un tonto.

— Aquí tiene. – escuchó a un señora enfrente de él. La señora le dio la bolsa de sus compras. Suigetsu pagó y comenzó a caminar.

Camino todo el tramo y cuando dio vuelta a la esquina… sintió como chocaba con alguien. Tuvo que soltar sus compras para poder detener su caída. Cuando se recuperó de lo ocurrido miró con enfado al idiota que lo había atropellado.

— ¡Oye, tonto fíjate por don…! – abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

La persona que estaba frente a él era…

— Suigetsu. – si, lo era.

— Haku. – tragó saliva, si Haku estaba ahí de seguro Zabuza también. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estoy en una misión. – dijo seco. Luego miró la bolsa del mandado. — Perdón, he tirado tu comida. – la recogió.

— No, no te preocupes. – seguía sorprendido. — ¿Pasó algo?

— Zabuza-san me mandó a buscarte… - le respondió, mientras caminaba hacía una enorme roca que estaba en la salida del pueblo, se sentó ahí y Suigetsu lo acompañó. — Me alegra encontrarte rápido, tengo dos días buscándote.

— ¿Qué pasa con Zabuza-sempai?

— Me temo que… yo soy el que pregunta aquí. – lo dijo con tal amabilidad que Suigetsu no reprochó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Akatsuki ha presionado a Zabuza-san… quieren saber sobre el paradero de Orochimaru lo más pronto posible. El líder de Akatsuki estaba algo atareado cuando hablamos con él.

— ¿El líder de Akatsuki desconfía de mí? - él no sabia quien era el líder de Akatsuki.

Para ser exactos, esas eran cosas que según Suigetsu no le importaban, ¿Y que más daba? Él no estaba para juzgar a esas personas.

— Sí… y al parecer Zabuza-san empieza a desconfiar también.

— Dejarme adivinar, te mando matarme si veías señales de traición.

— Has acertado. – asintió el joven.

— ¿Por qué duda de mí? – elevó una ceja. Que él recordase no había hecho nada para que Zabuza se enojara.

— Por que no le dijiste sobre el asunto de una mujer embarazada que Orochimaru secuestró.

— Pero… ¿Qué eso no es superfluo?

— No… la mujer estaba embarazada de Uchiha Sasuke. – explicó Haku.

— ¿Pero Uchiha Sasuke que no está muerto? ¿Y a todo esto, que le importa a Akatsuki?

— Fácil, el líder de Akatsuki es Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke. – con sólo escuchar aquello los ojos de Suigetsu se abrieron con desconcierto, con una total sorpresa. El mundo sí que era pequeño.

— ¡¡Qué!! – se levantó totalmente sorprendido. — Todo este tiempo creí que no tenían nada que ver.

— Uchiha Sasuke está vivo. – lo que Haku dijo hizo que a Suigetsu se le inflara el pecho, dios mío, si sólo Sakura se enterara de ello. — Uchiha Sasuke tiene mucha influencia sobre su hermano mayor, por lo que Itachi-sama hace todo lo posible por encontrar a la muchacha.

— Pero Haku, tendrán que perdonarme; eso no lo sabía. – expresó.

— Zabuza-san me pidió que te encontrara para que nos revelaras en donde se esconde Orochimaru.

— Se están escondiendo en la antigua casa de mis abuelos, Zabuza-sempai sabe sus coordenadas.

— De acuerdo, entonces me iré.

— Sí. – Suigetsu se levantó para irse.

— Suigetsu, has hecho un buen trabajo. – le dijo Haku. Suigetsu sonrió. — Pero… - la sonrisa se le borró a Suigetsu. — Me dijo Zabuza-san que no le dijeras de nuestro a encuentro ni nada de lo que hablamos aquí a nadie. Debes continuar como si esto nunca hubiera pasado. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Suigetsu asintió firmemente.

— No diré nada de nada a nadie.

— Buen trabajo. ¿Antes de que me vaya… no hay nada más que agregar?

— Sí… algunas cosas tácticas que pueden ayudar y el numero de enemigos.

— Bien hecho.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días… tres días desde que el pequeño Kenosuke había nacido. El pequeño ya se veía más espabilado. Lloraba por comida y necesitaba el calor de su madre para sobrevivir, pero eso era obvio, a penas era un bebé.

Orochimaru, con un gesto SUMAMENTE raro, les había ordenado a sus hombres que la cambiaran de habitación, a una más espaciosa y con mejor olor. Por que era de suponerse que siendo una casa tan vieja y llena de polvo, el olor a madera vieja podría molestar a la joven madre y su hijo.

A Sakura le sorprendió de sobremanera lo ocurrido. No agradeció el gesto, es más, la puso más alerta. Rogaba por que fuera su imaginación, pero juraría que Orochimaru miraba con una sonrisa siniestra a ella y su hijo. Era como si el desgraciado gustara del sufrimiento y angustia ajena. Desde que su hijo nació la muchacha se comportaba más recelosa y airada. No dejaba que se acercaran al pequeño, no al menos que esa persona fuera de su confianza… cosa muy difícil, ya que no confiaba en nadie plenamente.

Resentida aun por el parto, sus piernas ya estaban menos temblorosas. Podía caminar, pero siempre con una extraño andar… eso era obvio, se dijo, como medico que era. El parto se había adelantado y como era primeriza, sus caderas nunca se habían prologando de esa manera. Era normal, pero eso no le importaba, tal vez no pudiera correr, pero protegería a su hijo con uñas y dientes si era necesario.

Lo acaricio de nuevo. Le besó la frente y con su nariz le hizo una caricia en la naricita del pequeño, un beso esquimal, para aquellos que son muy observadores.

Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba muy callado, no había ruido de hombres jugando cartas, bebiendo o peleando. Por una parte la tranquilizaba, se sentía mejor así… aunque sabía de antemano que no la dejarían sola y que alguien la estaría vigilando de lejos, pero mejor así, sola y sin nadie que la molestara.

Decidió mejor alejarse de esos pensamientos turbios, se dedico mejor a recostarse en la cama y pasarse así hasta que se durmiera.

* * *

Itachi miró un fogón. Los trozos de carbón ardían prestos. Tenían mucho combustible. Sasuke se había ido a entrenar esa tarde y a él le gustaba aprovechar la soledad que se le concedía para suspirar con tristeza a sus anchas.

— Yo no te queda mucho tiempo. – escuchó a Pein hablar detrás de él.

— Sí… dime algo que no sepa.

— Tu hermano es bueno peleando.

— Eso también lo sé, ¿Por qué no me sorprendes mejor con otra pregunta?

— Llamó Zabuza… sabemos donde está Orochimaru.

De la nada un silencio sepulcral reinó en el lugar. Itachi no modio ni un musculo.

— Eso… sí que es sorpresivo. – miró a Pein. — Llama a los Akatsukis, partimos en seguida.

— Sí señor. – y se retiró en silencio.

* * *

Los ojos negros de Sasuke chispeaban como un torrente de luz en medio del estallido de una bomba. Explotaba, se sentía vigorizado, con una amplia confianza y temor a la vez. Sentía una terrible excitación, era, como lo había descrito Itachi, el tipo de emoción que siente un guerrero cuando va a la batalla. Eso era exactamente, y eso lo ponía con los pelos de punta.

— Relájate. – le dijo su hermano.

— No puedo a sabiendas que encontrare a mi mujer… y tal vez a mi hijo ya nacido. – lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

— Te lo digo para que no cometas una imprudencia. – le especificó.

— Oh, era por eso. – no hizo mucho caso al comentario de su hermano. Se fijó por la ventanilla de aquel imponente helicóptero. Era increíble admitirlo, pero Itachi era muy poderoso, más de lo que se pudo imaginar, tenía un respeto con sus hombres que era admirable… sin embargo algunas veces notaba un pequeño desdén con los Akatsukis. Era como si Itachi sólo estuviera de paso… era una extraña sensación de abandono, que, aunque los asesinos hicieran caso a su mandato, lo trataban como un veterano al que se le debe respeto; más que a un líder imponente.

Pero bueno, eso no era el caso, ¿Verdad?, lo que a él le importaba era encontrar a su mujer lo más pronto posible. Las ganas lo desgastaban y comían por dentro.

— Descenderemos. – avisó el piloto, los hermanos sólo asintieron a la par. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle a Sasuke, estaba cada vez más cerca. Los helicópteros descendieron en plena carretera, era extraño, mucho.

— ¿Por qué paramos aquí? – preguntó extrañado Sasuke.

— Si nos acercamos más podemos alertar a los enemigos, además, el pueblo sólo queda a un kilometro. – le explicó Itachi. — ¿Qué tal tu condición física?

Sasuke sonrió.

— Excelente.

Pronto una masa de por lo menos tres personas llegó con Itachi.

— ¿Tan pocas personas? – preguntó extrañado Sasuke al ver a Pein, Konan y Kisame con ellos como únicos refuerzos.

— Son pocos enemigos pero quise prevenir.

— ¿Prevenir?

— Sí. Ellos son de lo mejor.

Eso dejó a Sasuke un poco sorprendido, la verdad el pesaba que hasta les hacían falta, pero no debía olvidar de quien se trababa. Eran Akatsuki… no había nada que temer, ¿Cierto? Ah, por supuesto que no.

— Bien, comencemos a andar… - dijo Itachi, mientras con una sorprendente agilidad los Akatsukis se internaban en el bosque mientras corrían como una manada de lobos que acechaban a un iluso ciervo. — ¿Qué no vienes? – replicó Itachi, con sorna.

— Claro. – Sasuke se puso a su lado esperando para que Itachi comenzara a correr.

— Bien, no te separes tanto, en la noche los bosques son engañosos.

— Sí.

— Vamos. – y como si en los pies tuviera resortes, Itachi pegó un saltó hacía los arboles, corriendo como un lobo en medio campo de caza. Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, pero con un gesto igual de habilidoso y elegante lo siguió.

Los arboles eran como fantasmas, corrían de un lado a otro como animales salvajes, con una condición física envidiable para cualquier atleta olímpico. Itachi parecía conocer el camino de memoria, Sasuke iba detrás de él, dejaba que Itachi lo guiara.

— Itachi. – Kisame apareció a un lado suyo, quien sabe de donde apareció, en la oscuridad de ese bosque cualquier cosa era posible. Y ni hablar de la forma en la que se movían, si se notaba que no llevaban consigo gafas de visión nocturna.

— Dime. – en su voz no se notaba agotamiento.

— Mira. – señaló al frente, se podía ver pequeñas luces al frente. Sin duda señales de un pequeño pueblo.

— ¿Tan cerca está? – elevó una ceja. — Bueno, aquí lo que importa es que ya llegamos. ¿Traen consigo sus armas?

— Sí. – Kisame asintió.

— Entonces prepárense, quiero que todo sea lo más silencioso posible…

— De acuerdo. Les diré a los demás.

Pasaron como sombras negras con el pequeño pueblo dormido. Las personas no sospechaban que en esos momentos por sus calles transitaban peligrosos asesinos.

Sasuke caminaba callado, no conocía ese lugar, mas sus instintos le decía que no era el lugar de acción, sino otro. En sus caminares chocó con algo. Se encontró a un niño, de más o menos la edad de once años. El pequeño sacaba la basura por lo visto y de regreso se había topado con él. Sasuke notó que los Akatsukis no estaban, quizás habían desaparecido para que el pequeño no los viera.

Sasuke observó que el niño lo miraba asustado, nervioso y se había caído al suelo por el choque. Sasuke se tomó al niño del hombro y lo alzo, el pequeño demostró miedo y cuando iba a gritar Uchiha le tapó la boca, haciendo un gesto con el dedo de que guardara silencio.

El niño obedeció a aquel hombre de mascara blanca, ¿Qué acaso pensaban que Sasuke saldría con su cara al descubierto?

Sin más preámbulos Sasuke desapareció entre la oscura noche.

— Ten más cuidado, Ototo. – Itachi pareció de la nada. — Debiste matarlo.

— Es sólo un niño… - Sasuke lo miró sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano. — No será problema. – pero cuando termino la frase Itachi ya había desaparecido. No le quedó otra más que seguir andando.

* * *

Suigetsu miraba por la ventana, tenía una cara de mal humor. Suspiraba al ritmo que el viento mecía los arboles.

— Falta poco… ya casi están aquí.

— ¿Quiénes? – la repentina aparición de la voz de Orochimaru lo hizo levantarse de un golpe.

— Orochimaru-sama, que sorpresa, no esperaba verlo. – fingió, era propio.

— No pensé que quisieras verme, sólo me acerque por que sí. – le dijo Orochimaru, mientras se sentaba en el pasillo de la casa con él.

Suigetsu se relajó un poco y cedió.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo Orochimaru-sama?

— Umm… - se rascó la barbilla con un gesto casual. — Bueno ahora que lo preguntas… sí.

— ¿Qué es?

— Tu cabeza. – el tono de voz de Orochimaru cambio repentinamente a uno siniestro.

Suigetsu lo comprendió todo. Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y reía lentamente.

— Me extraña… realmente que usted no supiera nada.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño.

— Has actuado muy bien, lo admito. Me engañaste. – no parecía haber alguna amenaza física ahí, pero Suigetsu sabía que las apariencias engañaban.

— ¿Y como fue que se enteró? – preguntó casual.

— Uno de mis guardias te vieron en el pueblo en la mañana… así que no desobedeciste a tu sempai después de todo.

— No, y usted se lo tragó entero.

— Eso veo.

Sin bien alcanzó a respirar, Suigetsu se levantó de un solo saltó, desenvainó la espada y atrapó a Orochimaru contra la pared al filo del arma.

— ¿Y ahora que? - dijo con voz algo ahogada por el arma que estaba pegada a su cuello.

— Te matare. – le respondió Suigetsu.

— Oh, ¿Era enserio?

— Sí, ¿Por qué no?

— Por nada en especial. – fue un movimiento rápido, tan rápido. Suigetsu sintió como un puño se clavaba en sus costillas, como los pies de Orochimaru se enredaban en los suyos para tumbarlo al suelo. Perdió el equilibrio, y a pesar que trato de atacar con su espada, sintió el disparo en su espalda, la bala entrar justamente en su hígado… dios santo.

— ¡¡DEMONIOS!! – gritó Suigetsu.

— Claro que sí. – pronuncio irónico Kabuto, con un arma en la mano.

— Buena entrada Kabuto. – felicitó Orochimaru mientras se limpiaba un pequeño resto de sangre de su cuello, la espada sólo lo había tocado pero eso fue suficiente para causarle una pequeña herida.

— ¡Maldito! – masculló Suigetsu mientras se recocía.

— Sí, imagínate. – comenzó a explicar irónico Kabuto. — Se le consideraba una de las peores maneras de morir, un disparo en el hígado libera todo los ácidos que contiene, quemando y pudriendo los intestinos y los tejidos, aun con la victima viva… cuando el cuerpo no puede más, el sujeto muere de dolor.

— Al parecer… no todo salió como esperabas, ¿verdad? – rio Orochimaru, mientras observaba cómo sujetaba la espada de Zabuza duramente en un intento vano por recargarse para ponerse de pie.

— No… - lo dijo con burla y eso desconcertó a Orochimaru. — Todo está muy bien… - rio.

Kabuto miró a Orochimaru con temor.

— Rápido, da alerta. – ordenó. Kabuto asintió y salió corriendo de ahí.

— Es inútil… todos saben ya donde te encuentras… no podrás escapar.

— Mírame. – le dijo Orochimaru, con una sonrisa en la cara. Comenzó a caminar a cierta dirección. Suigetsu observó sus pasos… se dirigía a… la habitación de Sakura.

— Oh, no, el bebé…

* * *

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con fiereza, entraron sin chistar dos hombres y Orochimaru, Sakura estaba dormida, así que con el estruendo del ruido se despertó del golpe y la primera reacción fue aferrarse a su hijo, el pequeño aún dormía.

— ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó un tanto fiera y tímida a la vez.

— Lo siento, Sakura-san, pero esto se acabo para usted… tenemos prisa, gracias por su participación. - ¿Eso era un ultimátum?

Orochimaru hizo una señal con la mano, los hombres se acercaron a ella, estiraron las manos para tomar a su hijo y eso la hizo comprender la situación.

— ¡No! – replicó, mientras de su salto se levantaba alejándose lo más posible de sus captores.

Los hombres miraron a Orochimaru esperando órdenes. Orochimaru sólo frunció el ceño…

— Quiétenselo sin lastimar al pequeño.

Y los hombres obedecieron, se balancearon contra ella, forcejearon y aunque entre los tres no querían lastimar al pequeño, tanto forcejeo y gritos terminó por despertar a la criatura, comenzando con el llanto.

— ¡Maldición, no tenemos todo el día! – Orochimaru sacó de entre sus cosas una jeringa, sabrá dios de donde. — Sujétenla con fuerza.

Uno de los hombres tomo a Sakura con fuerza de ambos brazos, arrebatándole de sus manos a su hijo, el llanto del infante era cada vez más agudo, la muchacha se retorcía en un intento por rescatarlo.

— Por favor… déjenme en paz, sólo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta, es todo… - pidió en forma de suplica. El bebé lloró más fuerte, Orochimaru frunció el ceño más irritado.

— Llévatelo. – le ordenó a uno de sus hombres. El hombre asintió y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta.

— ¡No, por favor! – rogó esta vez, mientras era sujetada con una fuerza máxima, la joven era muy fuerte y el hombre que la retenía no podía sostenerla por más tiempo.

Pero nadie salió de ese cuarto, la puerta se abrió con Suigetsu detrás, traía su espada y en un acto sorprendentemente rápido apresó al hombre que traía consigo al hijo de Sakura.

— ¡Regrésale su hijo, Orochimaru! – le ordenó irritado.

— No estás en posición de hacer ese tipo de amenazada. – Orochimaru rio.

— Veras que sí. – de un corte eliminó al hombre que tenía al pequeño, Suigetsu lo tomó en brazos y con la espada se abalanzó contra Orochimaru. El hombre de ojos de serpiente esquivó rápidamente el ataque, Suigetsu volvió a atacar, procurando no ser muy brusco, el bebé aun lloraba y no quería asustarlo más.

— Es inútil que quieras hacerte el héroe, estás herido.

— Puedo soportar el dolor.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y que tal el dolor de más balas enterrándose en tu carne?

Eso lo tomó por descuido.

— ¿Qué?

Orochimaru atacó, actuó rápido y de una patada acercó un golpe en la cara, aprovechó para quitarle al pequeño rápidamente, de un lanzó se alejó, su mejilla sangró, el filo no lo había tocado pero sí el aire.

— Miserable. – chasqueo la lengua y justó cuando vio que Suigetsu se abalanzaba hacía él sonrió.

— ¡¿Sonríes antes de morir?!

— ¡No, sonrió por esto! – y en seguida una lluvia de plomo se aferró a la espalda de Suigetsu, no se supo con certeza cuantos disparos, la cara de Suigetsu hizo un gesto de odio, mientras su cuerpo, con muchos disparos en la espalda caía entumecido al suelo.

— Suigetsu-san… - Sakura musitó conmocionada. Tomó fuerzas de quien sabe donde y logró liberarse del hombre de la tenía aprisionada. Orochimaru esquivo, por muy poco el golpe de la muchacha le iba a propinar, ella podía parecer indefensa, pero al parecer sabía moverse.

— He tenido suficiente con usted también. – le dijo, para que de nuevo y sorpresivamente un hombre la sujetara y le propinara un golpe seco en el estomago, dejándola sin aire. Aun así se siguió moviendo, fue rápido, que le arrebató la jeringa a Orochimaru y se la aplicó en la pierna.

La pierna de Orochimaru se entumeció.

— ¡Diablos! – se tambaleo, con su pierna aun bien le dio una patada en la cara. Se sacó la jeringa que aun tenía líquido en su interior.

— Mi… hijo… - musitó Sakura, agotada. Vio cómo Orochimaru se acercaba y mientras era sujetada por su subordinado le inyectaba el calmante.

Poco a poco la vista comenzó a borrársele, los sonidos su fueron haciendo más callados, comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

Orochimaru comenzó a sentir los mismos síntomas.

— Vámonos de aquí. – ordenó, mientras salían del cuarto.

Pero fue un error, tan sólo caminaron dos metros en el pasillo, un disparo le rozó el hombro.

Orochimaru contempló detrás de él a un hombre de capa negra con nubes rojas y mascara. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sonrió de lado.

— Hacía mucho tiempo… eh, Akatsuki.

El hombre nos respondió, se abalanzó contra el líder del Sonido, no alcanzó a llegar, los disparos lo distrajeron, el estruendo de una explosión sorprendió tanto a Orochimaru como al Akatsuki. La pared de aquel pasillo se destrozó con el choque de un auto. Por la ventanilla se veía a Kabuto, tenia sangre en la frente y un aspecto malo.

— Vaya, veo que han hecho de las suyas… - comentó Orochimaru, al ver algunos hombres muertos en el jardín.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama, entre! – Kabuto, a duras penas le gritó.

De su saltó de montó en el auto, el Akatsuki lo observó, tria consigo un bulto en mantas, que sorpresivamente parecía dormido. Entonces comprendió…

— ¡¡DETENGAN EL AUTO!! – lanzó el gritó al aire, esperando a que le correspondieran.

Kisame apareció y le saltó al auto, se aferró al él mientras que el carro avanzaba comenzaba a de fuertes arranque intentándoselo quitar de encima.

Iba a seguirlos, pero el brazo de alguien en un intento por protegerlo de unos hombres armados lo sostuvo.

— Ten más cuidado, confiemos con que Kisame podrá alcanzarlos.

El muchacho asintió.

— Yo me encargare de los que quedan, búscala.

Asintió de nuevo, se dirigió, viró hacía la puerta de donde Orochimaru había salido, y movido por una extraña curiosidad se acercó a la puerta, lentamente entró y al hacerlo los ojos se abrieron con una sorpresa inmensa. A toda velocidad se acercó y entre sus brazos tomó la figura femenina que yacía en el suelo.

— Sakura… - musitó, con una emoción indescriptible. — Sakura… - repitió con más fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho.

Sintió su respiración, estaba viva… viva…

Se quitó la mascara y la miró mejor, tenía un aspecto enfermizo, su cabello algo maltratado, su cara muy pálida y algunos rasguños. ¡Dios, ella estaba ahí, viva!

— ¡Sakura!

Poco a poco, de una manera efímera ella respondió, abriendo mesuradamente los ojos e intentando articular palabra…

— _S-Sasuke… - _alcanzó a ver una mancha borrosa, luego, todo se volvió negro para ella.

-

-

_Te he encontrado… ¡Te he encontrado! Mi corazón late como un tambor de guerra y mi sangre es fuego… Dios, te he buscado tanto… pero hay algo que no me gusta… nuestro hijo… ¿Tan frágil puede ser el alma?_

**Continuara… ¿Merece un comentario? **


	17. Lagrimas solitarias

**Sí, lo sé, he tardado mucho, no merezco perdon XD, pero bueno, me ocupe, aparte no tenia suficiente privacidad como para inspirarme bien. Espero que este capitulo les guste , la verdad es que estoy sumamente emocionada y a la vez agradecida con ustedes, mis lectores, pues, vaya, al parecer llevo más de 220 reviews y eso sólo se podía lograr con vuestro apoyo, ¡Gracias! **

**Ahora, a lo que venimos... **

**

* * *

**

17 – Lagrimas solitarias.

No la dejó sola ni un minuto más. Cuando su hermano entró en la habitación se sorprendió de ver tal escena, bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Suspiró cansino y los dejó solos.

Ahora iban en el helicóptero, Sasuke estaba aferrado a la muchacha que respirada pausadamente y tenía un aspecto pálido. Seguramente la tuvieron encerrada, sin un rayo de sol que pudiese tocarla, manteniéndola débil para el momento de la huída.

— Pronto llegaremos Sasuke. – le avisó su hermano, quien estaba observando a la pareja desde hace rato.

— Sí. – Sasuke asintió y luego se dedico a pasear sus dedos por la frente de Sakura. Suspiró. — Itachi…

— Dime…

— Te lo agradezco mucho…

— No tienes por que… además aun no atrapamos a quien de verdad perseguimos.

— Sí… - luego calló, recargó su barbilla en el hombre de la chica que cargaba en brazos para relajarse un poco. De nuevo, como hacía mucho tiempo, un calor lo inundó haciéndolo sentir seguro… completo… bueno, casi, sentía que aun le faltaba algo, pero por el momento así estaba bien.

Casi amanecía, el ataque había sido rápido pero no del todo seguro. Pein y Konan tenían daños menores, Kisame había desaparecido, según Itachi él sabría cuidarse. Itachi parecía estar bien, sólo parecía, ya que en ese momento el dolor de su enfermedad le hacia estrados.

Y Sasuke…

Él se encontraba bien… sólo esperaba por que Sakura también.

* * *

Llegaron a la guarida de Akatsuki. Sasuke cargaba en brazos a la chica e Itachi los miraba atento.

— Será mejor que la lleves a una cama para que duerma.

— Sí, la llevare a mi habitación.

La cargó por todo el recinto hasta llegar a su habitación. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, recostó la chica y la cubrió con las mantas. La miró. Sus ojos, podía notar las bolsas negras debajo de aquellos orbes… seguramente, se había pasado las noches en vela, sin poder dormir por la situación tan mala que estaba pasando.

Sintió una culpa terrible… miró, atentamente sus cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas… ella… ella…

Ahora un gritó de frustración, se sentía impotente, como si no pudiese respirar, era un completo incompetente, un idiota. Apretó tan duramente sus puños que pudo sentir como se entumecían por la presión, como sus manos se tornaban más pálidas de lo que naturalmente eran. Se mordió el labio con frustración… si sólo hubiera llegado antes… si sólo…

Suspiró… se sentía ahogado en culpa.

Sakura estaba dormida… y estaba con él. Pero, aun así… sabía que no estaban completos… él lo sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

— Lo siento tanto… Sakura. – musitó, mientras una lagrima solitaria recorría su mejilla… le acaricio una mejilla, y se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la frente.

Se levantó y salió de ahí. Estar más tiempo ahí sólo lo haría enfermarse de impotencia…

Una vez que salió al pasillo se encontró con la mirada severa de Itachi. Sasuke sólo le correspondió la mirada, con un poco de serenidad.

— Tu mejilla… tiene un rastro de... – le señaló a lo que Sasuke rápidamente se pasó la mano por su pómulo, limpiando lo que sea.

— ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó sin ánimos Sasuke.

— Sí… tenemos que hablar.

— Te sigo.

Itachi lo llevó hasta la habitación de este. Sasuke miró un poco sorprendido el lugar, era muy elegante, incluso, tenia una chimenea pequeña y dos sillones individuales muy cómodos. Un cuarto de baño, una cama extensa y un armario de madera fina.

Se sentaron en los sillones e Itachi extendió su mano a una mesita en donde había un vaso de agua. Sacó de su bolsillo un frasco de pastillas y comenzó a tomarlas rápidamente. Sasuke observó el gesto de dolor en su cara.

— Están amargas. – le dijo Itachi, se había percatado de que Sasuke lo miraba con angustia.

— No me agrada el hecho de que te estés muriendo…

— A mí tampoco, pero no puedo hacer nada…

— ¿Para que son las pastillas? – preguntó señalándolas Sasuke.

— Me quitan el dolor… son… como placebos.

— ¿Quieres decir que no tomas un medicamente para reponerte? – replicó preocupado.

— ¿Y eso que? Ya te lo había explicado, no necesitamos hablar de algo que sabemos pasará.

— Sí, pero…

— Dejemos eso de lado, Sasuke. – Itachi se puso serio, sacó un fosforo de entre sus cosas y la lanzó a la chimenea. Al instante, como si tuviese gasolina, el fuego apareció. — Tenemos otras cosas de que hablar.

— Ya lo sé.

— Tu mujer, Sakura-san… ¿Cómo se encuentra? – expresó mientras miraba el fuego arder.

— Ella está dormida… padece de algunos… golpes. – apretó los puños, esos bastardos se habían atrevido a lastimarla.

— Pensé que ella… - Itachi tragó saliva, sabía que esto no sería nada fácil de afrontar. — Estaría embarazada… - en efecto, Sasuke apretó los puños llegando a lastimarse.

— Sí… - se mordió los labios.

— Pero… veo que… nos equivocamos. – las palabras de Itachi eran sutiles… — Ellos… debieron llevarse a tu hijo. – dio sentencia, Sasuke lo sabía.

— ¡Esto no se quedara así! – se levantó del sillón, una flama en su pecho. — ¡Recuperare a mi hijo!

Itachi sólo lo miró con algo de resignación.

— Sí, lo haremos… pero… ¿Para que lo quiere Orochimaru? – fue lo que se planteo.

— Es un bastardo… para que lo querría... eso es obvio. – planteo Sasuke, ya sospechaba lo que Orochimaru tenia planeado.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Y que planea?

— Quiere la fortuna Uchiha. – esas palabras taladraron la mente de Itachi. ¡Claro, quería la fortuna! Quería recuperar lo hurtado, lo que él mismo le había quitado… Orochimaru quería poseer de nuevo completamente todo lo de años atrás. ¿Pretendía volver al mismo lugar en donde se encontraba su padre?

— Ese bastardo… - masculló Itachi. — Pero, no puede hacerlo, tú y yo todavía estamos aquí para impedírselo.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? – le replicó Sasuke, volviéndose a sentar.

— Explícate.

— Es un bastardo, pero es un bastardo listo… Cuando Orochimaru tomó mi custodia me entere que quería apoderarse de las empresas, ahora bien, intentaba manipularme para que yo se las cediera. Gracias al cielo Kakashi lo impidió, pero mira esto… Orochimaru tiene un punto a su favor. Tiene muchos contactos, aparte, ten la certeza de que es muy capaz de engañar al gobierno… ya lo ha hecho antes. Si Orochimaru está tras la fortuna, entonces usara a mi hijo con ancla, y si sigue así… puede arreglárselas para asesinarnos… o eso creo.

— Entonces, ¿Orochimaru se quiere quedar con tu hijo para manipularlo y más tarde matarnos para quedarse con la fortuna?

— Umm, bueno, eso creo.

— Ese maldito infeliz. – masculló Itachi, mientras se sobaba la sien. Se levantó y miró el fuego… suspiró. — Nunca… - dijo, a lo que Sasuke lo miró curioso. — Nunca lograra lo que quieres… - miró a Sasuke. — Recuperaremos a mi sobrino, mataremos a ese estúpido… y yo mismo me encargare de que arda en el infierno.

Sasuke lo vio… en los ojos de Itachi… se podía dibujar una sed de sangre insaciable.

"_Herencia familiar" _

Pensó Sasuke cuando comprendió la ira de Itachi…

— Comprendo.

* * *

Las pisadas resonaron como dos timbales en el momento culmine de de una melodía de orquesta. Un par de ojos, escondidos bajo una mascara de cerámica miró al hombre que yacía tirado en el suelo de madera.

— ¿Aun estás vivo? – preguntó una voz suave, más bien juvenil.

— Q-Qué… ha-haces aquí… - era apenas un pequeño suspiro. Sí, estaba vivo, pero poco le faltaba para alcanzar la muerte.

— Cuestiones…

— Je… que a-altanero. – sonrió, con su rostro escondido en el charco de sangre que estaba ya frio debajo de él. — No me queda mucho…

— Sí. – le contestó quien estaba de pie.

— ¿Y bien… Que esperas? – tragó seco, el aire era tan frio.

— Zabuza-san quería hablar contigo…

— E-Eso no será posible.

— No lo creo, Suigetsu. – la voz de Zabuza lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. — Haku me dijo que no nos traicionaste. Aprecio eso.

— Gra-Gracias, Zabuza-sempai. – la mano de Suigetsu apretó el mango de la espada. Espada manchada de sangre… sangre de él y de sus enemigos. — Pero… no pude cumplir con…

— Haz hecho más… - le rectificó Zabuza, mientras se agachaba a su altura y recogía su espada. — La has cuidado bien. – exclamó mientras se la colocaba en la espalda. — Veo, que… ya todos se han ido… Akatsuki hizo menos de lo que se supone hacen.

— Zabuza-san. – Haku mostró como Suigetsu se quedaba dormido. Estaba muriendo, el dolor en su espalda era intenso, hacia frio y la sangre que perdía no estaba era bastante…

— Umm… - Zabuza miró a su alumno. Era un tonto atolondrado que había hecho más de lo pactado… merecía una reprimenda… pero supuso que con esto ya era suficiente. — Suigetsu… - le llamó y el muchacho alzo todo lo que pudo la vista. — Vamos a casa… esto se acabó para nosotros...

* * *

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente de no hacer ruido, sólo para no asustarla si ella estaba despierta. Vio todo tal y como había dejado. Se acercó lento, con algo de sutileza. Se sentó en el borde de la cama la miró. Recorrió la vista a su vientre… no estaba hinchado… estaba vacio. Entrecerró los ojos y acercó su mano a su rostro. Le tocó la frente y las mejillas. Suspiró. ¿Qué le diría cuando despertara?

Una reacción por parte de ella lo alteró, su boca hizo un mohín y sus parpados amenazaron abrirse. Sasuke se quedó quieto, esperando.

Fue una reacción rápida y asustadiza, la muchacha se levantó de un salto, miró desorientada el lugar, recorriendo con la mirada todo, de arriba-abajo, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

Estuvieron así unos segundos… hasta que las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, con una expresión en los ojos de infinito dolor. Sus facciones se contrajeron en una expresión indescriptible cuando él se acercó.

— Sakura… - le musitó, no quería hacer movimientos bruscos, ella podía reaccionar de la peor manera. — Sakura… soy yo. Sasuke.

— ¿Sa-Sasuke? – ella tembló entera. La voz le salió quebrada y con miedo. — S-Sasuke. – intentó componer la voz pero fue en vano.

— Sakura. – se acercó a ella y sin previo aviso la abrazó. La aferró a él con desesperación, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella… como solía hacerlo. Sintió los temblores de Sakura… la conmoción. Eso sólo le daba a entender que estaba viva… viva pero muerta al mismo tiempo.

— Sasuke. – ella habló de nuevo, sin creérselo. — Estás… vivo…

— Lo siento… - se sorprendió al escuchar aquello por parte de Sasuke. — Perdóname Sakura. – ocultó su rostro entre sus cabellos.

— Sasuke… - y le correspondió, pasó sus brazos por su espalda. Se aferró a él, escondió la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello y lloró, lloró mucho. — Ay, Sasuke… - sollozaba. — Dios mío… - susurró, incrédula. Lo había creído muerto, lo había echado de menos como no tienen una mísera idea. Sentía que un trozo del alma se le regresaba al cuerpo, se aferró a él y ambos cayeron despacio en la cama, recostándose y disfrutando de la sensación de calidez de cada uno.

Era como un despertar después de un coma eterno. Sakura respiraba sin poder evitar que los sollozos escaparan, lo había extrañado tanto…

— Te extrañe mucho… - le susurró Sasuke, aferrándola de la espalda y respirando un poco apresurado por la conmoción del momento.

— Y yo con toda el alma…

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo vivas que estaban esas palabras. Se separó un poco, una vez que Sakura se calmó. La miró a la cara y con sus manos tomó en rostro. La miró a sus verdes ojos, tan solitarios… tan acuosos…

— Te amo.- le susurró antes que cualquier cosa, era necesario.

— Y yo… y yo… - comenzó a temblar de nuevo, la fuerza con la que intentaba no seguir derramando lagrimas movía su cuerpo totalmente pálido.

— Lo siento… lo siento tanto, Sakura. – le susurró, mientras le besaba la frente y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. No podía dejar de llorar y Sasuke podía sentir sus lágrimas en su pecho.

— Se lo llevaron… - le musitó ella, él sabía a lo que se refería. — Mi hijo… no está… - la mano de Sakura se entrelazó con la de Sasuke, buscando apoyo y Sasuke sólo le correspondió el gesto acercando su mano al vientre de ella… acariciando, sintiendo como había perdido aquella calidez que una vez sintió.

— Lo sé… lo traeré de vuelta, lo juro. – le susurró, con voz firme.

— No quiero volver a perderte. – le dijo Sakura, y de manera lenta llevo su mano al pecho de él, le tocó con cuidado y se percato de algo. Cuidadosamente, bajo la mirada de Sasuke descubrió una cicatriz en el pecho del muchacho… era la cicatriz de un disparo. Ella lo miró sorprendido y él sólo sonrió con tristeza.

— La noche que te secuestraron… intente detenerlos, pero me dispararon… - le confesó y ella, tan conmovida y sorprendido cerró los ojos, acariciando la herida cicatrizada. Luego, Sasuke se sorprendió al verla como se acercaba poco a poco y depositaba un beso… un casto y tierno beso.

— Gracias… Sasuke.

Sasuke le besó suavemente los labios, luego la frente y con sus manos limpio las lagrimas de la chica. Pasó sus brazos por su espada y cintura y la atrajo hasta él.

— Duerme por favor… - le pidió. Ella suspiró y luego cerró los ojos… en cuestión de segundos se durmió. Sasuke atribuyó a eso al hecho de que, aun, cuando estaba suficientemente cansada, su instinto maternal la hizo despertar y buscar a su pequeño…

Suspirando el también, se cubrió con las mantas y ambos se durmieron. También necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Un hilillo de sangre corría por la frente del ferviente asesino. Miraba su vendada espada con una resignación poca conocida en él. Kisame había hecho todo lo posible, se había aferrado fuertemente al auto, pero de la nada Kabuto se la arregló para tirarlo de encima.

No había tenido suerte en caer. Pues cayó en una quebrada de piedra filosa.

Se había cortado los brazos, el cuello y las piernas. La cabeza tenia una cortada lo bastante grave como para dejarlo inconsciente, pues tenemos que admitir, que aun estando armado, era difícil esquivar los disparos y los fuertes arranques que Kabuto le daba con el auto.

Respiró con cansancio, él ya no estaba con ganas de seguir adelante… había fallado, ciertamente en impedir el escape de los enemigos, pero aun tenia la certeza de hacia donde se dirigían. Lo había alcanzado a escuchar antes de caer. Ellos iban a Kyoto, ahí se planeaban esconder… y a pesar de no saber exactamente en donde, eso ya era un avance. Se levantó con pereza del lecho de rocas en donde se hallaba tirado. Se sacudió con cuidado y descubrió que tenía incrustados en la espalda una enorme roca con punta de lanza.

Masculló molesto y sin ceremonias acercó su mano a su espalda para quitársela de encima. Acto seguido, la piedra salió de su cuerpo con un poco de sangre con tierra. Luego, sin importarle sin le dolía o no, metió la mano en su ropa y sacó un teléfono, intento marcar pero el sonido mecánico de la operadora le advirtió que se encontraba en una zona sin señal.

— Mmm, justo como pensé. No hay señal. – miró a los alrededores. El sol no tardaba en salir. — Bueno, caminare a un lugar en donde la haya. – buscó en la tierra su mascara media rota y se la colocó en la cara. — Será mejor que cubra mi rostro… pueden verme. – y comenzó a caminar, con un ligero cojeo, estaba lastimado, pero eso no parecía importarle.

— Es una pena… - dijo solo. — Así que él es el descendiente de los Uchihas. – sonrió de lado. — Espero que no lo maten.

* * *

El auto estaba llegando a su mínimo de gasolina, casi se quedaban vacios y no querían quedarse quietos en un lugar. Orochimaru tenía una cara de pocos amigos, el pequeño tenía ya más de dos horas llorando y no habían podido callarlo. A pesar de las palabras graciosas, los juegos con manos, caras chistosas y órdenes en forma de grito, el pequeño sólo se empeñaba en llorar más.

— ¡Ah, por dios! – gritó Orochimaru, mientras se rascaba la cabeza desesperado. — ¡No tomes tan brusco las curvas, lo asustas! – gritó estresado por tanto lloriqueo.

— Pero Orochimaru-sama, no puedo ir lento, ¿Y que si nos persiguen?

— ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! – suspiró, mirando de reojo al bebé que lloraba sin parar. — Ah, por esto es que no tuve hijos. – exclamó irritado.

— Emm, Orochimaru-sama, nos hace falta combustible. – informó Kabuto, con pena, pues el mafioso estaba muy fastidiado.

— Maldición, ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

— Bueno, pues… - el llanto se intensificó y Kabuto cerró los ojos con enojo, bien, ya estaba cansado, muy cansado. — ¡Quizás tiene hambre! – gritó, mientras dirigía su mirada al camino.

— ¿Hambre? ¿Quién? ¿El auto?

— ¡No, el bebé!- gritó Kabuto, intentado dejarse escuchar sobre el llanto del niño.

— ¡Ah, entonces busca leche! – miró el indicador de la gasolina. — ¡Y también para la gasolina! – le gritó, cubriéndose las orejas con sus manos.

Kabuto buscó con la mirada desesperado una gasolinera. La encontró y aceleró, llegó, se estacionó en la bomba de gasolina, dio un fajo de billetes al muchacho que atendía ahí y junto con Orochimaru se adentraron en la tienda del despacho.

— ¡Necesitamos leche para este niño! – gritó Kabuto, ya harto.

Una señora regordeta, de unos cuarenta años los miró extrañada.

— Pero… ese niño está recién nacido… - exclamó cuando miró que Orochimaru acercaba una leche entera de vaca a la caja registradora.

— ¿Y?

— Que la leche de vaca es muy fuerte, le arruinara el estomago… tiene que tomar leche materna. ¿Acaso no viaja con su esposa? –le preguntó inocentemente, intuyendo que el bebé era de Orochimaru. Algo que era un total error.

— Ah, bueno… - pensó en una excusa. — Mi esposa murió.

— ¡Oh, como lo siento! – replicó la señora.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama, encontré los pañales! – gritó Kabuto, azorado. — ¿De cuales cree que le va mejor al niño? – preguntó indeciso.

— Lleva de los absorbentes y los de extracto de algodón. – exclamó Orochimaru. — Y de paso trae leche en polvo, vamos a preparar un suplemento en el camino. – le exclamó a Kabuto, después de todo, Kabuto era un medico ¿No? Él podría preparar un suplemento de leche materna para el pequeño.

Orochimaru se sintió observado y aun con el pequeño en brazos se encontró con la mirada de un anciano que lo miraba extrañado.

— ¿Qué, jamás había visto a dos hombres adultos comprarle leche y pañales a un bebé?

* * *

Los traviesos rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, acariciando sutilmente las mejillas de Sakura. Ella, con algo de parsimonia abrió los ojos. Un latigazo de sorpresa sintió al ver a Sasuke a su lado. Sintió que le ardían los ojos… por dios, no lo había soñado. Rápidamente reaccionó y se llevó la mano al vientre, sintiéndolo plano y vacio. Entrecerró los ojos con dolor… ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño Kenosuke?

— Estás despierta. – Sasuke la pilló en el acto cuando intentó separar rápidamente la mano de su vientre. Sasuke observó esto y luego él llevo su manos al vientre femenino, acariciando con añoranza su pancita… — Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado en ese momento… - le exclamó, ella sabía a lo que se refería.

— Se parece mucho a ti. – le dijo, ella, estaba segura que su hijo estaba vivo y salvo. — Lo hubieras visto. – replicó con tristeza.

— No deseo nada más. – le contribuyó él, dándole un besó en la frente. Ella se sonrojó levemente y luego se acercó a él, escondiendo su cara en su pecho, quería sentir los latidos de su corazón y saberse a salvo, saber que él estaba ahí y que ella también… que estaban juntos.

— Lo quiero de vuelta… - dijo con voz ahogada por la tela de la camisa de Sasuke.

— Lo traeré, lo juro.

Ella asintió.

— Te extrañe mucho… - le confesó la muchacha, aunque bueno, eso ya se lo había dicho.

— Lo sé… yo también.

— Kenosuke-chan me recordaba mucho a ti.

— ¿Kenosuke-chan? – dijo con ternura.

— Sí… bueno, así lo llame, ¿No te gusta?

— Pienso que es muy bonito. – le dio un besó en los labios. Pudo sentir ese sabor, esa calidez y ese perfume embriagador que desprendía de ella, no podía creer que estuvo tanto tiempo sin probar sus labios. Cuidadosamente, pasó los brazos por la espada de ella, acariciando, paseándose por su piel aun cubierta por ropa. Una de sus manos ascendió y otra descendió una hasta llegar a su nuca y la otra a cintura.

La seguía besando, no podía dejar de besarla, ya había tenido que esperar mucho. La muchacha por su parte, no quería dejar de ser besada. Se aferró con fuerza de la camisa del joven, apretando y juntándose lo más que pudiera.

Uchiha no pudo evitar meter su lengua traviesa en la cavidad de la joven, desesperado por sentirla más. Comenzó a arrimarse más, hasta quedar por completo sobre ella, quería que sintiera que la quería, que la había extrañado, que la necesitaba.

La joven llevó sus manos por su cuello, entrelazándolo con ella, juntándose y sentir, sentir más… sintió poco a poco todo los poros de su cuerpo reaccionar al estar debajo del cuerpo de Sasuke, era tan placentero, tan reconfortante… lo quería mucho.

Las manos de Sasuke vagaban por su figura, acariciando su cintura, su vientre y poco a poco subiendo hasta sus pechos. Sasuke se separó de ella cuando el aire les hizo falta. Por un momento quedaron cara a cara, observando sus expresiones y sus cuerpos, sus cálidos cuerpos que pedían por placer… el tan reconfortante placer.

Había una chispa entre ellos, una chispa que no se había encendido en muchos días. Estaban excitados, emocionados, con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. Sasuke se acercó a ella y beso su frente, luego su cuello, acaricio con sus labios la piel de su clavícula y luego suspiró con dulzura.

— Quiero hacer el amor contigo… - le susurró quedamente y con calma en el oído a la joven. Al no escuchar respuesta la miró… lo que vio lo sorprendió, ella tenía una sonrisita complica y al mismo tiempo un deje de ansiedad. Sus ojos se habían inundado, amenazando con desbordar lagrimas. — ¿Sakura?

— Yo… también quiero… - le respondió para luego besarle los labios con ansiedad. Sasuke sonrió y prosiguió, si ella también le había autorizado, entonces por que no continuar.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, disfrutando de sus suspiros y gemidos, era tan placentero. Sus manos se desplazaron hasta su espalda, acariciándola y haciendo pequeños círculos, ella, para su comodidad se lo permitía, e incluso se alzaba un poco para darle más acceso. Con un poco de tiempo, Sakura comenzó a corresponder abiertamente, como lo solía hacer. Sus manos vagaron por el cabello de Sasuke, halando un poco de su cabello y aferrándose a su espalda.

Sasuke gruñó de placer al sentirla, se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y eso les permitió rozar sus sexos. Sakura se sonrojó al sentir la potente erección de Sasuke rozarle la entrepierna.

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia, era excitante ver de nuevo sus ojos nublados de deseo. Con una mirada firme y ambas manos también, la fue deshaciendo de su ropa, ella sonrió y con manos temblorosas comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Poco a poco sus ropas fueron esparcidas por la habitación, sin la más minina intención de ser recogidas.

Habían quedado con sus ropas interiores a la vista. Descendió por toda la piel expuesta, besando y acariciando su figura. Bajó hasta las piernas y una desagradable sorpresa lo detuvo. En sus piernas habían rasguños, moretones… señales que ella había luchado y que los desgraciados la había lastimado. Observo atentamente su cuerpo, estaba lastimado, cerró los ojos con impotencia… lo mataba, lo carcomía, ¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasara?

— ¿Sasuke? – Sakura abrió los ojos decepcionado de que se hubiera detenido. Miró que Sasuke la observaba, se alteró un poco y quiso levantarse, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Fue Orochimaru?

— A-Antes de que… antes de que ellos escaparan intente detenerlos, pero no pude, me golpearon un poco… pero sólo lo hicieron esa vez… me mantenían sana y al salvo por alguna razón…todo el embarazo fue así. – le respondió firme, con un poco de tristeza.

Sasuke le desvió la mirada y luego se acercó a ella, la beso en los labios y luego se acerco a su oído.

— Lo siento… - le susurró. Triste. — Tenía que haberte protegido, yo…

— No digas nada… - lo calló, colocando un dedo sobre su boca. — No quiero seguir oyendo tus disculpas… no ha sido tu culpa.

— Pero, Sakura, yo…

— Tú no has hecho nada… - lo abrazó. — Tú me salvaste…

— Pero no pude salvar a nuestro hijo… - le susurró dolorosamente. Sakura no le contestó… entendía a la perfección su sentimiento.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando sintió como Sakura le besaba los labios… se sorprendió aun más cuando de sus ojos brotaba solo una lágrima… luego, se separaron y ella sonrió de lado, con tristeza.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y la besó de nuevo, recuperando el calor que se había ido hace unos momentos por tan tristes pensamiento. Decidió que, en ese instante, sólo en ese… sólo existían los dos… era momento de recobrar el tiempo perdido y después hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a su hijo. En ese momento le demostraría a Sakura cuanto la amaba. Quería que sintiera que él estaba para ella y que la había extrañado…

Con rapidez se deshizo del sostén de la chica y sin perder tiempo atrapó uno de sus pechos entre su mano derecha, luego, sin poder parar, atrapó su otro pecho en su boca, besando, lamiendo… olvidándose de todo el sufrimiento y concentrándose en el presente.

Los gemidos de Sakura sólo lograron excitarlo más, sus uñas clavándosele en la espalda lo desesperaron. Con decisión, se bajó sus bóxers, le arrebató la última prenda a la joven y poco a poco, sin querer lastimarla se adentró en ella.

— Sasuke-kun… - susurró, con infinito placer… ella también deseaba perderse en ese mundo de placer. — Oh… Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke entró rápidamente, y sin perder el tiempo comenzó el vaivén, rápido y lento, suave y duro… quería que esa noche ambos recobraran un trozo de alma, aquella alma que tanto les había faltado.

Embistió fuerte, a petición de ella, sintió como Sakura le arañaba la espalda, gritaba y gemía totalmente excitada, húmeda, caliente, sólo por él y para él… empujó con fuerza, entrando por completo, sintiendo el tan preciado orgasmo golpear los sentidos de ambos, atontándolos y llenándolos de placer…

Escuchó los suspiros y las bocanadas de aire que Sakura daba, eso sólo lo incito más, definitivamente esto no se quedaría así.

— ¿Tan pronto te cansaste? – esa era una típica pregunta de Sasuke, siempre que había el amor la hacía, y Sakura sólo sonreía.

— No… - le contestó para sorpresa de Sasuke. Aunque, ella jadeaba.

— Me alegro… - y comenzó a embestir de nuevo, con suavidad, con cariño, alegre… el placer era tan divino. Hacer el amor con ella era lo mejor, se sentía flotar, que tocaba el cielo.

Comenzó a embestir con más fuerza y sintió de nueva esa calidez, cómo ese vacio que sintió hace algunos meses se llenaba de calor, de amor… de ella.

Un latigazo de electricidad los poseyó entonces, el segundo orgasmo fue bien recibido en los sudorosos cuerpos de ambos, Sasuke se retorció de placer y Sakura se aferró a él. Sintió como Sasuke dejaba toda su esencia en ella, dejándola con más satisfacción aun, satisfacción y placer.

Sasuke se desplomó sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla. Se abrazaron, se apresaron el uno al otro entre sus cuerpos, querían sentirse bien, amados…

— Sakura… - Sasuke la miró decidido y ella, apenas recuperándose de lo ocurrido, lo contempló. — De ahora en adelante… jamás te apartaran de mi lado…

Ella sonrió y se acercó a sus labios, depositando un casto beso.

— Gracias… Sasuke… - y con un suerte suspiro se acurrucó en su pecho para dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones que la invadían en ese momento.

* * *

— Itachi… - la voz clara de Pein lo hizo que abriese los ojos.

— ¿Umm?

— Kisame regresó…

— Dile que pase.

Entró entonces el hombre de la espada.

— Has tardado… por favor, dime que traes contigo alguna noticia que valga la pena.

— No pude recuperar al niño. – le dijo, los puños de Itachi hicieron presión. — Pero sé en donde está…

— Ya veo. – miró por una ventana. — Cuéntame…

-

-

-

_Las lagrimas corren solas por nuestras mejillas, por que aquellas lagrimas del corazón se han secado… estoy contigo, te veo, te beso y te toco, eres real… ahora, recuperemos el otro pedazo de alma que nos falta… _

**Continuara…**

**Umm, sí, bueno, espero que la historia les vaya gustando, al parecer creo que nos acercamos al final, eso espero... jeje....**

**¿Merece un comentario?**


	18. Alma

**Pues antes que nada lamento el delirio en el que me mantuve recientemente, cosa por la cual no podía escribir. En especial quiero decir que este capitulo pueda que sea algo emotivo, y no se, esas cosas. Les quiero agradecer de antemano a las personas que han seguido este fic, no saben lo mucho que aprecio eso. **

**Pero bueno, para que seguir leyendo este, mejor continuar con aquello. **

**

* * *

****18 – Alma.**

Un intrépido sol le tocó las mejillas con calidez. En su pueril estado no era fácil definir con claridad en donde se encontraba, ya que recientemente habían pasado tantas cosas. Estiró un poco el cuerpo y con la mano palpó curiosas, aun los con ojos cerrados, intentando encontrar a alguien. Abrió los ojos en pánico al percatarse que estaba sola. Aferró con vehemencia las sabanas, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, y con un ligero temblor miró la habitación.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, no reconocía el lugar, no sabía donde estaba y lo peor de todo es que estaba sola, sin nadie a su lado, sin Sasuke, sin su hijo… eso la hizo volver en si, sin esperar nada se puso de pie y con un temblor habitual buscó su ropa. El piso estaba frio, por lo que hizo una mueca de disgusto al estar parada.

Miró a todos lados y se encontró con una nota. Rápidamente reconoció la letra, la tomó y sin leerla miró a su alrededor, observando si estaba completamente sola, valiéndole un comino su desnudes.

Leyó el papel, era de Sasuke, decía que en el baño había ropa para ella, que tomara una ducha, se vistiera y saliera a comer.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en su rostro. No había sido un sueño nada de lo anterior, Sasuke la había salvado, habían estado juntos… apretó el papel contra su pecho y se acercó a la puerta que supuso era el baño.

En efecto, adentro había una muda de ropa interior, que, por alguna razón Sasuke había tenido la amabilidad de dejar, ¿Extraño no? Luego, contempló el hermoso kimono blanco en cuadritos verdes, con flores de cerezo bordadas en las mangas.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y pronto el agua caliente le acaricio la piel. Ella, en su soledad, se permitió emitir un sonido de relajación. Hacía rato que no lo hacía. Que un baño le pareciera tan relajante y bueno.

Se aseo bien, limpia su cuerpo con jabones aromáticos que le había dejado dentro de la ducha, se enjabonó el cabello con un champo de flores y un acondicionador que hacía el juego. Suspiró a sus anchas y luego se permitió estar debajo del agua una vez más.

Se secó con la toalla y luego se vistió con el kimono, se arregló el cabello y salió con un lindo par de sandalias que había encontrado ahí, junto al kimono.

Apenas abrió la puerta del baño sus ojos se toparon con dos negros que la miraban con intensidad. Ella se sonrojó al ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios.

— Hola. – fue lo único que le dijo el joven, la muchacha se acercó a él y se puso enfrente de él, sin tocarlo, sin nada, sólo mirándolo.

— Hola, Sasuke… - fue una voz tan dulce, tan frágil…

— ¿Cómo dormiste? – le preguntó, mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura y la abrazaba, posando su frente en la de ella.

— Bien… - le susurró, abstraía por el muchacho.

— Me alegró… - le besó los labios, fue un roce, un "Buenos días" de parte del Uchiha. — ¿No tienes hambre?

— Sí… - musitó, posando una mano en el estomago. — ¿Qué hora es?

— Una de la tarde. – le contestó.

— ¡¿Tan tarde?! – se alarmó, aunque no sabía por que.

— Tranquila, no importa, te lo merecías. – le replicó Uchiha. — Estabas cansada. – eso era referente a dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Sasuke! – le reprochó con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Él sólo rio, se acercó a la muchacha y se apoderó de sus labios, acariciándolos, introduciendo su lengua y llevando a la joven a la cama. Cayó sobre ella, sin aplastarla, y comenzó a besar su cuello. Era respetuoso, sin prisa, sólo disfrutando.

Se detuvo y escondió la cabeza en la curvatura del hombro de Sakura. Ella sólo suspiró con ternura, se abrazó al cuello de Sasuke y acaricio su cabello negro. Se podía sentir la paz que había en ese instante. Era un momento sólo de ellos.

Pero nada dura por siempre y la puerta se abrió, Sasuke y Sakura miraron al causante, la mirada de Sakura con timidez y pena y la de Sasuke con molestia y curiosidad.

— Sasuke. – era un hombre de piel blanca, una coleta negra, ojeras tremendas y una expresión neutral. — Oh, ¿He interrumpido algo?

Sakura miró a Sasuke sin entender mucho, Sasuke sólo le besó la frente y se levantó de ella. Miró al tipo al tiempo que ayudaba a que Sakura se enderezara.

— ¿Qué sucede Itachi? – le preguntó seco.

— Muestra tus modales, Ototo, ¿No me vas a presentar? – miró a Sakura, ella sostenía una expresión de curiosidad.

— Sí, claro… - se volteo con Sakura, ella permanecía callada. — Él es mi hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi. – Sakura abrió los ojos con una súbita sorpresa, ¿Ese hombre era Uchiha Itachi? ¿El hermano mayor de Sasuke? Esto sí que era una sorpresa.

— Es un placer conocerla, señorita. – le extendió la mano y ella le correspondió.

— E-El placer es todo mío. – habló con torpeza tierna. Itachi sólo le sonrió. Luego se volteo a Sasuke.

— Hermanito, tenias razón, es un encanto. – Sasuke se sonrojó por el atrevimiento de su hermano. Sakura lo miró curiosa, ¿Así que hablaba de ella? ¿Y además decía que era un encanto?

— Umm, Sakura, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? – la tomó de la mano y la llevó por todo el pasillo, dejando a Itachi atrás.

— Sasuke, no sabía que tenías hermano… digo, no sabía que estaba vivo.

— Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero si no fuera por él, no te habría encontrado. – le besó la mano y ella se sonrojó levemente.

— Le estoy eternamente agradecida.

* * *

Itachi quedó parado en la habitación, miró la cama en donde antes reposaba la muchacha, sonrió al ver las mantas desordenadas. Salió del cuarto y justamente cuando cerró la puerta la mirada de Pein lo atrapó en el pasillo.

— Pein. – dijo serio, mientras lo miraba esperando que hablara.

— No te ves muy bien, ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

— Sé que no viniste sólo a preocuparte por mi salud. Dime, ¿Algo más que agregar?

— Sí… ¿Qué sucede?

— Sasuke recupero a su novia, mas no a su hijo.

— Ese pequeño Uchiha parece ser muy codiciado, ¿Crees que Orochimaru sea tan bajo como para usar a ese bebé?

— Si las cosas le van como quiere… - Itachi se sobó una sien, el dolor era insoportable.

— No te ves bien.

— Dime algo que no sepa.

— ¿Kisame trajo más datos?

— Umm, no. – le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. — Nagato. – Pein sabía que cuando Itachi le llamaba por su nombre original era algo importante. — Yo prometí que te daría el liderazgo, lamento si en estos momentos no has podido ejercer tu derecho… pero considere estos asuntos como exclusivos para mi liderazgo…

— Sí, lo sé.

Ambos bajaron unos escalones que los llevaban a un jardín oriental. Itachi se acercó a un estanque con carpas y miró dolorosamente su reflejo. Dios, cada vez se veía más blanco, enfermo, a un paso más cerca de muerte.

— No quiero que Sasuke siga esta tonta tradición.

— Lo sé. – le respondió Nagato.

— Tampoco quiero que… les pase algo. No quiero que la familia Uchiha sufra más… este negocio no es un futuro con mucha expectativa de vida.

— Tu actitud es la misma que Madara. – le confesó Pein. Itachi lo miró con interés por lo que había dicho.

— Nunca respete al abuelo… siempre creí que era un hombre egoísta, endemoniado, venenoso… un hombre que había dejado a su familia para morir en un lugar de lujos él solo… pero me equivoque…

— Madara era raro…

— Tenía sus motivos… y yo estoy siguiéndole los pasos. – esa declaración tensó el ambiente.

— Tú no eres Madara…

— Pero sí un Uchiha. – le miró. — Nagato, moriré muy pronto. Y antes de que eso pase… quiero hacer una última cosa.

— ¿Y que podría ser eso?

— Yo, Uchiha Itachi, descendiente de un clan asesinado, hijo de un padre asesinado, líder de un grupo asesino, hermano de un hombre bueno y tío de un niño inocente… juro que me vengare… antes de que muera, antes de que el ultimo rastro de alma abandone mi cuerpo, me vengare… y esta vez, sólo serán mis manos las que se manchen con sangre…

* * *

Orochimaru podía ser un tipo peligroso, maniaco, infeliz y desgraciado con otras personas, pero por más asesino que fuera no era capaz de intimidar a un bebé, oh vaya ironía.

El pequeño había llorado todo el camino, ciertamente ese tranquilizó cuando comió, pero luego a la hora de cambiar el pañal, Uff, era toda una pesadilla.

Orochimaru se encontraba recostado en una mecedora a la luz solar, era tarde, pero eso era lo de menos, sabía que cada dos o tres horas, según Kabuto, el bebé se pondría llorar por alimento. Esa era la parte difícil, definitivamente la riqueza de los Uchihas tendría que ser exuberante, pues soportar tal martirio.

— Orochimaru-sama, al parecer Akatsuki no nos siguió. – planteo Kabuto, paseando de un lado a otro el bultito que era el bebé.

— Eso es extraño, no podemos confiarnos. – se sobó la sien con cansancio.

— Orochimaru-sama, ¿Qué cree que pase después?

— Akatsuki nunca ha sido un enemigo conformista, desde que su antiguo líder mató a mis padres jure que me vengaría a toda costa, sin embargo, cuando lo vi logrado apareció Uchiha Itachi y arruino mis planes.

— La carta de Madara, ¿Es cierto ese mito?

— Nunca la he vista, según especifica carta, es la manera en la que se organiza la estirpe de Akatsuki, si consiguiera esa carta… tal vez tendría un plan de respaldo y no sé… no tengo muchas ganas de pensar.

— ¿Usted cree que Suigetsu murió? – le preguntó Kabuto. Mientras se sentaba y suspiraba, dejando al pequeño en una cama cercana.

— Es lo más probable.

— Para serle sincero, Orochimaru-sama, Suigetsu nunca me cayó bien.

— Eso no es sorpresa Kabuto, pude verlo en cuanto te lo presente.

— ¿Sospechaba que lo engañaba? – la platica era interesante.

— No, para serte sincero no. Pensé que actuaba así por conveniencia de su puesto, pero pues… - miró por la ventana. — Sólo espero que se pudra en esa choza abandonada.

— Para mí que Suigetsu planeo esa trampa, que Zabuza es aliado de Akatsuki.

— Pues claro, eso es más que obvio. – le dijo con una lógica bastante estridente.

— Lo siento. – se disculpó.

— Sé que Akatsuki no estará quieta, sospecho que pronto algo se desatara… - se mordió el labio.

— ¿Usted cree?

— No… estoy seguro. - se levantó de su asiento. — Kabuto, llama a los jefes de región, los necesito.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer?

— Que una vez que los Akatsukis lleguen… Kyoto arda en llamas.

* * *

Los ojos de Sakura eran simples cristales que habían perdido su brillo. Era claro que no se sentía bien, que el alma le lloraba, quería salir corriendo de ahí y buscar a su hijo. Miró a Sasuke, quien en ese momento comía en silencio. Dio un vistazo a su plato, no había comido nada, pero que importaba, no tenia mucha hambre.

— ¿No te gustó? – preguntó Sasuke, mirándola con atención; estudiando sus facciones.

— No tengo mucha hambre… - le susurró. Sasuke sabía el porque.

— Pero tienes que comer.

— Sí… - fue todo lo que le respondió. Se llevó una cucharada a la boca y comenzó a masticar en silencio.

Sasuke miró su comida, él ya había acabado, tomó el plato y lo dejó en el lavaplatos. Suspiró y se acercó a la chica, le dio un beso en la frente y ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

— En un momento regreso, tengo que hablar con mi hermano.

Sakura llevó su mano a la de él, se aferró literalmente de este, pidiéndole con la mirada que no se fuera.

— Será rápido.

— ¿No hay peligro aquí? – musitó, apenada y algo temerosa.

— Akatsuki son aliados míos. No te harán daño.

— ¿Me lo prometes? – tenía miedo, y Sasuke lo comprendía, no era fácil asimilar que estabas en una casa con matones profesionales. Hasta él se había sentido intimidado los primeros días.

— Te lo prometo. – le besó los labios y salió del comedor.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada hasta donde pudo dejar de verlo. Suspiró con resignación y continúo comiendo.

Los pasos de alguien la alertaron, prestó atención a todo el entorno, buscando una salida por si las dudas. Miró por el reflejó de una cuchara intentando divisar a la persona que entraba en el comedor.

— Usted debe ser Sakura-san. – era la voz de una mujer, una mujer alta y de cabello morado. Una flor adornaba su cabeza.

Ella la encaró, respirando tranquilamente, pero sólo era una finta, era sólo apariencia, esa mujer era extraña para ella y no se creía capaz de confiar en alguien a quien no había visto jamás.

— Sasuke-san hablaba mucho de usted. – la mujer se sirvió de la comida y se sentó justamente enfrente de ella. — Oh, no ha acabado, ¿No tiene hambre?

—… No mucha. – le contestó al fin.

— Me llamo Konan, es un placer.

— Sakura. – estaba tensa, atenta y con ganas de ir al baño.

— Yo… lamento mucho lo que pasaste, Sakura-san.

Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza gacha. Konan no dijo nada más, comenzó a comer con comodidad. Sakura se dio cuenta que ella era una asesina de sangre fría. Que aquellas condolencias eran falsas, sólo actuación, pues al parecer por su rostros neutral no parecía estar interesada en aquello.

Konan era una mujer fuerte, o al menos eso daba a entender. Sakura antes era como ella… antes, ahora… no estaba seguro si podría regresar a lo que era antes, una mujer fuerte, sin miedo… no una mujer temerosa de que le dañaran, débil de salud y emociones.

Algo era claro, todo lo ocurrido, la muerte de su padre, su secuestro, la presión de que Sasuke había sido asesinado, el acecho para con su bebé, todo la había golpeado muy fuerte, debilitándola.

— Konan-san. – habló con voz firme.

— ¿Sí? – ella la miró con algo de interés.

— Quiero ir al baño…

* * *

— Sasuke… - Itachi tenía la cabeza enfrente del escusado. Estaba pálido, sus ojeras se había incrementado, estaba con aire delirante, débil… él no era el mismo Itachi que había conocido.

— Itachi… - quedó perplejo al verlo tan enfermo. — Dios… si mamá te viera en ese estado…

— Pero no puede… - lo encaró. — Ya te lo explique antes, no puedo resistir mucho…

— ¿Y se supone que eso ha de alegrarme? – esa pregunta no era la indicada, pero tendría que arriesgarse, sólo para ver lo que pasaba.

— Hmp – así son todos los Uchihas, tan directos…

— Itachi, quería platicar contigo acerca de…

— Kyoto.

— ¿Kyoto?

— Ellos se esconden en Kyoto. Orochimaru tiene contactos muy fuertes ahí, Kisame lo escuchó cuando intentaba rescatar a tu hijo.

La mandíbula de Sasuke sonó por la rigidez con la que la apretaba.

— Quiero ir.

— No, si más no recuerdo tienes contactos empresariales en Kyoto, gente que te busca, no puedes salir a terreno descubierto… creerían que tienes tratos con la mafia… no puedo arriesgarme a dañar la reputación de la familia.

— ¿Dime que es lo que cambiaría…?- expresó irónico, sin ninguna razón. ¿Qué sería lo nuevo? Si de por sí ya eran personas de cola para pisar, eran acosados por todo mundo, ¿Qué era lo que cambiaria si se enteraban de Sasuke Uchiha tenia un hermano mafioso?

— Tus manos se mancharan de sangre…

— Serían por una causa justificada. – reprochó. Itachi se acercó a una cama cercana, después de todo era su habitación. Se recostó, suspiró y luego miró a Sasuke.

— Entiende, por favor… no lo hagas. No manches el apellido que tanto me ha costado revivir. – era una suplica, Sasuke abrió los ojos con absoluta sorpresa. Itachi hablaba en serio.

— Itachi… yo… - se tragó su saliva, temeroso de la fragilidad que mostraba su hermano.

— He vivido una vida llena de dolor, Sasuke. – sus ojos se cerraron con pena. — He visto morir a muchas personas, he matado, ultrajado… no me siento bien por ello… es nuestro pasado el que nos persigue.

— Itachi.

— Las cosas no son sencillas. Pero tengo la fe… - se levantó y se acercó a su hermano para estar cara a cara con él. — Quiero pensar que pronto esto terminara… matare a ese desgraciado de una buena vez.

Sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas puras.

— Pero… - tenía decirle que quería estar con él, pelear a su lado, pero como decírselo, si él se lo pedía de esa manera. — Quiero encontrar a mi hijo, Itachi.

— Eso lo sé, pero…

— No sólo es eso. – lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera replicar. — También quiero luchar a tu lado, estar con mi hermano, ser ambos una familia.

— Ay, Sasuke, será muy difícil, mejor déjamelo a mí.

— ¡No, Itachi, no quiero! – estalló, él lo haría, no importara que. — Quiero estar en la batalla, quiero que mi alma duerma tranquila, tranquila por todos los Uchihas, quiero que ver a mi hijo, quiero poder animar a Sakura… pero sobre todo… no quiero que mueras.

— Es en vano.

— Pues déjame pasar un poco más contigo, no tienes idea de todo lo que me hiciste falta.

— Me he disculpado por ello, pero ya te lo dije.

— Sí, sí, lo dijiste. – se pasó las manos por la cara, estresado. Era difícil, apenas si había podido conocer mejor a su hermano, apenas si descubría la dicha de poder volver a estar con él. Pero, por algún motivo, dios lo presionaba con que pronto moriría… era injusto, su vida era una trágica historia…

El silencio cernió la habitación. Los hombros de ambos hermanos estaban tensos. Sasuke tenía la mirada gacha e Itachi miraba la puerta del baño como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— Mmm… Sasuke. – el aludido miró a su hermano. — Pero… tendrás que usar una mascara.

— Hn – sonrió.

* * *

La mirada de esta serpiente reparaba en el infante que después de todo se había quedado dormido en la cuna que habían comprado especialmente para él.

Era una completa pesadilla, el caso de tener que estarse levantando temprano para darle de comer era una lata, pero cambiarle los pañales… ¡Jamás! El gran Orochimaru, líder de la banda del Sonido no cambiaría un pañal, ni ahora ni nunca, no, para eso tenia a Kabuto.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y la puerta se abrió como había predicho.

Cuatro hombres fornidos, uno chaparro, otro alto, uno barbón y otro aparentemente joven. Estas personas entraron con traje de gala, una hermosa flor en el traje y un abano recién prendido.

— Afuera caballeros, este niño puede despertarse. – dijo cortésmente Orochimaru. Los hombres se miraron confundidos, luego, salieron sin quejarse.

Tal vez la razón por la que el pequeño estaba ahí era esotérica para ellos, pero de cualquier forma, la actitud de Orochimaru era algo no muy apelativa a su reunión. Generalmente los dejaba estar en donde caían, pero ahora esto, ¿Por qué los sacaba? Sólo era un infante pueril.

Una vez afuera, acomodados en una sala los hombres de Orochimaru se juntaron en un círculo para escuchar.

— El pequeño que vieron ahí era hijo de Uchiha Sasuke. – todos conocían las historia de Orochimaru y Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Qué con él? – preguntó un señor alto, de aspecto taciturno.

— Ese niño, el infante es el promotor de mis avances.

— ¿Cómo? – preguntó el chaparrón.

— Los Uchihas no tienen descendencia más que esta, ¿Ustedes que creen?

Los hombres miraron con intereses a Orochimaru, de seguro tenia una idea.

— ¿Y cual es el punto? – preguntó uno regordete.

— Para mi desgracia, Akatsuki intenta detenerme, pues bien, el pequeño es pariente de su líder. – explicó. — Pero eso se acabara pronto, quiero hacerlo de una vez.

— ¿Y que es lo que planea hacer?

— Kyoto es el centro de mis operaciones, reúne a todos, los más fuertes de mi banda, pues quiero terminar de una vez por todas. Esta tontería no da para más.

— ¿Vamos a luchar?

— En efecto… quiero que reúnan a todos, manden una carta de desafío a Akatsuki y fijemos una fecha.

— ¡Sí, Orochimaru-sama, Akatsuki caerá! – expresó uno entusiasmado.

— Somos más fuertes y sinceramente ya moría por un poco de acción. – apoyó otro.

— Entonces está decidido, enfrentaremos a Akatsuki y terminare con esto… así lo hubiera querido mi padre.

— ¡Sí, Orochimaru-sama! – gritaron entusiasmados los altos jefes, cosa que se arrepintieron cuando escucharon el llanto del bebé en la habitación continua.

— ¡Maldición! – los miró. — Ustedes… antes de que se vayan de aquí, quiero que callen a ese bebé y lo dejen dormido.

— Pe-pero Orochimaru-sama, no pretenderá que le cambiemos el pañal y… - Orochimaru lo miró con soberbia. — Oh, entiendo… vamos chicos, callemos a ese bebé.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en un corredor por donde deambulaba el aire puro. Se quedó un rato ahí, para intentar despejar su mente. Aun no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera vivo, que la hubiera salvado, sin embargo, tampoco podía creer la situación tan bizarra en la que se había metido. Seguramente, los primeros meses de noviazgo con Sasuke, la siquiera mención de una idea tan descabellada como esta hubiese sido un motivo para reír por las ocurrencias… pero no ahora.

Sus ojos habían perdido color, calor… no era la misma, y eso era notable. Era una madre a la que le habían arrebatado su hijo, desahuciada, triste…

— Sakura. – una voz masculina la sobresaltó. Miró de reojo y se tranquilizó a ver a Sasuke detrás de ella. — ¿Qué haces?

— Aquí corre una rica brisa y yo… - no continúo, Sasuke se sentó a su lado y le tomó de la mano, luego, se la besó.

— Sí, es agradable el aire que corre. – le contribuyó. Sakura pudo apreciar una mirada vacía.

— ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó, ya no quería rodeos, quería ir directo al grano.

— ¿Cómo que? – Pero Sasuke no le diría las cosas con facilidad, no a menos que ella se lo pidiera.

— Pues no lo sé…- esquivó su mirada. — ¿Qué… será de mi hijo? – lo miró con esperanza plasmada en el rostro, con suplica, compungida.

— Itachi me comento que haría cualquier cosa por el pequeño, lo recuperaremos.

— Pero… - se mordió el labio. — Tu hermano no tiene muchas esperanzas. – era cruel, bruto y algo subjetivo, pero Sakura se lo había dicho. Sasuke la miró con sorpresa, ¿Acaso había escuchado algo? ¿Cómo sabia que su hermano padecía una enfermedad mortal?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— La vez que me lo presentaste lo estudie con ojo clínico… tiene síntomas terminales que a pesar de su fuerza yo no creo que… - calló al ver la cara triste de su compañero.

— Esto no facilita nada. – apretó su mano. Luego, la miró directo a los ojos. — Escúchame bien, Sakura.

Ella prestó atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? – se puso nerviosa, la mirada y el tono de Sasuke no le decían nada bueno.

— Yo…

— Sasuke. – se detuvo cuando la voz de Pein lo interrumpió. Sakura miró al sujeto, parecía joven, pero su voz era completamente madura.

— ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó ante la interrupción.

— Es una carta… de los del Sonido. Itachi y tú tienen que verla.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, quien esperaba todavía lo que Sasuke le iba a contar.

— Será mejor que vayas a la habitación y me esperes ahí. – le dijo y ella hizo un puchero enternecedor. Sasuke sonrió y le dio un beso casto en los labios. — Anda, ya sabes como llegar.

Sakura se levantó y camino por el pasillo, perdiéndose poco a poco.

— ¿Y bien?

— Itachi te espera en su habitación. – le entregó la carta. Sasuke comenzó a moverse.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermano lo encontró en la misma posición de hace rato.

— Es una carta de Orochimaru. – dijo Itachi, anticipándose a lo que Sasuke diría.

— Será una trampa de seguro. – contribuyó Sasuke.

— No lo sabremos si no la abres. – Itachi se levantó y estiró la mano para tomar la cámara. Sasuke lo hizo. La abrió y comenzó a leerla en silencio.

Algo horrible debía estar escrito ahí por que Itachi se puso completamente pálido.

— ¿Itachi? – Sasuke le arrebató la carta de las manos y leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron al apresar tan desgraciada propuesta.

"_Si quieres a tu hijo de vuelta… pelea por él…" – _eso decía con descaro en el papel.

Sasuke miró a Itachi y viceversa.

— En la sala de reuniones en cinco minutos. – dijo Itachi y Sasuke salió junto con él de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la sala los akatsukis ya estaban sentados, esperando órdenes.

Pein sólo se excusó como el responsable.

— Supuse que no sería nada bueno.

— Y supusiste bien. – miró a los Akatsukis y se sentó a la cabeza, Sasuke a su lado.

— Bien, acabo de recibir una carta nada agradable. – dijo Itachi, cansado, pálido… la predicción de Sakura era un hecho.

— ¿De Orochimaru? – preguntó Kisame, uno de los presentes.

— Sí.

— ¿Y que quieres? – preguntó Konan, con ganas de tomar un baño de burbujas en vez de estar sentada con esa panda de idiotas, según ella.

— Quiere guerra. – y el silencio se hizo palpable.

Los ojos de los asesinos se iluminaron de un extraño brillo. Pues, para ellos, guerra es igual a sangre, muerte, diversión… así eran por naturaleza. Amables y buenos actores, pero al mismo tiempo despiadados.

— ¿Entonces? – preguntó Kisame, quien se había cansado del silencio.

— Si Orochimaru quiere guerra… guerra tendrá.

Y en vez de brillo en sus ojos… apareció una sonrisa en sus labios.

Akatsuki saldría de casería.

-

-

-

_Tan despiadado es el reloj, pues pronto marcara la hora de una guerra. Y será entonces en el que mi alma se parta al tener que buscar mi otro pedazo. _

**Continuara… **

**Pues, amm, no se que les parecio, si muy revelador o muy raro o esas cosas, hasta aqui lo dejare. Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comenterio?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	19. Tormentoso arribe

**Bueno, pues, he aqui la actualizacion, espero no haberme tardado tanto. Esta recien hecha. XD!! Antes de comenzar una pequeña advertencia, sí, no suelo hacerlas pero es que hay gente a la que no le gusta. Pues bien, este capitulo tendra OOC, o algo asi. Ok, pues, Gracias, por favor lean. **

* * *

19 – Tormentoso arribe.

Salió un poco taciturno de aquella reunión en donde Itachi había planteado ataques, había dicho palabras de aliento, miradas de odio… en fin, había sido algo agotador, pero toda esa algarabía había caído en una sola conclusión. Era primordial descuartizar a Orochimaru, acabar con la Banda del Sonido y si se podía violar a Kabuto.

Bien, bien, eso ultimo había sido muy desagradable y posiblemente gracioso, dije posiblemente, pero no estaba de por más si el más maniaco del grupo, dícese Kakuzu quería darse un llegue.

A Itachi no le importó el hecho de que su guerrero quisiera hacer esa cochinada, de hecho, le pereció gracioso, tanto, que en medio de la junta le dijo que él mismo le compraría los preservativos si de verdad lo iba a violar.

Lo que se obtuvo de respuesta fue una risa en grupo, y después toda la seriedad del mundo.

Sasuke suspiró al recordar la junta, era completamente bizarra esa recuñan, pues no había una estrategia en sí, sólo palabras lanzadas al aire como: Matar, destruir, violar…

Itachi sí que se divertía.

Recordando la junta se fue a su habitación… Sakura de seguro lo esperaba y honestamente no tenía ganas de hacerla esperar. Si tenía la oportunidad hoy le haría el amor y se dormiría con un solo pensamiento, salvar a su hijo.

Oh, vamos, tal vez no sea la mejor oportunidad para intimar, pero a Sasuke no le importaba, que más daba, había tenido meses de desahucio como para no tener una amorosa noche con su novia. Y sobre todo ahora que estaba a salvo y con él.

* * *

Sus suspiros eran la muestra más clara de que esperaba un final; su final.

Itachi no había tenido que hacer algo tan agotador antes, y ahora era su ultimátum. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto… iba a morir en una dramática guerra. Rio con ironía al darse cuenta de las cosas que sólo a él le pasaban. Ahora extrañaba aquellos días de su infancia, en donde su familia solía ir de vacaciones a una cabaña en la montaña, la misma en donde años antes había asesinado al hermano menor de su abuelo.

Era toda una ironía, era toda una paradoja.

Toda su vida había sido una trágica historia, pero no sólo trágica, sino también dramática, moral y repleta de fuego y sangre. Desde aquella matanza a la cual sobrevivió su abuelo hasta el nacimiento de su sobrino. Todo era totalmente una historia tan bizarra que los antiguos dioses del monte sagrado harían fila para comprar su biografía.

Tras suspiros y miradas agotadas al reloj, Itachi se recostó en su cama, recordando la junta que habita tenido minutos antes.

**Flash back…**

_Las miradas de diversión se asomaban con una completa visión de guerra entre los asesinos. _

_Itachi miraba con algo de pena el desconcierto de Sasuke, pues era nuevo para él asistir a una junta en donde de lo único que se halaba era de matar, robar, ultrajar… cielos, todo un episodio. _

— _¿Cuándo será? – preguntó Konan, la única consiente de los asesinos de esa prole. _

— _La carta dice que dentro de dos días. Este viernes. – aclaró Uchiha Itachi con una simple expresión. _

— _Tan poco tiempo para alistar algo tan grande. – se escuchó hablar a Hidan, un hombre de mirada fija. — Orochimaru no estará desprotegido, eso sí se los puedo asegurar. _

— _Nadie ha dicho que sería fácil. – replicó Pein, quien al igual a Konan era consiente de que la vida no sólo era matar y ultrajar. _

— _Entonces hay que juntar las suficientes fuerzas como para ganar. – era lógico lo que Kisame decía. Nadie iba a contradecirlo. _

— _Ciertamente. – contribuyó Itachi. — Sasuke. – el muchacho lo miró. Luego, Itachi le hizo entender que prestara atención, pues la planeación era de vital importancia si iban a atacar. Luego se dirigió a los demás. — Mi hermano nos acompañara. – sentencio. Los Akatsukis sólo se quedaron callados. _

— _Umm, honestamente, Itachi. – la voz de Kisame hizo atraer la atención de todos. — ¿Es conveniente de que tu hermano se una?_

— _Sí. _

— _Pero es que… no tiene experiencia. _

— _Es un Uchiha, es más que necesario para permitirle participar en la pelea. – abogó por su Ototo. _

— _Sí, sí, todos sabemos la historia de tu clan, el vigor de su sangre y bla, bla, bla… pero esto no es para aficionador, Itachi-san. – un muchacho, joven, más o menos de la edad de Sasuke habló con una seriedad envidiable. Era rubio, al parecer el miembro más nuevo de la organización, por que Sasuke no había tenido la oportunidad de verla antes. _

— _Deidara, joven impertinente. – una voz ronca, con toques joviales a la vez sobresaltó al muchacho de ojos azules. — Itachi es nuestro líder, obedece…_

— _Sí, lo sé, Sasori no danna, pero es que no quiero confiar ciegamente en…_

— _Entiendo tu punto, Deidara. Y aprecio su lealtad, Sasori-san, pero les guste o no, no me interesa mucho la opinión de un joven que fue derrotado en sus exámenes para entrar. – había sido rudo, pero justo. — Probablemente Sasuke no es la mejor opción para que pelee, pero yo ya le he advertido, ya le dije lo que significaba esto y él ha aceptado los términos… ira, independientemente de lo que digan. _

— _Su lealtad de hermano es incorregible, Itachi no danna. – aduló derrotado Deidara, era mejor bajar la cabeza ante los asesinos más aptos de todo Japón. _

— _Y tus jóvenes arrebatos son algo impertinentes. – le contestó él. _

_El silencio se cernió de nuevo en el lugar. _

— _Bueno, respectivamente a aquello… ¿Podemos violar a Kabuto Yakushi? – y las miradas se abalanzaron confusas a Kakuzu, el que había hablado. _

— _¡Hombre sacrílego a la ley del santísimo! – le gritó Hidan, con una completa devoción eclesiástica. _

_Las risas se juntaron en las gargantas de las personas que estaban ahí, hasta Sasuke sintió risa. _

— _¿Qué? – preguntó con aparente inocencia. — Creo que es sexy… _

— _Oh, Kakuzu, si eso llegara a pasar… - dijo entre risa Itachi. — Yo mis te compró los preservativos…_

**Fin de flash back…**

Con una semi-sonrisa en los labios del Uchiha el sueño se apodero de él lentamente.

Cerró los ojos pensando en el mañana… mañana sería cuando empezara la cuenta regresiva, era jueves, después viernes… abrió los ojos con algo de pereza y miró el reloj de su pared.

8:17 pm. Y con un suspiró se durmió.

* * *

Se posicionó enfrente de la puerta de su habitación en donde sabia que se encontraba Sakura. Abrió con desgane y encontró a la muchacha leyendo algo. Sasuke miró con algo de curiosidad lo que Sakura leía. El recorrido de una pequeña lágrima que había alcanzado a escapar de sus jades ojos lo alertó.

— ¡Sakura! – se acercó a ella con reproche y confusión. La muchacha dejó caer el papel sobre las sabanas. Sasuke se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la frente. Tenía una mirada perdida y vacía.

Dirigió su visto hacia lo que estaba leyendo y una especie de malestar con coraje le invadió el pecho. Había descubierto algo que según él ella no tenía la necesidad de saber.

— Lo siento… - gimoteo al ver la cara de Sasuke. — Yo… sólo estaba… buscaba ropa para dormir y la encontré… pensé que era un papel en blanco… lo siento Sasuke. – balbuceaba asustada. La reacción de Sasuke no había cambiado.

— No quería que vieras esto. – le susurró, tomando el papel y guardándolo en el cajón de al lado.

— Sasuke… yo no…

— Bah, no importa… - la encaró. Ella tenía una mirada angustiada. — Es sólo un delirio familiar. – le dijo, intentando calmar su angustia.

— ¿No estás enojado? – preguntó al fin.

— Un poco angustiado… ¿Qué piensas sobre ello? – le preguntó directo.

Sakura sólo negó con la cabeza.

— No creo que… seas un asesino. – le dijo, besándole los labios con ternura y mesura. Sasuke le correspondió, luego la abrazó, ambos se recostaron en la cama.

La carta de Uchiha Madara yacía en el cajón.

— ¿Comprenderás que tan violenta ha sido mi historia?

— Más bien… trágica. – agregó Sakura, mientras suspiraba al sentir un beso de Sasuke en el cuello. Sasuke se detuvo por un momento, luego se separó de Sakura y la miró a los ojos.

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que enfrentarse a aquello.

— Sakura. – ella lo miró expectante. — Hay algo que quiero decirte. – puedo apreciar cómo tragó saliva, esperando. — Itachi recibió una carta de Orochimaru. – se tensó. — Es una propuesta de guerra… - quedó callado.

Hallaba interesante cómo podía actuar la mujer, pero no hizo anda, siguió esperando a que Sasuke concluyera. Sasuke respiró un poco, no había sido fácil para Sakura enfrentarse a la perdida de su hijo, y realmente no quería dejarla sola. Pero lo que iba a decirle era algo que ella tenía que saber, algo de lo cual debía estar consiente.

— ¿Un guerra? – ella interrumpió su reflexión. — ¿Cómo eso?

— A muerte… - notó como sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y con un lastimero gemido se aferró a las ropas de Sasuke, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

— No, no lo hagas por favor. – le pidió, rogó. — No soportaría el que…

— No moriré, Sakura. – intentaba creérselo. — Saldremos de esta. Recuperare a mi hijo, lo hare por él, por ti, por nosotros.

— Pero Sasuke… - comenzó a llorar. Sasuke sintió desesperación.

— No llores… - le dijo tan serio, con ganas de tragarse las palabras que había dicho antes por temor a romper su dulce alma.

— Ay, Sasuke… - sollozó.

— No iré solo.

— No soportaría perderte… perder a nuestro hijo. – le confesó, con una sinceridad real.

— Ni yo. – la abrazó más fuerte. — Pero debo hacerlo, Sakura. Esto es más que una simple misión de rescate, debo ir… es transcendental.

— ¿Por qué?

Y no obtuvo respuesta, sólo la besó, la besó con tanta fogosidad que Sakura quedó aturdida. Y paso sus brazos por su espalda. Ella, totalmente confusa por su actitud intentó separarse, intentó verle la cara, pero Sasuke se negaba, luego de eso, Sasuke la dejó respirar. Ella lo miró desorientada.

— Por que… te amo. – le dijo, los ojos le picaban y una expresión de solemnidad lo invadía. — Por que amo a mi familia, por que me siento herido al saber que mi hermano morirá y yo no podre estar con él, por que siento una furia ciega que me indica que hacer, por que quiero recuperar a mi hijo y por que quiero demostrarme… que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar a cado otra faceta de mi vida.

Se lo había dicho con una frialdad digna de un magnate de negocios, pero entorno a un estado sentimental profundo. Sakura supo leer sus facciones, supo leer sus palabras y también entendió lo que él quería decirle y lo difícil que se le hacía.

Lo miró atentan, como esperando a que un haz de luz los embargara, aunque sabía que era imposible. Sintió picazón en los ojos al ver la cara angustiada de Sasuke. Luego, se abrazó a él y Sasuke suspiró entre sus brazos. No dijeron nada más… no era necesario hablar de ellos. Les dolía, pero no quería hablar de ello.

— Sakura… - una voz ronca y varonil le acaricio los oídos.

— ¿Mmm? – apenas si susurró.

— Te quiero mía esta noche.

—… — dejó mejor que el silencio respondiera por ella.

* * *

Era como si la más estoica de las tempestades se hubiera encargado de joderle la vida.

Itachi miraba por la ventana cómo el sol salía sin prisas, no como él, a quien sólo le recordaba una muerte segura. Miró la carta que estaba sobre un escritorio, el maldito de Orochimaru le había mandado ese desafío y él lo había aceptado.

Replicó para sus adentros un maldito rayo de luz que le tocó la cara y luego se dirigió hasta el comedor.

Bien vestido como buen mafioso, Itachi se sirvió una taza de café. Le encantaba.

— Es muy bueno. – le dijo Sasuke, quien estaba enfrente de él e Itachi, como si fuera una rutina diaria ni se molestó en dar muchas explicaciones.

— Sí.

— Ayer le dije a Sakura que iría a pelear. – Itachi sólo lo miró de soslayo. Era un niño queriendo jugar a la guerra. Pero, si eso quería no se opondría.

— Te gusta mucho el café, ¿No? – le comentó, mientras se sentaba y descansaba un poco.

— Tengo algo de adicto, nada que no pueda controlar.

— Umm… - musitó sin ganas. Miró distraído el reloj, era aun muy temprano. — Falta un día, tenemos que prepararnos bien. – musitó, mientras sorbía del café. — Pero dime Sasuke… - el muchacho prestó atención. — ¿Qué ha dicho Sakura-san? Estoy seguro que le contaste, ya que… después de todo, esto también le concierne a ella.

— Ella estará bien. – aseguró.

— Umm… eso parece. – le mostró una sonrisa socarrona y Sasuke alzó la ceja.

— ¿Eh?

— Eres todo un tigre, estúpido hermano menor.

— ¿De que hablas? – ladeo el rostro con un sonrojo inminente.

— ¿Sabes? No deberías involucrar tanto a Sakura-san, acaba de tener un bebé y si lo hacen muy seguido puedes lastimarla. – repuso mientras sorbía del café.

— S-Soy cuidadoso. – diablos, Itachi era un pervertido, de igual no tendría que preguntar estas cosas.

— Si tú lo dices. - Esto era gracioso, él interrogando de sexo a su hermano y él otro al modo baka respondiendo.

— ¿Y tú que me dices? – quería que no sólo a él se le preguntara.

— Ah, Sasuke…- suspiró taciturno. — Yo no tuve la misma suerte que tú.

— ¿O sea que… eres virgen? – iba a echarse a reír, pero los ojos negros y opacos de Itachi lo hicieron arrepentirse.

— No es eso. – le dijo serio. — Ella murió… la asesinaron. Yo sabía que no debía involucrarme con nadie pero… bueno, pasó. – suspiró, tomando más de su café.

— Lo siento, Itachi.

— Sakura-san tuvo suerte, para serte sincero pensé que la iba a asesinar, pero bueno, me equivoque gracias a dios.

— Sí. – se limitó a responder Sasuke.

— ¿Por cierto? Asumo que le dijiste a Sakura-san que vendrías con nosotros a Kyoto.

— Sí.

— ¿Y como se lo tomó?

— Umm… no muy bien.

— Ah, sí… - dijo con un toque poético. — Así son las mujeres, tan fuertes y fieras, pero al mismo tiempo tan frágiles y sensibles… son toda una paradoja.

— Le prometí que regresaría…

— No prometas cosas tal vez no cumplas, Sasuke. Así es este negocio, a veces se vive, otras se muere.

— Sí, lo sé pero…

— Itachi. – fue interrumpido por Pein, quien acababa de llegar.

— Dime, Pein.- no prestó atención a Sasuke.

— Todos están aquí.

— ¿Todos? – se levantó con una cara solemne.

— Sí, reunimos a todos.

— Diles que ya voy. – se volteo a Sasuke. — Tengo que ir a una reunión, quédate aquí, desayuna y no sé, haz lo que sea, sólo no te entrometas en este reunión.

— Umm, de acuerdo.

— Buen chico. – y perdió en el pasillo con Pein.

* * *

El agua tibia caía por su lisa espalda. Tenía sonrojada las mejillas, ayer ella y Sasuke había hecho arder las sabanas. Miró el chorro de agua con cuidado de no afectar sus ojos. Estiró su mano hacía él, intentando tocar algo invisible, pero sus actos fueron interrumpidos por un abrazo inesperado por la espalda.

Reaccionó enseguida, se volteo en los brazos que la envolvían y encaro a Sasuke. Traía la ropa puesta aun y se estaba mojando todo. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo compartieron un beso en los labios y lo siguiente fue un abrazo.

Sakura escondió la cabeza en su pecho, era costumbre.

— Te esperare afuera. – le dijo al oído Sasuke. Ella no lo dejó ir.

— Quédate un poquito más. – le pidió quedito. — Tal vez no… no volvamos a tener un rato a solas de nuevo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y le besó la frente.

— ¿Ya te había dicho antes que tienes una frente tan grande que me dan ganas de darle un beso? – fue un comentario inesperado. El agua seguía empapándolos.

—… No.

— Pues ya iba siendo hora. – le dio un beso sonoro en la frente y ella se coloreo como un globo. Era sorprendente de que aun después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos ella se siguiera sonrojando como una colegiala. ¿Pero que les puedo decir? Así es el amor.

— Sasuke-kun… - Sasuke la miró con nostalgia, tenia rato que no la llamaba así.

— Dime…

— ¿Tú crees que…? – su mirada era compungida. — ¿Crees que Kenosuke-chan esté bien?

— No lo sé.- fue honesto. Si algo le llegase a pasar a su hijo estaba más que seguro que Sakura moriría de tristeza. — Pero hare lo posible por traerlo sano y salvo.

— ¿N-No crees que Orochimaru ya lo haya…? – se cayó, pues su pecho se encogía de sólo pensarlo.

— No, no Sakura. – la tomó de las mejillas e hizo que lo mirada. — No digas eso. Él estará bien. Está bien. Lo traeré de vuelta… - sintió la calidez de las lagrimas de su mujer. Esto era imperdonable… le habría prometido a Itachi no mancharse las manos con sangre, pero… sinceramente quería romper esa promesa.

Ella limpio sus lágrimas pero no sonreía. Sasuke se sintió enfermo. Apenado y enfermo. Le besó los labios con castidad y luego miró a los ojos de la chica.

— Confía… prometo que volveré. – la tibieza del agua acompañaba sus palabras. — Sakura… sonríe para mí. – y ella sonrió un poco, luego, haló a Sasuke del cuello hasta llegar a su oído y susurrar algo.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos y él sonrió por los dos.

— _Yo también te amo…_

* * *

Los cansados ojos de Itachi parpadearon con un cierto desconcierto al ver cómo el sol se alejaba poco a poco. Iban en helicópteros, sólo él y Sasuke.

Suspiró cuando miró su reloj, mañana a esta hora… todo se acabaría.

Miró a Sasuke, tenía los puños apretados, estaba nervioso. Luego miró el cielo, estaba nublado. Luego miró el reloj de su muñeca. Miró a Sasuke y una mueca de orgullo se dibujó en él. Sasuke había crecido mucho.

— En cuanto toquemos tierra. – fueron las palabras de Itachi. — La guerra será inminente.

— Eso esperó. – Sasuke se puso una mascara blanca. Itachi miró con tristeza la cara de Sasuke. Nunca había querido que Sasuke usara una mascara blanca y ahora…

— Arribaremos en cinco minutos, señor. – anuncio el piloto. Itachi asintió y sacó una vieja mascara de entre una bolsa. Era naranja, con una espiral que terminaba en la apertura de un ojo. Se la colocó. Sasuke lo miró consternado.

— Itachi, eso es…

— Si he de morir… moriré con todo el dolor. El de mis ancestros y el mío, y esta mascara, hermano mío, representa ese dolor. – sonrió con tristeza de bajo de la mascara. — Pienso sanar todo ese dolor… - concluyó bajito. Sasuke alcanzó a oírlo.

— ¿Lo haces por el abuelo? – le preguntó Sasuke.

— No. – lo miró. Su único ojo visible lo observaba. — Lo hago por vuestro futuro. Por el futuro de nuestra familia.

Sasuke miró a su hermano. ¿Así que ese había sido el rostro, o por lo menos la voz de su abuelo al momento de escribir la carta? El ambiente y el tono de Itachi se lo describían a la perfección.

¿Así se sentía… la verdadera solemnidad?

* * *

Orochimaru tenía una sonrisa bien formada en el rostro. Había esperado este día con ansias.

Observó al pequeño que estaba en cuna. Sonrió de lado al verse en un futuro no muy lejano, teniendo millones y lavándole el cerebro a un muchacho para que hiciera lo que a él le pareciera.

Miró su reloj. Era hora. La pelea se llevaría en cuando la luna tocara la tierra.

El bosque cercano a Kyoto.

Así sería donde Uchiha Itachi moriría y por fin se apartaría de su camino.

— Orochimaru-sama. – Kabuto estaba en la puerta.

— ¿Qué hora es Kabuto?

— Ocho.

— A las ocho de la noche… - sentencio.

— A esa hora será, señor.

— Perfecto, prepárame un café y una mamila para el niño. – dijo serio Orochimaru.

— ¿Eh? – Kabuto alzó una ceja. — Pensé que hoy le tocaba alimentarlo a usted. – alegó.

— Oh, vamos… - se volteo a verlo con cara de fastidio. — No me jodas y hazlo.

— Umm… - miró al pequeño Uchiha, quien abría sus tiernos ojitos después de una siesta. — Odio a los niños.

Cogió un biberón ya preparado y comenzó a darle, Kabuto miró de reojo a Orochimaru, quien estaba observándolos.

— Sabes, Orochimaru-sama, así parecemos dos padres que alimentan a su hijo. – comentó.

— Kabuto… se gay en tu tiempo libre o cuando no esté yo.

—…—

—…—

—… Sí…—

* * *

Descendieron en un claro del bosque, el helicóptero que dejó a Sasuke y a Itachi desapareció de la vista. Sasuke miró a los lados, no había nadie ahí. Encaró a Itachi.

— No hay nadie.

— Umm, eso parece. – le respondió Itachi.

— ¿Qué nadie nos va a ayudar?

— Cálmate, Sasuke. Aún nos empieza la batalla.

— Sí, pero…

— Kisame. – interrumpió Itachi antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

— Sí. – el hombre tiburón emergió desde la las sombras del bosque. Era increíble. El sol aun no se metía y los akatsukis ya eran invisibles.

— ¿Ves algo?

— Sí… - de un salto subió a un árbol. — Se acercan… son como cincuenta hombres.

— Umm…- miró a sus alrededores y se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke. Itachi sonrió debajo de su mascara. — ¡Akatsuki! – alzó la voz. Kisame era el único visible. Parecía que lo gritaba al viento. Sasuke miró a todos lados intentando encontrar a los demás miembros. — Prepárense… por que convertiremos este bosque en cementerio.

Y como almas en pena, las risas maniáticas de los akatsukis se escucharon junto a un coro de grillos.

— Se acercan. Ya vienen. – anuncio Kisame, mientras se metía en las sombras.

Sasuke ajustó su mascara e Itachi la suya.

Fue como el rugir de un león me medio de la sabana. Un enorme uno llegó al frente de todos. Todos venían a pie. Kabuto salió del coche cargando un bultito en mantas. Parecía dormido. Sasuke abrió los ojos con fuerza, iba a saltarle encima pero Itachi lo contuvo.

— No, Sasuke. – le musitó, Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con impotencia.

— ¿Sólo dos? – Kabuto inspeccionó los alrededores. — Umm, eso no la creo.

— Danos al chico. – pidió Itachi con voz sería.

— Claro, es todo suyo… - dijo con sarcasmos Kabuto. — ¿Acaso se te olvido para que era esta reunión? Umm, y por lo que veo te la haz tomado muy enserio.

— ¡Madara! – un sorprendido Orochimaru reía. — ¡Lo veo y no lo creo! ¿Esa es la mascara de Uchiha Madara? – Orochimaru desfiguró su cara en ira. — ¿Tienes las agallas de compararte con ese hombre, Uchiha Itachi?

— ¿Te interesa? – le respondió Itachi.

— En lo absoluto. Es sólo que me pareció nostálgico.

— Debe serlo.

— ¿Y quien es ese muchacho? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Sasuke, a quien no había reconocido.

— Es mi nuevo aliado.

— Vaya… - no le dio importancia.

— A lo que venimos Orochimaru. – pidió ya cansado Itachi.

— Sí, tienes razón. – chasqueo los dedos y cincuenta hombres se agolparon en sus espaldas. — Mátenlos. – chasqueo los dedos.

Y la masa de hombres se dejó ir tras ellos. Itachi no movió ni un musculo. Sasuke lo miró expectante, ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Entonces a su respuesta los akatsukis emergieron de la sombra, todos con mascaras y túnicas.

Sacaron armas monumentales, explosivos y movimientos de otro mundo. Pronto se volvió un campo de muerte.

Los gritos de los hombres en pleno acto de lucha…

— Vámonos de aquí. – le dijo Orochimaru a Kabuto.

Sasuke, quien peleaba espada con espada con un hombre los vio.

— ¡Escapan!- gritó a su hermano. Itachi destajaba a un hombre con su cuchilla.

— No. – y saltó como un ser sobrenatural entre todos los hombres. Sasuke le siguió, corriendo entre la masacre de personas. Rompiendo cuellos, cortando y esquivando.

— ¡Itachi! – Sasuke gritó al ver cómo le encajaban una espada en el hombro. El Uchiha no se inmuto. Se volteo como un animal al acecho y se arrebató la misma arma del hombro para matar a su agresor.

— No tenemos tiempo para lloriqueos. – le dijo.

— ¡Demonios! – se escuchó el grito de Deidara, el joven de los akatsukis al verse sin bombas. — ¡Oye, Sasori o danna! ¡¿Se vale matar con las manos?!

— ¡No hagas preguntas idiotas! – le replicó mientras le arrebataba un arma de fuego a un hombre y le disparaba con esta misma.

— ¡Es un hecho, Sasori no danna! – y desapareció de la vista de sus enemigos, apareció en el suelo, que al parecer se había barrido, con los pies los derribó y ya en el suelo les tronó el cuello.

— Esto se pone cada vez mejor. – dijo Kisame, quien se ignorante de la bala que acababa de atravesarle la espalda, se volteaba a su enemigo cargando un enorme espada y partiéndolo en dos.

— ¡Dios te mande al infierno! – gritó Hidan, cortando miembros con su enorme guadaña.

— ¡Te consideración con ellos, Hidan! – Kakuzu, quien con sus fuertes manos quebraba brazos, estaba al pendiente de su compañero.

En tanto Pein y Konan peleaban juntos, Pein se movía como un joven de 20 años al parecer de su tamaño y edad. Konan no se molestaba en actuar mucho, era igual de rápida y, aunque fueran diez contra dos, esto era un juego de niños. ¿Qué más podían hacer unos hombres a los que se les había acribillado?

Y en medio de todo Sasuke corría al lado de Itachi. Fue predecible, el llanto de un bebé llegó a sus oídos y abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

— ¡Itachi!

— ¡Salta! – se treparon a los arboles como si fueran animales, esto desconcertó a Orochimaru y Kabuto, que intentaban escapar pero no podían hacerlo sin atropellar gente.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama! – Kabuto, intentando hablar por encima del llanto del infante avisó.

— Diablos. – y aceleró, arrasando con todo a su paso.

— ¡No lo harás! – Sasuke sacó de sus ropas un arma de fuego, Itachi sólo miró la escena desconcertado. Fueron cuatro disparos certeros, habían dado en las ruedas.

— ¡Nos ponchamos! – advirtió Orochimaru.

— Dime algo que no sepa.

— Que tenemos problemas. – se escuchó el peso de los cuerpos de ambos Uchiha sobre el auto.

Orochimaru miró a ambos lados, intentando buscar una forma de quitárselos de encima. Hasta que la vio. Sonrió con malicia.

— Sujétate bien, Kabuto. – a pesar de ir ponchados el auto aun se movía.

— ¿Qué hará?

— Quitarnos de encima a estos hijos de puta. – y dobló con fuerza, arrastrando ramas de arboles, rocas y tierra. A pesar de los intentos de Orochimaru por tumbarse a ambos, los Uchiha se aferraron con fuerza del auto encajando sus espadas en el metal del vehículo.

Aumentó la velocidad, un choque del auto apagó sus luces, iban a ciegas en la intensidad del bosque.

— ¡Esto es peligroso, Sasuke! – él si apenas escuchó a su hermano, venía más preocupado por su hijo. Con la mano envuelta en ropas, Sasuke golpeo la ventana trasera del auto.

Orochimaru y Kabuto se alarmaron.

— Salta. – ordenó Orochimaru. Ambos, conocían el camino.

Los ojos asustados de Sasuke se encontraron con la escena más imprudente del mundo. Aun con el pequeño en brazos, Kabuto saltó del automóvil. Orochimaru salió por la otra ventanilla.

Sasuke sintió como el auto se desviaba y si no hubiera sido por la mano de Itachi que lo haló se hubiera caído al enorme lago de enfrente.

Cayeron a salvo.

— ¡Itachi, mi hijo! – miró a todos lados asustado.

— Ahí. – apuntó a Orochimaru y Kabuto, corriendo al bosque. Habían caído sanos y salvos, y ahora corrían por el bosque por distintos caminos. — Yo iré por Orochimaru. Tú ve por el niño.

Sasuke asintió y salió corriendo tras Kabuto.

* * *

Jadeaba con adrenalina y cansancio. Eso había sido muy, muy peligroso y para colmo el niño no se callaba.

— Diablos, que hago. – miró a todas partes, revisó su cinturón, tenía un arma. Escuchó los pasos de Sasuke tras él y se le ocurrió una idea.

Sasuke salió de los matorrales azorado. Miró con desencajado al pequeño, abandonado y llorando entre unos arbustos.

— Kenosuke. – se acercó a él sin darse cuenta que alguien lo esperaba. Se agachó y ni bien pudo tocar al pequeño un disparo le atravesó la pierna.

Cayó al suelo, herido, alargó la mano para tocar al pequeño y un nuevo disparo en el brazo lo detuvo.

— Para ser un asesino experto actuaste muy predecible. – le dijo Kabuto, quien llegó a la escena y tomó al pequeño en sus narices.

— ¡Lo no toques maldito!

— No estás en posición para ordenarme.

Sasuke se puso se pie y le lanzó un golpe. Kabuto lo esquivó y por reflejó disparó de nuevo, esta vez dándole en el hombro a su agresor.

— Idiota. – tomó el arma y le propino un buen golpe en la cara. ¿Se imaginan que tan fuerte fue, lo suficiente como para quebrarle la mascara? Sasuke se tambaleo y cayó al suelo. Los cabellos le ocultaban la cara. — ¿Quién te crees que eres?- el bebé seguía llorando. — ¿Por qué se arriesgan tanto para salvar a este bebé? Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes quien es el padre de este niño.

— Te equivocas. – su voz sonó pastosa y airada.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Pues quien es?

— Yo. – y alzó la cara.

Los ojos de Kabuto se abrieron con impacto y sorpresa; y se impactó más cuando se quitó la mascara por completo y lo miró entero… sintió un temblor recorrerle.

— Uchiha Sasuke… - el labio le tembló.

-

-

-

_La tempestad se desató, la muerte, la sangre… ¿Queda lugar para la esperanza?_

**Continuara… **

* * *

Pues bien, espero que les haya gustado. Umm, no tengo muchos comentarios con esto, tal vez sería en lo de la batalla, sí, se que es muy insipida, pero amm, como decirlo... me daba... flojera hacerla muy extensa, si de por si esto ya se ha prolongado bastante. Gracias, nos veremos. ¿Merece un comentario?

* * *


	20. El final de una tragedia

**Estoy completamente agradecida con todas las personas que leyeron este fic, no saben como se los agradezco. Han sido una luz en el camino de esta autora. Mis humildes disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que me fui de vacaciones. **

**Sí, este fic llegó su fin. **

**Sé que puede ser sorpresivo... pero pues para los que leyeron mi profile saben que siempre se me olvida advertir o anunciar, lo siento. **

**Espero que les guste, un agradecimiento a todas las personas que leyeron este fic. **

**

* * *

**

**20 – El final a una tragedia. **

Despertó de una siesta con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía el corazón acelerado por la angustia acumulada en el pecho. Miró por la ventana y se encontró con un cielo estrellado. Oscuro y frio.

Miró a su alrededor y no se sorprendió de encontrarse sola. Suspiró con pesadez, limpiando sus mejillas y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Suspiró cuando el agua le bañó entera. Fue una ducha rápida, se puso un kimono y se volvió a acostar a la cama. Tenía el ceño fruncido, con una melancólica atmosfera en el aire.

No, tenía que ser fuerte y creer que todo estaría bien.

Se volteo en la cama. Acariciando con lentitud el lado en donde habían estado ambos antes de que Sasuke partiera.

Le había prometido volver a salvo y con el pequeño. Suspiró de nuevo, la vida se le iría en suspiros. Miró desesperada un viejo reloj que estaba cerca de ella. Eran las 8:34 pm, tragó saliva y sintió el corazón que le latía con fuerza. Una especie de adrenalina le recorrió entera.

Sin más no recordaba ese tipo de dolor la había abatido aquella ocasión cuando creyó que Sasuke había muerto. Se levantó de un saltó de la cama y camino en círculos como una leona enjaulada. Desesperada y con ansias que la quemaban por dentro.

— Ay, Sasuke… - se lamentó viendo la habitación.

No fue hasta que sintió algo cálido caer por sus mejillas que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Se había acostumbrado a llorar tan de rutina que todo ello era tan simple. Era como si el llanto fuera una necesidad básica, así como comer o dormir.

Rápidamente, impulsada por un yo interno corrió al pasillo. No lo aguantaba, debía ir, debía encontrar a Sasuke y a su hijo. No quería quedarse ahí sentada sin hacer nada. No más.

Un viejo calor la embargó, una vieja chispa que hacia tiempo no sentía. Se sentí fuerte, valiente y capaz de encontrar el verdadero camino.

Quizás era por la desesperación de ver a sus seres queridos. Tal vez por las ganas de poder salir del hoyo de dolor, oscuridad y miedo en el cual la habían sumergido los hombres malos.

Ella quería ir, quería encontrar a Sasuke… a su hijo… a ella misma.

Corrió hacia un hangar que había oído hablar a unos akatsukis. Ciertamente ella no sabía como manejar un avión. Ella era doctora, no piloto. Pero… algo debía hacer.

Se sintió frustrada al no encontrar el hangar. Buscó como loca entre compartimientos secretos y algunos horripilantes. Era increíble que esa casa guardara tantas esotéricas situaciones. Pero a ella no le importó. Ni siquiera le llamaron a atención.

Miró cantidades de armas peligrosas, venenos, fotografías fatídicas y de más, pero nada de eso le importó.

Suspiró de nuevo… limpió sus lágrimas.

Se sentó en el comedor con una expresión derrotada.

— Ay, Sasuke. – musitó.

Entonces escuchó pasos que se acercaban a ella. En seguida se puso alerta. Se escondió en la cocina. Buscó entre las cosas un cuchillo en esperó a que entrara esa persona. Probablemente era un aliado de Akatsuki, o tal vez un enviado de Orochimaru a matarla.

Fuera lo que fuera juntó valor y esperó. Los labios le temblaban.

Escuchó más pasos, esa persona no estaba sola. Rápidamente desistió, no podría con más de una persona. Se escabulló entre las cosas sin hacer ruido antes de que llegaran a la cocina. Pero se equivocó al pasar rápido por un jarrón y romperlo.

— Hay alguien en la casa. – escuchó la voz de un hombre. Corrió asustada y se percató que la habían visto. — Tras ella… - alcanzó a escuchar. Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Y cuando alcanzó la puerta de su habitación.

Sintió como un disparo le rozaba el brazo.

Temerosa, de nuevo, cerró la puerta con seguro y se escondió en el armario. Como deseaba que Konan o alguno de esos despiadados asesinos estuviera ahí. Estaba segura que ellos no permitirían que unos tontos invadieran su guarida.

Se abrazó a si misma cuando sintió la presencia de las personas detrás de su puerta. Se escondió mejor entre las cosas del armario y rogó por que no la encontraran.

— Está aquí. – desfalleció al escuchar la voz masculina de antes. — Tiene seguro, rompe la puerta. – eso la hizo palidecer más.

— Sasuke… - susurró con dolor. Cómo deseaba que él estuviera con ella, que la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que le dijera que la protegería.

Escuchó con pena como la puerta recibía las fieras patadas de una persona. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a las orejas, esperando el final.

Hasta que por fin, la puerta cedió y con ella sus esperanza.

— Registren todo. – escuchó la voz del que parecía ser el líder.

— Esta es la habitación de una mujer. – dijo uno de ellos, tenía una voz clara y juvenil.

Comenzó a temblar. ¿Y si querían violarla? No soportaría algo así. Prefería mil veces la muerte.

— La encontré. – y palideció. Escuchó como la puerta del armario era arrancada con una sola estocada. Se hizo bolita y espero algo doloroso, pero en lugar de eso escuchó un fuerte jadeo por parte de su asaltante y como apretaba la mandíbula. — No puede ser… - lo escuchó susurrar y por un momento ella reconoció la voz.

Alzó la cabeza con temor y sus ojos se toparon con una imagen que creyó inexistente.

— ¿Sakura-san?

— ¿Suigetsu-san?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas furtivas, pues para ser honesta lo creyó muerto. Suigetsu la había cuidado, protegido y había hecho lo posible para que no se llevaran a su hijo, creía justo que le debiera pleitesía.

Se levantó y abrazó fugazmente al muchacho. Suigetsu hizo una clara seña de dolor. Ella se apartó rápidamente. Se dio cuenta que aun estaba herido.

— Estás… estás…

— Vivo. – le completó. — Usted también. – le dijo, sonriéndole. Ella limpio sus lágrimas. — Sakura-san, lamento mucho que no pudiera…

— No… yo debería agradecerte el que me hayas protegido tanto… yo… discúlpame, si no fuera por mí…

— Usted no tiene la culpa, Sakura-san… - le sonrió.

— Ejem. – Zabuza carraspeo al sentirse desplazado.

Ambos voltearon a ver al líder Francés.

— Sakura-san, déjame presentarte a mi sempai y para quien trabajo. – señaló a Zabuza.

— _Bonjour madame. _– le estiróla mano pidiendo un saludo más cordial. Sakura, recelosa aceptó el saludo y dio su mano.

— _C'est un plaisir, Monsieur. – _le contestó ella.

Zabuza sonrió. Miró a Haku y luego a Suigetsu.

— _Parle-t-il français?_

— _Un peu, un Monsieur. _

— Para saber hablar poco me ha contestado muy bien. Usted es modesta, pero asustadiza. Además corre rápido. – ella sólo bajo la cara con pena.

— Sakura-san, él es Haku. – señaló a un muchacho más alto que ella, sin embargo, cubría su rostro como los akatsukis. Una vez que se quitó la mascara se deleito con una cara juvenil, sin imperfecciones y con la mirada más pura y angelical que jamás había visto.

Se sonrojo al ver a ese niño.

— ¿Dónde están los akatsukis? – la voz de ultratumba de Zabuza los interrumpió.

— Kyoto. – dijo Sakura, con pesar. — Ellos… - cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y miró a Suigetsu, lo miró seria.

— ¿Qué hay en Kyoto, Sakura-san? – preguntó Suigetsu, impaciente.

— Una guerra. Akatsuki contra la Banda del sonido. – dijo. Seguía con el mismo semblante.

— ¿Guerra? – Zabuza llamó la atención, tenía una voz grave que hacia temblar a cualquiera. — ¿Una pelea? Ese Orochimaru… - masculló tocando el filo de su arma. Miró a sus subordinados. Luego a la chica. — Andad bribones… - dio orden.

Haku y Suigetsu se miraron el uno al otro. Eso era una orden de retirada.

— Zabuza-sempai, ¿A dónde vamos?

— Kyoto. – dijo él. — Hace tiempo, yo prometí matar a Orochimaru… o al menos presenciar su muerte. No quiero perdérmela.

— ¿Entonces partimos ya, Zabuza-san? – preguntó Haku, poniéndose la mascara y acercándose a la puerta.

— Sí, muévanse. – y salió con Haku. Suigetsu se quedó unos segundos adentro, miró a Sakura y luego sonrió.

— Ah sido una sorpresa y un placer volver a verla, me alegra que haya sobrevivido. – y se acercó a la puerta, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía.

— Llévenme con ustedes. – pidió la pelirrosa. Suplicante.

— Pero es que…

— Suigetsu, ¿Por qué demoras? – Zabuza miró a la chica quien le detenía del brazo y con la cabeza gacha. Alzó una caja cuando ella miró a Zabuza con ojos suplicantes.

— Zabuza-san… - le habló quedito y con ruego. — Le imploro… lléveme con ustedes… yo también… yo también quiero ir a Kyoto.

— ¿Sabe luchar? – preguntó sin interés.

— No, pero…

— ¿Entonces por que he de llevarla? – miró a Suigetsu. — Anda, muchacho, Haku ya tiene el jet listo.

— Zabuza-sempai, ¿De verdad no podemos…?

— No es mi responsabilidad… ella ya ha causado muchos problemas antes. – le dijo fastidiado, él sólo quería irse.

— Lo siento mucho si le he causado problemas… pero es que…

— No digas más… - la interrumpió Suigetsu. — Yo cuidare de usted, Sakura-san, no dejare que nada le dañe.

— Pero Suigetsu-san… me da pena el que usted…

— Silencio. – Zabuza interrumpió al fin. Los encaró. — No tengo ganas de discutir. – suspiró. — Mujeres quien las entiende… lo ultimo que quiero escuchar es una discusión de favores, me quiero ir o si no me perderé la diversión, así que ahora, antes de que vuelvan a empezar sólo tengo algo que decir… ¿Usted que es de Akatsuki que le importa tanto?

— No es por Akatsuki… es por mi hijo. Orochimaru lo tiene y…

— Basta. – Zabuza miró el reloj que estaba en la pared. — Una madre en busca de su hijo… muy tierno. – sabían todos que lo decía con sarcasmo.

La estancia se quedó en silencio. Nadia habló. Nadie hasta que…

— ¿Zabuza-san? – Haku entró. — ¿Vienen todos?

Nadie habló, Haku sólo espero. Zabuza tenía los ojos cerrados.

— Sí, Haku, todos vamos. – miró a Sakura. — Espero que no cause problemas… - luego a Suigetsu. — Si quieres encárgate de ella.

— Sí. – respondió este.

— Bien, entonces vámonos.

— Zabuza-san. – el aludido volteo y un casto beso se plató en su mejilla. El hombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Quien lo diría, el poderoso asesino Francés se sonrojaba por el beso de una fémina. Carraspeo un poco y luego la miró. — Gracias… - pronuncio Sakura.

El sólo miró el reloj.

— Si no nos vamos ya se hará más tarde. – aun tenia un leve rosa en las mejillas.

* * *

Aguantaba la respiración con la clara expresión de sorpresa en la cara, pues nunca se esperaba esto, nunca de los nuncas y ahora, por una extraña sensación se sentía el gatito que había estado molestando a los pollitos y ahora, le tocaba encarar los picotazos del gallo y quien sabe, quizás también de la gallina.

— N-No, tú estabas muerto, no es verdad… - repitió, sordo, ciego y un tanto mudo, no lo asimilaba, era como si Sasuke Uchiha se hubiera levantado de la fría tumba en donde el lo hacia muerto.

Sasuke se levantó sorprendentemente aun con el dolor calándole los huesos. Quiso acercarse a su hijo que aun lloraba, pero el sonido de la garganta de Kabuto lo hizo que se volteara a encararlo.

— Suelta esa arma antes de que yo te la arrebate. – advirtió Sasuke.

— No estás en posición de ordenar. – apretó la pistola. — Tal vez no moriste aquella vez, pero ahora me asegurare de que tu alma se vaya al otro mundo. – y sin más le disparó en el pecho, Sasuke emitió un gruñido de dolor y cayó al suelo. Kabuto rio con desdén. Había matado a un Uchiha, se sentía grande. — Esto pasara a la historia, yo, Yakushi Kabuto, asesine a Uchiha Sasuke; con sólo un disparo.

Lanzó el arma ya sin balas. Se acercó al cuerpo examine de Sasuke, quien desde el disparo estaba postrado en el suelo. El bebé lloraba, pero eso era lo de menos. Kabuto estiró la mano para tomarlo y sucedió lo increíble.

Sasuke le atrapó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera tocar al pequeño. Kabuto abrió los ojos impactado. Sasuke se enderezó y le pegó fuertemente en la cara, tumbando al muchacho de gafas.

— Te dije que no te atrevieras a poner un dedo encima a mi hijo. – Sasuke se aferró al pequeño, mientras retrocedía un poco cojo. Miró al niño que no dejaba de llorar por lo asustado que estaba. Sonrió de lado, era muy parecido a él. — Calma hijo, estoy aquí. – le susurró.

— Que tierno. – exclamó despectivo Kabuto, mientras se levantaba poco a poco. — ¿Podrás pelear con tu hijo en brazos? – miró su pierna. — ¿Y en esas condiciones?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Miró a su pequeño y luego le sonrió de lado. El bebé comenzó a callarse, Sasuke lo mecía con fragilidad. Kabuto sólo observaba. Sin animarse a hacer algún movimiento. El pequeño miró a Sasuke con unos oscuros ojitos, que por la escasa luz no se apreciaban. El niño se calló poco a poco. Miró a Sasuke y analizó su cara. Luego, como algo totalmente maravilloso el pequeño bostezó al no apreciar más ruido y se fue quedando dormido.

Sasuke sonrió radiantemente y ante la escrutadora mirada de Kabuto descendió sus labios hasta la frente de su pequeño, en donde le beso con sutileza.

— Duerme bien, hijo. – le susurró tan paternalmente que se sorprendió a si mismo.

Kabuto escupió literalmente.

— Déjate de cursilerías.

Sasuke lo ignoró y dejó a su hijo a salvo bajo un árbol. Luego encaró a Kabuto.

— Vamos… - le dijo con sorna, mientras sacaba su espada de su cintura. — Que es la primera vez que veo a mi hijo.

— Y será la última. – Kabuto sacó una segunda arma.

* * *

Itachi estaba con los ojos cerrados, recargado en un árbol, mientras la brisa ligera de la noche le acariciaba con vacilación el rostro. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando escuchó pasos hacia él. Así era su naturaleza…

— Veo que… Tomaste en serio lo de la batalla. – le dijo Orochimaru, mientras se acercaba con precaución. Itachi sonrió al notar la vacilación en sus pasos.

— Nunca rechazo un desafío. – le dijo Itachi, mientras suspiraba al sentir la paz que por el momento no se alejaba.

— Siento mucho lo de tu enfermedad.

_No. Él lo sabía… Maldito bastardo. _

— ¿Es un impedimento para ti? – preguntó Itachi, aparentando que no había desventaja alguna.

— En realidad no… es mejor así.

— Eres un despreciable cobarde. – desenvaino su espada.

Orochimaru sacó una metralleta. — ¿En serio usaras la espada? Eso te pone en peor desventaja.

— Para mí no existen las desventajas. – se separó del árbol en donde estaba apoyado y miró a Orochimaru atreves de la mascara.

— Esa mascara te queda… - le dijo su enemigo.

— Es perfecta… perfecta para ser manchada por tu sangre. – el ambiente se volvió tenso.

— Eres hombre muerto. – sentencio.

— Dispara, pues.

— Estúpido. – y así lo hizo, disparó, con tanta desmesura que la umbría se coloreo momentáneamente por las chispas que emitía la metralleta con cada disparo.

E Itachi, había desaparecido del lugar. Como una sombra que se confunde a la perfección en un entorno oscuro, su mascara naranja no se pudo divisar más. Orochimaru se asustó de un momento a otro, excitado a la vez por tal revuelta, comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra por todo el follaje, esperando darle.

Se detuvo cuando sus municiones se terminaron.

— ¿Quién es el cobarde? – masculló, mientras cambiaba el cartucho. Y él no esperó más, una sombra descendió de la viva noche y lo atacó por la izquierda, Orochimaru reaccionó a prisa y con su arma cubrió el golpe mortal. Itachi reanudó las embestidas, comenzó a mover con movimientos violentos su espada, comenzó a pavonearse de manera amenazante y a intentar costarle las salidas.

Pero Orochimaru conseguía esquivarle todas, evadirlas y hasta más de una ocasión le atacó, Itachi por supuesto le detenía.

Orochimaru se hartó y le dio una patada en la pierna izquierda. Itachi reaccionó, le había dolido, una bala anterior se le había incrustado en la pantorrilla mientras saltaba por los arboles esquivando los disparos de Orochimaru. Este lo notó.

— Así que… te duele. – le empujó con el mango del arma y disparó. No atinó más que una en el hombre de Itachi, pues este se movió veloz y esquivó los disparos. — Te di. – se jactó.

— Y yo. – y sin previo aviso la espada atravesó el hombro izquierdo de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru retrocedió, Itachi comenzó a forcejear con él mientras intentaba quitarle el arma. Orochimaru uso su fuerza bruta y ambos cayeron en el suelo, revolcándose con violencia, ambos comenzaron a patearse y golpearse con los puños.

De un momento a otro Orochimaru le quitó la espada e Itachi su arma. El Uchiha no se esperó para que Orochimaru reaccionara, y comenzó a golpearlo ferozmente en el rostro.

Golpeo certero y fuerte, el rostro de Orochimaru se ladeaba a los lados por la fiereza de los golpes. Por un momento Itachi, mientras seguía golpeando, como si se le fuese a ir la vida en cuanto dejara de hacerlo, se dio cuenta que Orochimaru ya no se movía.

Dejó de golpear con los nudillos adoloridos. Luego respiró tan hondo y sonoramente que pareció un búho. Se levantó, traspaleado y también con cojera, pues le dolía la pierna. Dejó el cuerpo de Orochimaru en el suelo, despreocupado de lo que pudiera pasar. Respiró y emitió un gruñido de dolor. Una punzada horrible le asaltó el pecho, haciéndolo agarrarse con fuerza la camisa en el lugar sobre su pecho. Dios, le ardía, le quemaba. Los ojos comenzaron a llorarle solos, se limpio el sudor de la cabeza que se le pegaba al cabello. Sintió unas ganas terribles de vomitar, eran arcadas insoportables que le quemaban la garganta. Saboreo el sabor metálico de la sangre. Miró a las estrellas con pesar… ¿Esa sería su última vez que mirara las estrellas?

Entonces sintió que algo se movía detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Orochimaru, quien se levantaba y sacaba un arma del saco, bien escondida y que no había visto antes.

— Eres hombre muerto. – apenas pudo susurrar con la boca hinchada.

Itachi lo encaró.

Y Orochimaru… disparo.

Le dio justo en la cabeza, Itachi cayó de espaldas, la mascara rota y sangre emergiendo de su frente.

* * *

De modo que Kabuto estaba en mejor condiciones que Sasuke, el aludido esquivaba, no sin dificultad sus estocadas con el arma blanca.

De un momento a otro Kabuto tomó una rama de árbol larga y la usó para defenderse. Sasuke atinó en su hombro, rozó un poco, pero eso le afecto, pues Kabuto se agacho rápidamente y con el palo golpe su pierna, Sasuke cayó de rodillas por el fuerte golpe. Kabuto se levantó y le dio en la cara. Sasuke cayó al suelo mareado. Kabuto se le acercó y alzó el palo para matarlo de un golpe, sin embargo no se esperó la jugada de Sasuke, este se movió tan aprisa y tomando su espada, encajo el arma en la pierna de Kabuto.

Kabuto se tambaleo de dolor y Sasuke aprovechó para levantarse y propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo terminó de tumbar. Una vez en el suelo, Kabuto rodó un poco y le levantó muy a penas por el dolor. Se sacó al espada y con manos temblorosas y ojos desorbitados miró a Sasuke con miedo.

Sasuke tomó su espada y se acercó a él. Kabuto miró asustado a Sasuke.

— ¡No te me acerques! – gritó, cobardemente. Sacó una pequeña navaja y amenazó con ella.

Sasuke se burló irónico. Esa cosita no era nada ante su espada.

— ¡Deja de sonreír! – replicó al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke. Retrocedió temeroso y su espalda chocó con algo. Sasuke miró detrás de Kabuto con un poco de asombro. Kabuto vago la mirada hacia atrás, curioso a la vez de lo que Sasuke estaba viendo.

Sus ojos se toparon con Kakuzu, el horripilante Akatsuki quien miraba a Kabuto con una mirada burlona.

— Kakuzu-san, ¿Tan pronto? – Sasuke miró sorprendido el entorno. No parecía haber una pelea en los alrededores.

Pero antes de que el Akatsuki pudiera contestar se oyó un disparo no muy lejos de ahí. Ese disparo retumbó en todo el bosque, Sasuke se dio cuenta que el pequeño lloraba de nuevo.

— Vete, Sasuke, Itachi y tú tienen un mismo enemigo. – le dijo Kakuzu.

Sasuke asintió. Se volteo y buscó a su hijo. El pequeño lloraba, estaba gimoteado.

— Pero no puedo llevármelo. – dijo, no quería dejar solo a su hijo, o al cuidado de alguien más, pero netamente no podía llevarlo a una batalla.

— Yo lo cuidare. – Konan salió de entre los arbustos. Sasuke la miró receloso, era su hijo después de todo. — Te prometo que nada le pasara.

Sasuke vacilo un poco, meció a su hijo y le beso la frente. Le dio al pequeño a Konan y se despidió de los Akatsukis. Tenía que llegar con Itachi, ese disparo le daba un mal presentimiento. Miró hacia atrás con recelo, Kenosuke era su hijo y no quería exponerlo más, sin embargo, debía confiar, al menos, esta vez…

— En cuento a ti. – Kakuzu le dio un escalofrió a Kabuto. Kabuto quiso amenazarle con la navaja pero este se le quito de un manotazo. Kabuto retrocedió. — No deberías jugar con objetos corta punzantes.-le dijo sonriendo.

— Umm, yo mejor me voy, este niño ya ha visto demasiada violencia y malas influencias. – dijo Konan, mientras dejaba solos a ambos.

* * *

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Corrió hacia donde había escuchado el disparo. Saltó entre los matorrales y se dio cuenta cuando un disparo le dio directo en el pecho, que había cometido un error en no llegar con precaución.

— ¿Pensaste que podrías sorprenderme? – Orochimaru jadeo al decir eso. Estaba cansado y la cara inflamada.

— No pensaba hacerlo.- Sasuke se levantó ante la mirada sorprendida de Orochimaru.

— Ah, ya veo… traes chaleco. – reflexionó.

— Donde está Itachi. – no enfatizó la pregunta. Orochimaru no dejo de apuntar e hizo una seña con la cara hacia el lado de Sasuke. Sasuke volteo poco a poco y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando observó a Itachi tendido y con disparos, su mascara rota en la frente. — ¡Itachi! – se agachó e intentó tocarlo, pero un disparo al aire le llamo la atención.

— No lo toques, Sasuke-kun. Déjalo intacto, tal y como yo lo deje.

— ¡Eres un maldito infeliz! – le gritó al darse cuenta del estado de Itachi. Orochimaru le apuntó con una siniestra sonrisa.

— No importa lo que digas ahora, Sasuke-kun. He esperado mucho tiempo para esto y no desperdiciare la oportunidad. Esta será la última noche que el mundo vea a los Uchihas. – y le apuntó con firmeza, lo mataría.

Sasuke miró a Orochimaru con serenidad. Orochimaru iba a disparar y rápidamente sacó de su cintura una daga, se la lanzo con existo a la mano, Orochimaru soltó el arma, pero alcanzo a disparar. La bala se enterró en el hombro de Sasuke, lugar en donde el chaleco no pudo proteger.

No espero a que Orochimaru reaccionara de otra manera. Se abalanzo contra él y lo tomó de las muñecas, se fue encima y Sasuke cayó sobre el cuerpo de Orochimaru.

— Quítate de encima. – le ordenó tranquilo. Sasuke negó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara. Orochimaru volteo el rostro.

— Te matare a golpes, infeliz. – le siseo con odio.

— ¿Acaso tu hermano estaría feliz de que mancharas tus manos? – estaba intentando persuadirlo, distraerlo un poco… y funcionó.

Sasuke relajó el agarre por completo, y miró de soslayo el cuerpo de Itachi. Orochimaru, astuto, actuó rápido, le propino una buena patada, logró pegarle en un punto con bala aun. Sasuke reaccionó con un gemido de dolor. Orochimaru cambio las posiciones, sacó un cuchillo de su traje y sin esperar a que Sasuke hiciera otra cosa le encajó el arma en hombro, junto donde la bala había penetrado antes.

Sasuke se retorció, Orochimaru se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a huir.

— ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! – gritó Sasuke, mientras a fuerza de voluntad se sacaba el arma enterrada a fondo. — Maldición. – escupió con dolor. Miró a Itachi, tenía tanta pena por él. Seguramente su enfermedad se hizo presente en el peor momento y… cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar. Lo miró otra vez y comenzó a caminar hacia Orochimaru.

_Lo siento tanto, Itachi. _

Orochimaru corría lo más rápido que podía. Estaba herido y le costaba articular. La cara la tenía inflamada y los brazos y piernas le ardían.

Se detuvo enfrente de un rio que corría cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía salida. Buscó con la mirada algo conocido, pero la noche era tan intensa que no distinguía con claridad.

— No te muevas. – la voz grave de Sasuke le estremeció un poco. Volteo como si encarara a su destino y sonrió con altanería.

— ¿Qué no te as cuenta que estás rodeado por mis hombres? – quería asustarlo.

— No, lo creo. Estamos solos.

— ¿De verdad? – de las ramas de los arboles aparecieron muchos hombres de Orochimaru. Sasuke que quedó muy quieto, esperando a que algo ocurriera. — Tal parece que yo gane esta batalla. – festejó Orochimaru, con el ultimo orgullo que le quedaba.

— Estás equivocado, Orochimaru. – la voz fría de Kisame los sorprendió. Eran como diez hombres contra Sasuke y Kisame.

— Kisame-san.

— Sasuke… ¿Pensabas quedarte con toda la diversión?

— Kisame no danna tiene razón, Sasuke-san, esto no acaba hasta que se acaba. – la voz provino del bosque, alertando a los hombres.

— Calla, Deidara, no seas imprudente, mocoso. – Sasori, el marionetista salió de entre los arbustos con Deidara.

— Vaya, nuestro dios todopoderoso nos ha sonreído hoy… O quizás no. – Hidan asustó a todos con su mirada asesina.

— Umm, tal parece que nos divertiremos mucho. – dijo Kisame, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Están bien todos? – Sasuke los miró asombrado.

— Por supuesto que sí, muchacho, somos Akatsuki, nada nos puede matar. – Sasori se indignó con la pregunta.

— ¡Esto no se quedara así, estoy muy cerca como para que termine así! – gritó Orochimaru, mientras con la mano ordenó a sus hombres disparar.

Pero los hombres se confundieron a ver a sus blancos moviéndose con agilidad en el bosque. Cada uno de ellos sufrió una muerte rápida, y, en cuanto a Sasuke, este se fue a por Orochimaru.

— ¡Muere basura! – le gritó, con espada en mano.

— No lo creo. – y ante su mirada incrédula, Orochimaru se apresuró a recoger un arma que estaba en el suelo. Apuntó con afín y sonrió al ver que Sasuke se frenaba a una distancia cercana. — Esta vez te daré en la cabeza, y morirás como tu hermano.

Y disparo.

Y Sasuke lo vio tan rápido que no pudo asimilar en el momento lo que sucedía.

— ¡SASUKE!

Una mancha negra cayó de un salto en frente suyo, Sasuke observó su espalda. Quedó el como pluma cuando le halaba de la espalda con tal fuerza que apenas pudo darse quien a quien se le enterraba la bala que iba hacia él.

— ¡Itachi! – masculló al ver como su hermano se movió como una ráfaga, al ver como su hermano, con su mascara rompiéndose y resistiendo el disparo, dejándole ver su rostro pálido y cansado. Se sorprendió tanto al ver como la espada de Itachi se clavaba en el corazón de Orochimaru, al ver como un grito de suplicio escapaba de Orochimaru y como una risa nítida escapaba de Itachi.

Ambos empezaron a caer hacia atrás, Itachi soltó el arma, mientras el cuerpo de Orochimaru caía al rio y era llevado por la corriente. Él cayó hacia atrás.

— ¡ITACHI! – Sasuke se soltó de agarre de Pein, quien le había salvado. Corrió a su hermano y detuvo su caía al suelo.

Él sonreía. Con una mirada de dolor y victoria.

— Sasuke… - Itachi le llamo. Sus ojos estaban muy cansados.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Sasuke sin aliento.

— Por que no permitiría que tus manos… - respiró, aguatando el dolor, intentado retener lo último de vida que le quedaba. — N-No quería que… las mancharas de sangre. – tosió. Los akatsukis reunidos en silencio a su alrededor.

El llanto de un bebé distrajo la mirada de Sasuke. Y cuando miró se encontró con una imagen sorprendente.

— _Sakura… _- la muchacha sostenía con firmeza a su hijo. Silenciosas gotas de agua descendían por sus ojos al sostener a su pequeño. Atrás de ella se encontraban Zabuza, Haku y Suigetsu, los guerreros que la habían traído. Konan estaba a su lado, mirando como la joven madre abrazaba a su hijo.

— Sasuke… - susurró al encararlo y ver una sonrisa melancólica en su cara. Estaba consiente de que este era el momento más feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

— Lo ves, tienes mucho por que vivir... – Itachi distrajo su atención de nuevo. Aun lo tenía en brazos. — Mi estúpido hermano menor. – su mano avanzó hasta él y levemente le golpeo con los dedos su frente. Sasuke sonrió con dolor. — Estoy muy orgulloso, Sasuke… mamá y papá lo estarían… creo que… incluso el abuelo.

— Itachi tú…- sabía que pasaría.

— Así son las cosas… lo siento. – y sus ojos, al igual que el calor de su cuerpo se fueron cerrando. El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras abrazaba a Itachi. Los akatsukis guardaron silencio.

— Te quiero… - musitó Sasuke. Y con un suspiró un una mueca, Itachi sonrió por ultima vez.

Cerró los ojos y entonces… acabó. El dolor desapareció para siempre.

— Sasuke. – Sakura se acercó. Todavía lloraba. Sasuke miró a su mujer. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle.

— Sakura… - una traviesa lágrima se asomó por su ojo.

— Lo siento mucho Sasuke. – le dijo ella.

Sasuke miró a su hermano, sonrió y las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus negros ojos. Dejó su cuerpo en el suelo con cuidado y se levantó con dificultad.

— No hay nada que sentir. – musitó, mientras la abrazaba a ella y su hijo, la pareja se abrazó fuertemente.

— Tenía miedo que…

— Shh, ya pasó… ahora. – se separó de ella. Tomó sus mejillas y le limpio las lágrimas, luego le beso la frente. — Ahora hay que preocuparnos por el futuro.

Ella asintió.

— Sasuke. – Pein le habló. — Yo… - miró a los akatsukis que atendían a la situación. — Nosotros, lo sentimos mucho, Itachi era nuestro amigo… y como amigo, nos dejó una petición.

— ¿Ah si?

— Sí… - se acercó a él y le dio una pequeña carta. — Todo está aquí.

— Te lo agradezco Pein-san, sin ti yo…

— No hay de qué. Ahora tenemos que encargarnos de su cuerpo, ustedes de volver a su vieja vida y criar a su hijo. – miró a pequeño que se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre. Le sonrió.

— De acuerdo.

— Sakura-san… - Suigetsu se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

— Suigetsu-san. – ella lo miró.

— Mucha suerte… - le dio la mano, ella la tomó. — Y cuide de este pequeñín.

— ¿Usted es Suigetsu? – Sasuke lo miró atento.

— Sí.

— Te lo agradezco mucho. – y le dio la mano, con fraternidad.

Sasuke le soltó la mano, se volvió a Sakura y luego a su hijo. Sonrió con calidez y luego le besó los labios.

— Te amo. – le musitó Sakura, mientras le besaba los labios de nuevo.

— Yo también. – Sasuke acaricio la frente de su hijo y sonrió soñadoramente.

Luego miró como los Akatsukis cargaban el cuerpo de Itachi. Miró a Sakura y le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con ella.

— No desperdiciare la oportunidad que nos ha otorgado. – musitó y Sakura… sonrió.

-

-

-

_Después de aquello, Itachi fue sepultado en el cementerio junto a nuestros padres. _

_Pein asumió su cargo como líder de la organización._

_Sakura, nuestro hijo y yo arribamos a Tokio días después. Cuando llegamos se armo un gran alboroto acerca de lo ocurrido, obviamente no dije nada sobre el tema de Akatsuki y Orochimaru. No. El cuerpo de Orochimaru fue descubierto después, en cuanto a Kabuto no se supo que pasó con él. _

_Conseguimos hacer una historia convincente para los medios. _

_Naruto nos recibió y se pudo a llorar como un chiquillo al vernos a Sakura y a mí. Se volvió loco cuando conoció a nuestro hijo y yo sonreí cuando conocí al suyo. _

_Sakura y yo nos casamos meses después. Cuando todo se pudo aclarar. _

_Fue en mi luna de miel cuando recordé la carta que Pein me había dado, no había tenido el tiempo de abrirla, pues todo fue muy apurado y rápido. _

_Cuando abrí la carta leí lo que decía:_

"_Nuestra historia ha sido forjada por el fuego de nuestra alma, la sangre de nuestros ancestros y la fuerza de nuestros corazones… te regalo este trozo de papel, hermano mío, como ultima voluntad de que en él… plasmes con orgullo tu nombre, y asegures como si fuera un contrato que nuestra familia vivirá en paz, prosperidad y felicidad. _

_Tal vez no mañana… pero sé que un día sucederá. Y espero, que cuando ello suceda… yo puedo reír desde donde quiera que me encuentre… _

_Mi querido y estúpido hermanito."_

_Sonreí y escribí mi nombre en el papel. Luego lo mire y sonreír quedamente. Lo deje en la mesita y me acerque a Sakura. _

_Miré a mi esposa que descansaba en su cama y luego sonreí. Todo mi historia y mi vida había sido un caos, una completa tragedia… pero hay algo de toda ella que me gusta… que estoy… trágicamente enamorado._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Oh, dios, se siente umm, no sé. Como si fuera una mision cumplida el haber terminado. Es pues, bonito. **

**Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, de nuevo agradezco el que hayan desperdiciado su tiempo con esta historia. **

**En lo personal es satisfactorio, digo, tengo más historias por hacer, pero no me gusta empezar a publicar más sin haber terminado antes, asi que empezare a las actualizaciones de Casa de Huespedes y Lo que una chica quiere, cuyo fic lo he tenido muy empolvado. Lo siento por las personas que lo han seguido, mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero es que esos malditos bloqueos.**

**Ejem, como esa. **

**Pues colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Pero, antes de que me vaya... La pregunta que ya nos sabemos de memoría.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	21. Gracias

**Hola, como estan... Bien, como les dije antes; tuve la mala suerte de ser plagiada, pues Tragicamente Enamorado fue sacado de este medio sin mi autorizacion y fue puesto, por una autora diferente en una pagina diferente de fic. **

**Ante el escandalo me di a la tarea de reportar el fic con las autoridades de dicha pagina, no así, argumentando que era una historia de mi autoría y que me lo habian robado. Tambien me di a la tarea de comunicarles aqui el problema, pidiendo su apoyo y comprension. **

**No saben lo que me alegró su interes y apoyo para con este asunto. Los mensajes de fans que me decian que irian a reportar el fic a la otra pagina me ilusionaba mucho, no así, personas que me recomendaban que no borrara el fic de este medio que es FF. Si bien lo considere, tampoco crei muy conveniente el borrarlo. ¿La razón? Orgullo, regflexion y recomendaciones. **

**No soy de las personas que dicen: "Ay, demonios, me han plagiado... bueno, dejare de escribir." Pues no creo que sea el caso. Un verdadero escritor no se siente intimidado por gente como aquella, que no tiene imaginación y procede a robar ideas. Es estúpido... Por eso, gente de FF, no quitare ninguno de mis fic y a lo que concierte a Tragicamente Enamorado, se quedara aqui por mucho más tiempo. **

**Quiere agradecerle a un review de una joven llamada lore, pues si ella no me hubiera enterado de esto. Gracias, muchas gracias. **

**Así bien a todas las personas que me apoyaron y ayudaron a denunciar que este fic estaba en otro sitio sin autorizacion. Esperemos que aquella autora lizisaku vea por ella misma en un futuro, y que alla aprendido su leccion de no robar las historias de otras personas, pues lo unico que aspira esa gente es a la mediocridad. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por eso, me dedicare a hacerle un regalo por su buena voluntad. Gracias a todas las personas interesandas en este asunto y un hasta luego. **

**Se despide. **

**Yume no Kaze. **


	22. MENSAJE URGENTE

**MENSAJE URGENTE:**

Queridos lectores, como se habrán dado cuenta les comunico por este medio su atención. Trágicamente Enamorado fue profanado una vez más.

La Pagina donde fue publicado: Mundo_ SasuSaku (El guion bajo es por si la pagina lo elimina).

Estoy muy enojada, por que todo el crédito de mi obra se la ha opacado una joven cuyo nombre de autora es: lizgola.

Desgraciadamente me he dado cuenta muy después de su publicación, ya que mi fic tiene al menos desde el 22 de Octubre del 2009, realmente es tarde, pero me he dado cuenta y el enojo no se me quita.

Después de haber tenido que lidiar con me topo con esto.

Estoy indignada y pido su cooperación para hacer que esta falsa autora quite Trágicamente Enamorado del aire y me reconozco a mi: Yume no Kaze, como la autora original.

Una vez les dije que quitaría el fic de internet si no lo quitaban de la pagina en donde me lo robaron. Estoy tentada a considerarlo, sin embargo, no se que tanto tiene esa chica de mi fic. Quizás y lo tiene guardado y sin respeto lo esta publicando como suyo.

Por favor, pido su cooperación, ayúdenme a contactar a esa muchacha y demandarle que me regrese mis derechos de autor.

Ustedes, autores compañeros, saben lo que se siente ser plagiado… Ayúdenme.

Yume no Kaze.


End file.
